Mistake's Growth
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: [MPREG, RE, AU] When Edward had taken a shot because of a spreading virus, he didn't expect coming back two months later with the news of a child!
1. Prologue

This fanfic is a result from having too much free-time and reading a fantastic fanfic, "_Levitas Fragosus_" by BlackMercifulFaerie. You see, originally I started writing this fanfic around January 25, as a small little joke to myself because I was bored and needed to entertain my mind with something. And so, I started writing more and more on the pieces of paper I put together just for this whole story, and then I started to read the fanfic I practically advertised. I was inspired even more about my little story, so I wanted to write this out and see if anyone else likes it.   
**Warnings**:  
Eventual shounen-ai for RoyxEd, which could possibly lead to yaoi (I'm not sure, I haven't decided yet).  
This is an MPREG, which means, one of the males in the previous pairing will get pregnant. And I'm sure you all know whom I'm talking about.   
Cursing.  
Explainations of alchemy, which could make sense, yet make no sense whatsoever, so beware of a brain blow-up.  
Also AU.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, and with my crappy luck, someone else probably, might have, wrote this kind of idea up. If so, I plead the fifth.

_**Mistake's Growth**_

_Prologue_

_"It's kind of fun to do the impossible."   
-Walt Disney _

It had been quite awhile since they had last been to the Eastern Headquarters. Edward Elric was actually there for something other then a report to his superior. Actually, the Fuhrer, King Bradley, had ordered a medical check-up for all, due to a virus spreading around the whole nation. Everyone had to get a shot, especially military. Even though Edward hated to admit it, he needed one of those miracle shots. Not to long ago, Edward and his younger brother had witnessed just what the virus could do. It was a truly disturbing thing to see, luckily the virus had only spread to such a terrible effect on a farm animal.

Alphonse was sad because said farm animal was just a baby chick, whose mother probably had the virus within its genes then transferred it to the chick when it was born. The chick was only around two months old, and just the two days that Edward and Alphonse were exploring the town, the chick's internal organs blew up and rotted on the inside. Part of the organs even gushed out of the chick's mouth. Edward didn't know what this virus could to humans, and he didn't want to know, so he decided it best to obey the military this time around. Besides, it wasn't like the town had any lead any closer to the Philosopher's Stone.

So when the train stopped, Edward was nearly eccentric to jump off the train and start running to the headquarters, breathing in the fresh air around him very happily as his legs could finally move from the evil train of hell ("It was only a four-hour ride Niisan!") that was overstuffed with babies and grumpy old men and women. However Edward stopped and blinked as he saw a very familiar looking blonde, cigarette attached to his teeth and a slight look that said, "I'm bored, but whatever." on this face,

"Havoc!" Edward actually grinned and continued grinning as Havoc gave back a small grin himself, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Boss," Havoc simply replied, taking his cigarette from his mouth for a second to blow some smoke out then attached it back to his mouth, "I'm here to give you a lift."

"Why? I'm sure that the colonel is perfectly aware that Al and me are capable of walking." Havoc's smile twitched as he commented back,

"Yeah, but since you two are always traveling around, the colonel says you're at a higher risk rate then any of these people running here." Edward twitched dangerously. Havoc sighed and turned his face away as Edward gave him an evil glare, as though the look could be transferred to him to the colonel. Edward knew he was at a higher risk then the people around him, passing him quickly to crowd around the headquarters, but it annoyed him to no end that Roy Mustang had to use Havoc as his own personal joke. Havoc then started to walk off, of which Edward and Alphonse followed immediately and soon boarded a car. During said car ride, the three caught up reasonably well of the trips that Edward and his younger had been through, Havoc sounded slightly amazed, but Edward was sure it was a show. Then they had arrived to their destination, Edward jumped from his seat nearly eagerly as Havoc showed him the way to the waiting office.

On the way, they were greeted with the nearly stony gaze of Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, she nodded casually to the two boys, letting them know that she was grateful to see them, and that they had not been worse for the wear. So Havoc continued to drag the two and the brothers both saw people they had fairly recognized (which was a little awkward when one of the Youswell miners cried out, "Hey kid, I'll buy you a drink while we're here!") when they soon arrived in a small waiting room. Havoc went to the nurse waiting at a counter as Edward and Alphonse took a seat. Edward snickered lightly as Havoc started to lightly flirt with the nurse, who was trying to put the tone in her voice that would tell Havoc to _"Shut up, go away"_.

"Man Al, I'm glad you don't have to get a shot, because they hurt like hell." Alphonse's highlights in his armor either seemed to laugh or roll their eyes at Edward, but whatever the reaction, it made Edward feel a little bit better. Havoc bid the two good-bye with a dark pout, shuffling outside the door with a loud moan and sigh. And so, with the lack of anything else to say, time passed by slowly, with many people shuffling in and out of the office behind the counter, when soon, eventually, Edward's name was called over. Edward stood up and gave Alphonse a sly wink and walked behind the door. The nurse at the counter nodded and pointed down a hall,

"Just go to room 2741 and sit there, the doctor should be with you shortly." Edward nodded, understanding the procedure and walking to said room. The numbered room was typical of little cubicle rooms of a doctor's office, a large table in the center and several counters everywhere with a lot of medicinal things that Edward wasn't too sure of, having never really studied the medical profession. Well except for the biology of a normal human, but Edward didn't think that counted for much if he didn't know what to do if there were a problem with the certain body-parts of a man or woman. Edward sighed and jumped on the table, feeling the paper rustle underneath his slight touch, sneering lightly as he looked around the counters. Edward's impatience and curiosity were starting to build as the door swung slowly open to reveal a very old man with white hair and shocking brown eyes. The old man trudged slowly through the room and closed the door behind him, a loud sigh coming from exhaustion. The doctor turned around to look at Edward and told him to take off his coat. Edward had done so and the man seemed a little shock,

"Your right arm's automail?"

"Yeah, why, is there a problem?" The doctor shook his head, in another tired way, and moved around the room, groaning slightly, searching the cupboards,

"Oh no, no problem at all. It's just the serum for the flu," Edward rose an eyebrow at the geezer, thinking him as more insane then he could have possibly thought, and was really considering on running the hell out of the room, "goes through one's most active arm, because the blood stream circulates throughout the whole system, however the serum is different for each arm, and even legs." The doctor finished, squinting at a labeled bottle, that had came from a cold counter, and grinned eagerly.

"I see..." Edward replied back, humoring the old man as the man filled a needle shot with the white liquid from the bottle.

Meanwhile, there was a nurse wandering down the halls, a frown deeply set on her face as she rubbed square classes against her nurse shirt. "Where in the world is the doctor? The old man can't see anything without his glasses, he can hardly read! where is that silly old fool?"

So, with a bandage across his left arm, and a sucker in his mouth, Edward walked nearly triumphal, which made Alphonse nearly snicker from the confident form of Edward Elric. Edward moved his sucker around in his mouth, facing Alphonse,

"Why don't we get a room?" Edward suggested and Alphonse just nodded, knowing it the room was just a state of peace for the older Elric. However as the brothers started walking out, Edward was slightly pushed back, of which Alphonse caught him easily enough, seeing a panicking and rushing Cain Fuery. The two watched the black-haired man run after a certain dog, of which of who had some paper in his mouth.

"BLACK HAYATE! BAD!" Fuery scorned, still trying to catch up to the dog. Edward stared blankly as an idea came to his mind and he whistled. A few seconds later, there was a lightly trotting Black Hayate pup with an excited look on his face while an out-of-breath Cain Fuery followed behind.

"What's this about?" Edward asked, patting the dog slightly, not having much contact with the trained pup, and tearing the paper from the canine's mouth.

"The colonel gave those paper to Black Hayate, hoping that he would get rid of them." Fuery took a deep breath and that moment Edward felt a little sorry for him because the man (though sometimes looked even younger then himself) was obvious not as made for physical movement. That, or he had been chasing Black Hayate all around the HQ, and neither though suited Edward well.

"Really?" Edward stared down at the paper forms that were in his hand. The ink was all melting together, however Edward could make the gist of it because it was just a recent soak. If Edward acted quickly enough, he could reassemble the ink to their original words and dry form and Roy Mustang would get such a lecturing from Hawkeye, that would be entertainment enough. Edward gave an evil grin, which alarmed the two sane people around him and he clapped his hands and gave Fuery the paper, walking off feeling very cheerful.

Payback was a bitch, especially when he took the surrogate name as Edward Elric.

Two Months Later

Weird things started to happen Edward. And not the kind of weird things that usually happened to him when he went searching for the Philosopher's Stone. No, the weird things related to his own body. Which Edward found very, very, well...weird. It was as though his entire body was starting to change on him. Edward would constantly get stomach cramps that would have him bed-ridden for a day, at least until Alphonse got a good form of food down his throat, Edward stopped eating as much as he did, never feeling up to it (and so the cramps would begin again). Then Edward stopped sleeping on his sides, he just slept on his back, and for some odd reason he couldn't get to sleep on the sides of his automail or human arm as usual. Then there would be a lot of trips to the bathroom (which was bad when they were chasing after whoever said they had the Stone, Edward would have to veer off-course, telling Alphonse that he would be back). And one of the last things that Edward would do, is get up in the middle of the night, and puke his guts out, making him bed-ridden for another day. Needless to say, it wasted a lot of Edward and Alphonse's time. However, it wasn't until Alphonse forced his brother back to Central (Roy Mustang had received a promotion, therefore the moving of headquarters), when he knew that something was _very_ wrong with his brother.

"E-Ed!" Edward looked over at Alphonse with a twitchy look, after having take a large gulp of a drink he was given from someone on the train earlier, the drink tasted so damn disgusting that he wish he just threw it away.

"What?"

"Y...You drank...milk!" Edward blinked, slowly too. Too slowly, as he looked at the container he had been holding, and clearly labeled on the bottle, was a large lettering of '**MILK**' on it. Edward frowned, he would usually notice things like that, but something was compelling him to get a drink, and so he had drank. Now, this may not seem as big as a deal as Edward or Alphonse was making it, but everyone and their two-bit whore knew that Edward Elric _despised_ milk more then anything on the planet. More then the villains that he constantly met over his journey, more then Roy Mustang! Edward frowned and looked over at Alphonse with a pale face, and Alphonse almost looked as pale, but it was a trick of the sunlight around. So, mostly because they were worried if Edward had caught a terrible disease, the two brothers traveled faster to the headquarters, looking for the hospital district in the whole part of the militia. Edward has burst into the door as Alphonse yelled to the nurse at the counter, "Help, my brother's really sick!" Edward continued to the back, a deep-settled frown on his face, but then he bumped into a man shorter then he, and _far_ much older.

"YOU!" The doctor blinked, taking off his square glasses and rubbing them, then placing them back on his nose and he stared at Edward with a pale face.

"Edward Elric?" The man squinted slightly, a frown now appearing on his face.

"Yes, and you've done something to me, you quack!" Edward started to rear back his automail arm in anger, but then he stopped. A loud sound overtook the moment and Edward clenched his stomach, groaning in pain and leading himself away from the doctor to lay on the many chairs all bunched together, giving a few little kicks and twitches every once in awhile. The doctor stared over at the scrunched up form of an alchemist and looked over at Alphonse, frowning lightly.

"Is this an example of the symptoms he's been through lately?" Alphonse nodded to the best of his ability and the doctor asked Alphonse to grab his brother to lead him to a more comfortable spot. Another table with lots of paper, Edward hated the paper, especially right now. "Now, Elric, I've been told you're the Full Metal Alchemist, does that mean you assemble things to their original state instead of changing it into a different form?"

"I AM AN ALCHEMIST!" Edward screeched, then burrowed his head beneath, moaning loudly. The doctor adjusted his frames and smiled slightly when a nurse with frightening orange hair came in,

"And is the information I was told, is that you perform alchemy without an array, correct?"

"Yes, that's right...but what does that have anything to do with my brother's condition?" Alphonse asked, staring directly at the doctor with a tone that seemed to be a large frown.

"I think I know what's wrong with you...Elric, don't do anything when I tell you our hypothesis, because if you move around in the condition you're in, it will do more harm then good for you."

"Just tell me what the hell is wrong with me, and fix it!" Edward groaned, but then he thought more upon it. What if...what if he had the virus? What if that serum didn't work because of his left arm? Or maybe it was because of his automail? The extra iron could prevent the blood circulation throughout the whole body, if that was how it went through his blood. Edward knew he was overacting, but he didn't know what else it could possibly be!

"...Elric, we believe you're pregnant." There was a long dark pause, mostly of which Edward was trying to register what the doctor had just said. And even though he was suggested not to move, he did anyway, he stood straight up from his stomach cramp, glaring at the very old man.

"What?" This was a sick joke, but he was relieved that it wasn't the virus that had been slowly dying. But this? Pregnant? Edward Elric was a _man_, thank you very much.

"Well remember when you got that shot?" Edward continued to glare at the doctor, waiting for him to have a point. Said doctor sighed and looked away, the nurse handed him a clipboard, "It was actually sperm." Edward stared over at the doctor with wide eyes, and he shook down to the core...EW!

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU MISTAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR THE CURE?" Edward yelled, and was about to get up from the table to give the doctor a piece of his mind, but he was pushed back by the nurses hand gently back unto the table.

"I misread the labels, I wasn't aware that sperm donor's tubes were so close to the left-handed cures." Which explained the glasses, now that Edward thought about it. But still...pregnant? What the hell kind of joke was this quack trying to pull? "We believe it's because you can perform alchemy without an array, even though you're probably focusing the array in your mind, we think that because the array wasn't specifically focused on something, it formed different organs and an egg, which seems to have bonded with the donor's sperm."

"That's impossible!" Edward yelled, "Where the hell would I get the internal materials to make women parts, and have an egg?" The doctor looked thoughtfully at Edward,

"How has your automail been lately?" Edward blinked, not seeing what that could possibly have in common with his new organs (or so Doctor Quack said).

"Well I actually checked that with my mechanic a few weeks ago, she said that the interior of the automail I last had was...missing..." Edward stopped, realizing what that had meant with a frown.

"Exactly, the iron and other elements came from your automail, and the blood to form the placenta and due to the elements of your own sperm, it made it possible for you to have eggs."

"Then why hasn't niisan been having menstrual periods?" Alphonse piped in, though to Edward he sounded a little excited. Edward gave Alphonse a glare that said, '_Don't tell me you buy this crap_', but Alphonse avoided his gaze, still sounding cheerful.

"Well, we believe that he is pregnant. For every...person," The doctor paused at the word, frowning timidly then shook his head, "pregnancy is different. So Elric here, probably isn't going to go through any periods until six months after the child's birth because that's when his body can recover from having the birth. The reason he isn't having them right now is because of his hormone levels, since his body is used to normal male hormones, it probably needs to get used to his organs and the moods that come with it."

"Why are you even saying all of this? It's not like you're serious!" Edward finally gasped, trying to see if there was anyway that this was a sick joke and that he just had the flu. The doctor frowned,

"I'm afraid it's very serious Elric."

"But...I can't! I can't be pregnant!" Edward yelled, waving his arms around, trying to think up a reason why he couldn't be pregnant. It all made too much damn sense to his alchemical mind, but to his more practical mind, it screamed at him and tried to bat the head of the doctor.

"I'm afraid you very much are, Mr. Elric." The nurse actually spoke softly, looking sympathetic toward the younger boy, "It's not as bad as it may seem...I was a pregnant teenager too."

"But if the sperm of the donor's help make the egg, then how the heck did it make a baby?"

"There is more then one little tadpole within the whole complete thing Mr. Elric, and it seemed to have succeeded in making its journey." Edward gapped, there was no way this was happening to him! He _wasn't_ pregnant! He was a _male_!

"B-But..." Edward stopped in his argument, finally realizing it to be the truth. How else would he have these symptoms, he knew that if it had been the flu, it would have gone away a long time ago, if it had been the virus, he would most likely already be dead, so...he was pregnant. As Edward went into his own little world, Alphonse questioned,

"So, who's the father?" The next words spoken from the doctor's mouth, made Edward pale and broke his little world into tiny pieces as fate seemed to have it in for him.

_End Prologue_

Yeah, that was a lame way to get the story started, and it was only about two pages of the written version. But I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter without it seeming so overused or cheesy. Now I'm not sure if that's how human organs work precisely, but I thought it would be pretty good for that, so if you want to correct me, go ahead, but bare with me because I'm a moron when it comes to chemistry. Now, I'm afraid I won't be working too hard on this fanfic, unless I get quite a bit of encouraging reviews (I know, lame, but I see how many read my fanfics everyday, but I'm discouraged that no one will actually bother to either flame me or encourage me). So that's the end of the Prologue, and I guess another chapter will be up sooner or later. Sorry it was such a short prologue too.  
Well, Ja ne! And don't forget to review!


	2. Spinning White Silk

Umm...holy crap. I was...not expecting that many reviews at all...really, I wasn't. Now that I have all that many people waiting for me...I have to update now...crap...This is only bad for me because I tend to write fanfics, then work more on some others, then it goes back and forth. So umm...thank you all? Well I guess we're mostly lucky though that I had managed to write most of the chapters out on pieces of paper...so it makes life easier. Ahem, anyway, thank you all, and now we shall continue. The warnings in the first chapter still apply to this chapter, and now shall we continue?  
**Warnings**   
Still a shounen-ai between Roy and Edward.  
Still an MPREG and shall be that way until Edward gives birth  
Still will have cursing  
There will be OOCness moments between some of the characters because I've based some of the way they act from past experiences  
Still an AU  
'Hagane no' (Fullmetal) and 'Taisa' (Colonel) will be used between Edward and Roy but not with the other characters, why? Because I find it drives out more affection between the two (or because it just doesn't feel right to type it otherwise).   
**Disclaimer**: I do not have a certificate and/or receipt that says I bought FMA, so...I do not own FMA.

_**Mistake's Growth**_

_Chapter One  
Spinning White Silk _

_"God is a comedian playing to an audience too afraid to laugh."  
-Voltaire_

Roy Mustang had started that day very refreshed, the previous night he had a date with a fine looking lady (Red hair, beautiful sparkling green eyes, and a few curves to attract quite a few men), however that was a one-time thing, as most women were for Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang was the constant bachelor; nobody could tie him down (especially since he would never have sex with a woman he hardly knew). Roy had prepared for the day by placing on his uniform, knowing that this hair was in its rogue 'sexy' look right about now and walked out to his job. However, the minute he stepped into the headquarters, he could feel a heavy depression in the air. Now for someone known as Roy Mustang, he knew quite a few things about depression...and as it hung into the air, it actually felt pretty bad. Roy was tempted to ditch work today just because of that, but he knew very well that Hawkeye would track him down and force him to work with a huge rifle and a glare deep in her eyes.

"Good morning, colonel." Riza spoke slightly from her desk just outside his office, and the fact that she was greeting Roy so casually...Roy knew that something was wrong. Something had to be wrong.

"Ah, good morning Hawkeye, another boring day full of nothing but paperwork, right?" Riza looked up to him and Roy could feel a dark shiver actually run down his spine,

"Anything but sir." Roy stared down at her as she just filled out some paperwork on her desk and avoided her, walking into his office. Almost immediately, he could feel even more tension in his office then around the entire workplace. Roy Mustang feared only three things in the world, (One, Not becoming Fuhrer, two, having his closest friends die on him, three, Riza firing at him intentionally with no intention to miss) however the sight in front of him bypassed all three of those fears.

Edward Elric was glaring at him the stare of death. Now normally, Roy would be used to this, because Edward often spouted out how much he hated him with furious glares, but this glare...was very frightening, and it was accompanied with something Roy would never thought he could associate Edward with, silence. So therefore, making the glare so much more threatening.

"Ah, Hagane no, is there something? I'm a little short on time to be doing nothing but argue with you." Nothing. Okay, now Roy Mustang was even more afraid. Edward was not commenting something about like, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT TIME FLIES BY THEM?". Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

"Good morning taisa." No remark of being useless attached to that sentence? Oh God, was Edward sick? He had to be, what else could explain Edward's behavior? Roy needed to drag Edward to bed now!

"Is there something important you need, Fullmetal?" It was then that Roy noticed that Edward was sitting in his chair...and that there was a little bottle that was labeled 'MILK' on his table, that's very strange. Usually on his table would be coffee, of which Riza had supplied him with kindly, but there was no sight of his precious coffee and Edward was in his chair.

"Ah nothing big, I just need to request not to travel for...about seven more months, and after that, a request to travel back to Resembool to meet with my mechanic." Roy stared carefully at Edward to survey if he was being serious or not, it was then Roy was frozen cold when Edward picked up the jug of milk and drank from it. This person was NOT Edward Elric, he was one of the first people to witness how much Edward Elric hated milk (especially when Edward threw the cup at him and milk poured over his uniform from the last incident). This person was an imposter!

"Why?" Roy continued though, normally, walking up to his desk and staring down at Edward. Edward gave a slight shrug.

"Medical reasons, I have a doctor's note, and I need to stay in one of the dorms." Edward seemed to add in a slight thought then showed Roy an illegible note that excused Edward from the military issues for about seven months. However, that didn't answer Roy's question, in fact, it just brought on more questions and made Roy feel even more concerned about the young man.

"Edward," Roy addressed the blonde, and said blonde looked away uncomfortably, "What's wrong with you?" There was a very long silence between the two, but then Edward muttered something really low. Roy sighed and gave Edward his most stern stare, "Edward, tell me what's wrong now." Edward reverted back to his angry state, which reassured Roy a bit that this person was indeed Edward Elric,

"I'M PREGNANT!" Roy stared blankly at Edward, really, that was all else he could do. At least until it finally hit his mind, so without further to do, Roy threw his head back and laughed. "STOP LAUGHING YOU BASTARD! IT ISN'T A JOKE! I'M REALLY PREGNANT!" Roy laughed even louder, then stopped laughing for one second then grinned at Edward, staring at the very frustrated blonde,

"Who's the father then Hagane no?" Edward growled and glared even harsher at Roy.

"You are." There was an even longer silence between the two, Roy stared at Edward very blankly as the boy had a very frustrated look on his face, as though he didn't believe it either.

"Mine? Hagane no, I was so sure of your sexual preference before, but now that I know you have a crush on me, I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, and I am almost positive that I would remember if we had intercourse." Roy couldn't help but reply back, his mind laughing back with him as Edward's frustrated look emerged with a dark, dark blush. Edward started to gap out loud, he tried to talk but his words trailed off and he turned the chair to not face Roy any longer. Roy stifled another chuckle when he heard the door open, so he turned and saw Riza Hawkeye glaring at him very angrily and her hand was to her waist, waiting to pull out one of her many treasured guns.

"And here I was just telling Alphonse that you would not joke around about Edward's pregnancy." Riza was glaring at him, and it was never good to be under Riza's glare. Roy however, did not panic, because that would be the worse thing to do, especially with Alphonse right behind Riza, and the large armor actually looked like he was glaring at him. Roy knew that there was no escape from the two, especially if they planned to gang up on him.

"But...Fullmetal here can't possibly be pregnant!" Roy complained slightly, "And with my child! That is ridiculous, Hawkeye, please don't tell me that you believe this."

"I saw the test results...Edward is positively pregnant, with your child." Riza simply replied back, her glare softening slightly as she could see that the black-haired man was simply confused and thought it all to be a big prank.

"Where are these tests?" Riza looked beyond Roy's shoulder and Edward scoffed, pulling out some paper from his pocket and throwing it on the desk. Roy was afraid to look at the papers all bunched up together as proof of Edward could possibly be pregnant, but he accepted his fate as he read through the papers as proof of the haunting fact.

Edward. Elric. Was. Pregnant.

With his child.

Roy dropped the papers on his desk in a very haunted motion, his face very pale and his eyes narrowed in deep thought. Edward had turned the chair around, while Riza and Alphonse seemed to be a little more calmed, seeing as Roy was slowly, very slowly at that, accepting the strange thing that had happened.

"H-how?" Roy actually asked, surprised that it came from his throat as he looked up to Riza or Alphonse for an answer. Luckily Alphonse decided to answer, recalling to Roy the earlier events that had happened. Roy listened carefully, trying to find something to nit-pick over the story, but it was slowly coming together in his mind. Oh, for the love of...why did he donate some of his sperm? WHY? Then again, never could have Roy imagined that Edward could have got pregnant from one stupid doctor's mistake and the lack of focus on an array, who could have ever thought it be possible? Roy then looked over carefully at the back of his chair, knowing that the blonde that sat in the chair was slumping into it. It then hit Roy even more.

Edward Elric, the person who he raised within the military, the person who was the youngest State Alchemist, the person who was stubborn and refused to give up his powerful goal to search for the Philosopher's Stone, this TEENAGE BOY, was pregnant. Roy couldn't even begin to imagine what could have possibly been going through the young boy's mind, how much anguish he might have been going through, then Roy was truly speechless. What could he say to him? "Congratulations Fullmetal on being the first man in history to be pregnant" or "That's really terrible, Fullmetal" or even any words of comfort. Nothing immediately popped into his head, after all, he was a man of war (as much as he detested himself calling himself as such), and he did not know any words of comfort he could offer to anyone. The pleasure of knowing how to socialize with other human beings comfortably was lost to him the minute he first killed an innocent on the battlefield. Roy then looked up to Riza and the woman smiled gently, and guided

Alphonse out of the room, though the boy's soul seemed confused by this, but let himself be led away.

"So you're not going to get an abortion?" Roy asked, his voice echoing in that dank room, as Riza shut the door lightly. Edward swiveled in his chair immediately and gave a dark growl,

"HELL NO! Even if it's from your sperm, that doesn't mean I'll get rid of it." Edward spat out, looking very angry but also a little surprised that Roy had even asked the question. Roy smiled lightly to himself, then turned to Edward, giving a stiff face he had perfected within the years he had been in the military,

"What will you do with it, once it's born?" Edward looked away, a scoff upon his face,

"What I was planning was giving it to Winry and Auntie Pinako, and visit whenever I had the spare time." Roy couldn't help it, a slight smirk surfaced upon his face and he tilted his head slightly, bending down to the sitting blonde,

"And my feelings are discarded so easily?" Roy actually feigned looking hurt at the younger boy and Edward growled again, irritated by Roy's complete stature on everything, but then looked down slightly, a tint of red on the tip of his cheeks,

"I wasn't planning on telling you." Edward had whispered, as though looking slightly ashamed from this, as though of the thought that if he knew that Roy would like news that he was going to have a child, he would have told him. But Roy knew better of course, Edward liked to try to keep everything from him, because he was an insufferable know-it-all bastard. Roy sighed slightly, then walked to the other side of his desk and Edward gasped as Roy patted his stomach,

"I wonder what a fat Hagane no will look like?" Edward seemed very stunned for a few seconds then he yelled and hit Roy, very hard to the cheek, which actually pushed the older man back and he ran out of the office, cursing very loudly about a certain stupid, useless, perverted, bastard, colonel. Roy rubbed his new red-mark, frowning slightly, but he was often used to the pain and just sat down at his desk, playing with his pens to avoid the paperwork of the day. This was going to take some getting used to. However as he played around with the pens a bit more he pondered slightly with the sanity of a man that no longer had said sanity, "I also wonder if it will be a boy or girl..."

------------------------------

"Oh ROY!" Roy stopped walking out of the frame of his office door and went back inside the square room and closed his door tightly as Maes Hughes rushed towards him. Roy was not in the mood to deal with Hughes more eccentric attitude towards life. "I heard the most interesting news!" Roy didn't want to hear it, unless it was about the Fuhrer going crazy and was starting to dance in a pink tutu right in front of Central, then he didn't want to hear it. Besides, Roy probably already knew what it was, him and Edward's baby...of course, now that Hughes knew, it was now in the rumor mill, people would be whispering around the blonde boy, mistreating him cruelly...Roy then wondered why he was worried about Edward, knowing very well that Edward would viciously attack anyone who mocked him.

"I already know about it Hughes." Roy simply grunted, wishing that there was a lock on his door, but then dismissed that thought as an image of an angry Hawkeye bursting through the door with a hand-gun was too frightening to even wish on his enemies. However, the lack of Hughes's squeal in the background snapped Roy out of his image as Hughes leaned against the doorframe,

"So you already know, huh? You know Roy, I was always telling you to get married and have many children, but, I think you've taken my words a little too seriously." Roy smiled against the door, then moved the knob and welcomed Hughes into his office. Hughes joyfully walked in, looking very much like he owned the office himself, but that was Hughes for you.

"Hey Hughes."

"Hey," Hughes simply greeted him back, sitting down on one of the couches that was in Roy's quarters just for meeting purposes, "Crazy thing, isn't it?" Roy sighed and sat back down at his seat behind an overlooming black chair,

"Crazy is hardly the word I could choose for this situation." Hughes had grinned at him, very softly.

"The first stage for a daddy." Roy blanked out then looked at Hughes with a form of a twitchy look,

"What?"

"It's one of the first stages to becoming a father, Roy, first it's denial, then it's being as mood-swinging as your...spouse," Roy twitched, "Then it's yearning to touch their creamy skin while they bat you away, laughing and then you shall go all goosey once your child is born!" Roy stared, and he refused in his mind that he was ever going to become like Hughes. He would have Riza shoot him, in the chest, five times, before he would ever become that obsessed over a child. Roy continued to glare as Hughes laughed in a rather calm way, how could the man be so...so...himself at this kind of time and moment? Roy then sighed and looked down at the remaining paper work on his desk,

"So have you found out what the military is going to do to Hagane no?" Hughes grew slightly serious as Roy asked the magic question.

"So far it's just study Edward's development, and when the child's born, it'll be under heavy surveillance to see if it will be any different because it was produced from alchemy." Hughes then frowned and moved his fingers in a slight motion, "He was this close to being court-martialed because one of the generals considered this as 'human transmutation', luckily though, the Fuhrer came in and said it would be all fine and dandy." Roy sighed, his mind lingering on the frustrated Elric, and a thought on how he was going to act when they would take his child away from him.

"But that's all? No experiments or anything else of the sort?"

"None that I know of." Roy sighed in a reassured state, then frowned again, leaning his head against his chair. "Hey Roy, why don't I treat you to the cafeteria?"

"Week-old meat with broiled vegetables, my favorite." Hughes laughed and stood up, beckoning the other tired man to him,

"Good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor, you're going to need that when the precious baby is born. Oh I DO hope it will be a girl, then she can play with Elysia everyday!" Hughes went into his 'goosey-daddy' mode and Roy just sighed and followed his treasured friend as they were dragged to the cafeteria.

Roy wasn't surprised to see Edward surrounded by many people, most of which were his subordinates, but he was surprised to see Riza sitting next to the blonde, pushing vegetables on the boy's plate and encouraging him to eat them, though Edward really didn't seem very pleased by this. Roy avoided said large group and sat three tables down from said group, but they were all still talking loud enough for him to hear, especially when Hughes decided to join in the conversation. Fuery had decided to join Riza in trying to encourage Edward to eat the vegetables.

"Look, you don't have to be concerned about my diet! The doctor already told me what and what not to eat, and suggested the times I should eat, and I've already had my vegetable intake for the day." Edward almost gagged, it wasn't that he didn't like eating vegetables, but the cafeteria's vegetables made him feel sick. Which wasn't normal, but Doctor Quack had also said that Edward would probably suffer in his eating habits, things that he hated more then anything in the world would eventually recede into his diet (in fact, milk was starting to taste a little decent by now, wait, NO!) and things would probably wouldn't taste right just because of the smell, or something else that could interfere with his five senses. Either way, Edward did not want to take another bite from the evil vegetables of hell.

"Hehe, he's even starting to sound like a woman." Havoc laughed, moving the toothpick he had from his mouth to grin at Edward, but he was then subjected to the cold and angry glares of said boy and an oddly protective Riza Hawkeye. Havoc faltered his grin and laughter and sat behind Fuery, muttering something about scary pmsing women.

"But Fuery is right Edward, you need to eat as much protein and vitamins as you can, the child will take most of your normal diet." Riza gave him a private smile and Edward huffed slightly, Edward didn't want to grow fat early, no matter how 'healthy' it might have been considered. Edward huffed at the thought but then saw that Riza and Fuery were not going to stop their persistence and went to slowly work on his lunch plate. Roy couldn't help but smile slightly, thoughts started to drift into a bundle of clothe all cuddled within Edward's arms, and the boy was actually giving an actual true grin, and behind Edward was Alphonse in his human form and himself, both adoring the sight of the new-born. Roy shook his head suddenly, what strange, pointless thoughts! Roy groaned, his mind was having too much time to think about this, and it was driving him up the wall with the strange images that popped in his mind. This was just...stupid.

"But Ed's barely at the end of his first trimester, he doesn't need to eat that much until near the end of his second trimester, that's when the baby really develops." Alphonse input his opinion and the many men and some woman stared at the boy blankly,

"Have you been studying pregnancy books already? That's a little advanced for you, isn't it?" If armor could blush, that was very well what Alphonse was doing. Alphonse put his gauntlet behind his helmet, laughing almost nervously,

"I-I thought it would be helpful for niisan." Edward smiled at his brother, and nodded, looking very grateful for Alphonse. Edward was most handsome when he was smiling and he had actually meant it. Now that was a random thought, Roy frowned a bit as the image somehow folded itself in his mind to be repeated. How annoying.

"So chief," Havoc started, sensing it was safe enough to talk again and Edward gave him his attention, "Are you going to be getting mood swings? I heard pregnant woman have a lot of those." Roy had another disturbing image of a angry then abruptly crying Edward Elric in his mind, and he really didn't like that thought.

"Well we're not sure, it is most likely because of my new hormone levels, my body won't be used to it, so I guess it would make sense for me to have mood swings...even more so then a pregnant woman." Havoc nodded, inching his bottom as far away from the blonde haired alchemist as possible on the large benches. "But it shouldn't be that big of a deal." There was a very loud 'HMMM' across the table, as everyone took in very serious and considerate looks, and as their imagination wandered, they all paled. Edward growled at them and Roy had then another image of Edward prancing around with a crazy smile, his automail arm full and out to its sharpest blade and waiting to decapitate someone because they had called him fat. Roy could see why they all had paled, that would be a sore sight for anyone. Roy then twitched and rose from his seat, but was surprised as Hughes just very randomly popped up to him, and forced him to the table he had been purposely avoiding, and right in front of the other he had also been purposely avoiding. Their eyes met for a few seconds but then they both looked away casually, as though someone else was talking to them on either side of them. Hughes exchanged a gaze with Hawkeye and the woman simply nodded.

"Ed, Gracia would like to invite you and Roy to dinner tonight," Hughes said quite joyfully, then he turned to Alphonse, "That means you will be coming too, of course, Al." Roy frowned, why did Hughes have to say it in the way? It made as if Edward and his personal self were...married or dating, and that just sounded so weird. Now that Roy was thinking even more about it, this sounded very much like a set-up, so he gave his best glare in the direction of Hughes, who ignored it quite easily. Gah, what was Roy doing, being so suspicious of his friend? There was no way that Hughes would try to make him be in a relationship with a much younger male, even if said boy was carrying his child right now. No, Hughes was probably inviting him as well to help him accept the road to daddy-hood, and oh what a long road it will be. It was just so...strange, especially with the image of a fat Fullmetal who had his arm wrapped around that round stomach and there was a little bulge in it to indicate a baby kicking Edward's stomach, and there was some sort of joyous laughter in the background. So damn weird.

"Wait! Why the hell would HE," Edward gave a glare over to said 'he' then concentrated his gaze back to Hughes, "be coming?" Ah good old reliable Edward, there was hope for Roy yet in avoiding this awkward dinner deal.

"What? My best friend can't come to dine with my family?" Hughes gave a fake sad puppy look, of which Edward growled and waved his hand in the air,

"Then why aren't any of THEM coming?" Everyone, even Hawkeye, had managed to get up and all had managed to say their excuses before walking off from the table. This was starting to smell more and more like a set-up more then anything else now. If Roy found whoever arranged this, he was going to broil them alive, and then feed the remaining pieces of meat that was not raw to Black Hayate, after all, a growing dog needs his nutrients (Of course if Hawkeye were to ever find out, he would be just as dead as who he would have killed). But oh well, it wasn't a huge deal, it wasn't like this dinner would lead up to the end of the world, though Roy would have to admit, he would rather spend the day home drinking some form of vodka then dine with Edward, he then wondered what Edward was thinking. The boy's own thoughts must have been far more crazier then his own. Edward must have been keeping a face up right now, his mind must be in a huge controversy, especially since he was only fifteen years old.

It wasn't common, but there were a few pregnant teenagers out there in the world, however most of the time those teenagers were pregnant not out of choice, but rape. And eventually the teens would not be able to take the pressure and sometimes end up killing themselves because of so many emotions running through their head, yelling and screaming at them to take a knife and end it all. Roy wondered if that was due to the large difference in their hormone levels to have a baby develop, or because the child in their body was just too much for them to bare, or even because they didn't have any support from anyone else. What would Edward be like further in the pregnancy? Roy stood up and reached over to pat Edward once on the head and gave a simple nod to Hughes that he would indeed be there to the dinner at night and walked out of the two cafeteria doors. Edward sat there, slightly stunned when it reached his mind, Roy had, in his own cocky, demonic, bastard kind of way, has just insinuated that he, Edward, was short! That DAMNED BASTARD! Edward growled and folded his arms,

"That cocky sumunabitch...I'm not coming tonight!" He complained to Hughes, but then the older man turned to the younger and grinned in a way that terrified Edward.

"Why of course you are! Gracia and Elysia have been dying to see you!" Hughes chuckled as Edward started to move, but then Hughes caught him, a dangerous glint in his eyes as in his other hand there were three light daggers, and Edward screamed as Hughes started to drag him away. Alphonse sighed and bowed to those who had remained at the table, then followed after Hughes while everyone mused to themselves that Hughes looked very much like a kidnapper.

--------------------------------

"Edward, it's very nice to see you again." Gracia smiled gently, pouring some tea into a cup, then she sat next to Hughes, folding her hands into her lap. Edward and Alphonse sat across the doting couple.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Mrs. Hughes." Edward grinned and Gracia grinned back. Elysia then jumped up on the couch next to Edward and Alphonse, her eyes sparkling very innocently,

"Edo...daddy says you're going to have a baby, is that true?" Elysia asked, her eyes shining quite hopefully. Edward paused at the question then he patted the girl on the head,

"Yeah...I'm going to have a baby."

"WOW! Where is it?" Edward hesitated in answering this, looking over at Gracia and Hughes, hoping that he wouldn't have to pull out 'THE TALK' on a three to four year old girl. Gracia laughed and beckoned her child to her, which the young girl complied and jumped into her mother's lap, and Gracia pointed at Edward's stomach.

"The baby is in Edward right now, you have to wait until it grows bigger, and then the baby will come out." Gracia gently told her daughter, who stared in cute wide eyes at Edward. Edward squirmed a little bit, looking over at Hughes who had mysteriously disappeared.

"Edo! Edo! Can I feel?" Elysia begged, jumping from her mother's lap and swinging her hand around. Edward laughed then nodded as Elysia felt the top of Edward's stomach, pouting slightly then her eyes went wide, "I felt somethin'!" Everyone laughed and Edward felt a little uncomfortable, but willed himself to bare a smile. There was then the evil sound of flash photography as Hughes appeared from behind the couch that Gracia was sitting on, a goofy smile on his face.

"Elysia's such a good girl!" Hughes called out, holding up a developing Polaroid which made Edward get up, almost clapping his hands in anger. Gracia chuckled again as Edward chased after Hughes around the house and held her young child,

"Elysia, it's a little early to feel something kick, but don't worry, I'm sure it will kick eventually."

"It?" Elysia blinked, tilting her head, watching as Edward had stopped in his quest and had landed on the ground, growing smaller to curl into his stomach.

"Yes, we don't know what it's going to be because it's in Edward." Elysia let out a loud 'ooo' and turned her gaze as Edward moaned very loudly. She then heard her father laughing victoriously which was a sign that he had placed the picture in a very safe place where no one could rip or tear it. Edward then stood up and ran off, "Where's Edo going?"

"...Baby business." Gracia sighed, knowing Edward's pain well enough. She then looked over to Alphonse, who seemed distraught, "How are you Alphonse?" Alphonse nearly jumped at his name and turned to Gracia lightly,

"I'm fine. I feel sorry for niisan though."

"Oh it should go away soon, especially when he knows that he needs to eat."

"I hope so." Alphonse put in, sighing timidly as he overhead Edward's loud groans.

"So, how do you feel about the baby?" Gracia asked, smiling graciously, and Alphonse seemed to do an 180-degree turn on his attitude.

"I can't wait for it!" Alphonse enthusiastically put, "It'll be nice to have someone other then Edward and I, and I'll be an uncle!" Alphonse practically chirped, throwing his enthusiastic self into the tone of his voice. Gracia continued smiling, happy to see that the younger Elric brother was still so emotional even after such a long time in that armor body...and later the boy will wonder what the baby will feel like, but she should worry about that later.

"Hmm...Edward's been in the bathroom for quite awhile." Alphonse nodded to this and stood up,

"I'll see how he's doing." Alphonse marched to the bathroom door and knocked on it with a loud unintentional sound. Edward was still puking it seemed, but he had managed to stop himself,

"What?" Edward's voice was so miserable, it just sounded terrible. Alphonse felt very sorry for his older brother.

"Do you need any help?" Alphonse echoed within his armor and though he couldn't see Edward waving him off with his hand, Edward had replied back in the same hoarse voice,

"Nah, I'll be fine, just a few more rou-" he was cut off and Alphonse flinched as the sound of puking escaped from the bathroom door. Alphonse was glad for once that he didn't have his body, because if he was in his body while Edward was like this, he would have probably joined him in puking.

"Okay niisan, I'll be back though if this goes beyond dinner time."

"Uh-huuuuuh." Edward gasped back in reply, a loud toilet sound known as flushing resumed after Edward's call and Alphonse walked off. Edward felt terrible, he wished he would die already, he hardly even had the power to move away from the toilet bowl. Edward surveyed the bathroom, seeing basic bathroom utilities then sighed as he felt that he wouldn't be puking anymore anytime soon. Though now his mouth felt very ugly, and tasted disgusting, so with much will power he stood up and rinsed his mouth with the sink water. Edward then stared ahead, seeing the mirror-image of himself looking back, and oh how did his face look ugly, all twisted in sickness and he even looked a little green.

A sigh escaped his mouth and he grabbed a brush that was carelessly lying down near the sink and he pulled out his ribbon, watching as his hair fell into golden weaves. Edward didn't know why, but he had the inexplicable urge to BRUSH his hair, so he did. Edward didn't want to admit it, but brushing his hair was actually calming him quite a bit. Edward then moved his shoulders around to make his red coat fall from them and slowly the sleeves followed the main part of the coat and eventually Edward found his hair very straight, when he decided to take off his belt. It just hit him that he couldn't wear his belt anymore, otherwise it would restrict his stomach too much, and that probably wouldn't be good for the person growing inside of him. A loud sigh escaped from his mouth again as he thought about the baby. Why was this happening to him of all people? And why Roy's sperm? This was just ridiculous, where was the equivalent trade in this? Then again, Edward mused, when was pregnancy and birth ever part of the rule of equivalent trade?

All this talk about the baby was driving him slowly crazy, it was just so...so...unrealistic, so unscientific. Edward didn't want to believe it, and now he wasn't going to be able to travel for the next seven months (and probably plus since the doctor said it would take awhile for his body to recover after the birth) and Edward would have to worry about what to eat and not to eat, and there was the fact he was a State Alchemist...a dark thought cross his mind, an image of a white scar and dark glasses equipped with a hand of dematerialization. Edward shook to the very core, imagining what could happen if Scar got his hands on him...or even worse. The homunculi. Edward shook his head, there was no reason they would be after him these seven months of rest, right? No...reason...Edward held an arm over his stomach tightly, looking very worried and sad. But what of the baby after? There was no way Edward could take care of it, hell, he always refused to take care of a cat, how was he going to take care of a baby?

Roy? No. Edward shook his head at the thought, the colonel would be too busy to take care of a baby, so that still left the choice of Winry and Aunt Pinako...but, Edward didn't want to tell them that he got pregnant. And even then, what if the dangers appeared as he traveled towards Resembool and managed to only slaughter the infant? That would...that would...Edward didn't know what it would do to his mental stage, but he felt that it would probably kill him inside, far worse then the fact that he had forced Alphonse's soul into that damned armor set. Edward frowned again in distress, Alphonse would have to remain in that armor even longer now, Edward felt it was entirely his fault. Why hadn't he realized that the doctor was next to blind? Why couldn't he have prevented this from happening? Edward gasped slightly to himself as he found tears building up at his golden eyes. How stupid! Why was he crying? Edward huffed and wiped the building wet liquid from his eyes, feeling a tense feeling build up in him on the inside. Was he hungry? No...no...he didn't feel hungry, especially since he had just puked all he could out.

No, this was a strange foreign feeling, but whatever it was, Edward could deal with it later, right? Edward couldn't help but think what the child was going to look like...it would probably have dark hair like its...father...and his golden eyes, or so Edward thought, it would make sense because of Edward was sure that most of the genes he had would be recessive compared to Roy Mustang's. Edward could imagine the baby one-day asking who his mother was, a dark chuckle escaped from his mouth, in all sense, Edward was the mother. This...well...sucked. And on top of all of that, Edward was going to grow fat! Him! State Alchemist of the people, he who had managed to make so many men be frightened of him just merely stepping into a room, HE WAS GOING TO GET FAT! No big fat wonder why all woman grew crazy at the wrong answer to the question, "Does this make my butt look fat?" Edward wasn't even deeply into his pregnancy and he was going crazy at the fact that he was eventually going to be called fat. ARGH! Edward scratched as his head almost angrily when there was another knock at the door.

"Niisan, you've been in there for awhile now. Are you okay?" Had it really been that long? Now that Edward stared in his mirror image, he did look a lot better after having brushed his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edward gruffly replied, not bothering to pick his stuff from the ground as he opened the door. Gracia must have started cooking, that was why Alphonse was in front of him now. Edward felt another twinge of guilt but he ignored it, seeing as Alphonse seemed to be happy just with the fact that he was there and alive right now. Alphonse seemed to blink at him,

"Why's your hair down?" Edward laughed a bit, faking a grin,

"I guess I didn't feel like keeping it up."

"But it's even brushed to be very straight!" Edward passed the concerned brother and just waved him off slightly,

"Don't worry about it." Alphonse started to talk again but a glance into the bathroom made him slightly huffy as he picked up what Edward had carelessly threw on the bathroom floor.

"Honestly Ed!" Edward wasn't surprised as smirk came unto his face, but what he was surprised about was when he had walked into the living room, Roy was sitting next to Hughes, talking quite lively. Edward stared blankly, seeing the military man in something other then military uniform...a weird feeling bubbled up around his stomach and chest area, but he ignored it rapidly as he practically ran into the kitchen area. Their eyes had meet for one second, and Edward could feel a part of his heart racing, which was just so weird. Why in the world would it be doing that? It must be because he rushed into the kitchen...yes...that's it.

"Ed? Are you okay?" Well no, his heart was racing on him for some unknown reason, he had a baby growing inside of him, and his hair was straight. But Edward knew that wasn't what Gracia was asking about,

"Yeah, why?"

"Well your face is all red, like you've been running a marathon or something." Gracia replied, handing Edward a wet cloth and moved around to gather materials for soup. Edward blinked, he was red? Fingering the wet towel he watched as Gracia tried to stir something in a large pot while reaching for salt. Edward laughed slightly,

"Do you need some help?" Gracia looked over at him helplessly,

"Please." She asked and Edward cheerfully handed the older woman the salt container she had been reaching for earlier. Gracia then noticed Edward's hair was down, she stared at him quite blankly then started to stifle giggles. Edward gave her a confused look as she continued to burst into little giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing Edward, I can see though on what my husband meant by a 'glow' when I was pregnant. You seem very much like a pregnant girl teenager." Girl? Girl, he was no way a girl! ...Oh who was he kidding? Any form of masculinity he had had been flushed down with his vomit. Edward wasn't that girly though, was he? Sure his hair was long, and sure he would admit his figure could be mistaken as a young girl (and not because he was short, REALLY!), but he wasn't that girly...was he?

"Really." Edward just gave his own sigh back, picking other ingredients that Gracia would probably later need with his gloved hands. Ah, lot's of vegetables out, great.

"That's right, but isn't that a good thing? You won't be judged as badly if you appear as a woman, it's not that bad right?" Edward nodded numbly, thinking about it in the back of his mind. Actually that made sense, if he went undercover as a woman instead of a declared male, it probably wouldn't be as bad as being a regular pregnant teenager. OH WHO WAS HE FOOLING?

"You're right." He just replied though, not bothering to think it out, knowing his mind was just a little crazy. Just a little though. Edward blinked as Gracia came up, the soup boiling a little mindlessly behind her and grabbed his flesh hand, ripping the glove from it and handed the boy a carrot, winking lightly at him,

"Even if you can't feel the roughness of the carrot in one hand, doesn't mean you should prevent feeling it in the other hand. It will be the same when you have your child." Edward stared at the carrot in his hands, and it made sense he guessed. He was so used to his gloves on his hands, and a baby probably would want to feel the warmth of someone else's skin a lot.

"Okay."

"Ed." Edward looked up to see Hughes's face through the door and watched as the man's body slicked within the door, and he blinked innocently at the man as the other started to address him seriously, "You need to talk to Roy." Edward felt himself paling at the prospect and he verbally growled at Hughes. NO, NO WAY! He didn't even want to see a bit of Roy during the course of this remaining seven months, he kept feeling weird every time he was near the older man, and this oddity was not at all natural! Edward then turned,

"Why? I'm going to help cook." Edward moved close the boiling pot and placed the carrot near the pot. Hughes looked over at Gracia and they shook their heads lightly, as though both knew the reason why Edward was so against talking to Roy. Hughes then took a deep breath and put his hand to Edward's shoulder,

"Edward." Edward faced him as the younger knew that the dotting daddy was very serious now, Hughes only used his full name when the issue was serious, "That being you are carrying inside of you right now is also Roy's child. I understand why you're afraid to talk to him," Edward looked away uneasily, as though to say 'No, no you don't.' "But you don't know how much you're hurting yourself, him, and the baby inside of you right now if you continue to avoid him. You need to plan things out, otherwise they'll happen spontaneously, and if it happens like that, it will be very unhealthy for all three of you." Edward stared, stunned at Hughes's wisdom, then he looked away. Edward didn't want to hear that...but it was the truth. Edward then looked at Hughes with miserable eyes,

"I don't want to..." Hughes gave him a fatherly smile,

"It would be for the best if you started it Ed." Edward nodded, sighing loudly as Hughes gently help push him out of the kitchen and back into the living room. There he was, the Flame Alchemist, just...sitting there, as though waiting for Edward. Edward started to feel weird again, but this time he was nervous, and he was never nervous about anything. So Edward marched to him, sitting on the other side of the couch, letting his eyes wander around everywhere,

"Sooo..." He let the word drag out, not knowing what else to say. Really, what was there to talk about? Hughes had told him about planning something, but planning what? Edward had no idea what the older was telling him.

"Hagane no, do you really want to have this child?" Roy's voice echoed throughout the whole room, and Edward felt his heart beat faster once again for some strange reason. "I mean, wouldn't it be a burden to your plans?" Well...yes, but...Edward avoided looking at the older man,

"T-That doesn't matter, Alphonse is okay with that, in fact, he's really excited about the ba-" Edward stopped as Roy turned to him, leaning over to the other boy in a form of interrogation, what was this? Why was he so...hot? It was awfully hot in here all of the sudden.

"I didn't ask if Alphonse wanted the baby, I asked if you wanted the baby." Edward stared widely at the man hovering over him. No, he didn't want the baby...right? Or...or did he? What had been the reason he agreed to originally having this child? Roy's eyes...they were so fierce right now, such a frightening dark blue. The reason...the reason...

"Of course I do." Edward replied back earnestly, though he was a little surprised as the sound came from his mouth. Roy seemed satisfied with this answer and backed away from the younger alchemist, Edward's heart had slowed in its beatings. This was so weird, why was he acting like this? Edward HATED it! Roy examined Edward, the boy seemed a little different tonight, and it wasn't because of his long hair spaying out from behind his head, however Roy banished those thoughts and resumed speaking,

"I assume you will be having it caesarian style." Edward seemed confused about this, and it once again hit Roy that Edward was a teenager, a teenager without a complete sex education at that, oh what was this world's youth going through these days? How sad, though it never striked Roy that Edward wouldn't know about it, the boy was so knowledgeable about the littlest things that it was crazy, but not of the procedures for having a child, well to Roy it sounded odd that Edward didn't know about it. Roy then continued on his sentence, to help Edward understand, "It's a style they use to get the child out, you'll get your stomach cut." Edward nodded at this new knowledge then his face slightly paled,

"While I'm awake?" He gaped, twitching at the thought of the pain he would go through. Roy shrugged, not knowing much else himself. There were a few moments of silence between them when Edward had very randomly blurted out, "What do you think it'll be?" Roy rose one of his eyebrows, seeing the boy was serious in the question.

"A boy." Roy answered honestly, "Why?" Edward looked away slightly when he spoke, as though embarrassed,

"If...if it's okay...I...I want to name it after Al...if it's a boy." Roy was a little surprised by this, seeing the strange new side of Edward Elric who seemed shy on asking permission on this from Roy. Roy then smiled gently at the other alchemist,

"Okay then, if it is female, I want to name her Elizabeth." Edward actually looked up from his shy self and tilted his head in question,

"Why?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye's original name was Elizabeth, however when we went into war, she had her name changed." Roy moved his hands slightly, as though to build up some drama, "I promised myself that if I were to ever have a girl child, I would name it after her." Edward stared at Roy, as though also seeing a different part of the older man. A part that was so dedicated to someone, that it almost looked like love. Edward didn't know why, but his stomach bunched tightly on him and he could feel his heart pounding even harder, so hard that it almost hurt...

"That's a lot of dedication you have to her." Edward whispered, surprised that he had even said something. Roy gave Edward a little smirk and replied back,

"What, jealous?"

"WHAT? NO!" Edward yelled on the top of his lungs, feeling a blush rise up on his cheeks, folding his arms childishly and glaring at Roy in anger. Roy gave a short laugh and they lapsed once again into a few moments of silence once again. "So what are we going to do with it?" Roy blinked,

"Take care of it, of course."

"But wouldn't that interfere with your plans?" Edward asked viscously, glaring at Roy in slight displeasure. Roy sighed but gave Edward a little quirk of his lips,

"Actually, if anything, it'll improve my situation, after all, they're all looking for a family man when they hand out promotions." Edward scoffed, throwing his hands in the air,

"Oh yes, that would definitely be an easy step up to Fuhrer!" Edward folded his arms again, giving the man a strange pout, "Well...you know, you'll be taking care of it most of the time." Edward paused a bit then added, "At least until I get Al's body back." Roy nodded, and a joke came to his mind. He didn't know why it came and he didn't know why he did it, but he moved in closer to the alchemist and gave a strange smile to the boy,

"Does that mean you will be moving in with me?" Edward stared at him with those wide eyes again. Those eyes seemed to be glowing so oddly tonight, his little prank was backfiring on him. Especially as he stared down at Edward, Edward looked...familiar. A look that made one lack oxygen, a look of...beauty? Roy backed up a bit, seeing a slightly flushed Edward, and it made both of them feel very odd. "Heh, sorry." It took a bit for Edward to speak again,

"It's okay...I mean, you were just joking. Though I have to admit, your jokes such taisa." They shared a small laugh and went back once again to the awkward silence. Edward felt so strange, and he just wanted to scream and get rid of all the emotions he was feeling, and he was about to express some of his concern to his superior when Alphonse came creaking by.

"Niisan, colonel, dinner's ready." Oh Edward was so grateful towards his brother at the moment, and he stood up easily, walking away from the raven-haired man, running away from the strange feelings he was getting. Roy stared at the retreating form of Edward Elric and sighed, well, there would be plenty of time to talk about the baby later.

_End Chapter One_

Yay for artistic license. (Swings around a little American flag) Yeah most of the things here were made up and I wanted to curse myself to death for making our characters so...so...so...OOC! It was tormenting to myself, but it made sense all the while in my mind. So sorry it took me awhile to type this chapter up everyone, but there's like...a 2000 word addition to the entire chapter, in fact, Gracia wasn't originally in it, but I put it that way anyway. Whoo! Anyway, more later, hope you review!

And very much thanks to: Blackrosebunny, BlackMercifulFaerie (Ahh, thank you so much. I knew something was wrong, but I wasn't quite sure, thank you and I fixed it as soon as possible, thank you so much), Sai-ryo Aura Feana, Belletiger, PM, AnimeDutchess, Onyxlight, Hua-yen (Thank you very much, that flatters me greatly), The New Shinigami Hikari, Dark Koorime708, animempregluv, Zion, Shingo-sama, RamdomLycan, velveteen-dragon, Jennie, xX Konoha Ninja Xx, fight-knight (Maybe, who knows/Winks evilly/), angel61991, Evil Twins INC (Yosh! 'Ello! I feel very flattered, thank you!), xDarkxMousyx, and blackcat686.


	3. Creating Stitches

Well I have nothing else much to say except that I'm kind of excited to be typing this up...yup, I'm lame. So sue me.  
**Warnings**   
Still shounen-ai between Roy and Edward  
MPREG  
Cursing   
Slight OOC but people have accepted that, so it's all good.  
AU   
**Disclaimer**: No ownage of the FMA, because that would just mean I would have to share it with other people, I refuse to do that.

_**Mistake's Growth**_

_  
Chapter Two  
Creating Stitches _

_"The opposite of a correct statement is a false statement. The opposite of a profound truth may well be another profound truth."  
-Niels Bohr_

It was very quiet, in fact it was the type of quiet that would scare one into hiding underneath their blanket, just because they believe the boogieman would come out from underneath the bed. Actually, that was one of the main things Edward wanted to do right now, not hide from the boogieman, but from the man Hughes had forced him to sit across from. Though Edward was lucky in a sense, at least Roy wasn't staring at him directly or anything...except when he bent his head down to eat. Edward thought he could feel Roy's dark gaze upon him, and that really just scared the younger boy. But no matter! Edward was strong, he was not going to cuddle underneath his blanket for protection.

No matter how desperately he wanted to do it.

"So I overheard a discussion about names." Gracia decided to input, finally breaking the never-ending silence and blanket (of which Edward was still oddly craving for) of awkwardness. Edward looked up from his plate to face the older woman with a slight smile,

"Yeah. We," Edward almost flinched at his own choice of words, but why? What was the big deal with those wordings? It was the truth, wasn't it? "Decided upon the names depending on their gender."

"That's rather fast, what are they going to be?" Gracia asked, a natural smile flouting to her face. At said cue, the ones who had planned the names looked away slightly, as though they were embarrassed by their choice of name style. Of which was understandable considering, "Well come on." Gracia asked gently, and Elysia also chirped in an incessant encouragement.

"If it's a boy, we will name him Alphonse." Roy said quietly, going back to the food in front of him, and Edward finished the rest of the sentence for the other, while in the back of his mind thanked the other for starting the sentence off.

"And if it's a girl, she will be Elizabeth." Alphonse stared over at his brother with his best-armored smile,

"Really niisan? You'll be naming the baby after me?" Alphonse asked, a cheery tone in his voice that made even Edward grin with modesty.

"Yeah Al, it's really the least I can do for you...and...well you're my brother." Sometimes a brother's bond is best left unspoken, but both of the boys's knew that they were both really grateful for each other and understood each other from behind their silenced words. Alphonse nodded and continued to wear the armored grin on his face, and Edward continued to wear his own grin. Roy couldn't help but notice how happy Edward seemed to look at that moment. Was Edward afraid that Alphonse wouldn't want the baby to named after him? Well that really was no big deal...but Roy actually understood the fear.

Thank the Gods there was no Riza Hawkeye at that dinner table tonight, she would have more then likely hung Roy by his toes then shot ten warning shots to get him quiet, and when Roy was about to die from the blood rush of his head, Riza would cut off the rope, make him spin twenty times in a circle then shoot him in the arms so he couldn't snap without feeling pain for a long time. Oh no, Riza Hawkeye would not kill him for naming his child after her, but she would _torture_ him to no end. Roy flinched at his own imagery as Riza Hawkeye also introduced Edward into the torment...Roy had to bite back a shudder.

"Roy! I didn't know you were suicidal!" Hughes joked, elbowing his friend and noticed that the other looked very distinguished, trying very hard to hide his embarrassment, but for the fact that he and Hughes had been together forever and a day, Hughes could tell how embarrassed the other man was. Oh! It had been forever since Roy had to been forced out his routine mood of depression or anger, and he had skipped the phase from being happy to being just quite embarrassed! Hughes grinned inwardly, formulating plans for more embarrassing moments for the other to go through, those embarrassing plans though also included Edward. Which really just made the plans even better into concept. Maes Hughes was going to have a lot of fun with this, and the outcome could possibly change the male's lives.

"Oh well, you know me, always the one to dive into trouble head first." And without missing a beat, Hughes took a deep breath and placed his fist over his heart,

"And on your grave it will say 'Because I messed with 'Elizabeth'." Hughes faked a sniff and padded his friend's shoulder, "I will miss you my friend." Roy stiffed a laugh but all the other members of the table joined Hughes in a hearty laugh, and Roy tried very hard not to laugh but look like he was pouting. Hughes had always had the ability to make Roy do things he never thought in a million years he would do. When the laughter calmed down, Edward looked at the clock that hung lowly upon the wall,

"I think we have to get going now, it's a bit late." Edward commented, as everyone also looked over to the clock and nodded, understanding that Edward had wanted to turn in...it had been a long day after all.

"Shall I walk you home hagane no?" Roy offered and though he was expecting the immediate "HELL NO" from the younger boy, but Edward seemed to hesitate from his usual answer, looking blankly to the pathway of the door then turned back to Roy,

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Roy had been surprised, what was Edward worrying about? Well it was something obviously of big concern to the boy, but instead of going into chivalrous teasing like he would have normally would have liked, he nodded and they all went to the doorway. Elysia was hugging Edward by his legs because she didn't want the other to bend down to hug her. Gracia and Hughes were bidding a long good-bye, offering them to come back at anytime, the usual drift off then Roy found that he, Edward, and Alphonse were walking through the dark path of the streetlights. It was strange to the dark haired older man that it kept hitting him to the fact that Edward Elric was pregnant. He could not get over the fact, and did he even sound a little excited to himself? Why would Roy be excited? Had news of an upcoming child really make him happy? True happiness...Roy hadn't felt true happiness since he was sixteen years old, and somehow the child in him died a long time ago. Would the news of the upcoming child really make him feel...this different? Roy cast a slight look over to Edward, trying to understand how the boy was thinking right now.

And right now, Edward was trying to scream himself into a hernia, it seemed like there were two voices inside his brain, trying both to understand _why_ he had accepted Mustang to walk him home...it was a girly thing to do, and Edward was fully capable of walking home by himself (well kinda, Alphonse was there too)! But then a rational voice put in the very rational fear of Scar, or any of the homunculi coming out to slaughter him at any given moment, and really, having back-up against those types was really just a thought of reassurance. Oh, but what if it rained? Edward looked up to the dark sky immediately, glad to see the lack of clouds in the dark air, but he still earned very curious looks from his brother and his superior. Good, it wouldn't rain...and why was Edward worrying about this? It was silly, almost stupid. Really, he had enough strength and guts to beat...

A dark image of a happy sneer that really was not a smile, and a red arm charging at him then reaching down to his stomach to deteriorate the being growing so slowly inside of him and then a large hole within his stomach, blood dripping everywhere and...Edward shook his head, earning more concerned odd looks and growled to himself. NO! There was no need to worry about such things, it was not like they were going to come...but wait...Edward stopped for a second, staring at the ground as he started to think roughly,

"What's wrong niisan?" Alphonse asked, worried about his older brother, as the boy went into his 'I'm thinking' pose. Edward was thinking about his alchemy, it seemed that if it didn't have an outer focus, such as an array, that it could effect his body if he wasn't concentrating strictly on the array in his mind and the object, more things could happen. Edward growled, no, that didn't make quite enough sense! "Niisan?" Edward snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his younger brother and ahead of them was a blank faced Roy Mustang.

"Ah...nothing. I guess I just got carried away in thinking." Edward told his brother and in a way that told Alphonse to shut up about it now and he'd tell him later without present company. And as curious Roy was, he didn't try to delve into Edward's mind to find out what exactly the boy was thinking of. Roy then thought to the fact that he was no longer to be known as Edward's superior for the remaining 'maternity leave' period. That felt weird, because for all those years around Edward, he was known as his superior and nothing else. And now...? Well Roy had a terrible feeling that his dear friend was trying to make the two closer then really needed. Sure, maybe there needed to be a bit more bonding and a lot less arguing, but really, Edward was just _so_ much fun to tease, it would actually bring a smile to Roy's face to the fact of whenever Edward would come by to shove in a shoddy written report, and the fact that they would fight at least once meeting each other. Roy snapped out of his thinking when Edward seemed to be unconsciously walking closer to Roy. Well, that was interesting.

"Hmmm...could it be that Hagane no needs his hand held in the dark?" Roy decided to put in, a smirk building upon his face as Edward's reaction was completely predictable, but not at all unwelcomed.

"Wha-?" Edward took a few seconds to absorb just what Roy had said and when he did, there were fireworks, "YOU...YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M SO SMALL I'M STILL A KID! BASTARD!" Edward yelled so loudly that if there were any night intruders, they most assuredly changed their mind because the scream could have possible alerted the neighbors nearby.

"I did not say all that Hagane no, in fact, sometimes adults need a hand to walk through the darkness, especially one's so _short_ on courage." Roy knew that Edward was not such a person, his 'courage' was boundless and even though Edward was scared of death like any other normal fifteen-year-old, it did not stop the blonde from charging forth.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEIR COURAGE IS ONLY TO BE COMPARED TO A MOUSE'S? BASTARD! Come on Al!" Edward ran foreword, huffing angrily and cursing the darkness away, fuming very loudly how Roy Mustang was a total and utter bastard. Alphonse stood still for a second then panicked slightly, looking over to the fading brother figure and to Roy,

"Ah...Sorry about that..."

"Hm..." Roy started, staring at the bright red coat in the darkness, and he couldn't actually help but smile, "Hagane no is still hagane no." Alphonse seemed a little confused by this, but Roy heard his armor shift as though in agreement.

"Niisan is still niisan..." Alphonse bowed politely, "Excuse us, Niisan! Wait for me!" Alphonse chased after his brother and Roy watched them closely until they faded completely from his sight and from his sound. For some reason, Roy felt extremely glad and relieved, Edward...was still Edward...And of course said Edward was fuming about what a stupid retard Roy was, what an idiot! If Edward could, he would roast the man with his own gloves! Man wouldn't that be great! Headliners would say: Death By His Own Gloves! That brought many pleasant images that eventually cooled the blonde hothead and then he looked over to Alphonse.

"He really is a bastard." Alphonse did nothing, but Edward knew he was listening. Alphonse excelled at listening, though Edward wondered if it really was what Alphonse wanted to do, just listen to people when they pour their problems out on him. "I forgot why I actually accepted his invitation to the dorms, I mean..." Edward drawled out his sentence then realized how and what he said, which he shook his hand at, "I mean..."

"What if enemies were to come?" Alphonse put in quite helpfully, though the tone was not of a happy one. Edward nodded, and the two had stopped under a bench directly under a light, as they sat down, Edward held his stomach lightly.

"I...I don't know why, but I really don't want this life in me to die. I know it hinders our travelling, I know that so many things could probably happen to it once its born, but...I...I want it to live..." There was a silence and Edward was shocked to see tears pour from his eyes, he rubbed at them, "Must be raining." Alphonse stared quietly at his brother then looked up to the dark sky,

"I wonder if that's how mother felt when we in her?" Edward froze at the question and looked up at the stars with Alphonse, laying his head against the bench, and realizing all that had happened today. Edward was really tired for some reason, and he wish he knew of what reason.

"Yeah...I bet she felt the same." Edward held up his automail arm, reaching up to the stars unrealistically and he sighed loudly. Alphonse watched him and underneath the armor, there was a soulful smile and even though the armor couldn't show it, Alphonse had small tears pouring. Out of happiness, out of sadness, out of slight irritation, but still glad that he could feel the emotion of 'crying'.

"Come on Niisan, let's get to the dorms, I know you're tired." Edward glanced over at his brother as the boy rose from the bench and easily picked up the tired 'mother'.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, it'll take a little longer until we can get your body back." There was a moment of silence and Alphonse answered back honestly,

"It's okay Niisan, I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward smiled, and Alphonse really liked it when his brother smiled the way he was right now, and fell asleep, being carried carefully by his younger brother. As Alphonse walked in the darkness, he was surprised that soon soldiers came to escort him to the dorms, and when he asked them why they would just reply the Fuhrer had sent them. Alphonse was curious, but this would have to wait until he had Edward sleeping in a bed. Alphonse was very curious indeed.

--------------------------------

"Oh?" An old decrepit lady spoke through the telephone, her words slow and dehydrated, "Is that right?" The old woman looked up to her servant holding the phone, and the girl almost squirmed around in the old woman's gaze, "FullMetal is pregnant you say?" Well that was a nice and pleasant thought, thought Lyra. Dante hardly got any calls to this large mansion, and every time it was from the Fuhrer, and even though Lyra had no idea what the old woman had to do with the Fuhrer, she always assumed it was important, however something was strange today. Dante never let out her conversations so easily, why was she being so...unsecretive? Lyra thought about it for a second and tried not to convey her frown on her face as she tried to think about what was said. FullMetal...FullMetal...why did that sound...

"WHAT?" Lyra couldn't control herself, even though she prided herself to be calm and cool at most situations, this was not the kind of time and place that called for it. Lyra took the phone and held it up to her mouth, "Edward Elric is PREGNANT?" She yelled to the person receiving the yelled question. There was a deep silence and Lyra realized her mistake, "Ah...sorry Master Dante." Lyra handed the phone back, looking quite embarrassed of herself.

"Oh, you know of FullMetal?"

"...Yes, we met a long time ago. I doubt he remembers me." Dante 'hmmed' as often as old women do and turned back to the phone, "I wonder...Lyra, dear? How would you like to go visit Edward for me?" Lyra blanked out for a second, and as much as she wanted to see the blonde to actually see how he was progressing (After all, pregnant? How crazy was that?), she knew she couldn't leave the side of an almost dying lady.

"But Master Dante, you could die at any moment-" It took a few seconds to hit Lyra that, that had sounded extremely rude, "and I wouldn't want you to die when I'm gone." Dante gave her a solid smile,

"Oh, but I do need someone over there, to go check up on those boys, make sure the baby will turn out fine. Lyra, I trust you could do that for me." Lyra stared blankly for a second then nodded in determination. So the old lady wanted someone to see how the boy was doing without making it seem suspicious. Lyra grabbed the phone again,

"Fuhrer sir, please have my room ready by the time I get to Central." However to Lyra's unwandering eyes, Dante gave a suspicious grin for someone that was a very, very old lady, and by the time that Lyra was on the train, it took her a few moments to realize it, but...how did old lady Dante know about Edward Elric's younger brother?

--------------------------------

Alphonse sighed heavily as he pulled back more of Edward's hair lightly, moving his armor head to avoid watching his brother continue to puke out his guts.

"That damn crazy doctor! He said it would stop!" Edward groaned loudly, but gave in to the instinct running through his throat to continue producing green slop. Alphonse gave another loud sigh,

"It's only been a day since he's suggested the new diet for you, it's not supposed to work that fast, that and...well...this could be something you might do through the whole pregnancy." There was a terrible silence that mostly consisted of Edward's coughing and slight yelps from Alphonse pulling on his hair,

"What?"

"Well I'm just saying it's possible that you could puke throughout the whole pregnancy, but it's not common, so don't worry about it." Edward twitched at the thought, he could...be puking...no matter if he ate good things recommended towards his diet?

"NOOOOOO!" Edward moaned and whined, then coughed again to return to the toilet bowl. Alphonse once again, gave a very heavy sigh, but then the dorm's door was knocked upon and Alphonse left his brother to woe in his misery and new contemplation's on 'How much would it hurt if I decided to drown myself?' to answer the door. Alphonse was surprised to see three women at the door, all three he knew rather well. Though what was odd was that they weren't dressed in their issued military uniforms.

"Good morning Alphonse, I trust Edward is well?" Riza Hawkeye had her hair down and was dressed casually in a white button-up coat and tight jeans that was held up professionally by a belt, in her hand was a purse, and Alphonse was scared of what could have been in the purse.

"I-is he okay?" Peeped a certain girl who was very much like a brown mouse, with her eyes hidden behind her glasses and her short brown hair just as wild as ever and today she wore her signature green sweater with the same type of blue jeans that Riza was wearing, Scieszka was looking very much like a worried older sister.

"It sure doesn't sound that way..." Short black hair, one little mole on her cheek, determined eyes and a white sweater that revealed only her neck-line with jeans that seemed tighter then on Riza and Scieszka, Ross looked very much like the kind of older sister that was firm and protective, but not as protective looking Hawkeye was right now.

"Niisan is just having a little trouble getting over waking up." Well it wasn't a lie, but not exactly the truth either. The three women nodded, as though trying to understand the immense stomach and mouth pains Edward was going through (Who was now contemplating 'How much would it hurt if I just let Scar catch me?').

"May we come in?" Riza asked, as she was in front of the group. Alphonse nodded and welcomed them into the small room with only one soft reliable bed, a bathroom (which Edward was occupying) and a little cabinet on the ground to store things. All three women took the chance to sit on the bed, getting very comfortable for being invited. Alphonse took a breath,

"So...what are you doing here?" Alphonse couldn't help but asked, because really, Alphonse hardly saw any of the women associating with each other in the base, so why now?

"Well it happened to be all of our day off, and we decided that we should take Edward shopping."

"...Shopping?"

"Yes, clothes shopping, baby shopping, and maybe some food shopping, because Edward shouldn't be eating out food, even if there is a lack of a kitchen in this room." Riza paused for a second and looked around the room with a dissatisfied look, and Ross seemed to agree with her silently. Alphonse wished he could understand women talk, especially when it was when they really didn't talk at all.

"Well that's really nice of you, but I'm sure Ed and I-" Alphonse was interrupted with a sharp glare from all women (Even Scieszka! That's intimidating!) to tell the boy that he would shut up if he knew what was good for him. So Alphonse stopped his sentence and stared blankly at the women, wandering in his mind numbingly on why in the world would the women want to take Edward shopping? It was just so weird in his mind, and he couldn't understand it at all. Finally though, Edward came out, looking as miserable as ever and he stared at the people on his bed with a very tired and exhausted look, as to say, "Aw, c'mon! I just want to sleep!" Which made sense because Edward didn't get that much sleep last night.

"Whad' are you three doing here?" Edward asked, slumping slightly on the side of the bed the women didn't get comfortable on. The three turned to the boy who was trying to get comfortable enough to fall into what would only seem like an eternal sleep (while pondering, 'I wonder if it would hurt if I stab myself in the heart?') when he finally noticed that there the adults were not moving from their spots. Edward peeked open one eye and nearly flinched at the sparkly eyes of Scieszka, the proud eyes of Ross and the smiling cold eyes of Riza. Edward stared at those eyes with a blank face, when he groaned as he stood up, "Well?"

"We've come to take you shopping Edward." Edward rose an eyebrow then looked to his brother, Alphonse seemed to shrug, and Edward still couldn't understand what exactly the three women wanted with him.

"Shopping?" He repeated after his brother, tilting his head only slightly. The women sighed and all stood up, Edward was shocked when Riza drew out her gun and Scieszka with Ross grabbed Edward's arms, and the four, one dragged, walked out of the dorm room very cheerfully. Alphonse stared almost wide eyes as Edward screamed back to him so that Alphonse could hear how much he did not want to do what the other women wanted to do.

--------------------------------

Edward stared at himself in the mirror they offered the boy, and his face was in a slightly red. "I-...I don't want to wear a dress!" Edward yelled over at Scieszka, of who was blushing. Edward's hair was down to resemble that of a girl's, and while his body was flat (as should any young male's should be), the dress he was in was very beautiful, very much like what one would wear for prom (even though there was no such thing in this world) with several lacy dark colors with a red background. Edward frowned darkly, why the _hell_ had he told the girl's that he was going to pretend to be a woman for the remainder of the pregnancy? Oh...right...advice. Edward sighed and ran into the dressing room, undressing from the dress. Edward then looked at what else they had put in the clothing and groaned inwardly, most of it...was...Edward shook his head and picked out a plain shirt that seemed to stretch out for quite a bit and very baggy pants so that it would be even harder to tell from his gender and a big hat that had fell over his left eye. Edward marched out of the room and was surprised when Ross threw a paper bag to him. "What's this?"

"We already purchased quite a few things for you."

"There better not be any dresses or skirts in here!" Edward huffed, almost searching the bag ahead of time.

"Everything in there is casual wear...except two formal dresses." Edward gapped and almost screamed but Riza threw a cold glare, just daring the young blonde to question her tastes. So Edward stopped in his comments, staring uneagerly at the bag. So the three moved on, and Edward realized slowly,

"Did you guy's pay for these?" The girl's looked away, as though seeing something much more interesting was around the streets of Central. "Hey, don't tell me you paid valuable money on this!" Edward then was stopped as Riza gave another glare, which combined with the other women, were quite frightening.

"Edward, we did this for you." Ross said softly.

"And we wanted to spend money on you, so you can have nice things, these clothes are larger for you when you start...umm...showing your child." Scieszka had put in, fingering with her fingers lightly, looking embarrassed.

"And...it's our gift Edward. Please don't worry about our money, we gladly did it for you, as a gift." Riza lastly put in, a smile on her face, bending down slightly to Edward, "We're happy to be able to give you things right now, because we're able to help you." Edward stared at her with silent eyes, then he looked down, staring inside the bag and saw how overstuffed the clothes were...and then he noticed that there were even baby clothes stuffed deeply in there. Edward held the bag tightly, finally realizing that they were very happy to give him these things.

"...Thank you..." Edward whispered, his cap falling completely over his face. The three women smiled cheerfully and took Edward by the hand to drag him into a baby shop. The three women wandered off after they had successfully placed Edward in the shop and Edward had done the same, pushing his cap back up to peer around the baby shop. There were amazing things around that he had only seen once and that was when he was younger, playing with Alphonse by crawling around.

"My, you seem interested in those pacifier's young lady." Edward almost jumped, and was tempted to tell off the man who had surprised him, when he remembered he was pretending to be a girl anyway, so he might as well had started now.

"Yes." Edward admitted, staring at the long line of pacifier's that were lined up for people to choose for their child.

"Ah yes, they all are rather nice, are you here for your older sister?" Edward was very tempted to kill the man the very place he stood because of the fact that this man was assuming such a thing. As though Edward was a ten-year-old or something!

"Actually, I'm here for myself." Edward stood as tall as he could and about as proud as well, frowning darkly at the man. The proprietor of the store blinked,

"But you're nothing but a young lass yourself!"

"And I would like it if you would not remind Ellen of her age, it can trouble one if it is dwelled upon." Riza coldly came up, folding her arms slightly and showed obviously that she resented the reminder towards Edward's age. The man coughed lightly and backed off, seeing that he should not mess with the not so eager Riza Hawkeye. The man scoffed and walked off, to tend to another woman.

"Thanks." Edward replied back to the older woman, who gave him a soft smile in return, "...Ellen?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow in a skeptic way.

"It's better then Edward for a girl's name, I believe." Riza smiled, smirking slightly as she put her hand on her hip, "But he was right, you do look interested in those...binkies." Edward was almost shocked that Riza Hawkeye had used the nickname for a pacifier, a less then eloquent way for the usual straight foreword woman.

"Yeah, I guess I was."

"Why's that?" Edward hesitated slightly, then nodded, deciding it best to answer.

"I don't know why, but I remember that Al always had one...I think it was to keep him calm or something, I don't know." Edward shook his head, smiling lightly as he stared at the objects. Riza gave him a smile, then also turned to stare at the precious pacifier's.

"Good choice." Riza commented lightly and Edward turned to stare at her, but he was mildly surprised as he saw a sad look surfacing upon the older's face. That was strange, Riza Hawkeye wasn't supposed to show emotion! How very...strange...And why was Riza looking so sad? Edward opened his mouth to ask, but Scieszka came in, squealing and moving a set of baby pajamas with words in newsprint on them and Ross came with a cute cat plushie. Edward was overwhelmed with more gifts and advice. By the time it was six in the evening, Edward was exhausted and just wanted to go home and flop down on his bed. However, the others seemed to disagree with that idea and dragged Edward to a restaurant, realizing that they did not feed the young boy throughout the entire day.

"Dinner for four, please." Scieszka asked politely, pushing her brown hair back a little as she stared around the fancy restaurant with pleasure. Edward groaned almost loudly, but his stomach was very against the idea of going back to the dorms with him. The four were escorted to a table and Edward twitched as he heard a very familiar voice chatting almost happily. Edward moved his head and almost yelled out in anger before all the women covered his mouth and hid beneath the table. That was when the waiter came by, and was very confused, having been told that there were four young lovely ladies who were waiting for their order, so the waiter walked off, looking very frustrated as he had been looking foreword to seeing the young ladies of the night.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Edward hissed angrily, as the four peeked out their heads to see a chatting Roy Mustang with a brown-haired woman with brown eyes, both wearing formalish wear and Edward, for some reason couldn't help but be infuriated with Roy Mustang at that moment. For some odd reason, this had been the most he had ever been angry with the man, he had truly wanted to kill him and make sure all the pieces were burned into fine, fine ashes. Edward didn't know why, but he had really wanted to kill the man right that instant, not caring for a court martial, becoming jailbait and looking foreword to another four years of guilt.

"Probably enjoying what last moments he has as a man without becoming a family man." Ross sighed philosophically, Scieszka nodded with her and Riza watched blankly as Edward marched out from the table and straight to Roy Mustang and his flushing date. Edward took a deep breath as he went over the plan in his mind over and over again, and hoped deeply that there wouldn't be any other strange feelings popping up randomly in his stomach and head.

"Oh Roy!" Edward faked a squeal and jumped over the man's broad shoulders to hug the neck, rubbing his face into Roy's with an evil smirk that said simply, 'I'm getting back to you all those cruel jokes and pointless missions you've sent me on'. "I'm so glad to see you!" If Edward carried a camera around like Hughes did, he would have taken a picture of Roy's priceless face. So pale and stunned and yet red with embarrassment and his eyes wide and bright, and his date was even more shocked, gapping in the most shocked fashion. "Oh, I'm sorry-" Edward's voice was beautiful sounding to those who did not know him, as his voice was higher then normal, "I didn't know you were with another woman today. How do you do," Edward extended his automail arm out to the date, as what he could see as a challenge, though perhaps the other woman was going to understand it, "I'm Ellen Mustang." Roy had still not faded from his shock but the woman certainly had.

"WHAT?" She screeched, not at all happy to hear this news.

"Oh yes, did Roy not tell you? He comes from an ancient Xing royal family, it's quite common for Xingans to marry more then one woman." Edward grinned very confidently and wanted very much to laugh in Roy's face, but continued with his escapade, "In fact, there are Roy's other wives." Edward pointed over to the other three women who had decided to emerge from the table, all their faces looking as priceless as Roy's. "Oh, I'm sorry Roy, did I ruin the surprise? I'm sorry, I just get so jealous when you're with other women."

"HOW DARE YOU!" The date screeched and slapped Roy's face as Edward separated from himself in a very satisfied way as he sat in the seat that the woman had preoccupied earlier and Roy had finally snapped out of his shock.

"...How...but...you!" Roy was truly speechless especially as the other's who had escorted Edward here in the first place came walking over, laughing their asses off to the fact that Edward had played such a cruel, yet very genius, joke and sat at the table.

"That was...beautiful." Ross coughed, covering her mouth confidently and still laughing quite a bit. Scieszka couldn't hold her laughter in as well as it echoed across the restaurant and Riza kept her laughter into very soft and light tones.

"You...how..." Roy seemed to start recovering, breathing in and out very deeply, trying very hard to calm himself down so he didn't kill the boy that was across the table.

"Well it serves you right, you know." Scieszka finally managed to calm down her laughter quite a bit and frowned at the man higher in rank, "You shouldn't be going out on dates when you're going to have a baby!"

"It's habit!" Roy replied back, but realized he had said the wrong words a little too late. The women glared at him with a fierce hated and Roy wished that he could be swallowed by the ground just so that _they_ couldn't kill him.

"Well it's all done now, so it doesn't matter." Edward shrugged, and Roy had recalled the earlier events with a much more satisfied sense that the fact he was dating someone else had riled Edward. But wait, why would that satisfy him? So weird...

"No, it does matter, we should stop this before he gets the idea he can date other women when the baby's born, and honestly, how would that look?" Ross commented, frowning at the thought.

"Well considering that we're both males, we would have to go date other women, wouldn't we?" Roy asked, not getting over the fact that he had just lost his most recent date. Edward squirmed a little at the thought, though he didn't know exactly why.

"Oh, let's just corrupt the child even more!" Roy sighed and rubbed the top of his head when he then noticed a bag at the side of Riza.

"What's in there?"

"Clothes and toys." Roy rose his eyebrow dangerously high,

"Clothes and toys." He repeated slowly, trying to make sure and positive that he hadn't heard something else.

"Yeah, what, are you deaf now old man?" AH! OLD! DAMN YOU EDWARD! Roy twitched slightly, not getting completely out of his composure as Edward would, but still hated being called the word.

"No, not at all, just because some of us can't hear what their superior is saying at them half the time, doesn't make me deaf."

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS SO SMALL THAT THEIR EARS ARE COMPAIRED ONLY TO A TICK?" Edward yelled, drawing attention from everyone around to the full table.

"Edward, he wasn't saying that." Riza said, calming the boy down in a hushed tone as a waiter came up, looking very confused.

"Er...shall I take your order?"

"Please come back in a bit, we'll have our orders by then." The waiter nodded and walked off, still looking very confused, as he could have sworn he had got that table earlier.

"What, are you making me pay for dinner as well?" Roy asked, looking only slightly miserable.

"Well you _do_ have to feed the baby, and right now the baby's in me. So pay up!" Edward replied back, feeling desperately hungry and BOY did he want whatever the guy in the corner was having, and the lady by the window, oh and that strange seafood looking thing looked just positively delicious right about now. Roy stared with a flinch at his wallet, oh this was going to be a long dinner.

--------------------------------

And indeed it was a long dinner, Roy was satisfied with the conversation that was held across the table, but he wasn't satisfied with the large bill, and now the five were walking out, all full and happy with content smiles on their faces (well except for Hawkeye, but she was always one on guard).

"Thank you colonel." Scieszka politely said, rubbing her tummy as she felt as though she grew much fatter then a pregnant woman.

"Yes, thank you." Ross placed in, to show her gratitude and Roy did not expect anything from his subordinates, knowing them better then that. Edward then stretched,

"Ah, I'm exhausted, I guess I'll be going home, Al's waiting for me." Edward waved the group off and started walking back to the dorms with a very tired look on his face. It was then that Roy had finally noticed that Edward wearing something-different then normal. Roy didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before, so he blinked and hopelessly watched as Edward swayed blissfully back and forth and for some reason, Roy thought, Edward's back was very lovely. Roy was interrupted by a slight elbow to his side,

"You shall walk me home." Roy knew better then to argue with Riza, so he complied as Scieszka and Ross waved the two off and went their own ways. The two were quiet as they walked the dimming crowding streets, until they had reached Riza's apartment, which seemed rather large for one woman. "Want some coffee?" Riza asked lightly, a smile upon her face that Roy knew was only reserved forever for him. Coffee sounded really great. Roy nodded and followed the blonde woman inside her apartment, and immediately the beautiful Black Hayate greeted them. Roy chuckled and pet the dog as Riza placed his coat away for him, telling Roy that he was going to be here for awhile. Roy remained playing with the pup until Riza came back with two mugs of steaming coffee and the two sat down together at a small couch with a small coffee table in front of it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Roy asked, knowing well enough that this was Riza's own setting so that she could talk her heart out. Riza sighed slightly and leaned against her couch, growing comfortable within the cushions and preparing to start her speech.

"Ed." Riza finally said softly, finally able to get all she wanted to say in just a simple word, "He's going to have your child..." Riza tried to think of more words to convey the situation in her point of view, "Shouldn't you...start trying harder?" Roy rose a pleasant eyebrow, as it was not often he saw Hawkeye at a loss of words. "I mean, wouldn't it be better for...for all three of you, if you two didn't...tease each other like that? Roy, I think Edward thinks you're serious every time you tease him. I think he thinks that you believe him just to be a short child with no goals and a large temper tantrum."

"But he is exactly that." Roy whispered back softly, drinking from his mug. Riza started to talk back when Roy answered more, "He has no goal otherwise then getting his brother's body back, and what will happen then? What would he do? There really would be nothing that could challenge him anymore as soon as he got his brother's body back. Edward is still a child."

"I disagree with that." Riza replied, frowning and then spoke so quietly that it took all of Roy's willpower to concentrate on her words, "We were called children at that age." There was a long drawn out silence, a silence that Roy didn't like but he had to welcome it because of the fact that it needed to be there.

"We were." Roy wasn't surprised as Riza had slapped him, she held her fist tightly and glared at the man with all of her willpower.

"What did you just say?" Roy smiled to himself, these were the only times when Riza could lose herself, in the comfort of her own home and with himself. Black Hayate stared at the situation and was growling slightly, his fur standing up only a little. "Down," Riza's attention turned to calm the dog so Black Hayate didn't attack the offender.

"I said we were children back then." Roy finally said, as Riza had put Black Hayate in the backyard with orders not to wander around anywhere. Riza frowned again at those words and sighed,

"Please don't say that." Roy stared long and hard at his coffee, only a little was left and that was the reason he wasn't gone yet, the offer was for coffee so he would stay until said coffee was gone.

"But it's the truth, even if we don't like it, it's the truth. Just like the truth that hagane no is still a child."

"..." Riza sighed as Roy took his last gulp of the brown liquid and got Roy's coat back to his possession. "I hope though, that you will stop teasing him so much." Roy stopped from the place mat then looked back at Riza with a confident smirk,

"Why? You were just as fun to tease." Riza stared long and hard as her superior then sighed and closed her door, offering Black Hayate back in and comforted herself petting the beautiful fur of the dog.

--------------------------------

"Ed. Just put the phone down." Alphonse tried to calmly say, staring uneasily as Edward hand was very close to dialing a certain number that would kill them both.

"Why not?" Alphonse wondered if his brother had gone momentarily insane. Yes, that would be the only rational explanation.

"Ed, please, just put the phone down." Edward grew a dangerous grin and Alphonse was truly afraid and if armor could cry, he would very well be crying at that moment, especially as Edward had dialed out to that certain number.

"Yeah?" Alphonse heard the words echo and he was afraid, he was begging his brother, he got on the ground and actually begged his brother all he could, "Who is this?" The voice on the phone asked, confused as a voice echoed beyond the receiver.

"Teacher, it's me. Ed." Alphonse screamed, his brother had gone insane! Some should get a tranquilizer, quick! NOOOOOOOO!

"Edward? Edward! Why the hell are you calling me NOW from waiting five years?" Izumi's voice echoed throughout the entire dorm room and Alphonse was so scared. Oh no, teacher was going to find out, and why, _why_ was Edward doing all of this? Okay, maybe he shouldn't have mocked the fact that Edward was going to actually dress up like a girl for the remainder of the months, maybe he shouldn't have mocked the girl's choice in baby clothes and toys, because apparently Edward had bonded with the three women over the day, and OH EDWARD HAD TO BE INSANE!

"Teacher, I've decided to call because I have important news to tell you."

"NO ED! NOOOOO!"

"I'm pregnant." The dial tone showed that Izumi had either put the phone down, or disconnected it, and Alphonse knew a great deal that it was probably placing the phone down. Alphonse had deeply hoped that Izumi had thought it was a lousy prank, something to rile their old teacher up...hopefully...

And hopefully she wasn't gathering her husband and demanding the other to gather all materials extra and charging towards the nearest train station with a wrath that could only burn hell.

"Ed! Are you crazy?" Alphonse asked, demanding to know the truth and hoping that it wasn't just a theory in his mind and that his brother really truly was insane, and that would give him a reason not to beat his brother into a pulp.

"Nope, I just thought I'd let our teacher know."

"But...she'll kill us!"

"Maybe you, but not me. She'll kill me _after_ the baby's born."

"That's besides the point! You actually called her! She's probably coming down to kill us right now!" Edward then stopped for a second, and somehow logic had finally hit his brain. For the last couple of minutes, Edward was on what we call a 'natural high' confused on many things, mainly on the bonding issues that he was going through with Roy, and yet because of that, he was thoroughly excited and cheerful and somehow it had hit his mind that he should call his teacher and give her the good news.

"Oh my...what have I done?" Edward asked, covering his mouth in fear, Alphonse was glad that his brother had finally calmed down and was back to normal. However, unluckily, it was too late. "Oh...I'm sorry Al!" Edward hugged his younger brother in a way to show how sorry he was, even with the cold metal clanging against his body.

"Ed...we're doomed."

"I know! I'm sorry!" Alphonse gave a loud sigh then noticed his brother going back towards the phone,

"What are you doing now?"

"Maybe I can convince her it was a joke?"

"We'll be killed even more!"

"Oh...right..." Edward put the phone down but then picked it back up, Alphonse stared as he dialed a different number.

"Who are you calling this time?"

"Winry, I guess since even our teacher knows, she deserves to know too..." Edward sighed, this was getting out of hand...and he was afraid of the conversation that was going to come up. Edward knew it was going to be a long pregnancy.

Especially when Winry had replied back that she would be there as soon as possible.

_End Chapter Two_

Whoo, there's chapter two, a little shorter then I expected, but eh, that's life. Anyway, I'm sure people enjoyed this chapter because it had a lot more humor then really needed, I guess. Izumi was not exactly planned like the way I wanted it, but I found it beautiful and just so simple. Anyway, I'm happy to announce happily that this fanfic is in 3 C2's and I thank those who put it in there. And I guess I also like to thank those who put this fanfic on their alert list...and they do not review. (Winks) Thanks guys. Anyway! I know this chapter wasn't as great as the previous ones, but there will be more development as it goes on.

Thanks to Belletiger, Hitokiri Musei, Zion (Excuse me but Where did you get the idea that it may have been on purpose? Just curious), Anon (Thank you, I fixed it right away), BlackFire-Dog (Well he may have studied the body, but I don't really think he knows about sex education, in fact, I took an anatomy class and yet I had no clue about sexual or birth activity until I took a sex class, so I guess I was just basing it on my experience, sorry 'bout that.), silver windflame, xDarkxMousyx, shu-chan77901, hyperdude, Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire, Shingo-sama (Sometime, sometime, hehe), AnimeDutchess, KDA (I wonder...hmmm...), Raven Cactuar, Blackrosebunny, velveteen-dragon (Questions that shall eventually be answered, bwahaha!), BlackMercifulFaerie (Thank you, and I assure, I attend to make Alphonse be a big part of the experience, sadly this chapter didn't have as much attitude as the last as I tried to make it all come rushing together so that everyone can be there), The New Shinigami Hikari, angel61991, and Naomi Uchiha.


	4. Picking Thimbles

**Warnings**  
S-ai R/E  
MPREG  
Cursing  
AU   
**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA.

_**Mistake's Growth** _

_Chapter Three  
Picking Thimbles _

_"We are not retreating - we are advancing in another direction."  
-General Douglas MacArthur_

Winry had arrived after two weeks she received her phone call, it was a lot to gather enough money to travel there on her own, and the fact that she was going to surprise Edward to the fact she was going to stay by his side the entire time. Winry gave a loud sigh and stared at all the people moving around and frowned with slight dislike. This place seemed to...overly crowded, at least for her liking. Winry sighed again and looked at her luggage, it had also cost money to transport it, which was just annoying, but at least she had everything she would need for at least a year. Winry stared at the piece of paper in her hands, struggling with two overly large suitcases and started to travel to the address on the piece of paper. However when she traveled on the streets on which many people bumped into her, she gave up and screamed in frustration.

"Miss Rockbell?" A familiar voice! Winry turned to the voice with hope, only to crash down ever so slightly as muscle-bound Major Armstrong stood behind her, but thankfully he wasn't doing any of his ridiculous poses. "What are you doing here?" Winry flinched inwardly, did he know of Edward's pregnancy? If he didn't, Armstrong would surely go after the boy and proclaim something weird sounding to the other, and probably hug Edward. Winry shuddered inwardly at the thought, having seen it at least twice.

"Uhm...I'm here to see Ed." Well that was a way to tell the truth without proclaiming the entire truth.

"Ah, then shall I help you?" Armstrong stretched out his muscles and even though Winry was almost disgusted to see that he was very close to breaking the fabric of his plain shirt, she also saw she could use it for her advantage.

"Yes, please." Winry asked, and immediately Armstrong picked up the two large suitcases with not much effort. Winry smiled and started walking off but she didn't feel or hear the heavy steps of Armstrong following her, so she turned around and saw that Armstrong looked a little confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just positive though that Edward is living with Mustang right now." Winry blinked...and very slowly at that.

"What?" She couldn't believe those words left the major's mouth, she had seen how hostile Edward could be around the older man, and...well it was just impossible to believe that Edward would willingly move in with the colonel. "How did that happen?"

"Well-"

_A week before_

"No." Riza and Alphonse both sighed simultaneously and stared at Edward, standing rather tall and hands on his hips, and he repeated his words again, "No."

"Ed, be reasonable."

"Exactly, you can't just keep living off from the dorms, even with your income, you will need to spend that money later for more stuff for your child, and then there's the fact you've only been eating the cafeteria food."

"Nothing's wrong with the cafeteria food!"

"Oh really?" Riza frowned, and looked very much like she was talking to a child, then she pulled a book from her back pockets and started to list off how much fat a cafeteria meal had, and all the other stuff that was terrible to hear to anyone else was in the room and could eat. By the time Riza was done, Edward was back in the toilet room and puking his guts out. Alphonse looked horrified at this prospect of news, after the fact that his brother had been eating from the cafeteria for the past week.

"A-Asides from that niisan-" Alphonse started but was interrupted by his brother, who had a very stubborn look on his face. Alphonse heaved a heavy sigh, knowing what Edward was going to say to the woman who was sitting on his bed,

"I still refuse. All I need to do is get a different place, okay?" Riza shook her head sternly, frowning at Edward's apparent avoidance of his superior.

"Edward, do you know how much a house or even an apartment costs around here?" Riza asked, plain and simple and Edward shook his head in answer. Riza sighed a little and got her little book out again and started to state the lists of prices of the free houses and apartments offered around the city, since it was nearly overly crowded and there were far too many people for its own good really. Edward and Alphonse nearly paled at the prospect of the mortgages that were welcomed for houses and the charge of an apartment each month.

"W-Well why do I have to go live with the colonel?" Edward asked, nearly huffing in slight anger as the suggestion climbed up his spine in near terror at the prospect. Edward also hated as he felt something bubbling up his chest at the thought, but he mistook that as hatred of the thought.

"..." Riza sighed, knowing very well that Edward was going to ask that question and sighed at the answer the whole militia seemed to agree on, "There is no denying that you and the colonel need to get on better basis, and when that child is born, it will no doubt be around the colonel most of the time and will be used to its surroundings, however, if a certain mommy," Edward twitched dangerously at this word, "were to pick up his child and move to a different building, the child would immediately think that it must have done something to have made its mother and father live away from each other. However, if your home is with the colonel, you will have no choice but to stay there whenever you come from your journey of the Philosopher's Stone." Edward stared at her very blankly, a firm frown upon his face and he folded his arms at the thought. Alphonse seemed to frown a bit but did nothing as Edward waved his arms around a little,

"Can I do like a trial thing?" Alphonse was surprised as the words escaped from his brother's mouth with a depressed tone tinting on the edge of it. Riza smiled slightly, giving a slight nod in answer to his question. Edward gave a slight sigh and Alphonse watched as his brother stuffed the many clothes he had been slowly changing his entire fashion for the lie that he would be a woman. Alphonse continued watching as Edward lifted the suitcase and followed after Riza with a strange look on his face. Alphonse almost recognized it was a very contemplative look, except there was something different about it...as though he was trying to think up a deeper meaning then what he was used to for alchemical arrays. Alphonse followed after the pair, soldiers passed them, giving salutes to Riza who seemed very famous around the area, but the woman just strutted foreword very comfortably, ignoring her surroundings until they thumped into the colonel's office.

"Colonel." Riza saluted the man then placed her hand down without permission to relax, "Do you recall the discussion I had with you earlier?" Roy looked up from his paper stack, frowning slightly then nodded and his eyes diverted to Edward, who tensed up as the dark blue eyes wandered down and up to the blonde. This confused Alphonse a little, he had only been witnessing his brother be this tense whenever around the Mustang, it was odd. "Well. I have managed to convince Edward to live with you for the time being." Roy seemed surprised at this and looked even more at Edward, who looked away casually and Alphonse could swear he could see red starting to build up on his brother's cheeks. This was very strange, beyond odd, Alphonse didn't know what else to think, except that his brother was just acting very weird.

"Oh? I see, well then, Lieutenant Hawkeye, hand Edward over to Havoc and let him drop him at my house, I need you to file these to Fuery," Roy spoke and it was all carried out in a strict business matter and somehow Edward found himself comforted by this manner of speaking. Riza nodded and directed the two brothers to Havoc (who complained about babysitting, only to get hit angrily by Edward by his automail arm) and Edward soon found himself in a small two-story house that was rather...plain. Edward looked around as his brother got comfortable rather easily. Alphonse watched his brother move around a little, searching the huge shelves that held books within them. Alphonse gave a slight relived sigh as his brother picked a book from the shelf and sat by him, reading it somewhat peacefully.

"Ed..." Alphonse started and Edward did not look up, and Alphonse smiled to himself, glad to see that his older brother was getting comfortable. Alphonse was glad that his brother was actually not tensing up or on guard around him, even in a different home.

"Al." Alphonse turned to his brother who had suddenly started the conversation, Edward was sinking into the couch as though there was something that was deep in his mind, "What do you think of the colonel?" Alphonse remained silent for a few moments, seeing trouble in Edward's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...do you think he's an okay guy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, as long as you say so Al." Alphonse tried his best to look confused by his brother's statement but it could not be shown through his armor skin. "It's just...I used to hate him so much, you know? And now this baby comes and I...I can't see myself hating him." Edward growled and brushed back part of his blonde hair, "I don't know why either! It's stupid, I mean I hate the man and his shitty 'I-know-it-all' attitude!" Edward waved his hand around and Alphonse continued to watch silently, listening to every word his brother continued to say. "But right now...I don't know...I don't hate it as much." That was when Alphonse decided it would be best to interfere.

"It's probably because you like how he knows how to deal with you, even when pregnant, still being careful of your feelings but not being too careful to treat you still like another human being." Edward stared quietly then sighed loudly, hitting the back of the couch.

"I don't know Al..."

"It's okay niisan, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Edward turned his face a little and gave another sigh,

"I hope so." Alphonse hoped so too, and by the sounds of it though, he hoped that it wasn't exactly what he might have been thinking it really was.

--------------------------------

The colonel had came home with many plastic bags in his hands and a semi-tired look graced his eyes. Roy Mustang gave a slightly loud sigh to alert the beings in the house that he was indeed home. As Roy stalked into his kitchen he saw Edward sleeping on the couch while his younger brother was sitting besides him, holding Edward's legs still. Alphonse looked up and Roy was reminded that Alphonse did not sleep, could not sleep, and had no need for sleep.

"Hello colonel."

"Ah, not in my home Alphonse." Roy muttered lowly, hearing his title in his own home gave him the creeps. Alphonse nodded within in armor and stared at the many plastic bags that the older man still held.

"Do you need any help with that?" Roy shook his head and moved in the kitchen to put everything away in a very lazy fashion. Roy supposed he ought to get used to buying groceries, especially with Edward in the house. God that boy could eat! Roy then moved back out to the current resting room of Edward Elric and thought he was stunned when he finally caught full glimpse of Edward's sleeping face. Edward's hair was in the way of course, brushing up tightly against his face's skin, and his automail arm shined brightly, even in the dull light in the room. Edward's hair was truly like the golden sun, giving off energy and such an attractive color.

"So what do you think I should do for dinner?" Roy asked Alphonse, knowing that the other had to be an expert on Edward's choice for foods. Alphonse seemed to blink and comprehend what the military man had said,

"Well that depends, can you actually cook?"

"Not very well." Roy wasn't offended, he only cooked what he needed to, he could be very good at the stove but everything else was a mystery to him, especially the oven. Alphonse seemed to 'hmmm' and carefully stood up, placing his brother's legs back down on the couch,

"I think I'll try cooking." Roy was definitely confused about this, he rose an eyebrow in question and Alphonse just waved a gauntlet at him, treading towards the kitchen, "I saw a cookbook earlier in your book room, I think that niisan would like to taste the recipe." So Alphonse had left him all alone with the sleeping FullMetal. Not that there is a problem with that, Roy thought sternly, after all, he was now definitely the official guardian for the two. Roy sat down on a recliner just across the couch and watched Edward breathe in and out, Edward probably didn't get that much sleep at night.

There were just so many things about the young alchemist that baffled Roy, especially right now as it kept popping in his head that he didn't actually know that much about Edward. That he didn't know much about the boy who was going to give birth to his child. That all he knew was how easy he was to tease and how cute he looked when he would be screaming his head off at you. All he knew was that Edward had a determination to do anything for his family and only for them, and Roy found himself actually wanting to be a part of that family. Roy shook his head furiously, where did that come from? It's not like Roy should want family, especially since he was disowned over seven years ago, Roy was used to the feeling of being alone. Roy liked being alone, it was all that he could do to keep reminding himself that it was best to be alone.

Edward groaned and shifted in the couch, snapping Roy from his thoughts and the fact that he was intently staring at the young boy. Roy gave a slight sigh, wishing that he could fall asleep right there, watching Edward on his lazy-boy and was surprised when the boy's upper body half just snapped up with a glazed look on his face. Roy watched as Edward traced the wall as he got off from the couch and try to make it to the bathroom, and there commenced the sound of retching, which made Roy ill in his stomach. How could women survive with that 'morning sickness' routine even over a few weeks? At least Edward should be getting out of that state, or at least that's what Roy hoped. He rather not imagine going to the bathroom late at night only to find Edward vomiting all over the toilet seat.

Edward trudged back into view and took a quick glance over at Roy, Roy felt a little offended as he looked away furiously and buried himself in a deep ball on the couch. But it shouldn't be that big of a deal, it was actually sad for Edward really. However what Roy didn't know was that Edward had a red face and was trying to hide from his gaze. Why did Edward agree to do a trial run again? This was terrible, Edward really didn't want to be here right now. Why did Roy give him these strange emotions and a heavy feeling in his heart? It was so very strange, and Edward did not like it one bit. Edward then smelled something very nice within the air and lifted his head to follow the smell, and was surprised to see Roy trailing behind him with a look that said he was very grateful for the Elric brothers to be there. Edward frowned to himself, this was stupid, and he shouldn't be feeling like this around his superior, it was just crazy.

"Al, whatcha cooking?" Edward asked, giving his younger brother a great grin with slight drool escaping his lips as he inconspicuously wiped it away.

"Something different, it's a Xingan recipe."

"Smells really good." Edward put in, a happy face emerging from his usual gloom, tonight dinner was going to be good! Even the vegetables looked delicious as they cooked along side with some fish. Roy stared blankly at the frying materials and couldn't help but remember his mother's cooking seemed to be the same as Alphonse's, which was weird as the armor shouldn't not be able to have the ability to do so really.

"Al, when did you learn how to cook?" Alphonse laughter echoed within his armor slightly as he grabbed very lightly salt to pour on the vegetables.

"Well where ever we went niisan would end up starving before we would fully get to our destination, so there were these nice old ladies who would teach me how to know how to cook and how to season everything." Edward nodded slightly, still staring at the fish with a look of hunger.

"That's amazing." Roy felt no shame in complementing highly on the boy's ability to judge how well food would taste without a tongue to taste it with. Alphonse just gave a slight chuckle in return, not knowing what else to reply back with really. As they sat at the living room (Why buy a table anyway? It's not like he would invite people over for dinner when eating on the couch was just as good) Roy was immediately very grateful to have the Elric brothers in his household. More specifically, Alphonse Elric. The last time Roy had tasted something this good and so close to real Xingan food was when he was still living with his mother and father.

"Ah, this really tastes good, thanks Al!" Edward grinned at his younger brother, who seemed to give a smile back and Roy watched them quietly as they chattered along, acting very normally as though this had been where they had lived all of their lives. Well it was nice to know that he didn't make Edward too uncomfortable, which would have made a less then pleasant stay. At first Roy didn't know what to think of the thought of them staying at his house, but with the insistence of Riza Hawkeye, what else could Roy really think? Roy had been surprised that Edward had accepted the invitation, he thought for sure that he was going to reject it because Edward just seemed to hate him that much at times.

"Yes it really is good, tastes like prepared by professionals." Roy decided to add in, feeling well enough that he should probably join the conversation. For once in a long time, Roy felt like getting to know someone better, and become friends with them. Even if this boy was fourteen years younger then himself, Roy was curious on what made Edward so...Edward. Roy wanted to know, and he would only find out through the method he hadn't invoked in for so long, by being himself.

"Thank you." Alphonse replied with the tone of a smile. Roy stared as Edward continued to eat very cheerfully and inside Roy's mind he decided that he really wouldn't mind being roomed with the two Elric brothers, especially if it involved seeing the two brother's able to live comfortably around him and act...as normal as they could. Roy found that he really wouldn't mind seeing more of the two in such a comfortable state of mind. Roy took one more bite from his dinner, especially since Al could cook like a God! Roy found himself thinking of never letting the two away from his sight just because of the great cooking. After dinner Roy escorted Edward (who had fallen asleep against the couch once again) into his own room, telling himself that Edward would need to sleep in a comfortable place. "He hasn't been getting that much sleep lately." Alphonse said softly as Roy tucked Edward lazily into the sheets.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's just whenever we're at the dorms he just doesn't get much sleep. This is the most he's gotten in a week." Roy blinked at this, Edward really hadn't been getting that much sleep? Roy then wondered if it was because Edward was pregnant and if insomnia was common in pregnant women. "Thank you for letting us stay." Roy stared almost awkwardly at Alphonse, finding himself just a little uncomfortable around the fourteen-year-old boy in the six-foot tall plate armor. But instead of letting his uncomfort showing Roy simply sat back down on his recliner and gave a small smile to the other.

"Tell me, how do you feel about your brother being pregnant...with my child?" Roy asked, tilting his head only slightly asking the growing wise boy the question in a slightly faked cheerful tone. Alphonse noticed this right away but he said nothing,

"I'm actually very happy. I'm glad that niisan got pregnant with your child because it could have been worse, and this way we know the person already."

"Oh? And if it weren't me?" Alphonse paused but then heaved a slight sigh,

"I'd still accept the baby...but I'd be even more afraid for my brother." Roy did not question Alphonse as the boy continued, "Ed...might have overreacted even more...and you know there's been this theory of genetic behaviors that's been going around lately. I guess if we didn't know the other father, we'd be even more worried." Roy did nothing to show that he was actually relieved by this conversation with the younger Elric, and with all those points that the other listed, it really didn't seem to be that bad of an idea to be the father of a child that wasn't really supposed to be there at all.

"I see...do you think it's wise to leave the child in my leave though?" Roy asked, a smirk building lightly upon his face to try and judge the tone that Alphonse was going to reply back in.

"Well to tell the truth, I would feel better if Riza took care of it." Alphonse laughed and Roy couldn't help but laugh right back. "But...yeah, I trust you colonel Mustang."

"Al, not in my house, just Roy, especially since you're going to live with me now." Roy just really disliked his title in his home, perhaps because of the broken mirror shards hiding in a dark corner of his household called to him and taunted him his title and what it took to get it, the lives that died by the hands that shattered the mirror into pieces, the blood put into manipulating the masses just as it poured from the sharp shards. Yes, that would have to it.

"Okay, sorry...Roy..." Roy didn't mind the hesitance, knowing the uncomfortable label of changing titles so quickly and to be in a different environment must all appear so strange, even to a soul bound to armor.

"So you really trust me? The one your brother calls a bastard every day of the week?" Alphonse's armor seemed to glow slightly,

"Niisan only says that because he cares enough to realize the truth about you, niisan trusts in you and I do too." For one of the longest aching moments, Roy felt that...that he might have been very flattered. Roy didn't know, he hadn't felt this kind of emotion in a long time, however he ended the day with a smile and replied,

"Thank you." Alphonse just seemed to nod at this and Roy found himself drifting to sleep peacefully in his recliner with the two tints of eyes watching him.

--------------------------------

"COLONEL!" And that was the only warning Roy got as he was swept up in a very tight hug that he had never expected to receive and he suddenly found himself understanding why Edward cursed around these thick crushing arms.

"M-Major-" Roy could hardly cough out as the thick strong muscled Armstrong finally placed him down, but he was interrupted as Armstrong went into his infamous 'rant' mode.

"How righteous of you to take all of your responsibilities correctly! How valiant of you to accept the path of fatherhood! As a descendent of the strong Armstrong family I must commend you on your choice of keeping the child!" Roy had to turn his head as Armstrong did his most ridiculous of poses and stretched his muscles like he was on steroids (and gods did Roy WISH he was, that way the Armstrong wouldn't have such perfect attendance...).

"It isn't that big of a deal, really, major."

"Oh! But it is!" Roy found himself twitching madly as he watched Armstrong's mustache moving around, "To accept such a thing with ease and with the profession of one who's gone through it so many times is commendable! And where is the young Edward? I want to congratulate him to being that of a motherhood!" Roy found himself thinking of how much Edward would definitely not like that idea.

"He's at home right now, resting." Roy found himself replying though moving through the work force with a slumped back, trying to stretch it out because the hug he had received earlier made him feel very much like all his bones were all crushed together. Roy then looked over at Riza on her 'secretary' desk, filing out some forms that he had signed yesterday. "Who the hell told him that Edward was pregnant?" Roy hissed at her, for once finding himself not afraid for taking a harsh tone with his first lieutenant.

"It's all around the quarters, and remember, Major Armstrong belongs mainly to this headquarters more then any other." Riza simply replied back, not facing him as she stamped on another file. Roy felt himself paling,

"No one else knows where Edward is currently staying though, right?" Riza looked up and she looked very amused.

"Worried?"

"I find it shocking that you aren't." Riza chuckled slightly and shook her head to Roy's question, and the man sighed in relief while trudging towards his office for another long boring day of signing papers.

"Oh? So the young Elric has moved somewhere?" Armstrong asked Riza, who wasn't frightened by his sudden appearance as most people would normally have been. "Tell me Lieutenant," Armstrong started to stretch his muscles somewhat threatening but knew it wouldn't work on Riza, "Can you tell me he is currently staying?"

"No." Riza said bluntly and the baldish-man sighed but blinked as Riza covered her mouth with many folded papers and her eyes narrowed mischievously, "However, you can question second lieutenant Havoc about it." Even the unfearing Armstrong found himself being afraid as a 'fufufufu' crawled from Riza's mouth that she had been hiding behind the papers. Armstrong though did not dwell on the fear and he ran out to find Havoc to get the information he wanted.

--------------------------------

Edward woke up in the afternoon, straight at twelve o' clock. Edward had instead of walking straight out of the bed to greet his younger brother, he stayed silently in the warm sheets. Edward couldn't help but feel incredibly warm and very strangely, very safe within the grasps of the warm blankets. The blankets themselves were nothing that special, just a dark brown color with a brown warmer tinting the outside of the complete outside. Edward groaned though, this had to be the colonel's bed...and he was in the colonel's bed...and that...that really was just too weird! Why was he in the colonel's bed? Edward cuddled further into the sheets. Edward really hated this, he was facing feelings that he was definitely not familiar with and all because of the fact that he was going to his superior's child. Feh! Why should that change any feelings between them? He...He was supposed to hate him, he was supposed to hate the fact that Roy Mustang was an insufferable know-it-all bastard. But that same attitude had somehow made Edward feel really comfortable right then...

Edward then felt like he wanted to go back to sleep, as though exhausted because he was thinking about the new strange feelings that had came because of this new child. God, what was going to happen when the thing was born? Okay, Edward knew he would go off to find the Philosopher's Stone...but...why did he actually feel comfortable with leaving the baby with the colonel? Edward knew from experience that Roy didn't really know how to take care of children, and just leaving a barely born infant in his hands? The thought was laughable, crazy even! Edward sighed and moved to stare at the mass of pillows that Roy had stored on his bed. Somehow, this amused Edward more then anything else. But really, why trust that man at anything like that? Was it because he was the other father? No...Edward had heard of few divorces and mothers who would take their children away from the father because they were afraid of the man's ability to take care of the child...so that couldn't be it. Edward then gave a loud aggravated sigh, this really was too much thinking for even him, especially since he had yet to figure out what was wrong with him.

It was then there was a large BOOM outside his (actually Roy's, Ed corrected himself) bedroom and Edward found himself running to the outside of the room when he found the muscle pose of one Major Armstrong.

"NO! NO! DON'T!" Edward screeched, for once not worry about his limbs that could crush all together and ran from the excited and happy Armstrong, cursing and screaming about the baby still in him. And for once in their small knowledge of knowing the great and strong Armstrong, he stopped and stared as Edward tried to climb up the walls to get away from his open arms.

"Why Elric, I was just going to congratulate you on your motherhood." Edward twitched dangerously and clapped, shaping his automail arm into a blade, making sure he focused a hard array on just the automail instead of not focusing on anything, inwardly Edward was cheering to the fact that his stomach didn't seem to do anything weird because of this latest trick.

"What was that?" For once Edward wasn't afraid of the man. Well, actually that's not the truth, there was a voice in his head that was warning him but that voice was pushed and stomped to death by the new womanly voice in Edward that had finally woken up, yelling 'Kill him! Kill him!'

"Niisan! Don't!" His older brother was going crazy again! Alphonse really needed to get some tranquilizer darts or something to prevent his brother from trying to do damage against (not that he could, those muscles really were unreal!) the older man.

"Hehe, yes, there will be no need for that." Armstrong patted the blonde on the head and seemed to be grinning underneath the unreal mustache, "I just want to treat you out to a fine place to get appropriate materials for the upcoming child!"

"You too? Hell no! I'm not leaving this room!" Edward sat down on his (_Roy's_, Ed corrected himself once again) bed and canceled his small sword in his automail and glared at the man.

"Now Edward."

"HELL NO!" Edward cursed at him again and found himself glomping against the hard rails of the bed, glaring fiercely at the other man and wishing he could just go back to sleep in the deep blankets.

"Edward." Armstrong said sternly, stretching his muscles very threateningly and even Alphonse found himself afraid. However Edward refused to move from his spot and just glared at the evilness known as Armstrong to him at the moment and refused to move. It would be later when Edward would realize what he just did that he would curse himself to an early grave, but more on that later really. Alphonse was really surprised though, just one night's rest and it seemed that obviously Edward was ready to take on the whole world. Which was very impressive really.

"I ain't going! I'm going to keep sleeping because you don't know how many hours a-" A large grumble filled the room and Alphonse tried very hard not to laugh. Armstrong didn't find it as funny as Alphonse did though apparently, and responded gravely,

"Young Elric! I shall make you a feast for kings, after all, passed upon generation and generation, the Armstrong family is very strong in the culinary methods!" Somehow Alphonse believed this, so did Edward and he shooed off the man to make him his breakfast. Edward then sighed against his pillow and glared over at Alphonse,

"What's so funny?"

"Oh...nothing..."

"...This is going to be a loooooong year." Edward groaned in the pillow as Alphonse stared as black smoke slowly filtered through the bedroom.

_End Flashback_

Winry stared blankly at this new information then nodded,

"Please take me to his new house." Apparently Edward had decided to stay after all, otherwise he wouldn't be staying with the colonel, right? Winry found that she was surprised by this, after all, she was sure by what few letters they received that Edward would always comment how much he hated the older man, in each and every letter, at least one on each page. The couterous man nodded and easily grabbed Winry's luggage (of which she was very grateful to watch being carried by the uniformed major) and they walked casually in the crowded streets of Central. Of course it wasn't as crowded now that Winry tried to walk side by side of the tallest of the bunch. "How had been Ed otherwise?" Winry found herself questioning, and Winry was shocked that for once the extended vocabulary Armstrong was stunned into silence. Winry feared the worse when the man finally spoke,

"Oh...he's been doing well." Winry could sense the lie deep within the harsh tone of voice and decided not to question it. As long as he wasn't near dying, Ed was fine, right? Winry gulped at her own silent thoughts, then tried to avoid the subject by thinking of how troublesome it was going to be to switch Edward's automail out for the newest version she and her grandmother had created just for Edward. Well actually, Winry rolled her mind's eye, it was originally automail for women's slender arms and balance, but since they knew well enough about Edward's body, it made a nice combination of strength, grace and even more balance to pass Edward off even better as a regular kid. Winry cooed at the thought of putting it on Edward just to see how he would adjust to the different settings. "Ah, here we are." Armstrong's strong voice rang out in her mind and snapped her out of her dream. Winry stared rather blankly as Armstrong knocked harshly (more then likely unintentional) on the door. Winry was very happy to see Alphonse answer the door and was even happier when his voice rang out from his full plate,

"Winry!"

"Hey Al!" Winry grinned, walking in as Alphonse invited her in. Armstrong came after of course, piling the luggage to the side to watch the two teenagers get along well and chat to catch up from three weeks since last seeing each other. "Hey, where's Ed?"

"Sleeping again, I have no doubt." Armstrong gruffed, though he sounded as though he very much wanted to laugh at the thought. Alphonse nodded slightly and Winry rose an eyebrow,

"Is that normal?"

"Not really, but niisan hasn't been getting much sleep at night."

"Why's that?" There seemed to be a paling response in unison and Alphonse gave a loud sigh,

"Well, he's still been vomiting. I feel really sorry for him, I think it's going to last him throughout the whole pregnancy." Winry paled and understood why the other two seemed to think Edward wasn't in that great of health,

"That's terrible!" Winry gave a loud sigh, suddenly feeling empathetic for the pregnant boy somewhere in the household, probably sleeping off the pain in his stomach or the disgusting taste in this throat and mouth. Winry didn't puke often, but when she did, she knew she would be out for a day or two, just because of the taste and the thought of the disgusting digestive material building up all at once in her throat and...EW! STOP IT NOW! Winry gave a terrible shudder and stared over at Alphonse, giving him a glare as though it was his fault. Alphonse seemed a little alarmed by this but did nothing to move from his spot.

"So what are you doing here major? Don't you have some job waiting to escort some girl or something?" Alphonse asked, looking over at the older man who seemed surprised by this question. Armstrong blankly stared, then ran outside the door, shouting something about the Armstrong family's lineage to always be on time. Alphonse seemed to give a smile over to Winry, who couldn't help but give a smile back.

"Well...now that he's gone, how have you been doing Al?"

"I've been doing good, what about you Winry?" Winry gave a slight sigh and looked a little off,

"Well...we've been having a little trouble lately in our automail business, I had to take a side job in a vegetable shop, of course I had to quit it when I came down here, but that's about it. I'm just glad that we managed to have enough money to get me here." Alphonse seemed alarmed by this, and stared at Winry with unrelentless shiny tints of armor.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well you guys are always traveling, so we decided that you would need your money more then we did."

"But...if Ed ever hears about this, you'll never hear the end of it." Winry laughed and brushed Alphonse's response with a hand,

"That's okay, you know I can deal with Ed anytime I need to."

"I'm sure." Winry jumped up and was shocked as Edward seemed to come out of basically nowhere and stare at the both of them. His eyes looked tired but obviously that was because he had just woken up. Winry noticed three immediate differences then the Edward she saw about three weeks ago. This Edward had his hair down, he also wore normal clothes, and there seemed to be a little bulge around Edward's stomach that somehow just popped out in Winry's mind (probably because she knew where to look).

"Ed!" Winry couldn't help but jump up and hug the boy around the arms instead of throwing a wrench to his head like she normally would. Edward tensed up momentarily but then calmed down, returning the hug with just one hand.

"Hey Winry." Winry separated and stared at Edward in a different light, he just looked so...girly! How odd looking! Winry couldn't help but immediately think 'Doll!' Edward somehow seemed to recognize this look and somehow slipped out of her range and trudged towards his brother, still sitting on the couch.

"Hey Al, did the colonel already go to work?"

"Uh-huh." Edward growled and moved his hair back and got his reliable boots on and Winry stared,

"What are you doing?"

"Going to help that bastard fill out some paper work. I fricking hate just sitting around here all day." Edward seemed to growl but then rethought his attitude and looked up at Winry, trying to convey an apology without actually saying it and moved outside the door in public in his girly looking clothes. Alphonse followed after him and Winry ran after them, curious of what Edward's daily schedule was, especially since he was dressed so much like a girl!

"Ed! Why are you helping him out? Don't you hate him?" Winry asked, tilting her head as she had finally caught up with the impatient looking blonde boy. Edward seemed to pause and think how to answer Winry's question, which slightly shocked her because of the thought that he really did hate the other man didn't seem as apparent anymore.

"I'm living under the same roof with him, I might as well do something to help out, besides, I get really bored in that house." Alphonse nodded at this and whispered to Winry,

"He even read through pure Xingan books that he couldn't understand to get rid of his boredom, he at least knows the basics of the Xing language now." Winry was a little amazed by this news and stared at the grumpy boy in front of her. Obviously someone didn't get all the sleep they wanted, Edward was always such a grumpmeister if he didn't get the sleep that he needed.

"Ed..." Winry tried to start a conversation but was shocked when they were soon in front of the huge stairs leading to the work place that was Edward's second (now third) home. Winry was confused as Edward passed a secretary that definitely did not seem of Roy's department and asked softly about materials or something and another. "What is he doing?"

"Well lately he's been asked to help out fill out other forms, you know, authorizing some alchemy experiments, I don't know why but it seems that the fuhrer himself told Ed to these form fillings." Winry grew very confused then, had so much just changed in three weeks? This really was unbelievable! Winry knew that there could be no way that Edward could have filled out any forms, he didn't have enough patience to read through _several_ forms and sign them for clearance or anything of the sort! Someone had apparently abducted Edward and left a look a like imposter! Alphonse saw the look on Winry's face and whispered to her, "Ed has been getting more patient lately because every time he complains, they get the colonel." Ah. But wait...

"What's the big deal with the colonel?" Winry asked, staring at the military men and women and felt very much like she didn't want to be there, the terrible reminder of her parents being killed by these people coursed through her veins but she ignored the call and continued on with her question. "I mean, Ed isn't really scared of anything, right?" Alphonse nodded and Edward seemed to groan and walk ahead even a little faster, muttering something about doing some cross references with the colonel and maybe the major.

"Well yeah, but..." Alphonse trailed off, as though he was trying to describe what had happened to Edward's hatred to the older man, but he really couldn't. It was hard, and could only be understood if you sat and watched Edward tremble slightly under the older man's gaze, how he would just abruptly blush as the man would talk to him. But it wasn't just Edward, it was also Roy. The older man seemed to smile even more when Edward would yell and scream at him, he wouldn't hide the tint of laughter in the edge of his eyes like he usually would, and there was just something about the two that was just so different. So Alphonse stopped his sentence with a sigh, "They've been weird lately." Winry rose a very visible brow and Alphonse just gave his best impression of a shrug.

"Good morning Alphonse-" Winry was prevented from thinking further into the matter as they were greeted from behind a desk a woman Winry recognized a little, but it was hard to tell, "and Miss Rockbell, I assume?" Whoa, the woman knew and recognized her! Winry then blushed slightly, moving her hand about,

"Winry is fine." The woman gave a small smile, and Winry felt slightly ashamed that she couldn't recognize the other woman right away. Winry gave a pleading look toward Alphonse who whispered to her that the other was Riza Hawkeye. Winry then gave Riza her fullest grin and waved a bit, "It's nice to see you again Ms. Hawkeye."

"The very same to you...Winry." Hawkeye gave a wry grin and didn't flinch as there was an abrupt 'BOOM' that came from Roy Mustang's office. Winry found herself running face foreword, concerned about Edward and his 'condition' but found herself laughing as there was a very poofy Flame Alchemist and a very bored looking FullMetal Alchemist. "What happened?" Riza asked, a strict business tone in her voice that told Roy that he was going to get a lecture and possibly a lead bullet through his head later.

"I was testing something, didn't think this would happen though, sorry Hawkeye." Edward seemed to pop from the couch and stared at Hawkeye with an impassive face that said he wasn't actually really sorry.

"Hm." Though the older woman seemed to accept this response and gave a slight glance to the poofy haired colonel, who was trying to straighten it out immediately, "I will need a report on this to hand to the further-ups, completed, _tonight_." Riza even slightly hissed and turned and walked out of the office. Roy seemed to pout for a second but did nothing else as he glared over at Edward who gave him a snide smirk.

"I don't believe you will be needing desert tonight." Roy huffed, brushing some slight debris that had seemed to fall on him during Edward's strange experiment. Edward stared at him with wide eyes, then folded his arms, growling very visibly at the man.

"Well maybe Al won't be making dinner tonight!"

"And maybe you need to go sit in a corner!"

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!" Edward got up, waved his arms around and then ran out the door, cursing on the top of his lungs of how much a bastard Roy was. Winry didn't get it, but Alphonse was laughing at the whole thing. Had this been different then what Alphonse was used to? To Winry, they both really did seem to hate each other, it was very odd.

"That was pretty silly of you colonel." Roy seemed to shrug, which puzzled Winry even more, as though this had been an everyday thing for him.

"Eh, I had to get him out, otherwise he would just lounge and bother me all day." Alphonse seemed to nod at this and gave the older man to what Winry could only think as a smile with the tone of voice that followed after,

"So are you cooking tonight, or am I?"

"I think you should, I'm going to be a little late." It was then Roy noticed for the first time Winry's appearance that stood out from his office, "Oh hello..." Roy trailed off, looking over at Alphonse to hope for a cue. However Winry caught on and offered her hand,

"Winry Rockbell sir." Roy stared at the hand that had obviously seen better days but was still very fine in the sense it was still a very feminine hand, which Roy carefully took, shaking it up and down. "So is it true that Ed's having your baby?" Roy was slightly shocked to be asked so bluntly and stared at the blonde girl.

"Yes?" Roy treaded upon thin water and he knew it, he didn't know much about Edward's automail mechanic and for all he knew, Winry could have a protective 'girlfriend' and could very well want to kill Roy for this happening.

"I see." Winry took her hand away and stared at Roy with surveying eyes that Roy recognized from all females in the land, however her stare was quickly turning into a glare that he found that he didn't really like. Winry then nodded and moved out, as though she didn't need to give anymore acknowledgement to the man any longer. Alphonse followed after her of course, guiding her to where his older brother would likely be. Roy stared after the young female then felt a dark twitch in his heart as the name Rockbell echoed in his mind. The girl of whose parents _he_ had killed...,Roy forced himself to put on a very straight face and tried very hard for once to ignore the echoing voice that accused him as a murderer to the many people of the world and actually focus on the stack of paperwork in front of him. Anything to get away from the memories of hell, anything. _Anything_.

--------------------------------

"You're going to _what_?" Edward asked, frowning slightly as the trio were walking home, however Edward had his mouth slightly full with a bun bread and crumbs spelt from his mouth, which Winry frowned slightly at.

"I'm going to live with you guys."

"But...we're all guys!" Edward protested and Winry smiled at this, happy to hear that Edward was still concerned over her own well being.

"Yes, but one of them is fourteen years older then me, one is in armor," she gave a glance to Alphonse to apologize lightly, "and the other one is going to have a baby. I don't think I'm in any danger."

"But where would you sleep? I got the bed and Roy's got his chair...I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch!" Edward protested and Winry found that this sounded very much like he was ranting like her own kind. Which sounded slightly weird in her mind, but whatever, there were a lot of things that was weird with her nowadays it seemed.

"C'mon Ed, I can survive on the couch, it won't kill me or anything. Besides, where else could I stay?"

"Hawkeye's?" Alphonse offered and Winry shot an effective glare to the armor, of which the soul within the armor shook lightly.

"Yeah, let's go ask the lieutenant!" Edward turned around to go back to the headquarters and Winry gave an even more evil glare at Alphonse that promised him that the boy would _somehow_ suffer. Someway, somehow. Winry growled to herself as Hawkeye accepted her easily and did not seem to mind the other girl.

"However, on one condition." Riza was still in Hawkeye mode, even as it was getting close to closing time for her and everyone around their jurisdiction. "We both must have dinner with you tonight."

"Deal."

"What?" Roy came out from his office, looking very tired and annoyed at the same time.

"I shall be joining dinner with you tonight, see you there colonel." Roy looked even more confused as all the beings in front of him just up and _left_ him. Roy sighed and placed what paperwork he had managed to do over the day on Riza's desk, but then saw a very taunting paper staring at him menacingly.

**DO YOUR REPORT**.

Roy felt very much like he should cry.

--------------------------------

Roy was very happy when he had reached his household, the smell inside was very intoxicating and Roy found that he very much wanted the smell to be in his stomach.

"I'm home." Roy had found himself saying, though it seemed like a habit to say more then anything else.

"Hey, 'bout time you got here, I'm starvin'!" Edward burst out, and Roy also found himself in the habit of sighing at Edward's stomach. There was just so way that someone could have a blackhole for their stomach, right? That would be crazy, but the way that Edward ate all the time...Roy was very tempted to find a way to see if it could have been possible.

"Yeah, yeah," Roy growled underneath his breath about an ungrateful brat and only found an automail foot stomping on his own to add more hurt to his injuries.

"Hm, you should get a table Roy." Riza said softly, sipping up from a cup that was in her hand and staring over at the poor raven-haired man. Roy was very tempted to shoot a glare at her but knew better then to do that and just sat in his much battered lazy-boy.

"I will." He just seemed to automatically respond and stared as everyone seemed to be staring at him. Oh what now? Couldn't he just lie down for awhile? The whole day had him wanting to shot himself with Riza's gun! Oh right, dinner. Roy stood up and got his own plate and they all sat down...and finally dined cheerfully.

After the content dinner it seemed that Riza had looked around the house and had found an old picture book that contained old pictures of Roy.

"Whoa, that's what you looked like as a baby?"

"But you were so cute." Winry inputted, staring at baby pictures of Roy running around naked. Roy would have burned the book if he had the energy and was not extremely lazy at the moment. All of the sudden though, the mood seemed to tense up and Roy looked over at Edward who seemed to be staring at a picture that contained Roy as a teenager and a female, of whom he had his hands encircled around.

"Who's this?" For some reason, Edward's voice echoed in Roy's mind and he tilted his head slightly.

"An old girlfriend." She was very pretty, Edward noted right away, but she also looked very familiar...he didn't know where from though.

"What happened to her?" Roy stared off in a distance as the memories of the past had came up and he hated the fact of it but he replied anyway,

"Our interests split."

"It looks like you were close with her." Alphonse had said, looking over at his brother to see if this did anything to change the attitude even more. Roy smirked a little and looked over at the other,

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...you don't have any other pictures of any other women...well besides...this person." Alphonse pointed a heavy gauntlet on what was assumed as a family picture. The only other woman in the whole book was a woman with curved almond eyes and long dark hair that seemed to be mostly held up in a bun, but that woman was always with a strong man with dark hair and a big mustache.

"Those were my parents." Alphonse continued to stare over at this brother, but no response seemed to burst immediately out from the boy, which alarmed Alphonse because he always knew his brother as a very open book when it came to his emotions.

"Are they still alive?" The words run like cold fire throughout the whole room but Roy didn't seem to mind and he just stared straight at Edward who had asked the question.

"Not to me." Everyone except for Riza and Roy had shuddered from the cold tone that had escaped his mouth, then he got up from his chair and seemed to give a fake smile, "Well it was nice to have you over." Riza nodded,

"I agree."

"We should do this again real soon." Roy gave a warming smile to Riza and turned to escort her out but a sudden movement from Edward surprised him. The boy had ran and slammed his bedroom door shut, there was a few moments of silence but Roy just turned to Riza with a genuine smile, "Excuse me, I have to do something." Riza just nodded and watched Roy enter in his room and close the door again. Winry couldn't help but try to eavesdrop, and even though she didn't hear the whole conversation she could pick up one thing that was for certain.

There was indeed something different about the two, and now she was hearing it. Was Roy...was Roy..._comforting_ Edward?

"Ed's been really emotional too for some reason. They think it's because he's trying to adjust to his new hormone levels. For the past week, niisan has been randomly bursting out crying..." Alphonse seemed to read her thoughts and Winry turned to him, alarmed by this.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Winry yelled, turning back to the long hall to the room when Alphonse's glove stopped her. "What? Al! Let me go! Ed's probably actually cry-" Winry then stopped when Roy came out from the room, looking somewhat satisfied yet very tired at the same time. Winry couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously in her heart...this man had just managed to comfort Edward without getting hurt somehow in the process! Even _she_ didn't have that ability. Roy looked towards his guests who were still there,

"Hm, goodnight Hawkeye and Miss Rockbell."

"Goodnight Mustang." Riza took control of Winry's shoulder and managed to guide her outside the door and bid the man good-bye. Winry found herself walking, with her luggage trailing behind her slowly, under the guide of Riza Hawkeye. Winry couldn't believe it and for some reason she felt something hurt in her heart, but she really didn't know what it was.

"Riza...if I can call you that..." Riza nodded at her name then Winry looked distraught up at her, "Do...do you know why my heart feels so heavy?" Riza fell silent and answered quietly back,

"The heart hurts when it realizes something before the owner does." Winry blinked and tried to comprehend what that could have meant.

Little did she know there were little tears pouring from the side of her eyes.

_End Chapter_

Ahhh, another filler chapter. Sorry 'bout that guys, just trying to pile on so many character gatherings while trying to make sure I don't go crazy because of the creamy filling within the donut. I got to start making more bread now! Anyway, next chapter Izumi comes and then we shall start the big time relationship stuff! Woo! Anyway (Coughs), thanks to all of you guys, this great little fanfic is now in 5 C2s, 26 favorite lists and 56 alerts, thanks very much guys! Though I must implore for reviews, that's what can make an authoress very happy you know. Oh which also reminds me, what genres do you guys think this had been showing? I keep thinking humor for some reason...

Thanks to BlackFire-Dog (Eh, you're right. I think we were talking about Ed's lack of knowledge I gave him about pregnancy things...Anyway, the high feeling...I really don't know how to describe it, it's different for everyone. For me, it'd be like I was shamelessly flirted with and groped at the same time. Embarrassment yet very 'out-of-this-world' feeling.), BlackMercifulFaerie (Yeah, don't think I did to good with Winry...and just ended up making another filler episode, but thanks for staying with me so far (Bows).), silver windflame, xDarkxMousyx, Shingo-sama, Raven Cactuar ((Wiggles brow) Perhaps...thank you...BWAHAHAHA!), Naomi Uchiha (You are like the only person who commented about that.), Zion (I probably did accidentally make it seem that way, nobody (well except for maybe me) planned this, and the only reason why they would want to do experiments is to learn if the baby is actually 'human' and stuff.) Decapitated Marshmallow, Sai-ryo Aura Feana, imyourvillain (...May I glomp on you for your intelligence?), Robyn, PuRE'Curse, angel61991, AnimeDutchess, iluvbooksandanime (Thank you very much, that is very flattering.), Isabella Rossellina, and Ally Inu.

Ja n' R&R!


	5. Blue Print Design

**Warnings**  
SM S-ai R/E (Stands for Slow-moving Shounen-ai between Roy and Ed)  
MPREG (Stands for Male pregnancy)  
Cursing (...)  
AU (Alternative universe, which means none of this actually happens!)  
Izuminess (Izumi deserves her own warning, give respect to the mighty Izumi!)  
Uh...spoilers for those who haven't seen past episode 29?  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA...I don't know if I'd be writing fanfics of it...Actually I would, just so I could make RoyEd possibilities xD.

_**Mistake's Growth**_

_Chapter Four  
Blue Print Design _

_"Every normal man must be tempted at times to spit upon his hands, hoist the black flag, and begin slitting throats."  
-Henry Louis Mencken_

It was a normal quiet normal, well as quiet as you can have with what seemed to be like a million civilians walking outside your small home. Roy sipped at his milk (which Edward was still trying to avoid, even though it seemed the being inside of him DEMANDED it) and watched curiously as Alphonse seem to jump up a little. This was rather curious...

"E-E-Ed..." Roy watched as Edward paled, then immediately turned a dark blue color.

"Quick! Roy! Where would be a good hiding spot?" Hiding spot...ah, Roy recognized the tone of fear in Edward's voice and pointed in a small closet that was very close to the door. It was a suitable hiding spot, at least suitable in the way it hid him away from Hughes in his 'doting daddy picture' mode as long as he didn't breathe.

"Why?" Roy asked, watching as both brothers tried to stuff themselves within the cramped space. Roy continued to sip his milk as a knock came to his door, so being the courteous man he was (actually the only one who wasn't trying to hide) and opened the door. The brothers almost screamed but covered both their mouths and twitched in their hiding space as Roy stared at a woman and...a quite large accomplice. Roy felt himself unconsciously twitch because this man was very much the size of Armstrong...except his face wasn't as...nice looking (if you could really say Armstrong's face was nice to look at). "Can I help you?" Roy muttered out, staring as the woman with strange black hair give him a glare that could probably even give Riza a run for her money.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Roy felt his spine freeze, and he felt that something bad would happen if he did not answer back. However as he peeked over to his stuffed closet behind the door, Edward gave a puppy-eyed face that begged Roy not to reveal their location. Roy had never seen Edward make eyes like those, and before he knew it, something was controlling his lips to ask,

"Who?" Roy now had a new fear to put on his list, this strange woman as she gave him a glare of death and raised her fist and before he knew it, Roy was knocked to a wall way across the door and found himself on the ground, with very dizzy eyes.

"ROY!"

"AHA!" The crazy lady opened the closet door wide and Roy saw that it came off its hinges and revealed two Elric brothers, both looking very much like they wanted to cry and Edward was trying to cover his mouth. "You two..."

"H-H-Hello teacher." Alphonse muttered, and his armor started to shake. The lady rose her hands up again, dragged both of the closet and gave another evil glare.

"What's this about you being pregnant Edward?" Edward laughed uneasily, trying to hide behind his brother, but somehow failing extremely.

"Ah-ah...well...I-I-...I am..." Edward sat still and watched the hurricane above him, trying very hard to not bubble out tears that desperately wanted to come out (DAMN YOU HORMONES!). There was a very deadly silent and Roy had managed to finally get up from his spot on the ground, however he did not stand up, actually he stayed on the ground with Edward and Alphonse, somehow feeling like he was one of the boys at that moment. Was this really their _teacher_? What a scary woman, she...she was crazy!

"Really now? Humph, at least you gave me a call about that...but..." She made a grab at Edward and Roy watched as she lifted the boy into the air and prepared to throw him across the room, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED IN FIVE YEARS?"

"WAIT! DON'T THROW NIISAN!"

"The baby! Think of the baby!" Roy found himself panicking, holding up his hand as though he wanted to help but could do nothing but speculate. Luckily after the calls of two hysterical males, Izumi dropped the frightened out of his mind Edward carefully and stared over at the door, then back at Roy who tightened roughly.

"Aren't you going to invite my husband in?" ...THAT WAS HER HUSBAND? Roy slightly paled at the prospect and stared over at the man, and then suddenly imagined Armstrong married...a dark shudder came down his spine and he just nodded and invited the man to come in. Sig Curtis walked in and the couple sat on the couch, and stared at the brothers plus guardian. They all stared at each other, all of them expecting Izumi to make the first move, and Roy found it rather strange as the were all still on the ground, waiting for one woman to make some kind of move. True, she was frightening, but why should Roy be scared of her so much? This was rather ridiculous, he was about to speak his mind when Edward gave him such a piercing glare that told him to 'shut the hell up or I'LL be the one to strangle you dead'. So without any other reason, Roy found himself obeying Edward's glare. There were a few more moments of silence when someone had came through Roy's open door with a very questionable look.

"Eh? Why's the door open? Oh? Izumi?" Winry asked, blinking rather large with an automail arm and leg in both her hands, while a little toolbox hung from her elbows. Winry looked very much like she was ready to do some kind of strange work, and Roy found himself looking at Edward who was eyeing the automail with a sickly look.

"Hm? Oh, Winry, hello again." Winry gave a large grin to the teacher, tilting her head only so slightly.

"I see, so Ed invited you, didn't he?" Izumi nodded at this and Alphonse whispered that it was from a moment of insanity. Izumi nodded simply but then stared at the automail that Winry held and gave her a curious look,

"What's that for?" Edward grew very still and petrified, as though thinking that if he didn't move, Izumi wouldn't notice him. Roy blinked at this, but then darkened in his own thoughts...Edward wouldn't tell his teacher that he had performed the most forbidden taboo in alchemy, would he? So then that would mean...the teacher would look at the automail and conclude that Edward did perform human transmutation, and if she was just scary because of a lack of a phone call...

"It's for Ed!" Edward ducked behind Roy and Roy found himself watching as the scary woman rose from her comfortable spot on the couch to glare down at him. Roy gulped and Alphonse smacked his helmet, echoing a hallow sound throughout the entire room. Edward practically cuddled against his back and Roy wished very much to tell the boy off because there was no way he could protect him in this kind of situation. HAH! Are you kidding, the last time he stood up to his OWN teacher, he ended up running from fireballs all day and night, forced to try and get used to the heat or no food for him in the evening. But because of the hollow noise that echoed, Izumi went to Alphonse first instead of the panicking Edward Elric. Izumi stared at Alphonse and even if the armor could feel no physical pain, he was still afraid of his teacher, Roy paled at the prospect of what the two brothers had to go through under this woman's tutelage. Izumi frowned, but not in a dark angry frown but in a saddened way, and she lifted Alphonse's helmet, seeing nothing but the blood seal at the perch of the armor.

"...You performed human transmutation..." She whispered quietly but then grew strong in anger and threw Alphonse's head at Edward's own hit, making the boy fall on the ground in pain. "AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Roy watched as both of the boys tried to scramble to him...wait, why him? He hadn't become that much of a guardian over the last two weeks, had he? Ugh, how wonderful, Roy really hated behind the adult sometimes. However even when he was trying to start to speak, Alphonse's voice threw him off with a slight shriek as he was trying to flee,

"We just wanted to see our mom again!" It was as though those little eight words changed the way the universe traveled, but Izumi had stopped momentarily in her killing mode and stared at both boys, both shaking in obvious fear of their teacher. Izumi then fell to her knees and though Roy couldn't hear what she said to them, he saw that Izumi hugged them both tightly and both Alphonse and Edward seemed to be comforted by this. Roy felt himself becoming overwhelmed with relieve as Edward hesitantly returned the hug and whispered things to his teacher while stubbornly trying to keep tears from falling from his eyes. Obviously Roy wasn't the only one that could comfort the Elric without getting any stubborn complaints in reply. Winry stared very blankly from her spot in the door and looked over at the two adult males in the household and just shook her head, making her way to the kitchen and found herself preparing tea.

"Well now that we got that out of the way." Winry said slightly, staring dully over at the colonel who stiffened only slightly in her gaze, "Here you go Mrs. Curtis." Izumi gave Winry a bright smile and accepted the tea.

"Yes...now there is one more question I have to ask," Izumi took a sip from the brown liquid and Roy jumped quite a bit when Izumi suddenly yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE MILITARY?" Edward yelped, and Roy found it extremely discomforting that Edward was hiding behind him again. Why couldn't he hide behind Alphonse? Alphonse was larger then he, and could take pain a HELL lot easier then Roy ever could.

"Ah, I'm afraid that may be my fault, I invited him to the military after finding him after the transmutation, I saw his talent and-" Roy stopped as Izumi had focused her most deadly glare upon him and had come so close that Roy found himself wanting to be fifty miles away just to feel safe again.

"You blackmailed him?" Blackmail? Blackmail? NO! OH DEAR GOD NO!

"No! No! He opened up more opportunities!" It was nice to see that Edward was protecting over his superior for once in his life, really this was the nicest thing that Edward had done for him (never mind that Edward invited the crazy witch over). However that did nothing as Roy found himself behind thrown out his own house and landing straight into the streets, where many people screamed slightly and ran away. Ow...Roy did dearly hope that was not blood dripping down his head. "Teacher! Don't kill him! He's the father!" Why did Roy suddenly feel like Edward did not help the situation at all? Ah, the pain in his stomach would have to be why. Izumi had just given him a painful kick to the chest, throwing him once again into his house and raised her fist to slap his face side to side when she grimaced. Roy soon found himself covered with blood and watched as everyone surrounded the woman because of her obvious extreme pain from just puking blood on _him_.

"Teacher, you shouldn't have traveled if you're still not better." Alphonse muttered as she now laid on the couch, holding her stomach slightly while absorbing pills her husband had supplied for her.

"Ah, but it was so ridiculous, I needed to see the truth for myself." Izumi brushed her mouth once then looked at Edward with a contemplative look, then she smiled slightly,

"You do have a glow." Edward twitched, why was it that every woman was saying that to him? He DID NOT HAVE A GLOW! Izumi then patted Edward's stomach with another smile, "And you've been gaining weight...So...how did it happen, and don't tell me you've engaged in-"

"AH!" Edward, Winry, and Alphonse started moving their hands around crazy like to completely avoid the next word that would have came from the dark-haired woman's mouth, blushes apparent on those who had flesh. Edward then coughed and Roy found himself trying to avoid laughing at how embarrassed the teenagers were just because of the word, ah, but they were still growing, they'd be curious about it sooner or later. Though for some reason, Roy found that he may not have liked the prospect of Edward finding a person to experiment sex with, teenagers and their damned hormones...but really, he had nothing to worry about, Edward wasn't that kind of guy. So then Edward started to explain the situation, of which Roy had heard plenty of times and got up to prepare a small meal for him and his guests.

Though this left Roy in his own thoughts, did Edward really have a glow? Looking back at Edward, seeing that long blonde hair down certainly gave off a glow like the sun and the silly grin that Edward would sometimes wear always gave off it's own glow. In Roy's own opinion, Edward was always glowing when he wanted to, it was just something that all blonde's had a natural control over, a glow to give to other people to make them realize that there was more to life. Roy shifted the pan he had taken out, looking over to Edward again quietly. Today, the boy was wearing a dark red shirt that had a ridiculous flower at the edge of it, while he still productively wore stretchy blue pants, Edward looked particularly...girly today. Roy then wondered if Edward had always looked so girly, or if it was because of the baby that somehow effected Roy's mind into thinking that Hagane no was a female. Edward would kill him if he ever knew that Roy was thinking that. But, Roy poured some spices on the meat, it's not a bad look for him, not that the kid can look bad in anything.

"Ah, so that's how it happened...how very strange." Izumi gave a slight annoyed nod, her brows and eyes narrowing in a contemplative thought process.

"Yup, that's now it is, and now I have a kid growing inside of me." Edward sighed only slightly, glad that his teacher was taking the news so easily. Though it was strange, why was his teacher taking it so well? Sure she had gone a little crazy as she should have with the whole military and human transmutation taboo but why was she taking this so leisurely? Honestly, women were just plain weird.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot why I'm here! Edward, we're going to get you fitted with my new automail design." Winry gave a demonic smile (in Edward's opinion) and Edward found himself whining as Winry had grabbed his automail ports, dissembling them from his body and all he could do was whimper away from the crazy automail mechanic. His teacher wasn't much help either, all laughing at him and junk. Edward really hated going through the reconnection of his nerves, it didn't hurt to put if off, so why so much putting it back together. "Hey, military man, come over here and help Edward stand still." Roy's face popped from the kitchen and he snickered at the poor boy's dispense and the minute Roy got near him, Edward bit him fiercely, thinking very much on the path of revenge. Izumi watched closely as Roy hit the defenseless boy on the head, but the golden-haired boy just bit him again as they went into their own physical fight of bites and fists before Winry hit both of them with a wrench. Izumi gave a long quiet look over to her husband, who seemed oblivious to her hinting stare as Edward gritted his scream as new automail was soon inserted into his ports.

"God dammit! Why does it always hurt?"

"Oh you're just being a baby." Winry stook her tongue out and grinned at the sore boy, who just slowly got up and stretched out in his new automail. It was then he noticed the differences between his previous and his latest.

"These are fit for a girl."

"I know, isn't it wonderful? It was made to adjust to the weight you'd be gaining, yet still have enough strength to be flexible and light enough so it wouldn't strain your body type." Winry gave rather shiny eyes and Edward just rolled his eyes, glaring at the latest model slightly.

"It doesn't look bad niisan." Edward just shrugged, giving his own little sigh and sniffed the air,

"You're letting something burn." He glared over at his appointed guardian and the raven-haired man scoffed, running to the kitchen, it was then Izumi noticed something even more different in her student. Izumi gave herself a slight smile, how interesting...

------------------------------

Lyra sighed silently from her seat and the brunette secretary looked at her quietly, which gave the dark haired girl the creeps. Actually everything about the military gave her the creeps, but it didn't matter as long as she could get power from it. Though, sending that Armstrong guy was very frightening, she really wished who in the world had thought that up. Currently she was waiting for the report to the Fuhrer that she was indeed her and alive in person then she was to go off to the dorm room they would have supplied and soon start spying on the little Elric. Though really, she was just keeping an eye on Edward, she didn't know why old lady Dante had asked _her_ of all people, but...it was nice to get out of that stuffy old mansion.

Lyra sighed again and the secretary looked over at her again. That secretary still gave Lyra the creeps, but then again, so did the Fuhrer. Lyra wished it was something simple as to the fact that they were of the military, but there was just something...weird about them.

"The Fuhrer is ready to see you now." Oh goody, Lyra thought rather sarcastically in her mind but stood up and entered in the room that the secretary had pointed at while wondering in her mind how the secretary knew that the Fuhrer was ready to see her. Creepy secretary.

"Ah so you're Lyra." The Fuhrer was a handsome man for someone supposed to be very old, black hair with a black mustache, wearing the military uniform and had a patch on his eye, which was very strange in Lyra's mind and it echoed for some reason.

"Yes sir." Lyra gave her own little curtsy, showing the man respect as he was the man who controlled over the country.

"Hm. So Dante sent you to keep an eye on our young little alchemist, has she?"

"Yes sir, for some reason she thinks I am suitable for this mission."

"Hm, I am inclined to agree with her." Lyra then bowed again, accepting the apparent complement that the Fuhrer had given her. The man then dismissed her and gave her a dorm number she would be in and she walked around the area, learning the way around slowly and quietly. Something was very strange around her, but she could not pick it up, just a strange feeling obviously, Lyra thought.

------------------------------

"He's _what_?" Hissed a very displeased voice, glaring darkly at the woman who had just given the new information. Lust shrugged nonchalantly, trying to look like she didn't care but really, the way that Envy was glaring at her...

"Our little Full Metal is pregnant, is that really such a big deal for you Envy?" Lust asked, trying to act cool under the apparent growing anger. Lust didn't know the full reasoning behind of it because she was one of the youngest (besides Sloth and an unknown Wrath out there somewhere), but Envy really did have it in for Edward. Lust still wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling his name didn't come just because the master decided to name him that way.

"Tch." Envy finally looked away, gritting his teeth angrily and stood up, walking out of their 'hiding' place with a frown. Lust gave her own little frown as Gluttony just came up to her, asking her what pregnant was and if he could eat it.

"Master gave specific orders not to bother the boy though...I wonder why." Lust muttered suspiciously, patting Gluttony on his baldhead as he rolled his tongue about as she told him that pregnant was not something you could eat. Envy stood above on their hide out, his eyes narrowing distastefully and his fists clenching on and off.

"Damn him. DAMN BOTH OF THEM!" Envy yelled into the darkness, angry as it seemed that Edward had somehow managed get another ability to create joy for his own life. An ability for him to have a reason to live in this world. "Damn him..." Envy whispered again, blood dripping only momentarily from his hands as he glared up into the darkness with piercing eyes.

------------------------------

And yet another end of a long day, Edward looked up from his bed to the window that echoed moonlight within the bedroom. Edward found himself covered with silence and could do nothing but think of the day's events. It was nice, Edward suddenly found himself being reminded that he was supported by so many people and that they all loved him so very much, and today he didn't puke! It was a sign from the God he refused to believe in, maybe the morning sickness wouldn't last the whole pregnancy! Edward then tensed as the door opened and a body sat at the end of his bedside.

"Edward." Edward sat up immediately, staring at his teacher with a pair of determined eyes, hearing the soft tone in the woman's voice. "So you're actually going to really have the baby?" Once again, Edward was forced to question himself on why he wanted to actually keep the baby so much. Thoughts of a cute smile of a young child looking up to him...somehow just made him really want it to happen. Then there was also an image of his younger brother holding his niece or nephew with an even greater grin and there was even another image of Roy...

"I don't want it to just die." Edward whispered to her, looking for approval and the teacher indeed approved of these words. Edward then blinked as his teacher encompassed him in a hug and he grew confused as tears seemed to touch his back,

"That's good Ed. That's really good." Izumi separated herself from the student and Edward just looked back at her, slightly confused. Earlier, she had just been furious to learn that the boy had did the most forbidden of acts _and_ joined the military at the same time, but for some reason she could feel her anger slowly disappear. They only did it to see their mother...even if that had failed, and he was only in the military now for his younger brother. Izumi was sure as soon as Edward was done with what he needed from the military, he would take his own leave from it. But that really wasn't why she wasn't so angry...it was because he had definitely grown up since she had last seen him. The boy had gone through many hardships and he was still growing in his own wisdom, and somehow he had managed to accept this child even when any other normal person might have rejected it right away.

"Teacher?"

"Ed...I want you to promise me something." Izumi started though, taking a somewhat large breath. Edward nodded at her to continue her request, "I want you to promise me, no matter what happens to the baby, do not do any human transmutation on it." Edward blinked, confused at this request and just nodded, marking off his own promise and Izumi gave him another smile.

"That's a strange thing to ask from me though." Izumi frowned slightly at this and gave a slight shrug, looking away sadly, memories flooding her mind all at the same time.

"You know that I can perform alchemy without an array on the outside, right?" Edward nodded, "...That's because I performed human transmutation...and saw that...that _thing_." Izumi found herself hissing slightly at the memories flooding to her. Black hands, absorbing her, absorbing the dead baby, nearly absorbing her entire life source, but giving her so much information in exchange, but not worth it, definitely not worth it!

"You have?" Edward gasped slightly at the news, but then racked over it quickly in his mind and it made perfect sense, "But...but why?"

"...My baby was basically a still born. The minute I had found out that he was dead, I..." Izumi turned away, the bubbling angst starting to build up on her as she started to remember it and she refused to cry about it again. She had to be strong, she always had to be stronger then everyone so that she couldn't fall again. Edward stood still, trying to contemplate how much it would hurt to find out if his own child was a still birth. Yes...that would be so pain racking, so emotional painful, that it would definitely make human transmutation pop up in one's mind. Edward paled, understanding slightly now why Izumi had just made him promise not to perform the deed again.

"My baby won't." Edward found himself whispering, giving Izumi the most determined look that he could muster. "My baby won't die. It will live and grow up and will go to visit its Auntie Izumi every once in awhile." Izumi found herself smiling again, very happy and proud of the boy in front of her that moment.

"You're right. That baby will be very strong." Edward gave her his own shiny grin and Izumi found herself growing ever so cheerful at the easily recognizable grin known as Edward Elric. "Speaking of which, what are you naming it?" Edward laughed slightly,

"Alphonse if it's a boy, Elizabeth if it's a girl." Izumi nodded, giving her approval once again and patted Edward's stomach once, giving a quick inspection with a light frown.

"You're eating way to much way to early."

"I knew it." Edward just sighed and Izumi chuckled slightly, "So where are you going to stay, it's expensive here." Izumi gave a deadly grin and Edward paled,

"Oh, I'll find someone who will be _kind_ enough to let me stay in their hotel." Edward avoided her smile, having no doubt with the scary tone in the woman's voice. It was then Edward noted another thing,

"So you're going to be staying?" Izumi had stood up and was about to exit the room but due to the boy's question she turned around to him and gave a bright smile, Edward starting to think how nice it was to see his teacher smiling so brightly.

"We weren't doing much back home, I'd rather stay here and help you through your love life then fix trains back home." Izumi closed the door and Edward flopped down to his pillow. It took him a few seconds to fully absorb what his teacher had said and he frowned,

"Love life?"

"It was nice having you over." Roy commented, though silently disagreeing with what he had just said out loud just so that the dark-haired woman wouldn't knock him to the nearest wall. Izumi gave him a studious glare, and once again Roy found that he had just gotten a negative judgement. No wonder why Edward got so well along with all of these women, they hated him just at first glance!

"You better not do anything to him or I promise you, your head will be served on a platter for that Fuhrer to eat." Izumi gritted and Roy found himself stiffening in the woman's promise. Somehow, Roy could imagine his whole face, stuffed with an apple, being presented to a delighted Fuhrer who thanked Izumi for all the time it had to take to prepare such a great meal. Okay, it was official, Roy Mustang had gone crazy. Roy then escorted the couple out (Winry had left earlier, saying that Riza would be worried of where she was) and when he was once again safe in his own home, he flopped down in his lazy-boy, groaning loudly.

"What did teacher mean by that?" Alphonse questioned out loud, hoping that the colonel could reply but the black haired man was too busy relaxing and falling asleep against the recliner's cushions. Alphonse just sighed and threw a blanket over the colonel, "He sleeps worse then Edward! Sometimes these two!" Alphonse just huffed and went to look for that picture book of the past, because really, the way that one girl looked was bugging Alphonse.

------------------------------

Morning came and blossomed in a way that Roy wished the apocalypse would happen already. Roy covered his head with a blanket, grumbling under his breath as Alphonse just chuckled. There was a smell though that helped the man wake up immediately, coffee was God and Alphonse was the angel to deliver him. Roy stumbled from the recliner, bending his back only once and stared blankly ahead as Alphonse put a mug in his hands, helping the man in his morning hours.

"Any mail?" Roy asked, numbing slightly over his words as he took a sip of his nectar of life. Alphonse just clanked pans together in reply and Roy took it as a no, standing up rather dully. Oh right, work today, should go get dressed. Roy went to his room, setting the mug on a dresser while searching for a clean uniform. Edward groaned from his blankets, cuddling even further into the many sheets. Roy looked over at the boy and just chuckled slightly, glad that he wasn't the only non-morning person around. Roy then turned around to see Edward's hair peeking out quite a bit and Roy found himself drawn to the golden weaves that looked just so...in human.

Then again, truthfully there were a lot of things that seemed inhuman about the Elric. But somehow, Roy rather liked that a lot about the boy. Roy found himself slightly yawning as Edward threw his covers off to the floor and moved around all sleepy, it almost made Roy laugh as Edward had to use the wall to stable his balance. Obviously having your eyes closed was a big factor to walk into the walls in the morning. Edward didn't even yell at him as he laughed when Edward bumped his head against the wall he had been leaning against earlier. Roy found it rather...homely, the way that Edward was in the morning seemed familiar to traits of a married couple just getting up together at the same time, both not looking foreword to work but very much to the thought of coming back home together. Roy just shifted his search over to a small closet that Edward was near and Roy commented, "I think you need to take a shower."

"Shaddup." Edward grumbled, stumbling unto the colonel, only lingering on the man for a few seconds then back on the wall, grumbling to search for the dresser. Roy felt himself stunned from the fact that Edward was so close to him, it was kind of strange, how well the boy seemed to fit there, even for a second of time. Roy watched as Edward threw off his top and on the ground (not that Roy wouldn't do the same) and get out of his previous pants to put on black pants to replace them. However it took a moment longer for Edward to find a shirt and Roy found himself admiring the fact the boy was still so in tone despite getting a little bigger around the waist. For a boy that was so close to sixteen, his muscles were so firm and slim that it was very hard for Roy to believe that it was still a child's body. Soon the admiring stopped as Edward had finally found a top (white with black newsprint all over it, Scieszka's gift) then looked over at Roy rather dully and then went outside the room, grumbling about stupid useless colonels.

"Good morning niisan." Edward just grunted back to his brother and looked away slightly, a blush treading only slightly on his face. Why though, Edward asked himself, it isn't such a big deal to be stared at by other people when he was rarely shirtless, so why was the colonel staring at him so hard? Edward just scoffed to himself, ignoring the strange bubbling feeling in his stomach and chest again. Edward brightened though as Alphonse had given him a plate and he started to dive in the eggs and ham that his brother had graciously cooked for him.

"Any paper work?" Edward asked, after devouring all that was on his plate and Roy managed to show up all dressed up in his uniform, grabbing at a plate for himself.

"Only these few things." Alphonse handed his brother a few papers and Edward stared at them for a few seconds before scoffing,

"Can't any of these people decide to do anything by themselves?"

"Now you know my pain Hagane no." Roy commented as Edward huffed rather angrily about the new requests that were on the sheets. Roy took a good look of what he could himself and shook his head, it seemed that there would be another full week for the pregnant Full Metal.

"Gah, whatever, I'll fill most of these out later. Except, oh for-" Edward had been shuffling through the paper work and he just held up one piece of paper and given it to Alphonse to throw it away. Roy just smirked slightly, for two weeks now there was a shy alchemist by the name of Haru Ishitakimoto with the title 'The Flower Alchemist' who had been requesting for Edward to help her experiment on the certain biology of certain flowers that could only be found all the way from Xing. Roy was sure the only reason this woman was requesting Edward to help her was because she had taken an interest of the boy that wasn't professional. Edward ignored this request the first time around and was still being bugged about it, Roy found it rather amusing.

"Niisan, I think you should at least refuse this to her face." Alphonse stared momentarily at the request form and threw it in the trash.

"How do people like her get to be an alchemist? It's ridiculous." Roy shrugged, not able to give his own opinion on the matter or answer to the Elric who wanted said answer. Edward sighed and brushed back his hair a bit, "We ready to go?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Another droning day of paper work and maybe having to deal with some explosions if some people came around to his department and blamed Edward for damage that may have happened. Roy knew that Edward was a great alchemist, Roy knew that Edward knew the explosive properties of just about anything in existence, what Roy didn't know is why Edward would go out of his way to make them explode. It was as though Edward was trying to pretend he wasn't intelligent...then again, if it got him out of paper work and dealing with people, Roy suspected he would have done the same thing. The three walked together rather casually in the streets to the headquarters and Roy found that Edward was slightly closer to him then usual. Not that Roy found himself minding the boy's presence, it was just kind of odd to him. But then again, all of this was strange, not just barely a month ago, Roy found that he was going to be a father, and the one who would be giving birth would be an alchemist under his own command. Said alchemist had originally just hated him with all of his power, but then said alchemist moved in with him and for some reason, Roy didn't feel like making fun of him for just walking near him anymore.

It was not a comfortable silence, Edward noticed that he was walking near the 'bastard taisa' so to speak, but he couldn't find himself trying to walk away. Edward would get the mind thought to do it, but he just didn't have the energy to go through with the plan. Edward looked up to the man and saw his face still stone-plated as ever and found that somewhat emotionless face to be comforting, but then again, even if he hated to admit it, nearly everything the man did was comforting. Well...not everything, like staring at him the way he did in the morning, it felt strange to be so speculated so openingly. Edward had once been told that he was quite handsome, he doesn't remember who had told him but he didn't really believe them at the time. I mean, why bother? It wasn't like he was looking for anyone to get involved in some sort of relationship with, and he didn't really believe it to be the truth of himself so he ignored it for that time being. But now that Edward thought about it, was he handsome enough to other people to be looked like that at? Edward just shook his head, no way! Especially since this was his superior he was talking about, Roy was the womanizer of the century!

Alphonse found himself staring at his older brother and the older man, somehow thinking that they were both very awkward. Like they had both discovered some big secret about each other and didn't want to wander away from each other just in case someone would tell the secrets. Oh well, Alphonse had been getting used to Edward and Roy acting strange lately, he wasn't quite sure of the truth but he had a fair idea of what was going on between the two. Actually to any body it could be mildly obvious, but it was hard to connect the thought of them and why they were being so awkward. Alphonse knew it was early, but he was confident in the thought that his big brother was very slowly falling in love. Alphonse had heard and read that love has the ability to change people, and Alphonse had not ever seen any greater changes in Edward since they were both still little kids training under Izumi's tutelage. It was strange though to Alphonse, he'd never though he would see his brother fall in love with _anybody_ because his older brother was always too busy with his own ambitions and trying to restore him. But...who better to slowly fall for then the colonel?

Of course, at first Alphonse had his doubts towards this slowly growing attraction between the two, thinking that his brother was just slowly going to the path of heart break but then the colonel started to show just as strange symptoms of love that Edward had been showing. The two probably didn't know it themselves, but it was true...it had to be true, at least in Alphonse's mind, why else would they act so strange around each other? Especially since Edward had usually confessed how much he hated the man before this whole thing started to happen. Alphonse then wondered if the attraction had always been there, it just never came to view because the two would just dismiss the feelings quickly and continue with their own tasks they had given themselves. Ah, that would make sense, both males were so full of ambition and ego that they could easily get away from each other before they could realize any attraction towards one another. But now, Alphonse looked at them both to see them very silent, now they had time to sit down and start thinking about it, now they were living together where they would see each other so many times that it would make anybody's heart race. Alphonse gave his own version of a sigh, he then wondered if it would ever be possible for the two to realize what he had.

So they had arrived and the two went their separate ways, both grumbling about how much paperwork was such a bother and Alphonse found himself following the colonel for once, knowing better then to interfere in his older brother's impatient work of filling out request forms. Alphonse stopped as Roy entered in his office and almost laughed that the colonel had been so emerged in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Alphonse walking behind him the entire time, nor did he seem to notice the speculative look that Riza had given him.

"Hello Alphonse." Riza spoke softly, looking over as the boy made his way unto a couch, and nodded to the boy. Alphonse gave a short sigh and thought this a better time then no other.

"Lietenant-"

"It's okay if you want to call me by my name Alphonse." Alphonse nodded slightly at this interruption then continued,

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Riza stared at him rather blankly then nodded at the question, stamping one paper slightly. "Do you mind if I ask what it felt like?" Riza shook her head and placed the paper down, then folded her hands slightly, a small contemplative look on her face.

"He was the only man I would ever fall in love with. When...when we first started to acknowledge each other's feelings it was very odd." Alphonse stared lifelessly through those red tints known as eyes, waiting for the woman to continue in her story. "It was so odd because at first...we didn't like each other that much, at least not in that way."

"Really?" Alphonse nearly squeaked.

"Yes, we were just friends. Heh." Riza shifted her face to lay on top of her hand and Alphonse watched as a nostalgic look encompassed her eyes, "We loved each other so deeply, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world Alphonse." Alphonse didn't want to ask her, but he wanted to know,

"What happened?"

"..." Riza just shrugged slightly and Alphonse watched as her cold face came up once again, "Our interests split." _The same words as the colonel_, Alphonse's mind hissed at him, telling him that those words were too close to be comfortable.

"I see..." Alphonse gave his reply then stared at the woman again silently. The two just sat there for a few moments when interrupted by the one and only Maes Hughes.

"Hello Lieutenant! I just came by to find Ed, Gracia wants to plan a baby shower!" Alphonse could feel that if he had flesh, it would be paling as the dotting daddy was in a cheerful mode.

"A baby shower?" Alphonse then asked, very skeptical about this new plan. Everyone just seemed to want to get involved with this pregnancy, didn't they?

"Oh yes, I'm not sure why, but she still plans to do it." Hughes then noticed that there was no shrimp sitting by the full plate of armor, so he looked at the younger brother with a slightly confused look,

"I think he's in the west wing, filling out forms." Hughes nodded at this new information then headed over to Roy's separate office but then stopped for a second, thinking if it would be wise to say what he wanted, but apparently changed his mind and walked off to find Edward, but not before leaving some interesting words in Alphonse's presence,

"Be careful, I think they have someone watching you two, so don't do anything that will show you're not really in there, okay?" Alphonse agreed to this and watched as the dark-haired man walked off, most likely to find Edward. Alphonse looked over at Riza, to see that the woman was once again back to work and just sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get any new answers from her. Who else should he turn too now?

"Excuse me...Riza." Alphonse gave a slight bow and walked out of the office, Riza watched the boy quietly then felt a hand wander to her stomach, Patting it almost fondly but then went straight back to work, an emotionless look forced upon her face, as she refused to bring up memories.

Meanwhile, quite unsuccessfully, stalked Lyra. Uniformed soldiers started as she went around the walls to stare after the grumbling Full Metal alchemist. However she was dressed way to inconspicuously not to be noticed, a trench coat, a detective's hat, and dark shades to cover her dark eyes. If nobody didn't notice her it was because they were blind or had no sense of paranoia. Lyra stared at the boy stomping down the halls and was slightly shocked to discover his head down and a slightly growing stomach. Edward had grown to be quite handsome then when she had last seen him, it seemed to be an amazing change for her to acknowledge.

"Excuse me-"

"YEEK!" Lyra jumped up, cursing her lack of pride to shriek like the girl she was. Lyra jumped around to glare at the one who had shocked her and twitched slightly as it was the one who had escorted her to the headquarters. Alex Louis Armstrong, so very creepy, Lyra echoed in her mind.

"Is there something wrong?" Armstrong gave a shiny gaze and Lyra found herself shuddering.

"Uh...no. Not really, I was just...just wondering where I can get something to eat around here." Lyra lied casually then yelped as the man took her arm and started to guide her to the cafeteria, complimenting how well the chef could cook in the morning and that they only had three minutes until the breakfast menu would stop. Lyra cursed her lie as she found herself wandering away from the older Elric, who just sneezed once.

"Catching a cold, Full Metal?" Edward stiffened and looked over to the voice that had addressed him and saluted said voice with a semi-irritated look on his face.

"No sir, Fuhrer," Edward commented back, trying his best not to yell at the man for giving him so many damn tasks around the headquarters.

"That's good news, we can't have you catching a cold now."

"FUHRER!" The man looked at two chasing soldiers and saluted Edward off, running past him with a slightly annoyed look. Edward stared as the soldiers passed him and shrugged, it seemed that the Fuhrer had tried once again to escape his bothersome bodyguards, sometimes the Fuhrer was just strangely amusing. Edward then just shrugged from his task, feeling a little lighter on his feet and walking to the downstairs lab.

------------------------------

The door opened quite abruptly, two males dragging themselves in the inside and both falling on their usual spots, groaning in mental exhaustion. Alphonse just watched the two try not to fall asleep where they laid because then they wouldn't get any dinner.

"I'll be cooking dinner now, is that okay?"

"Uh-huh." Their voices echoed together and Alphonse just went into the kitchen, humming slightly to himself. Roy looked over to Edward, whose face was planted in the cushions.

"So what did you accomplish today Hagane no?"

"Stupid pointless things, you?"

"Same." The two both sighed in a synchronized pattern, enjoying the nice cushion of the lazy boy and couch. They just lingered their together, thoughts drifting very slowly to their minds as they tried to ignore each other.

"Hey Mustang," Edward started out, moving his face from the cushion to look over at the exhausted man.

"Yeah?" Roy asked, for once not in a fully attended state of mind, acknowledging what Edward said but not as a boy to a man, but as two grown people who were just tired.

"Nevermind." Edward muttered, after having a long enough time to stare at the man, and looked away, deciding it best not to talk to the man about the bubbling feelings starting up as he thought more and more about it. Roy raised his eyebrow, curious of what happened to the sudden change of mind to not talk from the young boy. Edward then kind of wished that he had someone else to talk to, kind of, he wasn't really one to tell anybody about the way he felt about anything.

"Okay." Roy found himself replying, a lack of really anything else to say or do. The two sat there in silence, both pondering their own things that would make any normal person uncomfortable.

"...Hey Mustang..." Edward started again and this time Roy found himself clinging to whatever the boy could say, "Thanks." Roy was shocked by the sudden word, having rarely heard it in his life, especially from the golden-haired boy. Roy found that...that he was very flattered and grateful for the other bot to be there that instant. Roy knew he would never regret welcoming the determined boy within the military and to hear that the boy didn't regret the same thing all in a single word. Roy then stood up from his chair and walked over to the lying down alchemist and whispered in his ear,

"You're welcome." Edward found himself blushing slightly as Roy's breath was wandering down his neck. Edward found his heart beating a lot faster and found it very strange, especially as Roy drew away, his heart stopped beating as fast but his stomach clenched on him so hard that it nearly hurt. Edward looked up to Roy, feeling wide-eyed and watched dark blue eyes staring right back at him, also seeming a little wide-eyed. Why was Edward drifting slightly? Why was he moving?

"Dinner's ready." Both of them jumped a little, their wide-eyes returning to normal and both of them returning back to normal moods and feelings. Edward clenched his chest for a quick second when he was sure nobody was looking at him, feeling a little redder then normal. What was that? That was...strange, just strange. No need to worry about it, really, it wasn't like anything was going to happen.

But why did he feel like he wanted something to happen?

Dinner came and went and Edward found himself in bed once again, but for the first time in his life...he had felt somewhat alone in the large full size bed. Edward stared once again at the blank moon sky, offering light into the room. Another day, every day was going by so slowly and it seemed like ages every day that went by. All of this was crazy in his mind, he couldn't feel the usual amount of control that he had held before, and as though everything he knew to be a fact was slowly ebbing away. Equivalent exchange, alchemy, life, death, everything that Edward thought he knew...the knowledge felt like it was slipping from his own mind and he didn't know what to think.

"Hey, you having trouble sleeping?" Edward stared as the black haired man peeked into the room and Roy stared at the golden haired boy, staring with what seemed to be large cat-eyes. Roy watched, mesmerized by the beauty and splendor that seemed to be just Edward Elric.

"Just a little." Edward honestly replied and Roy just 'hmmmed' and Edward watched as he slicked into the room, and watched as the man sat at the edge of the bed, looking up to the solitary window in the room.

"You're growing up you know." Edward blinked, slightly shocked at the man's words, never thinking he would have ever heard something like that from the man's mouth.

"I am?" Edward nearly stuttered, watching the man closely, suddenly noticing how...young he looked just then. It was like looking at the man's teenage picture again, the boy in those pictures was sitting on his bed, not the adult that had grown to be so egosticial and cold at the face. Edward felt something brush up in his throat, kind of surprised of this mental image.

"Yeah, you actually are. I'm kind of shocked, I'd never thought you'd actually grow any more." Edward growled at the man and kicked him in the back childishly, frowning at the man's words. Roy chuckled slightly at Edward's physical action then looked over at the boy and Edward found himself frozen under the simple gaze of the older man.

"...Growing up, huh?"

"That's right." Edward looked down, a smile actually drifting to his face. Really, this man was so...

"Get out, I think I can go to sleep now."

"Oh fine, kicking me out of my own room. I feel like you're making me sleep on the couch."

"I am." Edward grinned at him and Roy just shook his head, making his way outside the room and Edward found himself lying down once again, snuggling deep within the sheets. "I am..."

"Niisan has been doing better lately, hasn't he?" Roy moved his blanket around a bit and stared at the ever so cheerful armor.

"He really has." Roy found himself able to smile to himself once again, it seemed that he had been smiling a lot more these days. It was so strange that he could find the will and strength to give smiles and grins again. Really, the only person he had to thank for that was Edward...though he would never admit that to the boy. "Goodnight Al."

"Goodnight Roy."

------------------------------

"So, how goes Full Metal?" Lyra sighed heavily, brushing back her dark hair with a dark frown at the receiver.

"I...I haven't been able to do anything except see him." Lyra admitted to the old woman on the other side of the phone. Lyra was now in her little dorm after taking a nice long and hot shower to relieve all the chills she had all day. If this was going to keep happen, she was going to have a rough time here.

"Oh that's fine." Old lady Dante said to the worrying younger woman on the other side of the line, reassuring the girl of the job was just beginning so it wasn't that big of a deal to worry about.

"If you say so, hey, do you want me to pick up a souvenir for you while I'm here?"

"Oh if you want to deary." Lyra nodded, "So tell me, has he been showing any signs of being pregnant? It is rather...ridiculous to believe."

"Well...he is getting a stomach." Lyra replied back slowly, brushing her back slightly, still trying to rack in her mind on why in the world would Dante want to know about the boy's condition. It really confused Lyra, but whatever, right?

"Hm, that's interesting...good...good. Well goodnight Lyra deary."

"Night madam." Lyra put the phone down and brushed her hair back again, flopping down unto her bed and frowned, trying very hard to understand it all.

_End Chapter_

Shorter then the previous chapter, but with more confronted goodness of a slowly realization of the RoyEdness. Yeah, sorry about making another filler chapter it seems, but this time for real, a lot more things will happen! I've finally got everyone where they need to be, and soon everything will click for everyone, okay? Now...I'm going to take a little time to complain about something, and very sorry about it guys. But ever chapter, my reviews go down three, so what should I expect? Only thirteen reviews this time? Ah well, sorry, I'm just being ridiculous.

Thanks to hyperdude, shu-chan77901, BlackFire-Dog (Ed probably can, he just doesn't want to), Onyxlight, Coco Banana Pocky (Thank you very much. Winry didn't appear so much in this chapter, but I'm not pushing her away), BlackMercifulFaerie (You know, I was drinking something when I read your review. Soda splattered all over the monitor, it was such a mess. Ah anyway, I hope I didn't screw up in Izumi's entrance, I am a rather bad writer though, hehehe) PuRE'Curse, alchemise, Raven Cactuar (Thank you so much!), Al, Sai-ryo Aura Feana, anmbcuconnfan (Why thank you), Zion, Mizuki hikari, Hunter Hatake and Rozzi Uchiha, Nova-chan (Blame OceanX's fanmade game, they made Ed dress up in two dresses in the game, and he was just SO pretty!), and Ally Inu.

Bonus skit  
"Why do you even wear that shirt?" Roy asked, pointing at the red shirt with the strange flower at the ends of it. Edward huffed and folded his arms,

"Well I tried to get rid of the flower, but every time I tried, it would rip off some of the fabric on the shirt." Roy stared then went off for a second and came back with something in his hands. Edward blinked as Roy cut the flower off quite successfully,

"Did you ever try scissors?" Edward glared.

"I hate you."


	6. Lack of Materials

**Warnings**  
RoyEdness  
Curseness  
AUness   
Spoilerness...a tad bit anyway.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA, and you know what, thank GOD that I don't, because then it would turn into a shameless shoujou!

_**Mistake's Growth**_

_Chapter Five  
Lack of Materials. _

_"The best thing about the future is that it comes only one day at a time."  
-Abraham Lincoln_

"I'm not going to work!" Edward had very randomly burst out saying from his room then turned and slammed the door harshly to signify that he definitely did not want to go to work. Roy looked over to Alphonse for an answer, but the armor boy was just as clueless as the older man was. Of course this inspired quite a bit of curiosity, from both sides of 'family'.

"Ed?" Alphonse's voice echoed inside his armor as he stood outside the door, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just don't want to go to work!" Well that was a stubborn distressed voice if Roy had ever heard of one. Roy then looked over at Alphonse rather dully and Alphonse nodded as he stepped back. Roy then tried to open his own bedroom door, he heaved a few times but could not get the door to move.

"Hagane no...don't tell me you moved the dresser."

"And what if I did? Whaddya going to do about it?" Edward's voice screamed back at him and Roy knew that something was bothering the blonde boy. Roy looked at Alphonse again and the armored boy just shrugged, not knowing what this strange phenomenal could have been brought upon by.

"Hagane no! You better open this door right now or I'll blow away the room with my gloves!" Roy yelled right back at the hysterical blonde.

"HA! Guess what! Your gloves are on THIS side of the door!" Roy furrowed his gaze slightly then looked for his gloves immediately, only to indeed find that they were definitely not in their usual place.

"Niisan, just tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!"

"That's it! I'm calling Izumi!"

"WAIT!" Screeched back the reply and Roy was very happy that his bluff worked. In truth, he had no clue where Izumi was staying nor what her number was, yes, Roy was very proud of himself to pull off the perfect tone of voice for the bluff. There was a loud sound of a forced shuffled dresser to the side and a slight creek of the knob of the door to echo into the household and Edward huffed with a red face, growling quite visibly at Roy and his younger brother.

"Now are you ready to tell us?" Edward looked away, his face flushing for a different reason now.

"It's moving," he grumbled, moving to sit down on the couch and he continued to look away from Roy and Alphonse. Roy felt slightly dumbfounded, Edward was really so stressed because...the baby was moving inside of him? Well of course, now that Roy had decided to think upon the subject, it made sense. What male in the right mind wouldn't be freaking out because something was moving around in his stomach? Though instead of going into teasing like Roy would have thought he would have, he just walked closer and looked down at the older Elric.

"Is it now?" Edward flushed again and placed his hands on his slowly growing stomach with embarrassment,

"Yeah, it is."

"How does it feel?"

"Weird." Was all really the boy could answer back, though he moved his hands around as though that could convey how obviously odd feeling it was to feel a little baby moving around in his stomach. Alphonse was ecstatic about this though,

"It's moving? That's awesome!" Alphonse nearly squeaked as though he had found a little baby kitten that had crawled all over his feet. Alphonse couldn't help but jump a little to his brother and stared at Edward in pure awe and Edward felt even more embarrassed. However as soon as the moment came, it went and Edward became depressed all of the sudden by the sad look in his eyes, but this time, Roy had an understanding to why this was. It was because Alphonse could not feel the baby move, Edward wanted to share everything with his younger sibling, even the experience he was feeling inside of him. Roy did nothing, he just was shocked that he stood there and stared as Edward heaved a slight sigh and whispered to his brother that he was fine and that he would go to work now anyway. Roy watched as Edward walked into his bedroom to get dressed and Roy looked over at Alphonse to confirm that Alphonse felt just as bad about this as Edward did.

"Alphon-"

"Don't worry. My brother promised me that he'll get my body back...and by then, I'll be able to feel all of the baby..." Alphonse whispered slightly, and it hit Roy for the first time since this whole pregnancy mess started. This really was delaying the trip to finding the Philosopher's Stone, this was delaying Alphonse back into his armor, and this was hurting Edward on the inside because he couldn't do anything to help his brother while in this state. Roy found himself walking to the bedroom and witnessing a bare chested Full Metal Alchemist, but his eyes were not bare as clear tears poured from them almost meaninglessly. Roy actually felt his heart move harmlessly as his body did an action that he didn't expect. Roy found his hand patting Edward's head slightly and watched as the boy looked up at him with almost helpless eyes, this really tortured the teenager, didn't it? Well of course it did, if Roy had found himself in the situation with just someone he cherished, it would kill him inside.

"Hagane no, you remember what I promised you a long time ago?" Edward growled slightly and batted his hand away almost angrily while wiping his eyes, Roy could hear the curses that Edward wanted to screech and shout to the entire world. "Do you?" Roy continued to ask though, wanting privately to feel the golden weaves through his hand again, to be able to comfort the boy through that strange method. Edward's silence did not help in this discussion, but Roy continued on, "I promised you that I would help you two..." _And protect you, even if it would cost my life_, Roy added in his mind as an afterthought. Roy heard the boy sniff slightly and stood still as the blonde turned almost angrily to him,

"Yeah I know that already you bastard! You don't have to go an' remind me! Let's get ready for work dammit!" Edward just cursed away, grabbing a random white shirt (_His_ white shirt, actually, Roy thought) and marching out of the room, looking rather determined to get away from the strange situation. Roy sighed slightly, all ready for work except his gloves. Roy was puzzled though, when he walked out of his home after the fuming Full Metal Alchemist, Alphonse did not follow them. Oh well, perhaps the boy did not feel up to going to hang around the quarters, after all, for someone who had nothing to do there, it could be quite dull (though not as dull as paperwork). Alphonse sat silently on the couch and stared rather blankly at the floor, trying to contemplate what the bubbling feelings came from as he could almost feel a huge wave of depression, happiness, and a whole mess of feelings that he couldn't quite understand and why they were all coming together in one clear fluid motion. Alphonse then gave his own version of a sigh and couldn't help but feel himself smiling.

"At least I don't have to worry about niisan when he learns he's falling in love with the colonel! The colonel will be able to take care of him!" Alphonse sighed once again and stood up, heaving an extremely mood change and looked around the household once again, to find the mystery of the girl in the year old photo.

------------------------------

Lyra was once again in her disguise, her very failing disguise, and once again Armstrong couldn't help but spot her, only this time, he did nothing as she stalked after the grumpy looking Full Metal Alchemist. Lyra noticed quite a few things different about the boy that she really didn't know what to say, once she was going to have to report to old lady Dante and she was going to have to give a terrible report. Lyra ducked underneath a secretary's desk, of whom screamed slightly and watched as the blonde stopped momentarily to give someone a few papers and off he went again! The suspense made Lyra want to cry, she wanted to talk to him and touch his tummy (of course nobody got away with it except for one Riza Hawkeye). There was another shriek as she ducked into the men's bathroom and she momentarily wondered if she should get a new type of dress to spy on the oldest Elric.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" Lyra shrieked shamelessly as Edward clapped his hands together and brought his automail blade close to her neck, looking very pissed off indeed. Lyra stood still and shook to her very bones, watching the brimming golden eyes that were obviously on the verge of homicide.

"Ah, ah...ah..." Lyra struggled to speak, but she couldn't, it was as though a little voice in her told her that she would die the second she said the wrong answer. Well it was fairly obvious that Edward was pregnant now, mood swings anyone? Scary mood swings at that, it brought creepy tingles down her spine. Edward stared at her silently then blinked in mild confusion,

"You look familiar..." She would hope so! What a lucky break, maybe she wouldn't be killed!

"Th-That's right...I'm...I'm Lyra, though it's okay if you don't recognize, it's been awhile!" Lyra replied, trying to swallow her nonexistent Adam's apple.

"Lyra?" Edward seemed to hesitate for a second then blinked, as he realized who she was, "Lyra?" His blade had been converted back to its normal automail mode and he stared at the girl with wide eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah no specific reason," Lyra lied through her teeth, continuing with her sentence very slowly, "I guess maybe to get a job or so." Edward rose one of his eyebrows in a very skeptic motion, obviously not really believing her,

"A job? Why at the military?"

"Oh well you know." Actually, the boy wouldn't necessarily know, maybe she should continue lying badly, "I've actually been a simple soldier for quite awhile, but I was told to report here for a side job." It seemed that Edward believed THAT, and thank goodness. Thank god she had been a lackey for that stupid Yoki for a bit, it made sense in her mind that moment now.

"Oh is that all?" Edward then seemed to be a lot more open to her, at least in Lyra's opinion, but still nowhere near enough to ask the question she really wanted to ask. Edward then just walked off, without really saying anything to her and Lyra felt like crying. She really sucked in any sort of espionage, didn't she, suck so badly, yes.

------------------------------

Alphonse closed the book and lightly slammed it on the first lieutenant's desk. Riza looked up to the armor-clad boy and remained silent, her lip threatening to become one small short line.

"Riza..." Alphonse hesitated, as he knew the woman wanted to be addressed just as such, but the question to come afterwards..."Is this you?" Riza stared at him even more silently, a very emotionless mask conquered over her entire face. Alphonse could feel himself grow nervous, now as someone that had to live in armor for three to four years, he learned many a things because he didn't have to focus so much on the outer pains of his body. Alphonse knew there were only a few things that could hurt him realistically now, and that was all in the mind, if Alphonse felt any sort of pain it was his doing and his conscious letting him think and force him to believe that something had hurt. Alphonse also knew by the look of Riza Hawkeye's face that there was obviously something that was hurting her mentally, making her think something hurt so badly that she had to put on this mask just to make sure nobody else found out her secret. Alphonse was regretting asking this question already, but he had to know, all for his brother of course. After all, there had to be a very valuable reason why the two had to have broken up, it just didn't make sense to Alphonse.

After all, even if Alphonse trusted in the man _now_ in such matters as of taking care of them and the future baby, and trusting the man in all sort of manners that let them travel so easily through the military's system without being caught of the forbidden human transmutation act. Roy Mustang was very clever, suave, manipulative and so many more adjectives that could describe a tricky 'thief' but all for the manner of good. However Alphonse did not know the man that well when it came to relationships, all he knew was that he had a little black book full of women's names and numbers to use as an alchemical journal, and _no_ man was that creative to all those names and numbers. Alphonse needed to know the answer, he was looking out for his brother. Alphonse knew by instinct that Roy would somehow be able to take care of his brother, but he didn't know _how_ or even if he would take care of him in a good way that would leave his brother a happy man for the rest of his life or a bad way in a way that would make his brother beyond repairable in any sort of relationship matters ever again. So Alphonse continued to stare at the blonde woman, hoping for the answer to come fairly soon.

"And if I was?" Riza asked in a tone that could not see the relevance between her and the girl in the picture book. If the boy had a heart, he knew it would be beating a million miles per minute. Alphonse then sat down across the brown-eyed blonde and continued to stare at her, hoping for a long story, hoping for an answer, actually hoping for anything as this was Riza Hawkeye. Heartless at times, and only warming to those who are still innocent and those who are a part of her family.

"I need to know what happened."

"That matter does not concern you or Edward, Alphonse." Riza's voice seemed to cut through his armor with just the mild tone in it, it even reminded Alphonse of his teacher's tone (which made Alphonse wonder if Riza could have possibly started to take scary lessons from the woman). Alphonse remained quiet only for a second, reevaluating what he wanted to say and if it would be wise or not to speak it.

"I want to know...because..." Alphonse took a very hesitant breath, he knew he did, when he actually didn't really need too. Alphonse didn't need air, his mind (_No, my soul_) was telling him to breath, that this situation needed panting, needed breathing nervously. "Because I-I think my brother's falling in love with the colonel." Silence echoed throughout the room, the only thing that could be heard was Roy's light snores to doze off from paperwork, even if it would be just for a few minutes. Riza stared blankly at Alphonse, as though trying to absorb how this new information was relevant. But Alphonse knew that Riza knew what that would mean, in fact, Alphonse also knew that Riza must have already had a little voice in her woman's instinct telling her that her that there was something a bit of amiss here, that there was love happening somehow and someway.

"...Oh?" Alphonse couldn't help but be stunned slightly, he would have surely thought that the woman would do more then just bring a short clean odd answer. Alphonse watched though as her lips continued to move, "Is that so?"

"Yes..." Alphonse replied back only slightly slowly, wanting to hear what the other thought on the subject. It was hard to tell on her, she always kept up some kind of mask, almost like the colonel...but her mask just seemed more practiced, more cooler, and darker in many tones.

"That's very interesting Alphonse, on what grounds do you think you can base this from?" Alphonse felt like yelling, it was obvious, wasn't it? Why else would his brother be acting so weird? It's true that the pregnancy brought a lot of other weird moments but those were already buried in Edward's subconscious and he never wanted to reveal those emotions. The way he acted around him, the way he was slowly stopped arguing as much to the older man, the way it seemed his brother was actually warming up to another human being! What else could it be? Not that Alphonse truly knew, he had never been able to truly feel the emotion called love but his mind kept yelling at him, trying to make logic from it. Alphonse then wondered slightly if his brother would be doing the same thing when he came to the same conclusion he did. Would he try to rack his mind out in the bedroom trying to come up with an answer that was pure logic on why this strange feeling called love was happening? Alphonse really didn't know much about love except of what he had read and witnessed in his life. Alphonse saw his mother die because she was so much in love with their father that she got stressed, worried, tired, and sick from that love. Alphonse didn't want the same thing happening to his older brother! What else could it be?

"Riza, I...I just _know_." Was all that he could timidly answer back though, he really didn't know what else to say to convey his thoughts to the first lieutenant. Riza sighed only momentarily and looked back down at the ancient photo book and stared at it with slight memories brimming up. Riza then looked at the serious looking armor and leaned against her hand for a bit, thinking of what she should do. Riza knew, oh did she _know_. Alphonse was right though, Edward was falling in love with his superior, and Riza wanted to support it but she knew that the older man would not be able to accept it as easily, as for that matter, neither would the young alchemist. Both were stubborn beyond words, both didn't want to be any more abnormal then they were, both had something that caused a terrible scar on their soul and they could hardly let anyone else into their small little rooms known as their hearts. Riza knew that they both had their own ways of escaping their mistakes, Roy's own personal favorite to _their_ harmful accident was dating women, so many women to make her jealous perhaps. It never worked of course, as she watched him practically escape from their grasp the next day. Edward's own way of escaping was forcing himself to become a genius, a grown-up, a person beyond his age, trying to be full and brim of confidence, never shaky and have wisdom for every moment that happens. Riza knew, and she was afraid for both of them.

These two falling in love would either bring supreme happiness or utter disaster. Riza had never been afraid of something as much as this in her whole life. Even when she joined in the military, she never was afraid of dying, of killing, or anything of the sort, she let herself grow cold to the world and only gave emotions to those who knew her well or let themselves get to know her. Riza was terrified of the prospect of what this eventual (_No, it wouldn't happen, because they're both too afraid_) relationship could bring. Of the good memories, of the arguments, of the pain, of the hurt...seeing the face of the traumatized Elric...Riza had only seen that face once, and she never wanted to see it again, and she knew that everyone around her felt the very same. But she knew that Roy made the same face as Edward did when he was in true pain, the eyes so small and hurt, wanting nothing but death or the ability to do _more_. They had _SO_ much in common, it sometimes scared the blonde woman, and this...this...

"Okay Alphonse, yes…that girl, once a upon a time ago, was me." Alphonse seemed happy at this news, to finally be able to break through the Hawkeye wall.

"But...what happened to you two? You said he was the only man you would love..."

"And he is...but..." Riza looked away slightly as Havoc came in with a dull toothpick coming from his mouth, Riza straightened up immediately and Alphonse felt like kicking the second lieutenant out of the room.

"Hey, we need someone go down and check on the chief."

"Why? What did he do this time?" Riza couldn't help but ask, couldn't help but be slightly exasperated in her tone. Havoc shrugged slightly but took his toothpick out of his mouth and frowned ever so slightly,

"They were saying something about Edward hanging the Flower Alchemist or somethin' or another by her panties on a flag pole." There were a few moments of silence, most of which consisted of Alphonse gapping as well as armor could and Riza looking very nonplussed. Riza then sighed, stood up, opened Roy's door and kicked the man out the room, telling him to go handle the frenzy known as Edward Elric outside, that instant or she would blow him up with a nice shotgun. Roy, though tired, ran out the room, somehow having 'Edward' instincts and out to retrieve the hysterical pregnant boy. Alphonse wanted to start the subject up again, but obviously now the office would be busy with an arguing pair of Alchemists, Alphonse groaned almost loudly and heaved his way back home. This conversation would obviously just have to wait, how annoying.

------------------------------

"That was the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life." Lyra honestly spoke, rubbing her eyes as she had cried a bit from witnessing the disaster of Haru Ishitakimoto. It really was funny, she had grown in a small town, so something like that happening really was just so funny. The fuhrer stared at her slightly, at least she thought he was staring, it really wad hard to tell with the eye that NEVER opened and the pirate patch.

"I thought it was as well." The man agreed, a slight chuckle escaping his mouth but then he put on the business face, "Now I called you down here for one reason."

"Yes sir?"

"There's someone that is probably following the young Elric around, please inform me if you see anything." Lyra blinked slightly then nodded quickly, saluting the man quickly and he gave a confused 'stare'.

"I told Ed that I was a soldier reporting for duty...figured I should start practicing." Lyra admitted easily, sighing as her espionage was obviously getting better in someway. The man nodded to her and grunted slightly,

"That will be all Ms. Lyra."

"Thank you sir, good bye sir." Lyra turned away and walked out, giving her best ugly face as she exited the room, really that man creeped her for some reason. Bradley turned around in his seat and looked over as his secretary emerged from the shadows, giving a dull stare that just told him his act really was too much.

"So Master knows that Envy is most likely following after the Elric?" Sloth gave a dull nod,

"It seems as though she told him to keep away on purpose, but seemed to know that he would ignore her, it also seems that it is something she planned." Pride gave a straight nod but couldn't help but find himself only a tad bit curious (after all, the master was a bit of a nut sometimes), so he couldn't help but ask, "Do you know why Envy is so intent on Elric?"

"No sir." Ah, but whatever, it isn't in his place to ask. If it really was important the Master would have told them so they could act to her will that would be needed. It was just a bit of his obvious old human self-leaking apparently, how amusing.

"Very well, can you get me a copy of the Flower Alchemist's report of how her unfortunate flag pole incident of the day went? I do think it is rather amusing." The secretary gave a slight grin back,

"Yes sir."

------------------------------

"Hagane no." Roy spoke quite clearly from the other side of the door, Edward was glad that he could hear the voice even from underneath his pillow. Roy had tried speaking again but this time Edward decided it'd be best to remain buried in his own thoughts, however when Roy screamed from the other side, Edward couldn't help but snicker. "HAGANE NO! GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

"Ed, seriously..." Alphonse also tried speaking, but normally his voice was far too soft to actually be heard from the other side. How saddening, but that was okay, Edward wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, even his own little brother.

"Edward, come out _now_." You know, for some reason, even Riza didn't scare him at the moment, this baby had seemed to have made him invincible. Edward thought he may as well enjoy the time he could being pregnant and with the complete and utter ability not to get hurt in ANY way from the female species.

"Eeeed!" Whined Winry, now that girl was always loud when she wanted to be. But, Edward still felt no fear of guns, fire, wrenches, or even lecturing brothers and felt rather safe and comfortable in his own little realm known as his new bedroom with the dresser covering the door closed. Edward didn't know why, but he wanted to be alone, and Edward also didn't know why, but everyone else didn't WANT to leave him alone, he had really turned popular ever since this pregnancy started, hadn't he?

"HAGANE NO!" Roy yelled again and Edward couldn't help but snicker.

"God damn it, that's it." Edward was surprised he heard that, Riza had rarely cursed though, so maybe his ears wanted to pick that up, "Everyone back up." There was a slight of shuffling feet then a cock of a gun followed by the resonating silent BOOM about four times. Edward didn't move from his spot from the bed though, watching as the gun bullets whizzed past his head and underneath the bed.

"I have bullet holes in my bedroom door now."

"Oh shut up, at least she's doing something! Ed's right! You are useless!" Ah Winry, this is why Ed loved you, you could agree with him on the good solid things of life. Edward then reconciled why he wanted to be alone, in fact, he believed it WAS because of colonel shit that he was in this room, for the lack of a better word, pouting.

It had all started out simple enough. Edward was making his rounds on issuing certain experiments because he wanted to see the end result (like using all sorts of chemistry items to see if it could combine with the power the array built) when it seemed that the Flower Alchemist was tired of waiting for her reply. Now Edward hadn't been feeling very well the moment she walked up to him, in fact, his feet started to hurt for some strange reason, his mind was all confuddled and the baby was STILL moving around in his stomach. So when the woman introduced herself, least to say, it was not a very pretty sight to see a grown woman bawling and running away from a boy that was a whole foot shorter then her. They had ended up outside and Edward didn't know HOW he did it, but he did, he had managed to hang the woman high up in the air and gave her the ultimate wedgie of a life time. That's what she got though, bothering every SINGLE week and then when finally meeting him in person saying "You're a lot shorter then I imagined" FEH!

Of course then Roy Mustang had to come out, looking slightly funny with a red mark on his face from falling asleep on his desk no doubt. Edward was not in the mood to deal with the man that gave him strange twisty feelings in his stomach as the older man demanded him to get Haru back down from the flagpole. Edward had rudely replied back that she made a perfect flag for this headquarters, saying everybody had their heads up their asses. Roy turned an infuriating color and there were some people gathering, some laughing, some appalled, some just visibly staring up at the crying alchemist above. Feh, some alchemist, couldn't even get herself down from the flagpole! Roy yelled at him of course, and he yelled right back, then things kind of got out of hand and Roy snapped his fingers into the air. As though hoping it would call of the Full Metal's anger, HA. It did anything but as he charged foreword, feeling threatened and Roy found himself cursing and running away from a very crazy mood swinging alchemist, whose automail blade was as sharp as could be.

Then Riza decided to come out and help. Originally she tried to calm down the boy while Roy hid visibly behind her, muttering something about 'he-demons'. However, this somehow seemed to fuel Edward's anger, he didn't know the reason behind it, but he just knew he was very, _very_, **_very_** pissed at the colonel for that moment. So he charged, trying to reach the black-haired man. But there was a slight problem with that plan, Roy was still hiding behind Riza and she grabbed the boy and did the most humiliating thing anybody could do to a boy of his age.

**_She spanked him in front of the entire headquarters population._**

Well, now that, that was all thought out, Edward decided that it was indeed Roy's fault, and Riza's too.

"Alphonse, push the door down."

"I'm not sure-" Apparently Riza had given his younger brother a glare that scared him enough to comply to her demand. Edward soon found himself climbing out of the window in the room and walking down the street when he heard the loud crash of the dresser being knocked over. Edward couldn't help but give a slight sigh, where should he go just to avoid them a little longer? It wasn't like he really knew this place that well, maybe if he just kept randomly walking he would find a nice park somewhere. Or maybe some kind of map, that would be really nice. Edward continued to move and slumped into the crowd as the four people started to look for him through the many people, screaming for his name to get no answer. Edward felt very bitter and yet strangely amused somehow. Oh sure, years from now, he may look back, laugh and punch the hell out of some wall, but right now he should be embarrassed and never speak to Riza Hawkeye again. But for some reason, Edward found that he didn't have the willpower to hold the grudge in that fashion. It was kind of nice getting spanked by the first lieutenant, kind of reminded him of his mom. Granted, his mother never spanked him in public before, but, it was the thought that counted really.

"Hey there pretty lady, what are you doing, walking all alone?" Oh. My. Gate. Edward glared over to the voice and was slightly pleased as this person was shorter then he, but he was also visibly younger then he. Edward found himself growing very irritable, it didn't matter if he was 'undercover' as a woman, and this little prepubescent bastard was trying to hit on him! This was the most disgusting thing that had ever filled Edward's life. Now if the boy were taller with black hair instead of such a plain looking brown, maybe Edward wouldn't have minded so much (or would he because that would just remind him of Mustang?). Edward's glare however seemed to went unnoticed by the boy and he flung an arm around Edward's shoulder, "Come on, I'll get you something nice if you'll come with me."

"No thanks you little bastard." Edward replied back easily, putting on his girly voice by force, though trying with much effort not to reply back in his normal tone of voice.

"Oh come on baby."

"No you little ass-hole!" Edward pushed himself from the idiot's hold and ended up tumbling slightly because his body had apparently been leaning against the hand across his shoulder. Edward tumbled against another person and before Edward could apologize, the other grunted angrily and held him stead first,

"What's wrong with my little brother pretty lady?" Little brother...Oh for crying out loud!

"GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Edward screeched (and he was not afraid to admit that), using his automail arm to crush the boy's wrist. The older brother hissed out in pain but Edward soon found himself on the ground, tackled by the other brother and with a punch to the face. What the hell? Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Oh how could Edward not have noticed being slowly dragged into an alleyway while that little ten-year-old has his arm around him? Edward growled, and tried to clap his hands, only to find them forced above his head and far away from each other.

"Little bitch has automail!" The older brother hissed, trying to nurse his broken wrist. Edward growled again, throwing the boy off with his legs and got back up, clapping his hands completely this time and drew out a blade from the wall of the alley. The boys growled as Edward had started to charge and Edward was shocked as both boys seemed to have some sort of dexterity despite their size and age, how annoying! Edward suddenly just felt very vengeful though, if Edward were in his normal state of mind and not had just been humiliated by the person he could have considered a mother, he might have let them off. But Edward wanted _blood_, so he continued to carelessly slash through the air, trying to get to both of the boys. Edward's rushing adrenaline in his head made him trip and Edward bit his tongue hard as his own blade slashed his human arm. They were laughing at him now, Edward grew red face, he was angry, and he wanted some form of revenge, some sort of blood that wasn't his. Edward got up, taking the knife from its place in his arm, glaring at the mocking boys.

"Are you bothering my wife?" Edward's heart stopped for that one moment, all anger, all hatred, and all blood lust. Gone. In one little question from one little voice. Edward turned around, and saw a very irritated Roy Mustang, and he didn't look irritated at _him_ (which was a huge relieve). Roy then took a step foreword and glared at both of the young men compared to him, holding up his gloved hand with a blazing fury beneath those wonderful dark blue eyes.

"W-Wife?" stuttered the youngest, obviously creeps down his spine and goosebumps began as they saw the murderous anger in the Flame Alchemist.

"Shit, this guy's part of the army." The older one whispered over to his brother, "Don't make any sudden movements."

"Oh I suggest you to get out of my sight soon, before I deep-fry both of your prepubescent asses." Okay, that was not something Roy Mustang would say, obviously Edward was rubbing off on him during the weeks they were slowly spending together. Roy closed his fingers in a certain poise that he was very close to creating a flame and the boys yelled and ran out from the other way on the alley. Edward stared up at the man who saved him from...well from himself probably. Now that he was calmer, he was realizing what a stupid idiot he was being. Edward continued to stare as the older man watched the two idiots run off. Roy then looked down at Edward, sighing very heavily in his mind, so happy to see Edward. "What the hell?" Edward blinked then looked at his arm,

"Oh right...I tripped on my knife." Edward just said quite bluntly, not knowing what else to tell the man, and now he was just a lot calmer. Roy growled and actually knelt down to the boy and Edward found himself staring as Roy ripped a part of his shirt and started to wrap the wound. Edward didn't know that Roy had a knowledge of bandaging wounds...then again, he was in the war, and it would make sense. Edward just found himself staring though, not even wincing as Roy pressed all of his strength against the wound to force it to stop bleeding.

"Get up." Roy grumbled, obviously now angry with the younger alchemist. Edward though, found he didn't mind as much as he did previously, he stood up without complaint and stood still as Roy still held his arm, still forced all his strength on the wound. They exited the alleyway and they both wandered back slowly to the household, where there would be much more appropriate of supplies for stopping the bleeding. Edward felt a terrible twist in his stomach that wasn't his baby, something was flying in and out of his throat, up and down his esophagus. Edward felt like he wanted to puke, but it didn't want to come out. Roy forced Edward to sit down on the couch, forced him to hold the wound his automail arm, and forced him to stay. Told him with those brilliant scorning blue eyes...Riza, Alphonse, and Winry eventually made it back, Winry yelled at him of course, Riza also scorned him and Alphonse looked worried. Edward kept silent, and he was rather amazed by it really, he was very silent as Winry took the first aid kit away from Roy's hands and started to dress up Edward's new wound. Edward had only one thing running through his mind as Roy explained the situation to Riza, who just nodded in disgust and Alphonse loomed over him just so worried. Only one thing kept repeating itself in his entire mind, _What is wrong with me?_

------------------------------

"I'm really worried about niisan." Alphonse voiced as Edward had gone to bed early, without dinner. Winry frowned, as this was the only way she could convey her depression on the subject. The two were outside, waiting as the adults talked. "I keep thinking that Ed's only doing this for me..." Winry blinked and looked at Alphonse then shook her head fiercely,

"No! Al! Ed wants to have the baby too! Yeah, you're a big part of it, but he wants to have the baby too!" Winry tried to comfort the boy with her voice. In the back of her mind she cursed herself for being bad at it, but she didn't know what else to do, she had just grown around them and her grandma. Alphonse just seemed to nod and look up at the sky,

"Ed overacts so often though, and today was no better then usual."

"Yeah...that's true." Winry replied then brought her fingers together, a smile brimming on the edge of her face, "Hey Al, do you guys remember when I talked to you about wanting a baby?" Alphonse moved slightly, which made Winry think he did not remember. Winry stared straight up, her eyes absorbing the little stars, "I don't remember the whole conversation, but I just know that I really wanted a baby. I think it was because the people in the general store had a little son of their own...I wanted a baby to hold and to be able to be there for them no matter what." Winry felt a hurtful emotion bubble up in her heart as she recalled the day she heard her parents died, "I think I told you that I would be around all of my child's life. I would die after my baby did..." Alphonse remained silent and Winry was grateful for it. A baby...a baby...this really was real. Edward was really going to have a baby, not soon but eventually. Did Edward also want the baby so he could be the 'father' that his dad never was? Never to leave the 'mother' alone with just alchemy books and a heartbroken baby's eyes? Winry found herself laughing for a second.

"Winry?"

"It's nothing...I just remembered what Ed said back to me that day."

"What did he say?"

"He said babies were stupid and are only good for drooling on your sheets!" Winry laughed and was reassured when Alphonse joined in her chuckle. Their laughter carried down the quiet streets before they stopped and Winry found herself leaning against the armor in slight misery, "It's really hard to believe, isn't it?"

"It is...I'll be an uncle."

"And I guess I'll be an aunt." Winry laughed again, "And Ed! Ed will be a dad by the age of sixteen! This is really so crazy!" Winry found herself laughing again, covering her eyes so Alphonse couldn't see the tears pouring from the blue eyes. "Ed's going to be a mommy...Ed's going to be a mommy before me."

"Winry..." Alphonse's voice echoed in her mind and she laughed again, forcing her form of denial to bubble even more.

"I'm not jealous though." Winry strongly replied, then stood up, throwing her hands into the air in victory, "I will be the greatest aunt in the world! I will teach the baby automail techniques! RAWR!" Winry had randomly yelled, standing proud and high. Alphonse stared at the girl's declaration and started to laugh. "HEY!" Alphonse found a wrench on his helmet echoing against the hollowness inside of it, "Don't make fun of my dreams Al! I know you'll be worse! You'll be like a grandma and her first grandchild!" Alphonse gasped and mocked a tone,

"I will not!"

"Liar!" Winry laughed, feeling immensely better. Winry then grinned at Alphonse, "Thanks Al." Al seemed to blink for a second, and it just seemed natural to reply back,

"Anytime Winry."

------------------------------

_"Why couldn't you put me back together?"_

I tried.

_"Stop being such a child."_

I'm trying.

_"So short, do you need help reaching your bib?"_

I'm not short. Don't tell me that my height has something to do with my age. Leave me alone.

_"Mommy, mommy, that boy looks scary." _

_"Don't worry, daddy will protect us."_

Daddy is nothing but a bastard.

_"Mommy, why are you a daddy?"_

I can't help it, I'm sorry. I'm sorry...I'm sorry...

_"Mommy, why is daddy dead?"_

Dead? Roy? Roy can't be dead, he doesn't just...die. Roy? Roy! Roy, where are you?

_"Mommy, I'm so sick...it hurts."_

Sick? No, you can't be sick! You can't leave me alone! Please don't be sick. Roy, Roy, WHERE ARE YOU?

_"Mommy, can you put me back together?"_

I can't! I can't! I want to, I want to put you back together! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!

_"Mommy..."_

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Edward yelled from his sleep, gasping loudly as his eyes sprang open. His heart pounded so hard and the pain, oh god, the pain was back. Edward whined, he knew he did, as he reached for his leg attached to the automail, whimpering in the pain that had been happening to him. Nightmares, they still happened to him. He would have thought that he may have been old enough to never have nightmares again, apparently that hope escaped his grasp entirely. What was that? That was just so odd to him, Edward hissed as a sudden spasm started down his leg, his hands tried to calm the leg down, rubbing up and down the metal as though it would help. So much pain, stop being so painful, stop it! The door had opened suddenly, he was sure, but he didn't pay any attention to it until hands covered his own, trying to soothe the rubbings of the pain. These hands were larger then his and felt rougher at the fingertips. The colonel.

"Hagane no, you're running a fever, lay back down." That was definitely his voice, fear started to build up in Edward's heart. He was positive he had dreamt about the man dying on him, he was positive that it had hurt him somehow, as though the world was going to end.

"I'm sorry." Edward's voice whispered through the blankets as the man forced him back down into the bed. Edward stared up to those brilliant blue eyes, holding the man's arm with the fear of him just disappearing. Edward didn't know why he was so afraid, he just knew he was. Edward knew that he used to hate this man so much, but now...it was like Roy had become his second wall, his place to lean against so he could be comfortable when he needed to be safe. Alphonse was his first of course, but right now he was so much more afraid of losing the dark-haired man. Roy had given the boy a puzzled look but seemed to dismiss his apology, quickly escaping the boy's weak grasp on his arm and came back with a wet clothe. Edward flinched slightly as the cold clothe touched his forehead and Roy moved his pillows. Edward huffed slightly in the back of his mind, he could do this himself, and he was not powerless enough to need someone to his beck and call. But it was nice...it was nice to be taken care like this, it was nice to taken care like this by someone who was other then his brother. Edward knew it was selfish, but it was nice to feel the flesh of another human being.

"I'm going to go get Al, don't move." Edward found himself not rebelling like he normally might have. Edward heaved a slight sigh, the clothe making his forehead feeling sticky already. Alphonse and Roy soon made their appearance and Roy told his younger brother to keep an eye on him if there were anymore outbursts of pain. That's right...he did soothe the pain against his leg, that was very weird. Roy disappeared for a few moments, Edward's brother watching him closely, and he reappeared with some cold medicine, forcing it down the boy's throat. This really was nice to Edward, someone taking care of him like this. It had been so long since he had someone else help him, someone else to make him drink that retched medicine. It had been so long...

"Niisan, are you okay?" Alphonse asked, staring down at the red teenager.

"I'll be fine...it was probably because of the wound I got earlier that I got this fever. I'll be fine Al...thanks." Alphonse remained so quiet that it almost frightened Edward. Roy came in only for one more time, giving Alphonse the medicine and telling him to make Edward take it in the morning. He bid them both good night and Edward wanted to tell the man to stay, when the horrified thought came back to him, _Why would I want him to stay? There's something wrong with me!_

------------------------------

"OH ROOOOY!" Roy felt like hitting something as Hughes's voice drifted through the door and as he jumped into the room rather cheerful. No doubt he wanted to share to Roy with Photo Album Book Volume 16 that he had recently just finished.

"Hughes, I am not in the mood, go home." Roy replied rather shrewdly, as though that would make his best friend disappear. Which of course didn't work, Hughes was after all, a persistent investigator. Hughes closed Roy's office door rather quickly and also sat down in front of the man in the comfortable couches he happened to have in the room.

"Oh you're just sour because Edo's sick." Roy twitched ever so slightly, be it far from him to call Hughes wrong. Roy had never seen his best friend be wrong in ANYTHING (Well, except perhaps a few math problems of the century) so if he said he was worried over the oldest Elric, then he was.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Roy then questioned, really not in the mood. He could feel that Edward's fever was going to be contagious, and as much as he loved missing work from the military, he did not like missing it because of a god damn cold.

"Perhaps." Roy could feel himself twitching again, damn his friend sometimes. Hughes didn't NEED a reason to be here, he was here because he wanted to be there. Roy then wondered slightly how was it that his friend has so much free time?

"If there is no reason, just leave me alone in peace please," Roy groaned, looking back at his paperwork rather in a disappointed way. Hughes then tilted his glasses down over at the dark-haired man.

"Okay, I have a reason, but promise me you won't get mad?" Promise? As if. Roy gave Hughes the dull look that told the other man that he needed to speak now or forever hold his peace. "Okay, okay, geez, I told you, being as mood-swinging as your spouse!" Roy felt like he wanted to murder his best friend all of the sudden. "I wanted to talk to you about Ed."

"Not you too." Roy groaned, feeling himself suddenly very tired, as though this conversation happened WAY to often for his liking. "I already told Hawkeye that I will not treat him any different just because he's pregnant." Hughes gave him a very strange look before deciding to input,

"Oh I'm not here to talk to you about how you treat him. I'm here to talk to you about your feelings towards him." Roy rose his eyebrow, looking at Hughes, slightly confused.

"My feelings?" Hughes nodded and became much more comfortable against the cushions of the couch and stared over at Roy quite seriously.

"I think you're falling in love with him." Roy tensed and glared at Hughes for saying such a thing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roy hissed, knowing his friend wouldn't make these insinuations without full evidence to back it up. Hughes rolled his hand slightly and stared even more seriously at him.

"I've seen those eyes before." Roy stiffened again, thinking of what Hughes was talking about. "I've seen that attitude before." Hughes added and Roy folded his arms, glaring at the man, demanding more from him. "I also know you are no longer going out with any other woman on the streets anymore. You have a lot of disappointed fangirls."

"Is that all you have?" Roy commented back harshly, not meaning to sound mean or anything of the sort, but he was positive that this was not the sort of subject to just be talking about in his office. Besides, him, falling in love with Edward?

"That's all I need...and you're obviously in denial."

"I AM NOT!" Roy stood up and slammed his fists against his desk, glaring at Hughes, daring the man to say more. Hughes folded his arms and tsked every so slightly, almost giving the other man a laugh-filled face.

"It might be my memory going, but I recall having this sort of conversation in the exact same way, long ago."

"That-!"

"Is that not as different as you think. Roy," Hughes addressed his friend gently, hoping not to aggravate the man anymore, he was just trying to guide the man on the road to happiness after all. "There is nothing wrong with falling in love."

"This is Edward Elric we're talking about, first of all, I'm not into little boys. Second of all, I'm nothing more then a father figure, to guide the boy on the right path. Besides you know I'm using him." Hughes sighed to himself,

"If that's what you say Roy. I don't believe you for a second of course, but it's your belief. Not mine."

"What are you saying Hughes?"

"I'm saying what I said before. You, Roy Mustang, are falling in love all over again." Roy slammed his fists again against his table, which made silence possible all over the room. Hughes stared quietly at the angry Flame Alchemist as he soon pointed to the door.

"Get out Hughes." Hughes gave an exaggerated sigh,

"Oh but fine, but I'll be back Roy!" Roy gave him a glare and Hughes added more like an after-thought, "With Volume 16!" Roy seemed to have calmed down from his slightly and Hughes ran out the room, placing an act of cheerfulness as to not alarm anyone outside the growing depressed man. Roy collected his thoughts, what in the world was this for? Why would his friend just randomly say that? It had to be random, there was no way that it was true. This would be something his friend was wrong about, he just had to be.

------------------------------

"I'm home." Roy commented, closing his door slightly and looked around. That's odd, there was no smell of any cooking within the air. There was no Edward to tell him to screw off and go back to work. Something was off. Roy placed his coat away and marched to his old bedroom and peeked in. Edward was still lying down deep in the sheets with a miserable look upon his face. "Where's Al?" Roy found himself asking the sickly boy.

"He went to get food for dinner." Edward replied back, glaring back to the older man. Roy nodded at this and went over to the boy, feeling the top of his forehead.

"I think the fever's gone down."

"Oh great, give the man the humanity award for lowering my temperature." Edward rudely replied back and Roy couldn't help but snicker with a smirk.

"It's nice to know what little humor you have hasn't shortened."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT...THAT...Ah forget it." Edward gave up mid-sentence, as his body decided to give up on him during the loud sentence. Roy found himself rather shocked, after all, he had seen Edward never giving up on at yelling at him or anything or dared to call him short for any reason whatsoever. Roy then smirked at Edward again, as he couldn't help but come up with another comment to add to Edward's misery. However before he could make any comment of the sort, Edward replied with a glare, "You should shut up you hypocrite."

"Hypocrite? Me?"

"Yeah, your humor's so short because you're an old man." Roy felt himself twitching madly. Did Edward call HIM old? Oh the boy would pay for that somehow and in someway. Roy grabbed at Edward's cheek and pinched, pulling at it with a slightly irritated face,

"What was that midget?"

"Let go of my cheek!" Edward swacked at him helplessly, glaring angrily at the older man as Roy only let go because he hit him with his automail hand. Roy smiled slightly and found himself staring at the golden haired boy, then wrinkled his nose slightly,

"Did you take a shower today?"

"What is it with you and perfect hygiene? I took one yesterday! I've been too sick to get up!"

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"What are you going to do? Carry me to the bathroom? Give me a bath?"

"I'm tempted." Roy growled back, seeing as this was turning around on him as an image of Edward trying to beat him up because he was trying to wash his hair. And that image also brought some strange visions of a naked Edward...That is very odd.

"Screw off, I'm going back to sleep."

"Take a shower! I'm not going to let you stink up my bed!"

"I SAID SCREW OFF!" Edward yelled as Roy tried to grab at him but trying to grab a short boy who was squirming from your grasp was a lot harder then Roy thought it would be. Roy had only managed to grab at Edward when the boy ran from the bed and to the haven of the living room. Roy immediately threw Edward into the bathroom, hearing the boy curse at Roy for being a stupid old bastard. Roy groaned slightly and found himself leaning against the door, listening to the rustling fabric of Edward's clothes. Oh right, Edward would need a change of clothes. Roy grabbed a random shirt, boxers, and stretchy shorts for the boy to change into once he was done with the shower. Roy commented through the door that there were clothes on the other side with him and Edward acknowledged with a 'Go away' and Roy just found himself back on his recliner. Edward eventually came out and Roy found himself staring with small eyes. The boy used the towel to continue to wash his dripping hair, though it still dripped quite visibly through the boy's back.

"The world is better now because Hagane no has taken as shower."

"Shut up taisa." Edward growled back, though kind of grateful that the other man had made him take the shower in the first place. He felt a lot better now. Roy sighed only ever so slightly when Edward went back into the room, when thoughts popped up rather disturbingly in the man's mind. He found that he didn't mind being called his title from the golden-haired boy's mouth...that was very strange. Oh well, it didn't mean anything, perhaps he had just resigned himself to the fact that making Edward call him something other then his superior was a futile effort. That's all it had to be...really.

_I'm not falling in love with Hagane no, that has got to be the most ridiculous thing my friend has said to me to this day._

Of course if Roy had been paying attention to anything other then his thoughts, he would have been able to hear his heart beat a little faster then normal.

_End Chapter_

I am so god damn proud of myself for this chapter. It had EVERYTHING. Angst, drama, action/adventure, romance, humor, suspense, and well I'm sure there's more but it isn't coming to my head right now. I had WAY too much fun writing this chapter though, it was so damn fun to be editing it on the computer from my papers and switching out scenes from other chapters to this chapter. EVERYTHING IS COMING TOGETHER MY PRECIOUS! Seriously though, wasn't this chapter just crazy? I loved it, and it's a little longer then the others because I had to include Hughes and Riza. I had been focusing WAY too much on the pregnant Edo while not on poor Roy's side of fatherdom. Of course Hughes is going to be there! Also, no more complaining from me about reviews because we've broken the curse and I am absolutely satisfied with just that! (Looks back at chapter) WAAAY too much fun.

Thanks to Excruciate, alchemise, Demain Matin (Why thank you, that boosted my confidence as a writer), hyperdude (She did, and there will be more talking, whee!), Sai-ryo Aura, Feana, Sonicmetal Alchemist aka Edo'z Gurl (You are the only one who made a comment on that, and now you find out xD WAHA!), Raven Cactuar, Neo Diji (You're an Mpreg writer? (Checks it out then comes back wide-eyed) Oh geez, you're the one...Oh my, it's okay you haven't reviewed, in fact I basically did the same with your wondrous story. I love it, but I'm so LAZY. Anyway, thanks SO much for the review, made me rather cheerful. I'm glad that you appreciate the humor, the Izuminess last chapter and the slowness, thanks) Kagime and the owl, PuRE'Curse, RoguefanAM, Ally Inu, Rohynn, Petite Etoile Pourpre ((Stares at cookie with a look of adoration) ...I could rush, but I never LIKE rushing, because then that makes me think my fic's been too rushed...) Rosepedal, Al Heiderich (Hah, thank you very much. I'm very glad that someone who doesn't like RE that much was able to have some satisfaction from this fic, thank you really) Red K 5, and Zion.

Bonus Skit!

"You know...I know a song that suits you Hagane no."

"Really now, what song is that?"

"Oh you wouldn't know it, it's just a little thing called Cherry Lips." Edward raises an eyebrow then walks out to find the song's lyrics. A day later, he comes back and throws a barrel at his superior's head,

"I AM NOT A DELICATE BOY IN AN EMOTIONAL LANDSLIDE!" (Cherry Lips is made by Garbage, just read the lyrics, you'll get it. xD)


	7. Peircing Needles

**Warnings**  
S-ai RoyEd  
Past Royai  
Cursing  
AU   
Slight spoilers (WRATH! (Glomp))  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA, which is good, because then I would have probably made Al the cutest thing on this planet, and we do NOT want a cute looking piece of armor staring at us all the time.

_**Mistake's Growth**_

_Chapter Six  
Peircing Needles. _

_"To sit alone with my conscience will be judgment enough for me."  
-Charles William Stubbs_

_Laughter carried around the small halls of the school. It was a day off, and yet two teens were around, spraying things all over the school, toilet paper wrapped around the door as they walked out of the halls. They were both excited and happy, knowing that they were going to get away with the prank when they were both greeted by a very sour looking face. _

_"You boy's are such jerks!" The girl huffed, stomping her feet angrily and one of the boy's just grinned at her while the other took her hand. _

_"Calm down, you know we had to get that out, otherwise we would just do it to our new home town." The blonde girl frowned slightly but then she nodded in an understanding movement, "Okay?" _

_"Okay fine, but Roy Mustang, if you dare to hang that much toilet paper again, I'm going to have to kill you for wasting it." Roy laughed, looking back at his friend, who was also laughing at the prospect. The three walked together, slowly though, taking their time to survey the town. "Do you think it'll be okay?" _

_"Hm?" _

_"Would your parents accept me?" Roy gave a grin, _

_"I'm sure they will! Even if they don't, I'm sure Master will help me out." _

_"Crazy Kai? Oh, I'm sure he would help." Roy didn't even bat an eye as Riza rolled her eye skeptically at the other teen. Roy just held her a second and Riza calmed down, _

_"Don't worry, it'll all work out."_

Hm, how strange, was the first thought from Riza Hawkeye's ears. Riza sat up from her couch (Winry and her had come to an understanding that they would switch every night) and stared blankly in the little corner that Black Hayate slept. Riza hadn't owned many dogs in her life, her father had hated dogs. In fact she had only two pups before Black Hayate, and unfortunately they both passed away because of the Ishbal War. Black Hayate seemed to sense that she was awake, and slight distressed so in a sad, yet excited motion, he walked up to his owner, letting himself be pet on his head.

"Riza?" Came a hesitant whisper and Riza looked up from her petting and saw Winry, her hair completely glowing in the small moonlight that came from the window, her blue eyes seemed hesitant and she held a pillow in front of her, showing her insecurity. Riza simply nodded, as the girl clung to the pillow and drifted on the couch that Riza had made room for her. It was a few moments of silence before Winry asked with a lot of hesitance, "Do you have any family?" Riza sighed and shook her head slightly,

"I had an uncle but he died of old age when I was sixteen. My father died during the Ishbal war." Winry nodded, still cuddling up to the pillow with a frown to herself. "What are you worried about?" Knowing that it could take a girl to admit there was something bothering them unless someone asked. Winry hesitated slightly but took a breath and stared up to Riza with sincere eyes,

"I want to know if I'll actually be a good aunt. I mean...I'm not a good friend, I'm always just left back at home, worrying about Ed and Al, and now that there's a baby...I'm just worried if I can be a good aunt if I can't even be a good friend." Winry sniffed, as though she wanted to burst into tears and Riza felt very sympathetic towards the girl. Riza didn't know how she was going to answer that, but she managed,

"Nobody knows what the future can bring, it all depends on how you would handle the situation." Riza paused for good effect then she gave the girl a smile, "And don't say you are a bad friend, Edward and Alphonse appreciate the fact that you're there to be able to worry about them, the fact that they have somewhere to go to if they need to, makes you a very great friend. Even now, you're here, and that's a good sign." Winry stared at Riza, trying to sense if the woman was just coding her or telling the truth, but to Winry it was impossible to truly be able to tell. Winry gave a grin still and Riza smiled back, both of them feeling better from what the previous moments had brought.

"Why were you awake?" Winry asked slightly abruptly, looking very curious. Riza blinked at the question and just gave a slight 'hmmm'.

"Was I awake?" Riza gave an inconspicuous wink at the blonde and Winry just shook her head laughing slightly,

"I didn't think you'd be that kind of person."

"Ah," Riza gave a slight sigh, shaking her head only momentarily, "A bad habit that rubbed off from spending all those years with those two boys." Riza sighed and shook her head again, as though something was bothering her, "Both of them were so troublesome." Winry was aside herself from little giggles and she hugged her pillow, as she continued her giggles, of which in Riza soon joined her in.

--------------------------------

Edward squirmed in the bed, a frown was still upon his face as he rustled around in the sheets. His blonde hair was a mess and his eyes were wide-awake as he found that he couldn't fall asleep. Edward scoffed to himself and stood up from the bed, giving a deep frown to the darkness. Edward knew why he couldn't sleep either, but he was afraid of the reason.

"There is something wrong with me." Edward whispered in the air, trying to go over the evil facts once again. All day he had either been sleeping, studying the Xingan language and trying to conduct all kinds of different alchemy (he actually burned one of Roy's shirt by accident because of the experiment, but luckily Roy didn't seem to notice) all to avoid the thing he was thinking right now.

Why in the world would there be something wrong with him? Okay, yeah, he was going to have a bonafide baby in six to five months, but Edward was not afraid of that until the time would come. No, there was something else that was burning his mind and something demanded him to find the answer to the question. But of course Edward had to try and find the question first. Edward stood up, grumbling to himself wanting to stretch out a little. Edward frowned again, more then frustrated thinking of the possible people he could go to for a good revaluation? Hawkeye and Izumi would probably know what was wrong with him. Edward then nodded to himself, he would go to the two in the morning and talk to the two, after all, and they were experts on emotions (even if they didn't show them often).

_Why not ask Roy?_ Edward's thoughts echoed for a moment and he shook his head quickly. No way, something did not want Edward to ask Roy about the strange emotions churning in his head and stomach. Especially since the man caused these kind of strange physical actions. It would be a stupid idea to ask the man...even if he was also male and would probably know more about what was going on. Edward then jumped slightly, what if this was actually the baby's fault? Yes! That made sense! Right? No? Maybe? Edward growled loudly and fumbled around with his hair, making it far more messier,

"GAH!" Edward yelled and was surprised he didn't wake alert anybody to come into the room. "This is beginning to piss me off!" Edward shouted to himself, jumping back into the bed and trying to fall asleep, struggling to comprehend what could have possibly been wrong with him.

--------------------------------

Morning came and Alphonse watched as his brother stomped out way before Roy Mustang decided to go to work. Alphonse hummed, staying inside the house and not following his brother because he was curious to talk to the female first lieutenant about her past experiences because he was genuinely curious. Roy seemed a little worried when Edward had disappeared from his sight, but did nothing to show the worry except a strange tone that Alphonse had only heard two days before because Edward had stabbed himself by accident. Alphonse hummed to himself as Roy asked why he wasn't with his older brother, and the boy didn't give the colonel the pleasure of an answer and just simply followed him when Roy decided he'd go to work later, deciding that finding Edward was more important.

Alphonse was a little gitty inside, watching the colonel look around carefully and he would even stop and ask people if they saw his 'wife', a short girl with an automail arm showing. People would look confused or point him in a direction and the colonel would go with that, strangely they ended up right in front of the Central Library.

"I guess niisan has gotten bored with deciphering Xingan books." Alphonse took a guess, laughing to himself and Roy chuckled as well as Alphonse saw much relief on the man's face. Only the colonel was allowed in as it seemed so Alphonse stood outside, thinking a little more about the situation. All the meanwhile inside Roy searched around the rows of rebuilt ashes of library books, looking for even a glimpse of metal or blonde hair.

"Edward!" Roy shouted in his whispered tone, giving a strict glare around the entire library, yet still failing to find him. It was probably Roy's fault, he had rarely gone to this library when it was rebuilt and Edward must have gone at least a million times and over, so the boy would obviously know about the layout, as well as little hiding spots so no one could bother him. Edward had heard the dark-haired man but simply refused to come out from a little hidden spot underneath the staircase. It wasn't hard reading there except at night because the window right by could not reflect and give him light, but it was morning so Edward didn't have to worry about that. Edward went back to his book studying, more specifically a book that Scieszka had recommended him for his 'troubling youth'. Feh, Scieszka did not at all look that much older then him, so why was she commenting about it? However this book was a lot of help, Edward thought to himself, it had all of his symptoms. Even if it was written in a boring psychiatrist way, Edward could live with that to find his answers.

"Ed? You can come out now, he's gone." Edward looked up to a leaning Scieszka and Edward just nodded dully, moving out of the cramped space and gave the girl a bright grin. He was glad he went to library first instead of asking advice because before it seems that asking advice could get him in some trouble.

"Hey thanks for the recommendation Scieszka," Edward told the brown mousy woman, "This is got all my symptoms down to the last," he took a moment to read a line from the book, "butterflies in stomach." Scieszka gave a hesitant smile back, knowing that Edward hadn't read what all of these were the cause of. Scieszka could only think about who the lucky girl (or boy, Scieszka was a naughty reader sometimes) was. All she knew was that she did not want to be around when Edward had finally read the end of the passage because she knew that anybody coming into realization of first falling in love...well it was never pretty. Scieszka gave a smile and a nod, before running off, which earned confused looks from the older Elric but the boy just shrugged and continued his reading. Moments later, a scream erupted all around Central, a scream so loud and agonized, it made Scieszka glad for being smart enough not to stick around. After the loud erupting scream, Edward put the book down and stared palely around his surroundings. People were staring at him as though he was crazy or hurt and Edward could only agree with them.

He was crazy. No. He HAD to be crazy, that was the only rational explanation. These books...they were lying to him! Edward had never had time to question his sexual preference, actually he thought of himself being beyond the mediocre physical attraction between human beings. He was also proud to admit he never used his hand for anything except to write, handle miscellaneous objects around the world, and alchemy. So Edward never really thought much of the prospect called love, especially when the person he was falling love was with...

"Hagane no." _Him_. Edward turned to try to glare at the dark-haired man but it failed as though the sudden epiphany of the butterflies and what they were about suddenly made them reproduce to large numbers. Edward _choked_. Edward cursed himself inside of his head as the raven-haired of a man gave a slight relieved look but seemed to try and stay firm. Edward _blushed_ and watched as Roy's hands came around his own. Edward immediately slapped it away, hissing as though Roy's hands were made of lava, but oh, oh they weren't. Why, why? Calm down stupid butterflies! Edward tried, oh how he tried, he stood up but then he struggled his own pants and fell on the man of high status and they ended up both tripping. As a classic maneuver, Roy let himself be tripped so he could be a cushy human beanbag for the falling alchemist. As they lay there in silence, Roy gave a slight sigh. "Hagane no, you have to get up first."

"I KNOW THAT ASSHOLE!" Edward screeched at him, making library attendants turn to them. Edward breathed, becoming angry and he stood up from that strange comfortable feeling. This is wrong, this was so wrong. Edward bit his lip (something he rarely ever did) and ran. He ran from the colonel, and let the man chase him.

"Niisan?"

"We're going home Al!" Edward shouted back, expecting his brother to follow. Because if he didn't. Edward didn't know what he would do, and Roy was still chasing him. Why was that man so persistent? Why did Edward _want_ him to continue chasing him. Edward wanted to feel like this was the baby's fault, but all the while it was really all the new hormones he was receiving. These were feelings that were always there, that was dead in his mind and were only brought to life with the energy of estrogen and the fact a baby was going to be coming. Edward felt like crying again, he had felt like crying a lot lately and only because some stuff in his mind would come all jumbled up and make him cry. This uncomfortable feeling made him want to cry, when he had reached Roy's abode, he shut it fiercely, putting all of his strength into holding the door against the worried older male. "GO AWAY!"

"Hagane no! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"GO AWAY! GO TO WORK DAMMIT! GO AWAY!" Edward shouted, his voice completely broken as he knew he started to cry. Sobs escaped his lips and his heart pounded as though it was broken, as though it had already taken rejection. Edward tried to heave his tears away but they kept coming at a rapid pace and the man on the other side of the door was trying even harder to open the door. Concern written on his face as he thought of the worse as Edward shouted out again, "GO AWAY!"

"Niisan." Alphonse's armor echoed and broke the jumble of words crossing Edward's mind. Edward looked up and opened the door slowly, seeing no colonel, just his concerned younger brother. "Niisan." Alphonse's tone made Edward flinch slightly, the tone of a worried one who was just glad to get rid of the worry. Edward found himself bawling in front of his brother, found himself hugging the cold metal even if they both really couldn't feel the warmth of skin. Alphonse just knew his brother had actually wanted something he hadn't in a long time, a hug. Alphonse wrapped his metal arms around his older brother and Edward sobbed, staining the front.

"What am I going to do Al? I can't! I can't! I don't want to! I'm not supposed to be..." Edward stopped as though he thought he was talking but it was all in his mind. Alphonse heaved a sigh in the back of his mind, well Edward had tried to be scientific about it, but that failed extremely it seemed. Alphonse guided his brother to the couch after shutting the door and found Edward closed to himself.

"Niisan...there's nothing wrong with falling in love." Alphonse tried to coax him, comfort the panicky boy to try and realize the truth. Edward looked up to him with one of the most miserable faces that Alphonse was sure if he had his body, he would be bawling with his brother.

"But I can't...I can't...not with him." Edward looked so terrified of the idea, but Alphonse did nothing except stare, listening intently to his brother's words. "I can't. We're forever supposed to curse at each other, make fun of each other...I can't do that if I'm in love with the bastard! I can't be!" Edward cried again, holding his head this time and Alphonse took that as a sign of a splitting headache. Alphonse knew the feeling because of times when he would over think things and he would have a harmful headache, of course he could not down aspirin like he had just given his brother, but he lived with it. Edward calmed down a little after drinking water with the two little pills. However this time he was lost in thought.

"Niisan, it's okay." Edward gave a loud sigh,

"No...it really isn't. I mean..." Edward hesitated to try and give his answer to this response, as though as he didn't know how to say it correctly, "I just know that...I won't be loved back." Edward stiffened as those words came from his mouth, what had happened to the past self that would just deny everything like that? What had happened so that this would change so much? Edward groaned, holding the temple of his head and stared over at Alphonse, "Now it's going to be harder living with the man. And I don't want to be in love!" Edward also wanted to scream, what right do **_I_** have to fall in love, but he knew that would just be a foolish thing to say. Alphonse remained silent for a few minutes as Edward started to recover and re-gather himself up.

"Niisan, do you want me to leave you alone for awhile?" Edward blinked as Alphonse spoke, looking confused at the full plate of armor,

"Why would I want that?"

"To brood on it, so you can shout out to the walls without me answering questions. I know you wouldn't like the answers niisan." Alphonse let his voice echo, making Edward give another confused look. However Edward took his and then nodded slowly and Alphonse found himself bidding a 'see ya later niisan' to his older brother. Alphonse needed to know what happened _now_ and he needed to help his brother. Alphonse _hated_ to see his brother like that, and how much more badly would it be when the baby was born? Thoughts of whose child that was would probably forever cross Edward's head, even if he got over Roy's butterflies, this was still Edward's first time falling in love. Edward would never truly forget and he would be afraid of getting into a relationship with another human being. Alphonse groaned to himself, rushing through the crowds with many 'excuse me' and he reached Central. However when he immediately got into the office, Alphonse knew something was off, everyone was there, and they were standing straight, as though waiting to be commanded.

"Ah, Alphonse Elric, how good to see you." Alphonse wanted to blink, but he stared over at the fuhrer, who was giving him his usual closed-eyed smile.

"It's good to see you too sir." Alphonse replied politely, but made no clear movement in his armor (as he started to pretend as though his body really was in it).

"Now Alphonse, I want you to meet my secretary, she's going to be the one taking over Edward's check-ups from now on." Alphonse looked over at her and gave a polite bow,

"It's nice to meet you." The secretary also bowed slightly, "I'm Alphonse Elric."

"I am Juliet Douglas, it is nice to meet you to Mr. Elric." The brunette bowed and Alphonse had the odd thought of her looking familiar cross his mind once, but it left as soon as it came.

"Will that be all sir?" Riza Hawkeye dared to question, spotting that Roy Mustang was in no mood to deal with the man whose status he was after. The man simply nodded and left the room with his secretary, after a moment of waiting for the fuhrer's stomping footsteps to go further away, everyone calmed down and went back to their own work. Alphonse immediately sat in front of Riza, who was rereading through a permission slip that Roy was supposed to have signed.

"Riza..." Alphonse tried not to hint the urgency he knew creeped out from his voice and the woman looked up with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Alphonse looked one way then another, knowing that this secret had to be kept between him and the woman, so he tried his hardest to whisper,

"My brother just found out what was wrong with him." Riza threw a great sigh, a sigh that Alphonse never thought he would hear coming from the woman. Riza then leaned against her hand, a frown on her face again as her eyes wandered to the closed office door of Roy Mustang.

"And I take it that the colonel doesn't know." Riza replied quite dully, looking at the door and only remembering the man stomped in not out of anger but worry in the morning. Alphonse nodded his helmet and tried to convey his stressed mind out to the woman.

"What can I do?" Alphonse asked, his other intention flying out of the window of his mind as he wanted to calm down his brother first rather then finding out more of the past. Riza folded her hands quietly and turned her chair away to think as Alphonse sat down, waiting for an answer from the blonde woman.

"Your teacher's supposed to be in town, right?" Riza's question hung in the air and Alphonse took a moment to convey a blink,

"Yes..." Alphonse hesitantly answered, not quite sure of where this could be going.

"Have Ed talk to her, if that doesn't work out then I'll talk to him myself." Riza said with a tone of finality, going back to her work. Alphonse racked his mind over that decision for a moment and felt that it was a bad idea. Put one hysterical woman teacher with one hysterical lovesick boy, it sure proved that it would not be a good combination. So in retrospect, Alphonse was glad that he had asked this question.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Riza nodded and banished Alphonse out of the office with a shooing hand, which Alphonse took said offer and walked out to the city to find his teacher. Riza gave a loud sigh and turned in her seat, unsettled as she looked over to the closed office door. She had actually been inwardly hoping that Edward would never find out about this attraction to his older superior, but that hope was very little. Riza gave another sigh, there was only two things here, and Riza inwardly decided, it was time to bring in the heavy guns.

"Second lieutenant." Havoc seemed to jump from his spot, looking over at Riza, very paranoid as should any normal man be. "Get me Hughes as soon as possible, he and I need to discuss some important issues that involves our ambitious colonel." Havoc seemed to blink at this, flickering his toothpick in his tongue and just nodded simply. Havoc left the room and Riza folded her arms, this was going to take some work.

--------------------------------

"Humph, what is that hag up to?" Envy grunted, punching at the wall in the alley and alerting the few poor men and children that were in the alleyways. Envy gave an easy and short glare at all of them and they immediately ran away from his rampage. Envy was pissed, and he was rightly pissed. "That damn runt," Envy hissed, stopping momentarily as he saw broad daylight and morphed into one of the hobos he had just saw earlier. Envy traveled the streets, just giving a glare to anyone who shot a disgusted stare to Envy's new costume.

"Oh but honey, I don't think the baby's going to be a boy." Envy glared over at a couple, both very plain looking while the woman was obviously pregnant with a wide stomach that made Envy cringe in disgust.

"What makes you think that?" The man replied cheerfully, laughter drifting from his voice and Envy felt very much as though he should rip out the man's vocal cords.

"Well you're the only boy in your whole family." The woman cheerfully replied, both of them drifting away from the shop they were right in front of, the windows broadcasting cribs in many different colors. Envy stared blankly at the still window and found himself growing angry, so angry that he wasn't surprised when he managed to punch the window hard enough to break the glass.

"You there sir!" Apparently the proprietor was alerted about this atrocity and was about to start to put a stop to it, but Envy gave him a glare of death as his hand slowly started to heal on itself. The man stiffened and knew he could be in for his life and ran off, probably to call some military guards. Envy growled and wandered off to try and prevent a confrontation, knowing very well he would end up in front of his 'brother' and a stern lecture about not wandering from the 'clan'. Envy was just pissed, especially the news he had heard earlier. The little Fullmetal brat was in love? Why was it that, that boy got everything that Envy had ever desired in his previous human life? A caring mom, talent, brains, family, and now the ability to fall in love? Envy felt himself growl again, morphing into a young child who obviously was looking for her mother when officers passed by.

"This is really starting to piss me off!" Envy shouted out to himself but caught strange looks from the crowds of Central, but he continued, not caring to act like a weak little girl he was 'dressed' up as. Envy continued to feel anger go up and down through his body, what Envy really wanted to do was just destroy the shrimp, but really, Envy had more refined abilities to do something like that. Envy then gave a loud sigh, moving back into an alley and frowning as perverts stared at his 'body'. Envy then transformed back into his homunculus self and proceeded to let out a little frustration on the bastards who dared stare at him.

_How dare he? How DARE HE! **HOW DARE HE!**_

--------------------------------

"What did I do to deserve this?" Edward asked the wall, a groan piercing through his tone. After a few hours of crying and moaning and blaming himself, Edward decided to dry up and try to rationally think this whole thing out. Of course that eventually came back into a whole circle of him blaming himself, after all, Edward Elric was indeed, still a teenager. However, Edward received an answer, and Edward knew by now that indeed, he had officially came to the terms of being a teenager. Manic depressive voices, go Edward.

_"You're right, what _have _you done to deserve all of this?"_ Edward sighed at the voice, rubbing his automail arm uncomfortably as it started to sting. "_Oh don't pretend it hurts you baby. Think how much it hurts your little brother."_ Edward winced slightly at the tone of voice and stopped rubbing immediately, looking away from the wall as though it really had a face.

"Why am I talking to myself?" Edward finally said to himself out loud, looking confused for a few moments as a random burst of energy came to his mind to snap out of this stupid depression or something would happen. Edward combed his hair back slightly with his human hand and gave a disgruntled glare to the wall, standing up to get something from the refrigerator. When Edward had got out an apple, he nearly jumped as a figment of his imagination appeared right in front of him. Oh this was just peachy, Edward thought, staring at the figment. Himself...in hot pants...oh this brought such lovely images. Edward shuddered slightly then couldn't help but raise his eyebrow as he noticed little horns and dark wings coming from the figment. "Let me guess," Edward dryly said, glaring at...the demon Ed, "An angel's supposed to come soon."

_"You my friend, are beyond redemption."_ Edward gave a glare to the voice, wandering why his imagination had suddenly decided to make strange things for him to talk to 'in person'.

"Shut up." Edward hissed, taking a bite from his apple and pretending that he was not crazy, that this was all an illusion created because his body could not take the mass of new hormones he was receiving. The demon just seemed to watch as Edward paced around the kitchen, Edward really didn't know what to do. Edward wanted to know what it was like to be bored again, just so he wouldn't feel so busy doing absolutely nothing.

_"You know, you're going to get faaaaat."_ The demon seemed to taunt, laughing as Edward bit harsher into the apple's core from the demonic side. Edward wondered how he could imagine such images of his face and that body without actually ever really seeing it in reality. Hell, even this demon conscious was **_taller_** then him! That irritated the Elric more then being confronted about his seeming point of no redemption.

"I said shut up." Edward threw the apple at the apparition, as though expecting it would do something, but the apple passed through and made the image waiver a bit, but did nothing as the demon looked as the apple landed on the ground after leaving a juicy residue on the kitchen wall.

_"Such lousy aim."_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Edward yelled, stomping back into the kitchen to think of more about this whole situation. This was ridiculous, his mind was definitely in a huge jumble and why was it his heart was getting a say in his conductive attempt to rationalize the whole thought of love?

_"You really are a bitch, what the hell are you saying to him?"_ Yup. Crazy, definitely crazy. Edward looked up and saw himself...still in hot pants but with an accomplice that was completely clothed to conserve the image, but the hair was down like a girl's and there were even little wings popping out from the back.

"Uuuugh." Edward complained, holding his head and looking back down at the floor to try and convince himself that he wasn't as crazy as it may had looked. Actually maybe there was something in that aspirin that Alphonse had gave him earlier and it was just now hitting him. Edward stood up as he heard his two mind manipulators bitching each other out and Edward managed to find the bottle and read the labels carefully. "Ah."

_"Edward, Edward, whatever this little dipshit says, don't believe him." _

_"DIPSHIT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING DIPSHIT, YOU CLOTHED HUSSY?" _

_"Oh you did NOT just call me a hussy!"_

"Says here that one of the side effects could be hallucinations. I guess that makes sense." Edward turned around and watched the very odd sight of a near naked demon version of himself and a completely clothed girl looking version of himself, wrestling around the entire area, passing through walls and calling each other names. "So I guess I'm not crazy."

_"No, but you certainly are in love."_ The angel one seemed to speak, shrieking slightly as the demon one pulled harshly on his hair.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Edward asked, glaring at the hallucinations as they both stood up after realizing their real goal for being present. To torture the boy whose body they took as a disguise.

_"I will not. You need to confront this thing without losing yourself." _

_"And we all know how well that's going."_ Two glares directed to the demon and said demon was not intimidated at all, just accepting that he was not at all liked.

"Look, I could care less about this 'love'" The angel seemed to roll his eyes at this part of the sentence, "thing at all. I can figure it out later. Even if I don't like it, I **am** a prodigy."

_"Oh sure, all prodigies had such great love lives too."_ The demon actually had a point, the angel felt like going back to God and telling him that the devil actually had a point.

"Look, it really doesn't matter, because you know what? I don't like him at all. He's a know-it-all bastard, and I don't like those kind of people at all."

_"Yeah, but you do like his looks."_ The demon seemed to point out, snickering slightly as Edward twitched at the demon's observation. That wasn't true, was it? Edward would admit that Roy was attractive for a male (that point was proven with the mass of females all to his beck and call), but Edward wasn't attracted to him that way, was he?

_"And the truth is, you like his know-it-all attitude."_

"I do not!" Edward shrieked back at the angel, then groaned feeling a little tumble in his stomach. Getting up and being followed by the two, Edward went back to the fridge and this time took out meat, which soon followed going to the cupboard for bread and Edward made a sandwich, watching the two of them reverting back into an argumentative state. It seemed that whenever Edward would tend to his baby's needs, they would leave him alone. Edward wondered if it was because if he kept his mind busy with something else, these two would eventually disappear. Edward yawned and moved to take a shower, but then an annoying voice interrupted his cloth gathering.

_"You're even taking a shower for him. You know he doesn't like you not taking a shower every day."_ Edward shrugged the voice off however, giving a slight glare to the wall again,

"It's habit."

_"You are a terrible liar Edward."_ This time the angel spoke and Edward added a deep frown to his glare.

"Would you both shut the hell up?" Edward questioned and paused as he heard the door open and watched as his little brother thump into the living room. Edward stared blankly as his brother stared back.

"Niisan? Are you okay?" Edward shot a glare to the apparitions, but they had somehow disappeared from his sight. Edward was surprised momentarily but accepted easily and looked back at his younger brother,

"I'm fine Al. Thanks." Edward then got his clothes and marched towards the bathroom, however before closing the door completely he looked back at his younger brother, "Al."

"Yes, niisan?"

"Could you go get a different aspirin, I don't think the brand you gave me did the trick."

"Okay." Alphonse replied back, while using his best ability to look confused as Edward started to take his shower. How strange.

--------------------------------

After having taken care of his brother's needs for a new brand of aspirin (though it was hard to find because the medicine had just been recently released) he started to look for his teacher. Of course this was a lot harder then it seemed because Alphonse knew that there were at least ten hotels scattered across the town and it would be rather troublesome to try and find where his teacher could have been staying at. So Alphonse started off to the closest one and mildly wondered to himself if it really was wise to have his teacher talk to Edward. Honestly, Izumi was strange when she wanted to be, and for all Alphonse knew, she could reject this kind of thing (though Alphonse really knew his teacher was not like that at all, only hated two things and forever hate those two things). So Alphonse went around town, asking for the stay of Izumi Curtis and found her at the last one all the way out and close to the train station.

"Why would you want to see that she-demon?" The man over the counter asked, his eyes wide in wonder and fright. Alphonse nearly laughed but he did nothing except ask politely for her room number. The owner gave it and prayed for God to have mercy on his soul when he came back beaten up. Alphonse laughed to himself and marched towards the number, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Izumi's voice was barely heard from the other side of the door, but Alphonse heard it well enough and answered back. The door opened immediately and Izumi was giving Alphonse a grin, "Alphonse, what are you doing here?"

"Um...well..." Alphonse hesitated, as would any normal kid when he wanted to start to talk about the subject. Alphonse then somehow knew he was moving uncomfortably and Izumi offered him to come inside. It seemed that Sig was out, getting materials, or so Izumi said. "Teacher...I came because I need you to talk to Ed..."

"What's wrong?" Izumi immediately questioned, looking very concerned and worried. Alphonse gave a sigh and told the truth,

"He's finally found out that...that he has an attraction to a certain person. And it might be love." Alphonse watched carefully the reaction to this and Izumi simply nodded, a look of understanding coming across her face. Alphonse was a little surprised but extremely relieved from this motion.

"So? Why did you come out all the way here?"

"Someone suggested that Ed should talk to you about this." Izumi gave a 'hmm' and moved her hands around in a contemplative nature. Izumi then nodded again,

"I suppose I could do that. I'm not quite sure what to say," Alphonse was even more shocked to hear his teacher say that, as the woman was always stable and sure of many things, "but I will try my best." Alphonse waited a moment then hesitantly whispered,

"Do you know who he's in love with?" Izumi blinked then gave a sly smile.

"Of course I do! I am your teacher, I know everything about your boy's tastes, and that includes people wise." Alphonse froze up a little and gave a long moment to stare.

"You know..."

"Yes, anyone and their blind eyes could see that Ed...has a place in his heart for that man. That man they call the Flame Alchemist." Alphonse stood still and heard only one thought echoing in his hollow head. This can't be good.

--------------------------------

Lyra felt like pouting, she knew the previous day Edward hadn't been at the HQ was because he had a fever, but today it seemed like he wasn't here for no reason. Lyra knew he was on maternity leave and all, but he never seemed like the type to actually take a break, even with a baby growing in his stomach. Lyra walked around the HQ, looking thoroughly bored and depressed.

"Why hello Miss!" Lyra jumped and looked over to see a handsome enough looking blonde with a toothpick that seemed to be stuck to his mouth. Lyra blinked and thought about it, this guy looked familiar...

"Hi." Lyra replied back though, even if the tone was rather dully as she could see that this man was going to hit on her. Even if she wasn't used to it, she did not take too kindly to it. Unless of course the man hitting on her was Roy Mustang...or Edward Elric (older version anyway, Lyra sometimes had a strange imagination).

"You look new around here," Havoc seemed to note, but a smile was on his face as he did, "My name's Jean Havoc, what about you?" Havoc tried very hard to pull off his hardest 'bastard colonel' impersonation, which did not make Lyra impressed at all.

"Lyra...Lyra...Dante." Eh, might as well, she didn't want to give her real last name out to anyone. Lyra folded her arms then (in her new uniform, luckily it fit just so comfortably that Lyra could see why the women of the military did not want to wear the mini-skirts) and frowned at the man.

"Lyra, that's a beautiful name." Lyra sensed truth in his voice but was not taken by it. So she just simply nodded and looked away, trying to give the little inner signs to the man to 'bugger off'. "Hey, uh, where are you going? I'll escort you." Havoc honestly asked and Lyra found it a little fond as she thought how long it had been since she had last been hit on.

"I'm going out," She actually truthfully told the other man, a smile on her face as she replied back to the blonde. Havoc took that as a clearing to go on and ask the next question.

"Well may I escort you?" Havoc asked again and gave the girl a grin back. Lyra thought about it then shrugged, a blush beginning at her cheeks as she turned away and walked away.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Havoc became the happiest man for that little moment.

--------------------------------

Roy walked into his household carefully, staring around the area with a careful attitude, ready for just about anything. Roy then walked carefully into the living room and was a little surprised to see a sleeping Elric on the couch. All flopped around, not looking appropriate, especially as his shirt was overly baggy and slipping from his shoulder. Roy didn't know what had happened to the boy in the morning but he was very curious to say the least, but also didn't feel like prying into the boy's business. Roy sighed and pulled the shirt back up so that it wouldn't reveal anymore of the boy's shoulder. Edward moved a little and Roy felt himself pause as Edward's lips jutted out, his whole body rose a little and Roy found Edward's lips on his own for one long moment of time. Then it all went crashing down, Edward fell back unto the couch after such a restless motion and turned completely away as though he knew Roy was there.

"What the?" Roy asked himself out loud, but it didn't disturb the sleeping boy thankfully. Roy stood up immediately and practically tripped making his way to his bathroom. When he reached the sink he started washing his mouth, rubbing his lips coarsely and his eye twitching because of the previous experience. His lips...his lips...they shouldn't have been on him. They especially should have not been so...so soft...Roy rubbed his mouth harsher, wondering if he should wash his mouth out with soup when a knock came to the bathroom door. "What?" Roy questioned, his bottom feeling most sore.

"I need to go." Edward's voice whined on the other side of the door and knowing that leaving a pregnant someone outside of a bathroom door could bring serious repercussions, Roy opened the door and stood still for only a moment. Edward was sleepy looking, nothing completely new but his shirt was practically falling off his flesh shoulder and his hair was all bunched up to fall around his neck. Roy immediately sidestepped and walked out of the bathroom, letting the boy do his business. Roy growled for a moment, moving to the kitchen deciding that making a dinner would get rid of the soft taste on his lips. Moments later, as Roy started to try and prepare a fried food choice, Edward came to the kitchen and stared dully at the man.

"Where's Al?" Roy decided to ask, deciding that it would be a lot better if there was someone to supervise the two.

"I dunno, I sent him on an errand but he hasn't returned yet." Edward looked away, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he seemed to agree with Roy's thought process of needing supervision. Roy gave a slight grunt and Edward watched dully as he started to try and pour seasoning on the frying meat. Edward knew he wasn't a good cook, but his nose was telling him that Roy Mustang had made a mistake. "Gah!" Edward groaned, retreating back into the living room as the smell nearly killed him in the stomach. Roy blinked at the sudden out burst and peeked into the living room with a confused stare,

"What's wrong?"

"That stuff smells like shit." Roy took offense to that greatly and frowned. He knew he wasn't the best cook (especially compared to Alphonse's strange ability) but he knew this meal by heart and he always though he did it well enough.

"Does it now?" Roy stiffly replied, giving the boy a mean glare and Edward did not fail to respond back in double.

"Yeah it does, I'm not eating that!" Roy felt very much as though he should pour the meat on Edward's head but then realized that it was not Edward speaking. It was the baby, the baby did not want to eat what Roy was cooking so the baby started to effect Edward's tastes. Roy then smiled slightly, which made Edward give him an odd look and he simply just dumped the meat in the garbage, humming to himself. It was a nice thought that a baby could control over the boy so easily, it would be nice to have a baby around...

"I'm sure we can leave a note, come on, we're going to Hughes's house." Roy commented, after changing into more comfortable wear and managing to discard the earlier matter entirely. Edward blinked widely then just nodded in agreement, though looking mildly confused and let Roy wrap a coat around him as they wrote a note where Alphonse could easily spot it and they both left to walk to the Hughes family house.

"What's with the sudden change of mind?" Edward asked as the sky started to grow darker in a beautiful sunset. Roy just shrugged slightly and gave a slight reply, looking down to the younger boy,

"Well I can't cook much else, and your appetite is changing so much. I thought that Gracia would have better luck picking out food you would like." Edward seemed shocked about this considerate decision and felt a sudden blush feel his face and glared away on a spot of the ground to try and calm the butterflies down. This was stupid and ridiculous, why was he thinking like this?

"Humph, you're probably right. Your cooking sucks." Edward commented roughly, looking away from the little twitch that the older man gave him. They continued walking down the streets, which lighted up brightly with streetlights, in a state of fumed anger. However the anger soon found a way to disappear completely and both males remained quiet for a long time. The only sound was the night prowlers and the thunks that came from the heavy footsteps from stepping on the concrete ground. Edward felt as though he needed to do something, so he stepped closer to the colonel's side, but did nothing else. Making it look like he was drifting innocently to the man, and Edward really tried hard to think on the reasons of why in the world he could be in love with such a buffoon. Roy had noticed Edward getting closer of course and found it disturbing that he wasn't minding, hell, he even took a step nearer to the boy and Roy grew uncomfortable because of the apparent gap between the two. Something was wrong, Roy didn't know what it was completely, he just knew there was something wrong. Luckily before any more uncomfortable moments, they had finally made their way to the household. Roy had graciously knocked on the door and Gracia had been the one to open it, though she looked slightly surprised.

"I probably should have called first." Roy admitted, shrugging slightly as Gracia shook her head with a slight smile.

"Oh no, that's okay. You two are always welcome."

"EDO!" Elysia yelled, jumping into the doorway and glomping on one of Edward's legs with a happy grin. "Can I feel the baby yet? You've been gone for so long! Mommy! Look! Edo's getting a tummy!" Elysia poked at the little bulge and Edward felt himself twitch slightly but accepted the child's actions, seeing as his own baby might someday very well do the same thing. Edward then paled, oh my gate, what was this baby going to do to his body?

"Heh," Gracia smiled and led her child off of Edward's legs and back into the household, inviting the other two in and they both blinked as they saw Riza and Hughes sitting down together on one of Hughes's couches, looking like they were discussing something important.

"Hello." Edward greeted, watching as Roy went stiff as though there seemed to be something up though Edward was clueless to what it could have possibly been.

"Edward, nice to see you."

"Why hello Ed! Have you come by to see my newest additions to Photo Album 16?" Hughes's voice chirped and Edward gave a disgusted stare, feeling very much he should shred the man into pieces. Apparently recognizing the look, Hughes stopped his chippy mood, just reverting to a simple smile, which drifted to the stiff raven-haired man and Hughes thought to himself that Roy had not completely managed to shrug off his words just yesterday.

"Edward and Roy have decided to join us for dinner." Gracia seemed to say, going back into the kitchen with a smile to her face. Roy stared suspiciously at his two oldest friends but sat across the two as Edward took his seat.

"Edward, I trust you are doing better." Riza commented, her chipped professional tone was complete in her voice but it also seemed she tried to convey some more form of emotion in her sentence. Edward gave a fake grin,

"Yeah, I'm a lot better." Even if the aspirin had given off some weird side effects, it had helped his headache and helped him calm down as soon as his mind's illusions disappeared. Edward though, would not recommend for anybody else on the planet, and hoped that the man who signed the form to release that medicine would soon suffer extreme pain. Unfortunately for Roy, he had been the one that had signed those issued forms (at the moment he was tired and the medicine said it worked 99.0012 times so he agreed easily). So Roy had sneezed for that moment and Hughes laughed,

"Someone's thinking badly about you Roy!" Hughes laughed cheerfully and Roy gave a sour glare to his friend.

"Hm, one can only wonder who." Riza seemed to note, looking over at Edward, who just grinned innocently while Roy rubbed his nose.

"So what's the visit for?"

"Edward doesn't like my cooking."

"Because it smells like shit, it can only taste like it too." Hughes gave a loud laugh while Riza gave a slight smirk while Roy rolled his eyes at the teen.

"So I decided that since Alphonse decided to disappear for the night, we might as well eat here."

"Only because he's a cheap bastard." Edward put in and Roy gave a slight glared huff but did not reply back to it asides from physically.

"My Ed, you seem to be quite a chatter box today."

"Only when I'm the subject." Roy grunted in displeasure and Edward paused to hear completely what that sentence implied. Nah, it implied nothing at all, it was just his imagination. Seeing as Edward did not at all reply back to his comment, Hughes was about to speak another word when someone knocked at the door. Hughes stood up and told his wife he would get it and opened it to see Alphonse.

"Ah, hello Al!" Hughes brightly greeted and the soul bound armor seemed to be slightly nervous as he looked past Hughes's shoulder, more then likely trying to find his brother. "Why don't you come in?" Hughes offered, turning so the boy could thunk inside the room. Alphonse seem to sigh with relief and Edward looked over the couch and grinned.

"Hey Al, did you get a new type of aspirin like I asked?" Alphonse seemed puzzled for a second then just simply nodded and Edward grinned brightly. Everyone gave a strange look to the teenager, while looking over at each other to see if any one could make sense of what may have happened to Edward to make his younger brother to get a new type of bottle of it.

"Yes niisan, I'm sorry it took me so long."

"S'kay, as long as you got a new kind." Edward stood up from his spot and started to talk to his brother as Hughes joined to sitting back down in his previous seat, watching the boy's and seeing that Edward was considerably happier now that his younger brother was here. It was true when they said that most children felt better being around someone even remotely close to their own age then younger or older types.

"So Roy," Hughes started off casually but Roy gave him a glare to shut up and Riza also gave a stare for Hughes to choose his words carefully, "have you thought over any more of that proposal I talked to you about?" Roy gave a death glare and Riza wondered when this little encounter happened.

"There isn't anything to be thought about, I said all that needed to be said last time we talked." Roy easily avoided the entire subject, looking up as Gracia entered the room with a small smile.

"Dinner's ready, lucky for me I was cooking stew, I always seem to have extra broth left in the big pot when it's just us." Gracia continued smiling and even the tense Roy could feel himself less stiff at the happy housewife.

"Thanks Mrs. Hughes." Edward spoke loudly, biting into a loaf of breath then taking a sip of his soup, feeling extremely happy and better now that he had a meal in his stomach and his head was all fuzzy. Everyone stared at Edward as he continued eating,

"Is Ed's stomach a blackhole?"

"I've asked myself the same question many a time." Roy grunted back, dipping his bread into the soup to taste the bitter combination.

"Hmmm, Mommy, I never asked...but who's the daddy?" Elysia suddenly spoke and both Edward and Roy choked on their bread, both coughing harshly as Gracia sighed and was about to respond when she paused at the question.

"Now that you mention it..." Gracia seemed to try and give some effort to this question and Edward twitched.

"I'm the dad, obviously!" Roy twitched, he was not going to be called 'mommy' around when the baby was born (nevermind that he would be the one taking care of the baby most often, making him what one would called a hard working mom).

"Who's the one with the bun in the oven?"

"You shut up! This is all of your fault!"

"I wouldn't have donated my sperm if I knew this would ever happen!" Roy shouted across the table, banging his hands on the table angrily as Edward had risen to argue with the other man. However as he said this, Edward stared widely at Roy, feeling something hurting in his chest cavity. Edward took a large breath and pushed his bowl away,

"I'm done...thanks for the meal..." Edward then ran, yelling inside his mind at himself as he felt tears cross his face. Goddamn hormones! This is terrible, why did those words hurt so much? Why did he care so much? This really sucked so much, Edward hated this so much. He wasn't supposed to be this weak, he wasn't supposed to be this hurt. Edward rubbed his eyes as he watched rain pour all around him and made the light around him grew darker. Edward couldn't hear much, his ears were clouded with his jumbled teen thoughts, harmed so much in his heart.

"Hagane no!"

"SHUT UP! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU...YOU!" Edward just yelled not knowing what to call the man as he realized he wasn't angry at the man, but he was angry at himself. This was all of his fault, all of it. Edward stopped, holding his head, shaking in rage and stress. His head felt like it was splitting in two with so much pain, his heart felt like it had exploded and his limbs felt so slow and sluggish. Edward heaved a loud cry and soon found himself covered by a bigger body.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Roy admitted and Edward felt his heart pang, more tears starting to well in his golden embered eyes. Edward took a huge gulp in his throat he didn't know he was holding as he felt Roy's arms around his body, holding him still, as though he was trying to coax and soothe him to peace.

"You're lying." Edward said spitefully, trying to deny the warming feeling he was starting to feel.

"I'm not, I'm sorry. I was out of line." Roy had actually felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, a real mean urge inside his heart known as guilt. Edward bunched his fists against Roy's chest and he coughed slightly as Edward started to beat his chest.

"Why...why..." Edward sniffed, letting himself be overcome by the older man's aura, "Why is it you? Why do I care so much?" Edward started to cry, not caring that he was in the man's arms who he denied any affection towards. The man who helped him down further the tracks of salvation and hope, and yet all the same time make him fall down the deep hole of hell. "Why is it you?" Edward cried, demanding an answer but he knew that Roy could not answer, he didn't have the entire story, so how could he? But Roy kept holding him, even when he was beating on his chest with _both_ hands. Edward stiffened harshly and fell against Roy, finally giving up and realizing he couldn't do anything against it. He couldn't do anything against the warmth he was feeling despite the cold winds of the water falling down to the ground. He couldn't fight off the butterflies as they flew all around his body, making him want to fly. And most certainly, he couldn't fight the pangs in his heart, beating up and down, convincing him that he was indeed...indeed in love. "Why does it have to be you?"

"Who knows...but would you want it to be anyone else?" Roy asked, assuming that they were talking about the earlier conversation, the fact that Edward had got _his_ sperm out of a million little tubes in the entire militia. Edward stared up to Roy and Roy found himself staring back, Edward's eyes soaked with water and his hair was even worse, dampening across his face. Time stood still just for them and Edward found himself replying very slowly,

"No. No I wouldn't."

_End Chapter_

It's official, I am a crappy writer and this wasn't supposed to happen like until...next chapter. DX, but my other readers outside insisted (We want angst! We want accidental kiss! WAUGH! ((And be it far from me to deny them what little pleasures they get from reading my fanfic)). I am sorry for everyone that this was an angst chapter, but it seems that they loved the angst, so I'm like, whatever, fine. And now Edward knows he loves Roy DX, and yet it seems way to fast for me. Gosh darn it. Anyway! I want you all to know my love for you with my kirban for this fanfic: http / www . deviantart . com / deviation / 37276444 / (I know, troublesome, but only look if you want too). Sorry about this chapter being a day late over the quota I set for myself, but last time it was early, so I was like, okay, cool. Anyway!

Thanks to fullmetal'sgirl92 (Right first child...), Fluffety, Neo Diji (Hai, you're the one to cross the lines of mpregs and make Roy pregnant, that makes you uber awesome in my books. I just love your reviews, they're entertaining, make me laugh and smile, and encourage me to a point to be able to write longer chapters (though this one was not as long as the last one, and I'm sorry 'bout that). Thanks again!), virtualsheep, hyperdude, Onyxlight, Sai-ryo Aura Feana (Well Ed did, but Roy's in denial xD), PuRE'Curse, me (You were the first one to mention that, congrats xD), Raven Cactuar (Eventually, but other people can only feel in the sixth month, so have to wait about two/three more months!), Rosepedal (I want a teacup XO), Sora Kohaku (I know what you mean, that song being stuck in your head is the worse thing that can happen, especially during a Chem exam. Auugh...And yes, yes it would make Envy the uncle, wahahahaha!), marufu-chan, Rinagurl13 (Thank you, that is really way too flattering for someone like me), and Sesshoumarus-Woman (Thank you for reviewing all the chapters, and I assure that I shall use that sometime. At least when it fits the moment (Evil laughter)).


	8. Comfortable Blanket

**Warnings**  
Angsty (and humorous) shounen-ai love between Roy and Ed.  
Angsty past love between Roy and Riza.  
Mild cursing because Ed's got a filthy mouth and it's not getting any better with a baby in his tummy. xD.  
Alternative Universe, because Hiromu Arakawa did not create this universe.  
Slight spoilers because homunculi didn't appear until later in the series   
**Disclaimer**: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, but I would gladly accept any offers for it.

_**Mistake's Growth**_

_  
Chapter Seven  
Comfortable Blanket. _

_"The good we secure for ourselves is precarious and uncertain until it is secured for all of us and incorporated into our common life."  
-Jane Addams_

"Something wrong?" Roy asked, abruptly waking up as he knew, watching as Edward did light shuffles around the living room floor. Edward looked at him like a deer caught in headlights then he grumbled lowly,

"I can't sleep." Roy was a little surprise, normally when any normal human being cries they would immediately get tired, but apparently Edward Elric refused all that was considered normalcy.

"Well what's wrong?" Well that was a slightly stupid question. Although Roy couldn't even begin to comprehend what was wrong with Edward mentally because of the new surge of hormones and whatever he seemed to find out at the library, and then the incident further into the night. It really was a stupid question.

"I..." Edward hesitated slightly then shrugged, "I just can't sleep." Roy rose a simply eyebrow then stood up from his recliner, putting the cushion of the seat back where it belonged and stood front and tall in front of the Elric. Edward looked away from his gaze as though he was ashamed of something.

"Well we should fix that."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Edward replied back, still avoiding Roy's face as there really wasn't much else that felt normal to the Elric.

"Find a more comfortable place for you to sleep."

"The bed's fine!" Edward murmured slightly, pushing back his bangs for a moment then decided against it and finally looked up at the dark-haired man. "I just want to sit out here for awhile...ponder...you know?" Ah ponder, sounds...well normal. Roy then just simply nodded, shuffling his body back into the lazy-boy and his body seemed externally grateful for the move back into the seat. Edward then went over to sit on the couch, his eyes lingering now on the going to sleep colonel. Sighing a little to himself he stared to think.

It had finally caught up to his mind completely. This whole ordeal, this whole thing...it was...really real. Edward frowned to himself slightly, there was always a little bug in the back of his mind that decided if someone was truly real or not, and Edward found it amazing that said bug had disappeared. This whole thing was real, his becoming pregnant, him finding out it's Roy's as well as his child, and that ultimately led up to him...falling in love with Roy. Edward gave a loud sigh which made said colonel move a little bit but then fall back to sleep. Okay, what was Edward going to do now? Aha! Make a priority list! So making a blank 'sheet' in his mind, Edward started to list off what was the most important in the future.

Alphonse of course after the baby was born. Edward was quite confident he would recover quickly after the birth and be on his merry way to finding the Philosopher's Stone with his younger brother. The baby, Edward supposed, would be a large second priority, even if he would be gone most of the time, he told himself it would be good to visit the baby. And really, his last priority? Avoid Roy Mustang at all costs after the baby was born, Edward would simply move back into a military dorm while he was recovering and stay in the dorm until he was ready to go. Tch, yeah right, even if Edward did that, he knew that Alphonse would try to do something to help his grumpy mood. Edward found himself giving another loud sigh and looked back over at the one who his mind had set to 'extreme dislike' to love.

"Niisan..." Edward jumped slightly, not expecting his younger brother to come out of the darkness known as his current room. Edward stared over at the armor piece and felt his heart clench slightly as he saw a version of a nine-year-old Alphonse by the armor piece. Moving lips and even expressions that made Edward always feel extremely sad.

"Yeah Al?" Alphonse creaked forward, looking over to the colonel slightly to see if he may have disturbed the man by just walking on the carpet floor, but as no move was made from the man Alphonse continued and to comfort Edward, he sat on the couch next to him.

"Is it okay if we go visit teacher tomorrow?" Edward blinked slightly, not expecting to hear that from Alphonse's mouth. Edward rubbed the back of his head,

"Well okay, but why?" Alphonse just shrugged his shoulders slightly then looked over at the small window in the living room, slight moonlight poured from it.

"Oh no particular reason," Alphonse was lying, Edward could tell. Alphonse always had a little squeak in his tone when he somewhat lied about something, so Edward gave a sigh and encouraged Alphonse with a smile. "Oh right, I almost forgot. Someone else is taking over your monthly check-ups." Edward rose an eyebrow,

"Who?"

"The fuhrer's secretary, Juliet Douglas." Edward rose his other eyebrow,

"I didn't think she had a medical degree." Alphonse chose to shrug again, his head of armor made a loud click as he moved it, making Edward feel guilty inwardly.

"Well it seems she does." Edward gave a slight sigh in reply,

"Well I'm going to miss what's her face." Alphonse felt his mind tug into a position where it stared at Edward to give a skeptic look.

"Susie, Ed, Susie."

"Ah right, she always told entertaining stories about her baby." Edward gave a slight pout, recalling the funny stories about the girl when she was a pregnant teenager and how her baby was doing and how her child was doing now. It had made Edward felt a little relieved that what he was going through wasn't completely insane from the girl's stories.

"I think my favorite would have to be when she lost him in the park."

"And he was just sleeping behind the bench the whole time?" Edward and Alphonse shared a laugh, snickering as they remembered how the woman had told it. Baby starting to crawl around, and she had lost her mind looking for her child in the park when all along he was just sleeping behind the bench. Susie had managed to tell it in such a compelling humorous way that it made Edward think she would have been a better writer then a nurse.

"Ah well, I'm sure we'll see her around the office." Edward nodded, liking that thought. "What was your favorite Ed?" Edward 'hmmmed',

"I guess it would have to be when she came home with the baby." Alphonse gave a soft laugh at that sentence,

"You mean when she said her mom jumped from her wheelchair with that fracture?"

"'MY GRANDBABY!'" Edward mimicked the actions that Susie had done when telling the story, waving his arms high and wide, taking a little step on the ground with his foot, "And then she fell straight down to the ground with that huge cast of hers." Edward gave a loud bark of a laugh as he imagined the mother falling to the ground, just a few feet from the baby she wanted to hold. Edward then heard a slight stifle of laughter from the recliner and blinked as he saw that Roy was struggling not to wake up and completely laugh. Edward found himself smiling slightly,

"Ah and it took forever for them to put her back on the wheelchair, didn't it?"

"Well I'm sure that Susie was exaggerating when she said 'A few million years.'" Little miscellaneous giggled were put here. Edward started to feel a lot better now, even though the impact of finding out the truth about himself hurt a lot, and the fact that he knew there was no possible way that Roy would ever return his affections...Edward started to feel a little better. Edward was really glad to have Alphonse by his side, if Alphonse wasn't around...he was sure that he would have passed away a long time ago. The one true thing he knew he couldn't possibly ever stand...to be alone. "Thanks Al," Edward said to his younger brother, looking up at the full suit of armor.

"No problem, good night niisan." Edward blinked as Alphonse stood from the couch, went into his room and returned with a blanket. After draping it over Edward's body, Edward blinked a little bit more and felt himself grinning to a big point. It was nice, this was really nice. Edward didn't have anything on his mind right now, his body felt extremely warm and he was in his mind, eternally grateful to be there at that moment. Edward fell asleep on the couch with his younger brother watching him...and unknown to Edward, so was Roy.

------------------------------

Lyra was exhilarated, she had just gone out on a fabulous date with a rather silly blonde by the name of Jean Havoc and it was the most filling meal she had in her entire lifetime. There was also a nice long conversation between the two and Lyra found out that the Second lieutenant was under the command of Roy Mustang and getting close to him would no doubt help her get closer to Edward. Lyra was just rather happy and extremely fulfilled. Lyra fell on her bed when the phone rang, she let it ring while her mind filled with happy thoughts of the nicest date she had been in on her lifetime. However the phone stopped ringing and not because she had let it continue running on.

Lyra stiffened, opening her dark eyes carefully and stared directly over to the phone, her eyes widened in terror as she realized that someone was in the room with her and that someone looked very frightening. Lyra took a deep breath as the dark figure had picked up the phone and slammed it back on the receiver. Lyra was absolutely terrified as she stared at the shadowed person, trying not to at all move as though that was going to kill her. The shadowed being came out finally into the little light she had on, and Lyra blinked. She couldn't exactly tell what gender he (only thinking he because Lyra had rarely heard of women burglars) was, but his hair was a long dark green she had never seen before. His eyes were a piercing indigo and he stood right there, daring Lyra to make a move. So she did,

"Who?"

"I have a deal to offer to you, human." Lyra blinked, slightly confused by the last part of the stranger's words.

"A...A deal?"

"I need a place to stay," The man (?) started, giving a deep frown upon his face, "A place close to where I need to be."

"What do-" Lyra tried to talk but yelped slightly as the man put a harsh fist to the wall, making a frightening noise. Lyra stopped talking entirely,

"You let me stay, I let you live." Lyra shivered, looking over at her new roommate. Lyra gave a frown to her own mind, and though she wanted to go against this complete stranger, she looked at what remained of the wall that the man had punched...what brute strength...there was no way that Lyra could defeat that (especially since she didn't have a gun in her room, she refused to carry something like that when she had her own alchemy to work on). Lyra frowned again then looked at the stranger closely, she could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before...but where?

"Fine...but what's your name?" The man seem to pause at that question then gave a satanic grin,

"Envy."

------------------------------

Roy was very afraid when he woke up that morning, because the instant he had opened the door to his lovely haven. he was thrown across the room and was left to die against his wall as Edward's teacher came walking in, a great big motherly grin on her face.

"Teacher!" Edward seemed surprised. as did Alphonse, but Roy was still laying on the ground, feeling his blood mysteriously dripping from his temple. Izumi gave a smile to her student then looked over to Roy with a cruel evil glare that Roy had found himself getting used to from women now-a-days (as it had seemed the rumor of him getting a wife had spread all around town, and if Roy ever found those two little evil bastards that spread the rumor, he would fry their little asses)(Although unknown to Roy Mustang, it was actually Riza and Hughes).

"I trust you'll be on your way, right, dog?" Izumi accused, and though Roy would love to get up, face her and completely agree with her, but Roy didn't find the will to move from his spot on the ground. Edward blinked and looked over to the 'dead' Roy and actually jumped a bit,

"Holy crap! You're actually bleeding!" Edward commented, holding the man up so he was leaning against the wall instead of on the ground, and started to rub Roy's bleeding spot, looking incredibly frustrated. Roy thought inwardly that it was nice that the boy was actually starting to care for his well being, and Edward didn't smell bad that morning. Roy supposed that was because the boy actually took a shower in the morning, it was nice. "Al, can you get a wash cloth or something?" Edward looked over to his younger brother and was surprised to see that the boy had been thinking well ahead of Edward. Edward gave his younger brother a grin and a nod and hid his blush as he pressed the wet cloth to the other man's forehead.

Izumi observed this, and hid a grin she never though she would think would happen in her mind. She watched as Edward hid his frustrated blush away from Roy's face and continued to press and wipe away the blood that had dripped down Roy's face.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Roy asked, finally taking away the wet wash cloth from Edward's hand (which made Edward freeze for a moment as Roy had to touch his hand to grab the cloth) and wipe away any red color from his face. Roy moved to stand up, and Edward had joined him, and Izumi was a little surprised to see Edward kind of looking frustrated and yet he was still smiling.

"Well it's your fault for standing in front of your door." Roy tried to direct the woman a glare of frustration, but the woman easily ignored it and marched up to her student with a bright smile. Edward blinked at this and a shudder went down vertically down his spine and Edward stared up to his teacher and waited for his slow but sure doom.

"Come on Ed, let's go shopping." Edward shuddered, was shopping EVERY woman's way to solve problems? But Edward knew not to complain, to complain to his teacher was to complain to the grim reaper. Edward simply nodded, hiding his very pale face and Izumi looked over at Roy with a stingy glare, and "I wish you a good day Mr. Mustang." Edward yelped slightly as Izumi took his hand and forced the boy to follow her. Roy stood there with a dark pale face, along with Edward's brother. Roy remained silent for a second then looked over to the boy,

"Was it me...or did...?"

"Yes. Teacher looked very much like she was kidnapping Ed."

"Ah..." Roy felt a shudder down his spine that could only relate to what Roy remembered of his eccentric teacher and the few, few, few days when they went shopping together. Roy felt very sorry for Edward all that sudden and felt a twitch in his eye as he had a feeling that they'd be talking about something important that related to him somehow in someway...then again, Roy could always just be overly paranoid...All in all, Roy found himself trying to memorize the scent that Edward gave off that morning, it smelled familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Alphonse laughed to himself, hoping the best for his older brother as he walked with Roy all of course to talk to Riza.

------------------------------

"You liiike him, you loooove him, you wanna huuug him, you wanna kissss him, you wanna dooo him." Edward yelled at that moment of Izumi's teasing song and shook his hands all around, screaming at the top of his lungs for everyone to hear,

"I DO NOT WANT TO 'DO' HIM!" People stared at the outraged alchemist as 'she' walked further ahead of 'her' teacher looking quite lovely in his red tang-top and baggy shorts as his blonde hair flew with her as she continued to walk on ahead, trying completely to avoid his teacher. Izumi giggled to herself slightly, not expecting herself to ever to be able to do something like this. She had one older sister who would do the very same thing until she died by the time Izumi was sixteen.

"Ah Edward, you know I was just joking."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PROBLEM?" Edward had no problem cursing at her, which Izumi wasn't as surprised as she thought she would have been. After all, Edward really had a potty mouth and Izumi didn't like the crude part of the language as much as she used it herself. Izumi then sighed a little over Edward's reaction, problem? Is that how he referred it as? If it was such a problem, then why get so close to Roy Mustang even if he wanted to get away from the dark-haired man? Izumi then argued in her mind that it was because Edward didn't know one thing about love and his body was reacting to the want of love from Roy by getting closer, coding over the man, or doing anything that any normal person would do just even hint to the other person 'Hey, I like you".

"Edward, it's rather obvious to those who know you." Edward stopped for a second then looked over to Izumi, a frown on his face. Edward then folded his arms in a 'pout' mode, waiting for Izumi to be directly at his side before he started to walk again. Izumi waited for a few minutes as they walked down the streets and was surprised that she even waited for the other boy to talk. Izumi wasn't normally this patient for anything, so it was rather strange waiting for Edward to start the conversation.

"Am...am I really that obvious?" Izumi smiled and nodded but then looked over to the sad looking boy,

"Yes, but love is never obvious to the one who you want." Edward blushed again, moving his hands to rest around his small growing stomach, as though it was most comfortable place for his hands to be placed (and Izumi could relate) and paused before he started to talk again.

"Why not?"

"How long have you been liking him?" Edward flushed a bit and he looked at his teacher to think about it,

"I guess...since I first met him." Izumi stopped and couldn't help but jump slightly in shock, she had heard about Edward's hatred for the Mustang from Winry not to long ago, the girl even brought out letters that Edward had sent her and every time on each page there would be at least one note of hatred for the superior. Izumi then supposed that it wasn't as strange as she thought it was. After all, hatred is not that far from love at times. But...it was still surprising to hear it from Edward's mouth!

"I see...and when did you realize that you liked him?" Edward looked down, a little ashamed,

"Just yesterday." Of course she had already knew that, especially since Alphonse had came so far out just so she could talk to the blonde to calm him down or to help him accept the strange love that probably had no chance of actually happening. Even though Izumi didn't want to get Edward's hopes up too high, it was still possible...

"See? You didn't even know it till now, what if that dog doesn't know he likes you yet?" Edward felt his world stop at that sentence for a long moment and Edward could feel his heart beating in an excited happiness. But as a scientist, Edward was a pessimist as well as realist, so instead of showing that he had actually hoped for it to happen, he scoffed and snorted at the thought. Izumi gave a slight frown to Edward's reaction, but understood.

This really was complicated though, the military made it the most complicated part of the deal because of the whole forbidden act of homosexuals was well, forbidden in that world. Roy Mustang looked like an ambitious man, would he actually give up his position just so he could love Edward? Izumi knew that this was no problem for Edward because alchemists had more freedom in the military then military men themselves because they would mostly be called in for wars and some studies, but that really was about it. Then there was the little problem that Roy was obviously not a very open person, sure he may have been changing a little bit just because of Edward and the news of a baby coming, but Roy was still very closed and refused to say anything about himself. Izumi knew that Edward and Roy were similar in the way but for a relationship to actually click and work, they would need to tell each other what was wrong with them and let themselves cry on each other shoulders (granted, Izumi grumbled, as men they would probably just hit each other's shoulders and tell each other 'Stop being a wussy').

There was also the upcoming baby, granted it wasn't coming any time soon, but it would no doubt eventually get out that it was the child of alchemy from the sperm of Roy Mustang and the strangely made egg of Edward Elric. Because of the fact there was a baby that would be from those two's genes, the baby would obviously question its mother and father's relationship. Izumi could imagine a little girl (at least, that's what she thought it would be) asking her 'daddy' why 'mommy' cursed at him every day 'she' came home after her missions. After all, that was the only way for Edward to escape his crush on Roy, and that would be angrily cursing and purposely trying to push the man away (though Izumi found that it probably wouldn't work because Roy was very used to the cursing and the hatred). Izumi continued to try and think about what else could have been a huge problem between the two. She knew that Roy Mustang had known most of all that is needed to know about Edward Elric (because it really was all he would show), but there was still that little problem of Roy refusing to show his own problems.

"Teacher, I can get over him, right?" Izumi wanted to lie but she sighed and looked over to Edward.

"It really depends. Edward, are you attracted to anybody else?" Edward looked at his teacher with a confused look then rubbed the back of his head, looking at the ground as he thought about it,

"Not on the top of my mind, no." Izumi gave a loud sigh in her mind and almost disliked herself for answering her truthful opinion.

"No, I don't think you can 'just get over him'." Edward looked alarmed by this, "Edward no one gets over their first love just like that. It took take months, years, but you will still remember him for the rest of your life." Edward looked terrified by this and Izumi sighed to herself, was Edward really afraid of this type of relationship? Though Izumi didn't blame him, she supposed that if she ever loved over someone who she wasn't completely sure he would ever love back, or if that man could never give affection just because he was afraid of it, Izumi would probably be in the same mode of fear that Edward was. Izumi sighed again and found herself surprised that she was sighing so much. "Ed-" Izumi started but then found herself puking blood on the ground and people grew alarmed as did Edward and he dragged her into a nearby shop to sit down.

"I kind of wish you didn't come out all the way out here."

"You're the one that gets pregnant and you're worrying about me?" Izumi laughed slightly, rubbing her mouth and looked down at her white dress with disdain. Another day of washing the pain-in-the-ass stain. Izumi then gave Edward a smile to continue what she had said earlier, "Edward, even if you can never get over your love for him, remember that you have something that nobody else has." Edward grew confused for a second and stare at his teacher for the answer, "You have his child. His and _your_ child Ed, and nobody, not even that damned Gate, can take that away from you." Edward continued to stare then he looked down to his stomach, of which he rubbed and he breathed a little uneasily but Edward was so shocked to feel a smile building up on his face.

"You're right...this is my kid...mine and his...that bastard doesn't know how good he's got it!" Edward threw his automail arm up to the air rather randomly but Izumi found herself smiling some more, as she felt that she had done what needed to be done to make Edward feel a lot better about his 'problem'. Izumi also felt that Edward was really starting to completely accept that he indeed had a child coming his way and the fact that Edward was indeed in love with Roy Mustang.

"Oh...Ed?"

"Yes, teacher?"

"You liiike him, you loove him, you wanna huuug him, you wanna kisss him, you wanna DOOOO him."

"AAACK! SHUT UP!" Izumi laughed again as Edward moved his hands around and around to try and find a way to shut his teacher up.

------------------------------

Riza was a little surprised as she saw Alphonse enter in the room after her superior and blinked over at the full plate as Alphonse seemed to be surprised that Hughes was right next to her and the two had seemed to be discussing over something important.

"Ah...good morning Riza...Hughes." Alphonse gave his usual polite bow and Hughes greeted the boy with a shake of his hand wit ha wide grin, while Riza just nodded. "Am I interrupting something important?" Alphonse asked, not wanting to disturb the two's business but Hughes just shook his head rather cheerfully,

"Nah, I was just off. See you later Lieutenant, we'll talk about that part of our plan later." Riza nodded to this part of the man's sentence as he left the office and screams were taken place as Hughes obviously spotted a few people who decided to not seem like they were doing anything in his presence and Hughes obviously must have encouraged the lazy ones that they get back to work or witness the latest volume of Elysia's sweet pictures. Alphonse chuckled to himself then looked over at Riza, who seemed to be slightly stilled as she knew why the boy was here.

"Riza...Ed's talking to teacher right now, but I...I still want to know..." Riza gave a sigh and once again placed her entire head to lean against her hand and signatured for Alphonse to sit down. Alphonse did as she requested and Riza gave another sigh and stared directly at Alphonse.

"Don't tell Roy that I told you this, but..." Riza paused, trying to draw the breathe as memories started to flow clearly inside her mind as she started to realize once again what had happened and why it had happened. "Roy and I were engaged when were both sixteen years old. Roy and I had eloped because Roy's parents had not accepted me when they found out that Roy got me pregnant." Riza's eyes narrowed sadly, "They thought me very to be a whore for not preserving myself until marriage." Alphonse gasped in shock, realizing with shock that Roy and Riza had such a close relationship when they were so young? Alphonse also now realized by Roy was so cold when it concerned his parents, because they refused to accept Riza? Alphonse tried to think about what would have happened if Roy were to ever introduce Edward to his parents. Alphonse thought about it for a second then, as he hated to interrupt Riza's story, asked,

"Wait, you were pregnant? Where's that baby now?" Riza frowned and Alphonse felt himself frozen as that was the saddest look he had ever seen on Riza Hawkeye's face.

"My baby was a still born." Those words echoed through the office and Alphonse found himself feeling sympathy and found himself terrified by the idea of a stillborn baby. Riza held her head slightly, hiding her eyes with her other hand, and "I don't remember how it happened I was seventeen just before my baby was due. The hospital was horrible-"

_"Where's Elizabeth? Where is my wife! Dammit tell me what you've done with her!" _

_"Calm down sir, Elizabeth Mustang correct? She's giving birth right now." _

_"How is she doing so far?" Roy asked, his young face pale and looked heavy with sweat as he had been out all day working with his mentor to earn money for their soon to be little family. The nurse shook her head, shrugging her shoulders, _

_"I'm not sure, I'm not on duty." _

_"WELL GET THE HELL IN THERE AND TELL ME HOW SHE IS DAMMIT!" Roy cursed loudly, yelling at the incompetent nurse, knowing that he couldn't go in there and be with his wife because there was something about it disturbing the procedure or something similar to that. The nurse scoffed and stomped off of which Roy quickly actually followed after her, worrying about his wife. The nurse gasped as Roy completely passed her as she opened the door to the room and Roy watched as he saw his vision of loveliness grunting in pain and anger. "Eliza!" _

_"Roy!" Elizabeth (A.K.A. Riza) gasped, a relieved smile on her face before she screamed again in pain and the doctor over her yelled, _

_"Get him out of here!" The doctor then looked and cursed loudly, "Shit! The baby isn't coming out! Get ready to do a c-section!" Nurses pushed Roy out of the way, moving all around to adjust to the new order. Roy was escorted (or pushed by some other doctors) into the official waiting room and Roy waited. Oh how long he waited, and when the doctor who delivered his baby came out, looked over to Roy with a shy sadness on his face. Roy feared the worse. _

_"Is my wife okay? Is she still alive?" Roy immediately grabbed the man and the doctor was slightly surprised that the other man was very strong. Roy stared with anger and the doctor choked out, _

_"No, no, no she's alive. She's okay..." Roy gave a loud relieved sigh but then the words after stopped him completely, "But your child's dead." Roy found himself breathing uneasily, and looked up to the man he held with terrified eyes. Anger soon flushed in his veins and he screamed, _

_"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT MY BABY?" Roy yelled, and raised his fist, preparing to hit the man who dared tell him that his baby was dead. There was no way his baby was dead, no way! The doctor's eyes widened and he yelled quickly, _

_"It was a still-born! It's been dead for over two months now! We had no way of knowing until she was ready to give birth!" Roy's fist stopped, but his entire body shook in anger, fear, pain, and sadness. Their...Their baby had been dead for two months? Two whole fulsome months of preparing for the baby in such happiness? _

_"My wife." Roy gritted through his teeth, "Where is my wife?" The doctor frowned slightly but submitted to Roy's will and pointed through the closed door, _

_"Sleeping room 125." Roy let him go to immediately run into the room where the doctor had told him where his wife was. Roy entered the room and found himself stunned to see Riza holding a bundle in her arms, a bundle of a dead baby. Roy found his life crashing around him as he breathed uneasily and took a few steps over to the lying would have been mother. Riza looked up to Roy, a smile on her face and Roy felt himself die even more, _

_"I had a wonderful, beautiful boy Roy. I named him Roy Junior, isn't he just beautiful?" Riza showed the husband the dead baby. Roy found himself shaking and looked at the face of what would have been his son. Roy Junior, huh? Roy sat down near the hospital bed and found himself laughing. It was the only thing he could do, all of that preparing, all of that work, all of that rejection...all over his dead baby. And Riza, Riza wasn't acting normal right now. Roy stood up again after his long laughter (of which Riza gave a confused look) and he forcibly took the bundle away. _

_"Eliza...our baby's dead." Riza looked confused for a second, _

_"What are you talking about Roy," a fierce frown overcame her face, "our baby is in your hands. Our baby is alive, he's breathing." _

_"NO HE'S NOT!" Roy force the blanket away to show the disfigured body, the disfigured baby that he didn't want to touch but he was anyway to proof a point, "LOOK AT HIM ELIZA! OUR BABY IS DEAD!" Riza stared and her face became terrified as her heart seemed to blow up on her. _

_"ROY! DON'T SAY THAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Riza tried to get up but the lower part of her body felt dead, felt so damaged. Why did it hurt so much. Roy started to cry as Riza was so obviously trying to avoid this, trying to avoid the reality and Roy wanted to join her, wanted to join her so badly but if he dared join her, then he had no right to call himself her husband. Had no right to be the stronger of the two. Roy started to cry harder then shook the disfigured body in front of the girl, _

_"LOOK AT HIM ELIZA! LOOK!" Roy continued to shake the corpse and Riza shook her head, shook it so hard and started to cry even harder, holding her ears to refuse what Roy was telling her. The door opened and a nurse came in, extremely alarmed by Roy's actions, taking away the corpse while two doctors came in to force him to calm down while Riza continued to cry out and demanded to have her baby back in her arms._

"And that's basically what happened. I lost reality for a long time, the colonel took care of me during that time but...I just stopped being the women he loved. I wouldn't let him touch me, I wouldn't let him kiss me, hell," Alphonse was shocked to hear Riza speak like a normal woman, "I wouldn't even let him talk to me about our love." Riza took a deep breath after having told her story and looked over at Alphonse, waiting for judgement, "So I divorced him, knowing that he would never do it himself." Riza fingered with her face, not knowing what else to add at all. Alphonse stared, as that was all that his current body could have done but he felt his mind reeling and incredibly shocked by the story between the two. It explained a lot of things, at least to Alphonse's point of view.

"I-I didn't know...I-I'm sorry Riza..." Alphonse found the tone of his voice full of tears and he was completely sorry to the woman for even daring to bringing up such a terrible past. Riza gave a sigh and Alphonse wasn't as shocked as he thought he would have been as the blonde rubbed her eyes.

"That isn't the only reason why Mustang is so against having any sort of real relationships." Alphonse listened carefully to the next words that Riza decided to say, "It's also because he doesn't believe he deserves love at all." Alphonse grew confused and Riza found herself growing even sadder then a few moments ago. "It's my fault really, all of it has been. I joined the army as soon as the divorce and Roy followed like a lost puppy." Riza 'heh'ed at the thought but then a frown continued on her face, "That's the first time he committed murder to innocent people. Roy didn't want to of course, but it was orders..." Riza remembered walking into the tent of that day and remembered seeing Hughes over Roy as the man heaved his guts out, and she remembered coldly passing that poor man. Alphonse seemed shocked about this new news about the colonel and found himself terrified with the man that his older brother was falling in love with. Alphonse also realized, with terror, that Roy and Edward were perfect for each other in that aspect of thinking that they both didn't deserve love and because of that...the two would never be able to meet each other face on because they both refuse to really truly fall in such a deep emotion.

"Riza..." Alphonse started but then Riza looked up,

"I know Alphonse...I know...I know the concern you have, but I promise you. I am doing everything in my power to make it right. I will not let the colonel no longer avoid love...but that requires some help from you as well Alphonse." Alphonse jumped at the thought and found his helmet nodding to Riza's determined face and voice. "I and Hughes have a plan, and the plan, we believe, will guarantee the colonel and Edward to find love to each other. Will you help?" Alphonse nodded once again, trying to put all of the determination he could into it,

"Yes."

------------------------------

Roy put his coat in the little closet he had by his door and he looked over to see Edward...once again sleeping on the couch. Roy felt himself feel only slightly irritated by the fact that he gave up the bed for the blonde and the boy was rarely using it anymore. Roy looked over at Edward after officially placing his coat away and found himself walking over to the boy, scoffing slightly. "You'll end up getting a cold hagane no." Roy whispered, his nostril's almost unwillingly taking a deep breath to absorb Edward's scent.

"Yeah whatever." Roy jumped slightly as Edward's eyes opened to look at the older man with a tired stare but it didn't look completely irritated at being woken up by the dark-haired man. Roy blinked down at the boy and Edward stared back, Roy found it very strange that all they were doing was staring. "Hey...uhh...could you back up?" Edward asked and Roy felt himself become a little confused as Edward looked away with a blush. Roy stood up and moved as the boy moved from his sleeping spot and moved to go to the bathroom. Roy leaned against the wall of the doorway and spoke,

"What would you like for dinner hagane no?" Roy felt like he was a husband who felt like he needed permission from his wife before he could hang out with the guys. Roy waited patiently for Edward's reply as he washed his hands, and when Edward came out from the bathroom, Roy could sense the smell even more powerful then earlier and Edward found himself looking up the older man. Roy found himself blinking as Edward continued to stare,

"I think I'd like some sort of chicken tonight." Edward finally replied, his face looking slightly determined. Roy blinked again, there was something different about the boy tonight, but he couldn't be quite sure as he hadn't been paying as much as attention to the boy's attitude as much as he had been Edward's body just to make sure that Edward didn't accidentally hurt himself or the fetus.

"Oh, well that should be no problem. Where is your brother?" Roy asked, standing tall for a moment as though under Edward's gaze he started to feel small and little again, started to feel like a fifteen-year-old, just like Edward. Roy found it amusing in his mind to the fact that Edward had managed to make him feel younger when Roy hadn't felt young in a very, very, long time.

"He left a note. Told me that he'd be gone for the rest of night, helping the lieutenant with something." Edward replied, moving past the man with a strange form of grace that Roy had always noticed fitted Edward best then anyone else. Roy couldn't help but blink for the forth or fifth time that night with a blank look on his face. Alphonse was helping Hawkeye with something? How very strange, Roy personally was curious about what it could have possibly had been going on between the two (as Roy had noticed that Alphonse would constantly be outside of his office talking quietly with his lieutenant), but decided it would be best not to question. Roy then gave a slight frown but shrugged,

"Still not a problem, we'll go to a restaurant."

"Alone?" Edward asked, his face quickly turning over to the older man and Roy found himself, once again, awed by Edward's bright blonde hair as it shook out with how quickly Edward turned his head and Roy was a little confused in the back of his mind why Edward's voice sounded slightly excited and squeaky at the idea of both of them eating alone. Roy couldn't help but smirk and Edward glared at him, "What?"

"Hagane no, your voice sounds a little squeaky, are you finally going through puberty?" Edward stared widely at Roy and growled furiously, kicking the man (with his automail leg) on the knee and cackled evilly as the older man fell to the ground.

"YOU ASS!" Roy couldn't help it, he found his stomach giggling and out from his mouth came a lot of laughter and Edward stopped yelling and trying to beat up the man as Roy started to laugh. Edward stared rather blankly as Roy continued to laugh, struggling to get up because of the pain in his knee. Edward continued to stare blankly as he watched Roy's head shake and move to go where his mouth went with the sound. Edward actually found that he liked the sound, it was a very rare sound and Edward wanted to hear it more then once...Edward found himself sitting down on the ground though, giving a petrified glare to the man. "It ain't that funny." Roy's laughter soon calmed down, however Edward was glad that it took awhile before Roy could shut his mouth again to not gain a giggle.

"It was hagane no. It was."

"I don't see why." Edward gave Roy an exaggerated stare, but behind his golden eyes he showed very where that he indeed did not get the point of the laughter, that he did not get the joke at all.

"It's the fact that you're growing, it's hilarious!" Edward twitched, stood up, and kicked the man again (this time with his flesh leg, feeling guilty as he saw Roy flinch through his sentence) before running off back into his room, fuming on how much of a bastard Roy really was. Edward got to pout for ten minutes before Roy had managed to come into the room, limping slightly and his face was red, obviously from laughing again. Edward glared up at the man again, but found his anger dissipating as Roy gave him a true smile. Edward then wondered in his mind how he knew what a true smile when it concerned Roy Mustang. "I'm sorry hagane no." Edward growled as the butterflies flew happily at the apology, because Edward knew that all men (especially men like Mustang) were very stubborn when it came to apologies.

"Yeah whatever." Edward replied back, folding his arms and turning his head away to show his scorn to the man. Roy then smirked and Edward twitched very mildly as Roy placed his hands on Edward's head, purposely messing up the blonde's hair. Edward yelled and moved away only to fall to the ground, luckily though, hitting his head. Edward yelled in pain as he rubbed the spot he hit while Roy commented,

"At least it was your head, it's too thick to do any real damage."

"SHUT UP!" Edward waved his arms as he forced himself to sit up, holding his stomach almost protectively after having waved his arms. Roy rose his eyebrow at that action and Edward simply stated, "I'm not going to let the baby get your ass-hole-ness." Roy found himself laughing again and this time Edward threw a piece of dirty clothing (Edward's dirty clothing) to Roy's head, getting up to stomp through his clothes and stomped back out to march into the bathroom. Roy sighed as he stopped laughing and laid in the bed, feeling exhausted. Edward really did make him feel really young. Roy sighed again, finding himself to realize that he hadn't done that sort of thing in a very long time. It felt...extremely...calming. Roy looked over to the door when he heard Edward's steps and Roy was completely stunned.

"...Hagane no...why...are you wearing a dress?" Edward gave Roy a glare of pure hatred, and pushed back his hair a bit, looking away as he stared away as he answered.

"The girls," Roy assumed that to be Riza, Ross, and Scieszka, "told me that if I were to ever go out with you alone, I should probably dress in something like this. "The 'dress' that Edward was wearing was a strange combination of a T-shirt (that was a strange blue color) combining into a flowing skirt (that had oddly had pants sewn into the skirt but it wouldn't be obvious unless Edward swung around) which was the same blue as the T-shirt. Edward's legs seemed hairless (but Roy was sure if he poked he would discover some hair because it was hard to see because of his blonde hair) and Roy found it very strange that there was a clip in Edward's hair to make sure his bangs didn't get in his eyes while there were fake earrings on the top of Edward's ears. Edward kept glaring at the wall, just daring Roy to comment. Roy gave an over all look and he smirked once again, Edward found himself being slightly shocked as Roy grabbed his chin to look up to his damn pretty boy face.

"You look very beautiful." Edward found his body moving slightly, shaking in an emotion that Edward never knew of and he knew his face was bright red. However Edward, being Edward, slapped Roy's hand away from his chin and looked away, hearing his heart beat in his head a thousand miles a minute. Roy did admit the truth, for a guy supposed to be dressed as a girl, Edward did look very beautiful for his new disguise. "Any reason why they told you this?" Edward took a breath,

"T-They said that it would be good to not be misinterpret." Roy found himself nodding, ah yes. It'd be best to take out a person who looked much like a woman then a boy with a stomach. Roy was happy in the back of his mind to the fact that Riza was always looking out for him, even if it never seemed that way. Roy then took another look to stare at Edward and patted the boy on the head,

"Well you pass. You are certainly date material."

"S-S-Shut up!" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs, but he did not bat Roy's hand away this time and inwardly Edward felt himself sigh. This man didn't even know that he was also doing this for attention, and Edward found his mind split apart once again. Two loud voices, one manly and one incredibly girly and the girl was winning whatever Edward though was important at the time. Oh whatever, it really didn't matter, what _did_ matter was that Edward felt very much like he was starving. "Come on! Take me out! I'm hungry!" Edward then grabbed Roy's hand away from his head and held it tight as he dragged Roy out into the streets. Inside, Edward nearly curse himself for feeling a form of happiness just because he was holding the other man's hand. What Edward didn't know though was that Roy also felt a certain degree of happiness from holding Edward's hand.

------------------------------

"...I feel a little guilty..." Alphonse whispered as Riza stood right by him and Hughes motioned for him to shush. Alphonse tilted his helmet over to Riza who just shook her head slightly over at Hughes and sighed.

"This is just Hughes's revenge..."

"It is not!" Hughes spoke the most loudly of the three before lowering his voice as the waiter that had let them sneak in to watch Edward and Roy sit down at a nice quaint table in the center of a room and Alphonse was a little disturbed as both Edward and Roy seemed a little away from each other because of the romantic setting from the lights...that and seeing his brother in a dress was the strangest thing that Alphonse knew he was going to see in his life-time. "Though I will admit, this will be fun for me."

"Who wrote those anyway?" Alphonse whispered and Hughes grinned rather mischievously.

"It's a part of their wedding vows." Riza whispered back and Hughes felt a little disappointed as he didn't get to burst the surprise out to Alphonse. Alphonse was mildly shocked by this and looked at Hughes,

"Well who wrote those?"

"Gracia." Riza commented very quickly before Hughes could go on a rant. "We'll be waiting here for awhile to survey over their direct behavior when they're alone together so we can plan out appropriate plans. So this is mostly a stake-out...and Hughes's revenge." Hughes laughed slightly, then grinned,

"I forgot, Gracia and I worked on the papers a bit...added a little bit of your part of the wedding vows in it." Riza seemed to have a very blank face, in fact to Alphonse it was the blankets face that Riza had ever given in her entire life with the way it tried to process what Hughes was saying. Riza then twitched and reached for her gun but just laid her hand on her gun, twitching wildly at Hughes. Telling the man that as soon as possible, he was going to die depending on what part of her own wedding vows they had put in to the notes that Edward and Roy would be receiving eventually. Alphonse found himself incredibly confused and curious but knew a lot better to actually ask.

"Oh, the waiter's delivering it!" Alphonse said softly, pointing it out to the two adults who he overshadowed and all their eyes directed towards the people they were intent on making it possible for them to fall in love with each other. Edward the first one who found his letter around his chicken (as he had started eating it like crazy) and he paused in confusion.

"This is weird." Roy looked up from his meal and stared over at the oldest Elric,

"What?"

"This was under my meal." Edward shook the piece of paper to show Roy the strange object.

"What's it say? You've got an admirer?" Edward narrowed his eyes blushing again slightly (the demon in his head cursing his head off as he noticed how red his face had been turning lately). Edward then looked at the piece of paper and started to read out loud,

"My one, my one and only. My only one," Edward rose and eyebrow at this, seeing it was in a form of a poem and found it strange as his voice sounded like he tried to make the poem itself, "To you I dedicate this beating heart of mine within. To you I let take care, to you I let to cover my wounds, and to you I let..." Edward blanked out for a second and Roy blinked mildly.

"What?"

"...To you I let know my deepest fears and secrets, and to you I let only you, my one, to be near." Edward finished, staring at the sheet of paper with a strange feeling. As though the paper was speaking to Edward...as though it really was a confession...a confession Edward could have given to Roy if he wanted, even though Edward wasn't quite so sure if that's what he actually felt that completely safe and sure around Roy. After all, he had just recently found out about his wild crush of love on the dark-haired man, but this really was something that actually spoke to Edward. Roy rose his eyebrow slightly then frowned,

"Strange."

"Yeah..."

"No, I mean it sounds familiar...I don't know where I could have heard it before." Edward felt a little downcast that it didn't effect Roy as much as it did Edward, but he still put the paper around his lap, to reminds him to keep it, maybe for a later date. Alphonse observed his brother while Riza kept still to watch Roy. Roy had indeed recognized some of those words, but it wasn't coming to his directly and Riza wasn't completely shocked by that. She barely even recognized the words she wrote herself, she really just buried that past and it seemed that Roy tried to do the same thing. Roy soon discovered his own little paper and confidently smirked over at Edward who just rolled his eyes.

"This is really weird, what's yours say?"

"Oh love of mine, oh beauty of mine. To you I can dedicate this heart of mine, to you I can simply just frown and you'll be there to give me a smile. To you I can feel young all day, to you I can give up anything in the world to give you everything." Roy paused at those words, this was sounding familiar again, but not the same kind of familiar Edward's note had said, "I promise to you forever and a day," Edward watched as Roy's eyes jumped off the page to stare into his own eyes, "that this dedication will be yours and only for you until the day I die." Edward could feel his heart stop completely as Roy's blue eyes seemed to shine brightly in the strange romantic light.

"Really, that's what it says? How weird." Edward coughed out though, nervous of those beautiful eyes as they stared at Edward so closely. Roy nodded and threw the paper down to the table, ignoring it for the rest of the dinner. It didn't take long for Edward to notice that he was starting to feel a little weird, his stomach wasn't completely content so he started to take some of Roy's noodles (as Roy ordered something foreign that had lot of noodles in it). Edward wasn't being very attentive and by this time the trio that had started to spy on the two had left, all of them to talk about the results of most of tonight. So Roy watched as some of his long noodles made it into Edward's mouth and watched it slurp down Edward's food pipe and blinked as Edward slurped one particularly long noodle...that Roy hadn't known he was eating until Edward's face got close to his. Edward seemed to be in a panic but Roy just simply adjusted came dangerously close to Edward's mouth, then bit off the noodle and Edward jumped a bit.

"Now _Ellen,_" Edward blushed a little angrily here, "you should know that I don't give kisses out on my first date."

"Shut up, you ass!" Edward hit him on the shoulder then struggled to be across the man instead of besides him. Edward knew then that he could hear his heart indefinitely in his head, beating harshly and loudly, wanting to recall the moment of what he thought could have happened. Edward found himself wanting to know what Roy's lips tasted like. AH! NO! Edward was never caught up in things like this before, so why was he so concerned now? There was only one person to blame for this and so he would, damn Roy Mustang! Damn the man to hell!

"You're just so easy to frustrate, Ellen." Roy shrugged his shoulders, sighing loudly, "I don't know what I see in you."

"Shut up." Edward commented back, reaching across the table to steal more of Roy's noodles anyway. Roy felt himself chuckling slightly and Edward couldn't help but question to himself on what he truly found attractive of his stupid bastard of a colonel. Honestly...the colonel was so..."I'm done." Edward proclaimed, as though that was the only reason why the two were still at the table, standing up and brushing his stomach slightly as though there were crumbs on his dress (which didn't feel completely as foreign as it did when he put it on). Roy rose his eyebrow then shrugged, after paying the bill the two were on their way. Of course, walking in the darkness could bring some disturbing beings out into the night. So the two of them were just talking, mostly Roy mocking Edward someway and somehow and Edward would yell at the man with a temper. Edward opened his mouth again but stood still as hands wrapped around his torso and his mouth, dragging him away from Roy.

Roy only realized something was wrong until it was too late, not hearing Edward's hollow thunks near him felt strange in his ears and Roy turned around with fear, to see a bright clap of alchemy in the air. Roy immediately followed after it, feeling something jump into his throat of fear. Roy knew perfectly well that Edward was very capable of taking care of himself, but with Roy being around, there was no reason not to help. Roy found himself breathing rather uneasily, cursing inside to not have realized it a little sooner, but Edward made no sounds! Roy had finally managed to come to an open area and stood still as Edward's face and automail blade was covered with blood and Edward faced the kidnapper with a furious glare. Edward's kidnapper didn't seem to be frightened about Edward's new weapon though and tried to charge foreword, even as blood dripped from his stomach with a high arch.

Roy didn't realize it until he pushed Edward out of the way, but the kidnapper had a knife. Roy didn't realize it until because said kidnapper rushed the knife right near his shoulder, digging into his muscles and threatening to try to penetrate his bones. Roy coughed, but somehow found the strength he didn't know he had in a long time and punched the assailant on the face, knocking the man down and Roy found himself on top of the evil kidnapper, rushing to beat the man's face angrily. Roy could hear Edward's voice, trying to tell the man to stop, that he was bleeding a lot, that they needed to get him to a hospital. But Roy was just so angry, rage of the fact that there was some idiot out there trying to take Edward, _his_ Edward. That someone had tried to stab him, that someone decided that they could try to do that all the while being in the presence of him. The man's face was positively bruised and bleeding by now, Edward had only managed to get Roy off of him because of the fact that Edward used his automail arm to push into the wound that Roy had and force him to grind into the ground.

"Dammit Roy!" Roy stopped for a moment in his struggling to stare up to Edward who had tears pouring from his eyes, "Stop it! You're bleeding too much to be beating the shit out of some shit head!" Edward yelled at him, the curses moving so fluently from Edward's mouth and the kidnapper struggled off. Edward turned to this, clapped his hands and forced them on the ground, building a cement cage around the cur. After accomplishing that Edward turned to Roy again, feeling himself paling slightly as Roy looked a lot weaker then just a few moments before. Edward sniffed slightly, pulling the knife out of Roy's shoulder, tearing off what he could of his dress to try and dress the wound. Roy started to breathe in a way that made Edward feel extremely uneasy, "Don't you dare fall asleep!"

"Hagane no...throwing...orders...around again..." Roy managed to cough out, his rage flowing out as Edward tried to do what he had done not just a few weeks earlier. Roy was surprised slightly to see Edward sobbing, maybe it was the thought to the fact that Roy knew he wasn't as strong looking as usual. On the ground because of a measly shoulder wound...it wasn't reaching Roy of the pain around the area that bled, but he could feel an uncomfortable hurt in his heart to the fact that he had made Edward cry. Roy never liked being the reason why anyone actually cried in his presence, or even away from his knowledge. Roy hated the rain.

"Roy shut up..." Roy was really surprised to hear his name from Edward's mouth, he would have never thought that Edward would actually really call his name with such a tone.

"Come on Hagane no...quit crying. It's so childish." Edward bit his lip and glared at Roy,

"I told you to shut up!" Roy then blinked as he found Edward trying to throw him over his own back, just so Edward could carry him. Roy found himself laughing and Edward cursed at him to shut up again, when Roy just lent against the boy, letting the other help him walk instead of being carried. "I'm going to get you to a hospital or something." Roy just simply nodded and kept leaning against Edward, as he found his body to be incredibly sluggish.

"Hagane no..."

"Yeah?" Edward sniffed slightly, his nose slightly stuffy as he slightly grunted from the other man's weight.

"If it were anyone else, I'm glad that it was you that got pregnant with my baby." Edward felt himself flush and he looked up to the man and saw that the other man had leaned against his own shoulder to start to fall asleep. Edward stared, struggling a little bit as more weight was put on his own strain, but Edward couldn't help but take that as a compliment...a nice good compliment.

"Don't die you idiot." Edward whispered to the man's ear, and let his lips linger over the other man's ear and found himself dragging the man, fearing what could happen if the man lost too much love. "I'm not going to let a person I love be taken because of me again."

_End Chapter_

So uhh...I'm like a month late, and I'm really sorry about that. xD School started, I'm doing some college credits and that demands my time and apparently leadership. Then there came a little time where my father banned me from my computer 'cause he said it caused me stress...and then my sister lost everything I wrote. EVERYTHING. So I had to improvise what I thought I wrote down for this chapter to happen. So uhh...here we go? I hope it was decent, I don't feel it was, but it might have been...(Shrug). Also the truth comes out! Poor Riza xD, wahahahahaha! I'm evil, sorry, had to do my evil laughter while I could.

Thanks to hyperdude, touka koukan (Were cut off xD), Zion, Rinagurl13 (Ha, I'm glad that it seemed refreshing, thanks), Romani-chan (Thank you very much, I'm glad I'm your first MPREG (Bows) You flatter me), marufu-chan (Ha, writer's block? Never...), Sai-ryo Aura Feana (He kinda said xD), Rosepedal (What con was that? (Grabs camera with happy evilness)), Demain Matin (I don't know, I just...write. Ha!), Jaz the Wolf (I'm glad, thank you), Raven Cactuar (Ah, sorry, another angsty chapter. Haha! And I was planning for Ed to actually fall in love this chapter, but my fans demanded differently. Le sigh), Sonicmetal Alchemist aka Edo'z Gurl, Firekyokira26921181 (Thank you, I hope this chapter also led up to a good chapter), Taydr-I LOV ED-I LOVE FMA, PuRE'Curse (Yeah, kinda scary, isn't it ee), fma fan (Ha! You flatter me too much, sorry it took awhile, but I'm glad you reviewed), Chibi Tsuki Hikari (Ah...well there was some, right? (Points to implied lame spaghetti almost kiss), Demonlover355, xtranew (Ah, you never know, some people could take the story seriously (that would be nice yet scary at the same time...), and I'm glad that you find yourself enjoying it, keeping in character is the hardest thing to do (especially with an estrogen filled Edo...), and I'm glad you like my humor. Hope you also like the latest bonus skit too), kyuuketsuki kaji, and Roy-Mustangs-Girl (Ha, thank you.).

Bonus Skit!

Roy stared at Edward's blue dress with extreme sadness.

"Throw that thing away already, it's stinking up the place." However instead of throwing it away, Roy buried it in the backyard and had a little ceremony.

Because he knew that he would never again see Edward in a dress, and he never got the chance to take any pictures for blackmail.


	9. Silly Patterns

**Warnings**  
LOVE!! Between Roy and Ed  
CURSING!! Mostly from Ed.  
AU!! From writing this of course.  
SPOILERS!! From...Dante.  
**Disclaimer**: What is this 'Ownage of FMA' you speak of?

_**Mistake's Growth**_

_  
Chapter Eight  
Silly Patterns _

_"The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it."  
-Oscar Wilde_

He had been sleeping on his side again...all night. That couldn't be healthy for a pregnant boy. As much as Roy was touched with the boy's concern, Roy was even more worried about the boy's health. Roy had tried to get Edward to go away by voice, but his tone must have been staggering if the boy ignored him out right. Of course Roy had also tried Alphonse, but the armor piece couldn't seem to get it through the boy's head that he needed to be at home and resting in a bed. So it would be time to revert to Riza, if she came to visit that evening that is.

"Hagane no..." Roy bent down to Edward's ear, grunting a little as his wound was very sore (he was still only in the hospital because Edward also refused him to be released into public until he was completely healed) and blew into the boy's ear. It took Edward a few seconds to stir but when he did he stood straight up, however as Roy was an obstacle to that so they both collided heads.

"OW!" Edward threw his hands to the back of his head, hissing in light pain as Roy tried not to whine because of the new found glory of pain on his own chin. Was Edward's skull made of bricks or what?

"Yet another fair morning." Roy grunted out, rubbing his chin only once to deal with the stinging pain. Edward blinked over to Roy and Roy found himself growing slightly confused when Edward gave him a huge grin. Was that new founded estrogen of Edward's finally kicking in?

"Good morning taisa." Yup, that was the only plausible explanation in Roy's head, Edward's hormones were taking over his body and it wasn't the good hormones in a boy either. Roy shuddered inwardly at what Edward could do with the sensitivity and raw anger that only a woman had because of the evilness known as the monthly period. Roy then stared back at the smiling Edward, realizing that Edward had just entered the last month of his second trimester that day (at least that's why Roy thought, not positive of when the baby started to form, and only took what the doctor had said before). That mean's the baby was drawing nearer and nearer to be born. Roy was both excited yet frightened of that thought.

"Good morning." Roy returned the comment though, wondering if humoring the pregnant boy would get him to be even a little more happier or not. Edward gave a brilliant grin and Roy smiled slightly (though probably was expressed as a smirk by an accident), Roy liked it when Edward was happy. Back in the past it was because whenever Edward was happy meant the boy was also in the mode to do some more research, even for the colonel, and that helped Roy get a more steady format into getting a promotion. However, looking at Edward right now (as a maternity left person), Roy truly liked the smile that Edward was giving him. Roy couldn't help but wonder whom else Edward gave that smile too.

"Good morning!" Roy turned and got a terrible kick in the head by none other then Edward's teacher. Edward yelped as Roy fell into his bed, trying to become a corpse just so Izumi couldn't kick a corpse.

"Teacher!" Edward seemed to give a scornful look at his own teacher and folded his arms quite angrily as the older woman turned to him with a grin.

"Oh hello Edward, I didn't see you there."

"BULLSHIT!" Edward's voice was loud enough to be heard from all across the ward and give certain people heart attacks because they thought the Reaper had come for their souls a little early. Izumi however just laughed it off and abruptly pulled Edward's shirt up. Edward yelped to the sudden air of coldness and Izumi gave a bright grin holding her head to Edward's growing stomach and Roy couldn't believe it, but the cutest sound came from her mouth.

"Baaaabeeeee." There was a pause and Edward jumped a little while Izumi looked extremely pleased.

"It moved!"

"I know, it's getting bigger. I can feel it too." Edward blinked and peered to his stomach, someone else could feel his baby now? Edward gave another weird smile and rushed over to Roy, and Roy still tried to die but with a happy and content Edward he found himself being resurrected.

"Do you want to feel Roy?" Roy found himself blinking rather blankly then shrugged lightly, putting his hand to Edward's stomach, feeling around the smooth surface of skin. Edward didn't have any fat asides from the actual baby growing, and Roy found himself slightly shocked as there was a little jump into his hand, as though the baby instinctively knew that Roy wanted to feel it. Roy found himself giving a small smile at the feel. Edward felt his heartbeat as Roy actually bent down to place his head on his stomach, and a blush overcame his face as Roy hummed a little. It seemed that Roy was anticipating the baby just as much as Edward was now. Edward continued to blush, feeling Roy's head against his stomach was warm and the man was unbelievable...Edward grinned then moved out of Roy's grasp, "Well I'm going to go see how Al's doing! See ya later taisa!" Roy blinked as Edward actually left his side.

"He's really glowing." Roy blinked and found himself actually frightened of being in the same room as the woman who could easily cause him great harm. However Roy found himself replying with a smile,

"I think I rather like a glowing hagane no." Izumi seemed to be somewhat shocked by these words but she found herself nodding and gave Mustang an evil grin. Roy had no idea what it was for, but it still somewhat managed to give him the fear as though Riza was behind him with a shotgun.

"Hm, well take care of him, dog!" Izumi then marched off, rather happy to have felt Edward's oncoming child and even see that Edward's love seemed to falling as well. Honestly, she wasn't expecting this sort of thing when she came all those months ago. Izumi then ran through her mind of what had happened about two months ago. She remembered visiting Alphonse because she felt that she had been giving too much attention to the eldest of the Elrics and when Alphonse answered the ringing phone, she knew she had been shocked to hear from Alphonse that Edward was at the hospital. When they had arrived there they had instantly been relieved that it was only Roy that got hurt, but Edward was in a frenzy. Izumi couldn't believe it took the man so long to recover though, not much had happened between the weeks, but Izumi found herself growing slightly angry at the fact that Edward would refuse to leave the man's side and how much hopelessly in love he was in love with the military dog. Izumi knew she was only angry because that idiot would not realize it. Izumi blinked as she crossed paths with one Riza Hawkeye, she only knew the other woman as a subordinate under the dog Edward was in love with.

"Good morning." Riza bowed her head and Izumi returned the favor. Riza then seemed to contemplate something for a moment but then just continued on her way to visit Mustang, with a huge stack of papers that no doubt needed his signature. Good, the bastard deserved every hand cramp he got. Izumi continued, not really caring of anything else at the top of her head. Riza on the other hand managed to get to her superior's room and stared down at the annoyed man.

"Hello Hawkeye."

"Good morning colonel." Riza gave a cold grin and Roy found himself not at all happy as she threw the stacks of paper upon his lap. "The fuhrer himself said he wanted these papers in since you've taken an over extended vacation. I'll be back in the evening, and here's a pen for you colonel." Roy groaned and accepted the pen she had held out for him graciously. Roy paused however and saw that she just stood there.

"Is there something else lieutenant?"

"I wanted to talk off record...Roy." Roy looked up even more at the woman who he had once been in so much in love with, and then the strange thought of another blonde seemed to pop in Roy's mind at the thought of love. However he continued,

"Very well...Riza." Riza gave Roy a soft smile and Roy blanked out as he watched her hesitate. Riza took a deep breath and she was rather straight forward,

"How have you been doing?" Roy blinked...was Riza engaging him in a normal conversation? For some reason, Roy found himself terrified by the idea of it.

"I've been fine, though hagane no still doesn't want me discharged."

"How bad is it?" Riza asked, sitting down in the seat that Edward had been earlier. Roy shrugged, though the shoulder that was sore, he didn't really think much about it.

"Just a light scar. I find it amusing though that hagane no thinks he can keep me here."

"Well it's worked for this long." Riza replied at Roy's smirk, disheartening that man's tone. Roy gave a sigh and started signing, listening to the blonde at his side. "Roy, I've never asked, what do you think about Edward?" Roy found himself growing slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" His own voice echoed in his own mind, for some reason the world seemed to be turning cold and frozen in that strange conversation. Something wasn't right here, Roy couldn't quite comprehend it, but he knew there was something strange with this.

"Nothing." Riza responded, "But Edward is going to have your child soon...it'd probably be good to have an established relationship with him." This kind of thing just continued to echo in Roy's mind. There was something strange, but he couldn't quite put it all together.

"Established relationship?" Riza nodded, a smile tugging at the end of her face. "I...I like to think myself nothing more as a father-like figure to hagane no." Riza narrowed her bright brown eyes, as she heard Roy's tone. It was shaky, as though it was not sure of the truth, and that truth...Riza knew.

"Hm? Well then perhaps you should be more of a father towards Edward then."

"What?" Riza couldn't help but feel a little tug at her mouth as Roy asked this question. He really was so blind, wasn't he? Oh well, he had always been blind to true love, even back then.

"A father figure? You're a very bad parent, Roy." Roy found himself growing even more and more confused underneath Riza's strange conversation.

"A bad what? Hawkeye, you're starting to talk nonsense." Riza smiled and thought indeed that she was talking in a very odd way. It was amusing in a strange way. But now that Roy had reverted to talking to a business tone, there was no way to continue this talk. It was crossing in very strange paths in Mustang land, and if this continued, it would only make Roy more tense.

"You're right, I'm sorry colonel. I'll be back in the evening." Riza stood up and walked out, while Roy continued to act confused and started to think on the strange conversation the two had. What did Riza mean by making an established relationship? That was all Roy ever was, right? He completely forgot about what Hughes had said about Roy falling in love with Edward, at least until Riza started to bring up thing about Edward. It was just so strange, so Roy grunted and started to throw it in the back of his mind and start focusing on the paper work. He shouldn't be worrying about such things anyway.

--------------------------------

"So it's moving now and other people can feel it now?" Alphonse asked and looked at his older brother as the teenager moved around the house, picking strange combinations for considerable food choices. Edward nodded and Winry followed Edward, picking up things that Edward decided not suitable and shook her head slightly. However, she made no comment as she put those foods back into where they belonged as Edward finally settled on a pickle-lettuce and chocolate sandwich. Winry felt her stomach move in amusement, but she made no movement otherwise.

"I can't believe you only have three or four months left! Somehow it seems to be going by so fast." Winry commented, brushing her hair back as Edward took a cringing bite into his sandwich. Alphonse agreed with Winry while handing Winry a ribbon so she could put up her hair. Winry was just visiting the boys for that day, because there really wasn't anything else to do in Central, and being with her two best friends since they were babies was much more fun then wondering around in a place she hardly knew.

"I dunno, I think it's been too slow, I can't wait until it's out of me!"

"I'm sure all pregnant people think that, niisan." Alphonse commented as Edward finished gobbling his sandwich cheerfully. Winry then frowned slightly and folded her arms then looked at Alphonse. Alphonse twitched mildly and looked away from the blonde, while Edward stared in confusion.

"Edward...how's your...problem going?" Winry blushed at the thought, and though part of her disapproved of it for some strange reason, she would not go against anything Edward thought was best. About three weeks ago, she had learned from Alphonse (completely by accident) that Edward had fallen in love with the very man that he would always comment on hating. Winry could remember a part of her heart hurting to an intense point that she had wanted to cry, but she was stronger then that when she wanted to be. So Winry had never gotten a chance to talk to Edward about this because the boy was always busy with trying to find ways to associate himself with said love. But today is different, Winry could feel it, especially since Edward wasn't rushing off with his usual 'Good morning Al, see ya Al!'. Edward was momentarily confused and looked over to his younger brother. It took a few seconds but then Edward jumped,

"YOU TOLD HER!?" Edward's shriek was one of the loudest that Winry had ever heard. Alphonse cringed and Winry understood why.

"I-I didn't mean too niisan..."

"'Sides, I would have figured it out eventually." Winry commented, her intelligence feeling a little insulted. Edward groaned and leaned on the counter he had prepared the early sandwich on. Edward continued to moan and Winry just stared at the boy, waiting patiently for Edward to speak more. However Edward continued hiding his face so Winry thumped behind him and searched for the certain tickle spot she knew that Edward had since the boy was born. It worked, the little spot just right behind his back and on the edge of his spine. Edward jumped with an almost giggle emerging from his mouth. Edward gave Winry a dirty look and Winry returned it.

"Niisan..."

"Alright, alirght, fine! You play dirty Winry!" Winry grinned and simply nodded. Edward then sighed and folded his arms, which seemed a tad uncomfortable to the boy, "It's going fine." Edward admitted, an earnest small smile upon his face. Winry found herself blinking at that thought and even though it hurt, she also found a small smile on her face.

"Is it really?"

"...Yeah..."

"Edward, are you lying to me?"

"No!" Edward replied back, seeming to look offended by Winry's comment. Edward looked slightly away and then looked back with confidence, "It's going as well as it should."

"What do you mean? If as well as it should means you pining after him, then yeah, I guess it is! But Ed, shouldn't you get him to like you back?" Winry asked honestly, moving her hips and arms in an awkward posistion, which she quickly went back into a comfortable posistion, wondering what had possessed her to move like that and then continued. "I mean, I know I wouldn't be able to be with the guy I loved without at least making a comment!"

"That's because you're a girl!" Edward quickly replied, an angered blush covering his face for a moment. Winry narrowed her gaze and forced herself to be controlled as she was on the mode to where she would have usually hit Edward with a wrench, but she knew that would be unwise on her part. Winry was surprised in the back of her mind how much she had seemed to have grown up.

"Ed, it has nothing with me being a girl or not!" Winry yelled back and Alphonse cringed around the two a little nervously. Alphonse could see that this could get ugly at any moment and he truly did not want to be in the middle of this kind of argument. Alphonse agreed with Winry to some degree but he also understood Edward's posistion, and he knew that Edward could not just _admit_ his love to Roy Mustang. Not just because Edward was stubborn, but because of the way the two were and if one of the two were ever to actually admit that kind of thing...it'd just make life very awkward.

"Whatever! Like I said, everything is fine!" Edward grunted back at the girl and Winry twitched mildly. Alphonse couldn't understand why though they seemed to be arguing so much about this. Alphonse knew that love was a big deal, but shouldn't love just go as it should? Winry then gave a huge sigh and gave Edward an earnest stare.

"If you really think that Ed, then I guess it is." Winry seemed to have her unusual beat up tone in her voice and Edward found himself staring at the girl. Edward felt a little guilt crawling in the edge of his mind and Edward shifted his weight and looked away from Winry's sad face.

"Winry, I'm sure Ed doesn't mean it like that." Alphonse tried to comfort the girl and Winry turned to him with a frustrated look at the armor and she couldn't help but feel that she was accidentally beating up the wrong person. Winry didn't know why, but she just felt incredibly frustrated about this entire thing.

"Yeah...I didn't, I just..." Edward paused on how to continue on his sentence and he brushed the back of his head, with a slight frown not quite sure of how to reassure the odd girl. However Edward then nodded to himself and stared at Winry, "I'm glad that you accept it, because I probably would be hurt if you didn't, but...I don't..." Edward found himself blushing as the rest of the words came flying out, "want to injure Roy just because I love him. I can probably get over this in a few years anyway, if I just admit something like that, it probably will never get better and I...I don't want to risk it." Edward admitted and Winry blinked at Edward's statement. Oh...

"I see...I'm sorry Ed."

"Nah...it's fine. I shouldn't have argued with your thick head." Winry twitched angrily then punched Edward playfully on the shoulder,

"I don't know what you're talking about 'mommy', your head is _MUCH_ thicker then mine." Edward gave his own little twitch then just took a deep breath and turned to make himself another sandwich as Winry started laughing at the awkward Edward. Winry then turned and dragged Alphonse into the living room and sat herself on the couch, leaving a confused heavy plate mail stare at her with mild confusion. "We need to help Ed." Winry decided to say to Alphonse and the boy seemed to blink at her.

"What? Winry, I'm not sure if we should do something like that." Winry then gave Alphonse a dull stare with a cat-like mouth.

"Riza already told me about your plans to help matchmake the two." Alphonse seemed to jump at this in alarm and looked off just to make sure that Edward was still in the kitchen eating happily and making sure he heard nothing of the conversation. As Alphonse confirmed his fears to be safe, he looked over at Winry with what the girl could say was a warning glare. Winry couldn't help but think that she had never seen that stare directed at her before.

"She has?" Winry nodded at this slowly and Alphonse gave a sigh.

"Why, are you regretting it now?" Alphonse paused at Winry's question and answered truthfully, knowing better then to directly lie to the blonde.

"Yes and no. Now that I know what niisan is thinking, it's hard to go against his wishes...but I also want him to be happy, and I think that Roy could help that." Winry nodded slightly then found herself sighing.

"This will be harder then it looks."

"Much harder then it looks." Alphonse couldn't help but add as the comment, another sigh escaping from his helm. Winry swung her feet for a moment then grinned,

"When's the last time us three got together just like this? Nobody else to bother us or anything?" Alphonse grew confused at Winry's question and he seemed to shrug at Winry's random comment. Winry put on a huge grin, "Why don't we go on a little trip somewhere with Ed? Get out of town, or do something that isn't in the city. It might help."

"How would that-?"

"Yup, yup, I'll talk to Riza about it, I'm sure she'll agree. You tell Ed okay? We'll plan a little trip, just to relax and away from this over crowded city." Winry jumped up and walked out of the house, leaving a very confused Alphonse Elric. How random was that, Alphonse couldn't help but think with distraught, feeling a creepy feeling down his invisible spine.

--------------------------------

Lyra walked into her dorm room and dodged an arm that she had learned to adjust to because of her guest. Lyra frowned as it seemed that some of the milk bottles she bought seemed to have spilled within her little brown bag. Lyra then looked up to the strange man that she had to let live and gave a dull frightened glare to the man. Envy just backed off and sat in his usual place in the dorm and Lyra knew that he was simply paranoid because he had told her that someone was looking for him. Lyra wasn't sure of whom it was, but she did know better then to let it be spilled that he was in her dorm. Lyra then closed the door, frowning at the seemingly permanent mark on her wall next to her door. How troublesome.

"I heard a rumor going around," Lyra started, putting her brown bag down on her bed and gave a distinct suspicious frown over to Envy, expecting him to move or react, though said strange man did not as she requested. "That they're getting closer to who has been kidnapping the girls lately." About two months when Roy Mustang got attacked, the one had been captured by Edward through caged methods had escaped that and lately girls of young age or pregnant have had been disappearing. Only days later would they be discovered with blood encompassing their stomach and lower bodies, but their faces all in strange euphoria. Lyra couldn't help but suspect the man that was in her dorm of being said evil being as he could disappear at night and had freakish strength.

"Hn." Envy just grunted back at her and Lyra just gave a slight sigh to show her dismay at the man's unconcern. Well if he was the evil man, he still hadn't attacked her or anything, so Lyra had to be glad over that little fact. Lyra then took out the milk that had leaked a little but opened it and took a huge gulp from it. She needed it, the fuhrer had been annoying today and then she had to deal with Armstrong for some reason, and she only saw Edward once as he dropped off forms for his superior and ran back off with his cute little tummy in tow. Lyra then sighed and sat on her bed, ignoring the brown bag for the moment and stared at the dark-haired man still staring outside from the window. Lyra didn't know much about him, but she could tell that he was a little odd.

"I also heard that Edward was going to take a vacation soon." That seemed to peek the man's interest and Lyra had no idea why, but Envy seemed obsessed with Edward and she was very curious why but she was also scared of the idea. Envy looked at her with those cold-piercing eyes and Lyra felt compelled to continue her sentence or be prepared to die. So, she continued, "Somewhere out in the country or something, a camping trip, with the colonel and first lieutenant." Envy seemed thrilled at that piece of news and gave a grin that frightened the dark-haired woman. However Lyra continued, "Or so I heard, I'm not sure if it's true." Lyra then felt a little shudder as she said that as Envy gave her a terrible scrutinized look. However he simply turned and ignored the girl and Lyra couldn't help but feel much safer as he had looked away. Lyra then stood back up to make herself feel a little safer and walked a bit then paused, "I'm going to go out for a bit." Envy just seemed to nod at this and Lyra couldn't help but think lightly that looked like a brooding teenager. So Lyra went out with a light slap on the door and Envy continued staring at the darkness with a frown.

--------------------------------

How Roy Mustang let himself get involved with this, he didn't know. Roy watched as Edward stuffed a whole lot of clothes into a large knapsack and Roy blinked as Edward turned to him with a smile. Roy didn't know why but he smiled back and Edward commented quickly,

"What are you staring at? Get ready!" Sigh, not even a day that he managed to get out of that horrible stinky hospital and back into the peaceful days of god knew what times. Roy stared at Edward who continued staring at him to and Roy felt a little compelled by the action he did next, patting the happy Edward on his stomach with a soft smile. Edward gave a soft smile back and Roy was a little confused by this but he felt it all go in stride as Roy let his hand stay still and feel the little miscellaneous kicks of the developing baby that seemed excited to what may be what its mother was feeling. The warmth of a secure hand that didn't seem to be thinking of anything except for peace at the moment. "I can't wait until it comes out." Edward repeated what he had said way earlier in the day. Roy felt himself nod and Edward yelped a bit as Roy drew him close into an embrace.

"It'll be nice." Edward felt himself grow slightly confused but did not say anything as he felt extremely warm within Roy's seemingly encumbered arms around him and Edward kind of felt like he didn't want to move but a bit of curiosity seemed to snap into Edward's mind. Why in the world was Roy Mustang doing this? Edward felt a flutter of fear for a moment as a thought that he could possibly know that Edward had fallen in love with him and now he was teasing him. Edward hoped that wasn't the case because Edward silently knew that he wouldn't be able to handle that kind of mean reject. "It'll probably be as short as you." Edward twitched and glared up at the man who just gave Edward a grin back.

"It'll be a baby! I hope it'd be shorter then me!" Edward yelled, pushing the man and feeling his stomach tug a little with him and Roy just laughed slightly and Edward just stared at the dark-haired man. No, there was still no way that the stupid man knew and Edward felt himself sigh out loud and Roy seemed to give him a slightly questioning look but it disappeared as soon as it had came. "Shut up you ass, just get ready already!" Edward heaved more shirts into his sack and more stuff into another backpack, silently looking forward to the little camping trip, It had come as a complete surprise when his younger brother had told him that Winry had apparently planned it so that they could all go together out on a camping trip, apparently the blonde was sick of the city. Edward had wanted to go against it right away but then Alphonse noted that it was very possible to have alone moments with the raven-haired man if he was discharged out of the hospital soon when they go on the trip. Edward found no power over his voice as it agreed that the camping trip was a most excellent idea.

"You know, I'm slightly surprised that you'd be the type for this kind of thing." Edward wasn't normally, in fact if he had the choice between an inn with two stinky mining men that seemed to have a thing for each other and a bed on the ground, Edward would take the inn any day. However, Edward had agreed that it had been awhile since he had gotten out to do anything that wasn't related to the city and camping felt like it would be a good idea, maybe something that could help him with his stupid feelings of the ignorant Mustang. Edward gave his answer through a shrug, this time starting to stuff Roy's clothes into a backpack, with a slight predatory look over them, with a slight twitch as the thought of how many woman previously had touched these clothes. Edward didn't want to think about that for two reasons, one was that he being irritated how girly he was thinking and second because he was in love with the man. Edward hadn't been with anyone at all and the thought of Roy being with many previously made Edward bristle a bit. Roy took Edward's reply and then started to help the blonde boy into stuffing as much as he could into a backpack of his own stuff.

"You know, they still haven't caught that guy..." Edward then started, as Roy had finally managed to get what he wanted into his own prepared backpack for the trip. Roy grew silent at Edward's words and then nodded slowly, "That guy managed to get over ten girls in the last few months." Roy felt himself frowning and looked over at Edward to see the boy looking down. Was Edward feeling guilty? It was true that Edward had managed to give a crude drawing of what he saw of the kidnapper but there had yet to be any results on finding said criminal because it seemed that he appeared out of nowhere. Roy continued staring at the blonde who clenched his hands into fists both ways in anger. "I could ha-"

"Stop." Roy's voice commanded quite powerfully and it made Edward stop. "You know that you tried, you did everything that you needed to do." Roy found his voice echoing, angry somehow at the thought of Edward trying to blame himself. Actually that thought had always made Roy angry, but it didn't as much until now for some odd reason. Whenever Edward blamed himself, Roy felt that it was even more of his fault, because he was Edward's protector, and if Edward blamed himself for something that he couldn't help, then Roy knew part of it actually had to be his fault and as a growing man, he knew that blaming yourself for something that you couldn't control would just add more sins to your soul. More pain and more burden to drag the heavy rock down and still on the earth forever and day. Roy hated it, but he knew he deserved it, but Edward? No, Ed did not deserve such torment. The boy really didn't, even if Roy would have normally just made him go through that pain.

"But-"

"No Edward. **_No._**" Roy quickly stopped him and Edward seemed to pause at Roy's commanded and gave a distinct frown at the man. Roy gave his own solemn stare back and then Edward looked down in defeat. Roy could feel something in the air for a moment, something that seemed off and disturbing but Roy wasn't going to let it bother him. He had Edward to deal with at the moment. Edward then huffed and glared up at him, Roy felt himself feel relived as he saw that look from a normal Edward and that Edward was back into his normal defiant mood.

"Whatever! I'm going to take a shower!" Edward huffily replied at Roy, not knowing what else to say to the man and marched off with a few clothes to put on as soon as he was done with the shower. Roy let himself smirk as Edward marched off into the room with the shower inside of it. It was then Roy noticed for the first time, when had Edward just started taking showers without him bugging for it? Roy blinked and felt something tumble for a second in confusion but he did not note it otherwise and left it alone. All the while words Hughes's words appearing and repeating themselves in his head loudly and clearly but Roy made himself try and forget, after all, it was ridiculous.

_"You're falling in love with him Roy."_

--------------------------------

"Good morning!" Roy and Edward simultaneously glared at the cheerful voice that was dressed to go out hiking with her shorts, boots and very odd straw hat. Winry just kept grinning as Roy cuddled with his cup of coffee and Edward turned a way grumbling about evil blondes who shouldn't be so SHINY in the morning. Alphonse laughed and welcomed the others inside the house. Riza had agreed with Winry to go out on the trip with them, as she hadn't a vacation in years and they were only going to be out for three days. However on why they were so lucky to be able to even go, Riza had only one thing to say about that and that was that she admired Winry's courage. Winry had gone straight to the fuhrer (who was in the middle of running away from his bodyguards) and demanded for a three-day vacation for Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Edward Elric. The fuhrer had simply nodded and gave Winry rather randomly a melon and ran away from the yelling bodyguards, telling Winry that he hoped they had a good time. Riza didn't know why that had happened, but the fuhrer was rather random at times.

"Good morning, Winry...Riza." Alphonse hesitated for a second when the blonde woman nodded and it was nice to be right for once.

"Are we really heading out so _early_?" Edward whined with question in his voice, looking miserable. Winry frowned at Edward for a moment but watched as Roy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's better to head out early if we don't want to be spotted by bears." Riza humorously said but to two men who had yet to wake up truly, that sounded like a serious comment and something that could really happen. **_Bears!?_** They both thought in horror as Alphonse handed the girls a bit of toast.

"Well I guess we could wait a bit," Winry commented, seeing Edward chew on the ends of his own toast somewhat bitterly. Edward seemed to be happier with these words and continued eating his toast cheerfully. Winry felt a little happier at that and sat down next to Edward as Riza took a place by Roy. Alphonse also sat next to his brother and they all sat together to have a decent enough breakfast and then they started to head out. They all piled into a little automobile, Edward yelling at Roy to hurry his ass up before he made Riza drive the car and nobody seemed to dare argue with Edward as Roy stuffed backpacks and other materials into the back of the stuffed mobile. It then continued as any beginning trips would, grumpy and too much talking that Roy would have very much liked to shut up. Edward was right beside him in the front seat because they decided that the front seat would be healthier for a pregnant person then in the crowded back. Edward seemed to agree with Roy with the fact that it was entirely too loud, shame that he was helping in that thing of horrored noise. The trip continued until they made it outside of the city area and into an area that seemed to be more crowded of nature when Roy parked the car as Winry pointed out a hill they could climb up to which would probably lead to a campsite.

They all crowded outside of the car and grabbed just the basic stuff (of which Edward threw some of his stuff into his younger brother's armor, which Winry also ended up doing and Roy got yelled at when he tried to put any inside Alphonse) and started to climb up the seemingly small hill. Edward started to complain when they reached the top, his feet aching and he wanted to stop and eat as his stomach seemed to demand at least a light snack, so they all stopped for a picnic under a convenient tree that gained a little side-adventure as a baby bird dropped on Roy's head and as he tried to put it back, Riza coldly replied back that the mother would not accept it because it had 'flown' the coop. Alphonse and Winry frowned with sadness which lead to the two gathering basic sticks, mud, and many other things that helped build a nest. Edward kept eating, though tearing and mashing bread pieces for the baby bird while Roy kept holding it in his hands as the other two busily made the nest. Riza was the one who ended up putting the nest in the tree, far away from where it used to live and Roy placed it in the nest.

"You know that this won't help it long if it doesn't learn how to hunt for itself."

"Well at least we gave it a fighting chance." Alphonse commented, Winry nodded with him cheerfully and Riza just smiled at the thought as the teens were happy and hopeful at the thought of the poor bird. It was then they continued, Roy slightly left out as the teenagers talked to each other and to Riza as she would add anything as long as they asked her opinion about certain things but they would not ask Roy about anything. They got to a campsite eventually and started to set up two tents, one for boys and one for the girls. Riza and Winry had managed to get their tent up easily enough but they stopped to stare and laugh at Roy and Edward's attempt to do their tent, as they refused to get any help from Alphonse being overly stubborn and eventually made it to the point where the sun was coming down and the women took over the men's job, both commenting how useless they both were. Roy and Edward's pride gave up on them that night as they sulked in the corner of the trees, pouting over being called useless. However at the opportunity to gather wood and start a campfire, Roy and Edward both rushed into the woods in joy to proof that they were indeed manly. Such a shame they looked like little children when they ran off. The three sat on the ground, waiting for the two when Winry started,

"I think this is going good so far."

"Uh-hum, and this seems to be fun." Riza agreed with Winry, shifting her weight as she stayed still on the stump that was at the edge of the usual given campground. Alphonse let himself nod to agree with the two and felt a bit better off then they had been that morning, it seems that the change of where they were just changed everyone's attitude to be lighter and genuinely happier. Alphonse was sure that he had heard a quote from a book somewhere that cities were the nature of the beginning of evil, but Alphonse never really realized how true that could be until he saw how much better Edward seemed to be out here in the brilliant air. It was then awhile that time passed that Alphonse couldn't help but note,

"They've been gone for awhile." The two blondes nodded and frowned, staring out into the darkness. It was getting dreadfully dark and the two had yet to still come back with the firewood. Winry found herself crawling nearer to Alphonse in need to feel safer as the bugs crept around with their noises that Winry decided very much to hate. There were sounds of course, and those sounds did nothing to quell Winry's fear, and predictably Roy and Edward came with an overly loud tone of talking and Winry had jumped as they burst through the woods surrounding the three and Winry ended up throwing a wrench at Roy while sitting comfortably between Alphonse's armor legs, letting Alphonse just sigh as his brother placed wood down in the small circle of built ground. Roy had got the fire started easily enough and the group sat around the fire, talking and enjoying themselves and Riza told ancient stories of a young Roy Mustang and a responsible fun Maes Hughes. It took awhile but the night ended with all of them crawling into the tents with loud yawns and Riza was the last to put the fire out.

It took Edward about ten minutes of laying down on the tough ground to realize how close he was to Roy at the moment. Roy was a light sleeper, Edward decided, staring as Roy moved to fit himself into the groove of the ground so that he could be prepared for just about anything. Edward also decided that was because of the past war. Edward felt like he didn't want to think about that, as the thing in the back of his mind that had died a long time ago known as his moral had decided war was wrong a long time ago. Edward didn't like to think Roy used to be in that war...but he knew it to be true. Oh well! It didn't matter! Edward grunted to himself in the back of his mind, Roy was Roy and he was going to stay his insufferable know-it-all bastard mode until the end of time and Edward knew that the war had nothing to do with that. It didn't matter, Edward said to himself, because it wasn't like Roy caused the war himself, and Edward didn't even know what the war was about, so it really didn't matter. Roy shifted again and Edward felt his heart jump in his throat for a second as Roy ended up scooting close to Edward and Edward found himself getting up with a bad blush that could be mistaken as a burn mark on his face. Roy was definitely a light sleeper. Edward then moved to be on the other side of Roy, seeing as the man was moving to where he had been sleeping. So Roy liked to sleep on that side of a 'bed' like area?

Edward then shook his head rapidly, why should he care? Why was he noting all of this in the back of his mind? It was all incredibly girly and immature and stupid. Edward then sighed, then blinked in the darkness as he felt Roy roll opposite and Edward felt himself still as Roy ended up throwing his arms around him and holding his body close to Roy's own. What Edward's mind was currently thinking could most astutely be put in a most unintelligent form like this: OMFGWTFSTFU MIND! However Edward did nothing to escape from the embrace and let himself keep close to Roy's arms and body. Hoo boy, this was going to be embarrassing in the morning though, Edward knew that Roy would probably jumping away from him like he was hot lava and explain that Edward's body simply reminded him very much like a females and since he hadn't had known the touch of a female in so long, his mind must have instinctively grabbed out for Edward. Edward twitched at the thought of that and felt himself bristle at the point of anger over it. However that anger faded away as Roy's arms moved to give Edward a reason to be even closer to the man. Edward felt that he could breathe the man's entire essence if he wanted. Roy...Edward thought to himself, leaning into the warmth that the butterflies seemed to offer from the man's grasp. This whole thing was crazy, Edward knew, but he couldn't help but admit to himself that this had been the warmest he had ever been in a very long time. Human arms that he hadn't felt, and a certain extent of love within the unknown hug...Edward sighed, and felt his eyelids droop down.

Edward knows he should be worrying about what would happen in the morning, he knew he should prepare for the out right rejection that would come in the morning and wake him up from the warmth and his dreams of a better future where his brother was full flesh and they all lived together with a happy child in a warm home. Edward knew he should be protecting himself...but he really felt like he could care in Roy's arm, everything seemed to be fading away that had to do with stress. Was this really love? Edward grunted slightly, resisting sleep feeling his mind numbing slightly at the thought. Love shouldn't feel this easy, if Roy gave Edward this feeling and this kind of hug all the time, Edward knew he wouldn't be able to easily argue with the man about the little things anymore. Edward knew he was going to change, and Edward had always been afraid of change, as it had always came to a bad setting instead of a good. But...Edward felt his body move in closer to the taller man, feeling Roy's breath just on the back of his head in a cool breeze that made Edward want to breathe in beat. But if Roy could ever accept Edward...Edward found that he wouldn't mind this change...Edward could feel Roy's heart against his head, beating like any human heart should. Edward found himself lulled to the beat, it's rhythm being unmistakably beautiful to its own music. Edward gave a sigh and whispered, hoping that the man didn't hear,

"I love you." In the morning, Roy Mustang had woken up extremely warm. So warm that it felt like he was a cat in the sun, not wanting anything to force him to move because it was such a lazy warmth that only the sun seemed to offer during summer or a warmth of being near a fire while it was cold outside of the house. Roy Mustang took a deep breath, and then noticed that he had holding something, or rather, someone. Roy found himself blinking to see blonde hair underneath him and a body that Roy felt had fit him so well that it was shocking. He was holding Edward, and Roy really did not feel like moving at the moment. Edward was actually sleeping soundly despite Roy's arms around him and the harsh ground beneath them. Roy found his eyes looking at the boy and was surprised that the metal on the boy's arm or leg did not take any warmth from the blankets and human flesh embracing each other. Roy should stop, he should get up and get everybody else up, or start boiling water or something. Roy really should get up. However, the man did not move, except for one of his hands, lowering itself down to feel Edward's hot flesh. Should Edward be his warm? Roy's hand quickly then moved to the boy's forehead and Edward seemed to struggle against that for a moment but Roy met light resistance to feel that Edward's temperature was still a-okay. Roy should get up, but he still didn't, except when he heard voices outside the tent. Alphonse (when had the boy left the tent?0 and Winry's voices to be more correct, Roy then made himself struggle to get away from the sleeping boy carefully.

"So it's going really good then?" Winry asked as Roy closed the flap of his tent and Alphonse nodded his helmet quickly, and looked over to Roy to tell the girl to quiet down about that subject. Winry then gave a glare over to the sleepy looking man who had let Edward sleep in. Roy didn't hear the entire conversation, nor could he bring himself to care at the moment as the back of his mind seemed to drift and force him to remember how good Edward felt in his grasp and Roy tried extremely hard to forget it.

"Good morning Roy." Alphonse addressed the man, who grumpily nodded and looked around through dim eyes.

"Where's Hawkeye?"

"Riza," Winry quickly corrected with a slight glare to the man and Alphonse slightly understood why Roy had addressed the woman by her last name instead by her first even when they were off work for the moment. Roy simply just nodded at Winry's glare, not feeling up to the task of disagreeing with the girl and Alphonse gave a basic reply,

"Riza went to get fire wood, we're supposed to go fishing," He gestured towards himself and Winry, "We were about to head off as soon as you woke up." Roy rose one eyebrow and Alphonse added, "So you could keep an eye out."

"For what?"

"Bears." Roy forced himself to remain calm and a sterile posistion, as he nodded at the two teenagers as they waved at Roy and started to go off with fishing equipment and talk to each other as the two would have nothing else to do when they arrived at their fishing spot. Though Roy couldn't really recall a river nearby, but Roy didn't really mind and he found himself going back inside the tent, with Edward still sleeping quite peacefully. Roy wondered mildly if Edward had kissed him when he was asleep last night unconsciously. Roy felt himself twitch as he recalled what had happened what seemed to be like forever ago when Edward had leant up and gave Roy a kiss...Roy shook his head rapidly, why was he doing this to himself? Roy banished the thought but it seemed to purposely break the law of his own mind just to irritate him. Edward's lips were soft, much softer then a boy's should be, especially a boy that was so used to using that mouth to shout out profanity and use his voice to made it even louder. Roy didn't really get a good taste of those lips...Roy growled, shaking his head again and watched Edward's body go up and down as the boy took a deep breath. Would Edward end up kissing him again if he got close to the boy? **_STOP IT_**, Roy screamed at the top of his mind, knowing many things wrong with that idea. He should not be in love or even lusting after a fifteen-year-old who didn't even understand the meaning of the word love.

Especially one like Edward Elric, Edward seemed to be like the type who would end up being a heart breaker in the future, but Roy knew that Edward would probably never lower himself to those kind of cruel games with women that Roy tended to play even by accident. Roy also knew that Edward was far to busy with his time, trying to learn things about the world of alchemy and trying to make other's lives better instead of his own, Edward would end up dedicating himself to others and the only time he would be selfish was when it came to the basic human needs. Food, home, and the instinct to survive. Roy could feel himself twitch a little at the thought of it for some reason, because he knew that Edward was sacrificing himself for no good complete reason. Yes, saving his brother was a great and wonderful thing to sacrifice his time and entire body for, but what would Edward do after that? How would Edward be able to work after all that hard work to save his brother? Roy felt that Edward would probably keep working until the day he died to do everything he could to making the place around him a better place for everyone except him. Roy felt himself breathe a little uneasily as he sat down at a point so he could stare at the sleeping boy, Edward didn't need to do that, Roy was going to. Roy felt like he didn't want Edward to work himself to death, felt that Edward didn't deserve that kind of loneliness and suffering. Edward was definitely going to be a heart breaker when he got older, even if the boy would never realize it. Edward was a heavy sleeper, Roy decided, seeing as the boy didn't move much as Roy noticed how much noise had made to sit comfortably on the ground. That heavy sleeping simply meant that Edward was still innocent despite of what he had gone through.

Roy didn't feel as jealous as he had a long time ago, but instead he felt extremely happy about it. Roy wanted Edward to remain innocent, despite he knew the fact that the boy would go against that as much as possible, because being innocent was basically being ignorant. Roy knew he wouldn't be able to stop that, but delaying it felt like a good idea. Edward's eye lids then fluttered slightly and he dully stared up at the dark-haired man, not knowing what else to say or think.

"Morning." Edward started though, turning slightly to stretch so that he could feel his muscles working again. Roy could feel himself being a little surprised by Edward's tone in the greeting and stared at the boy's arms and down to the little tummy that formed from a baby. Roy could feel like Edward couldn't wait until it popped out but Roy could tell that there was still a ways to go, but it was definitely forming and alive within Edward.

"Morning." Roy finally replied, and had his eyes been playing tricks on him? Had Edward just blushed slightly looking at him? That was quite odd, but Roy was sure it had to be his eyes, after all, why would Edward just blush at him? Had Roy accidentally said something embarrassing? No, Roy was pretty sure he had just said what one would say to say good morning to one's fellow man. So why in the world?

"Where's Al?" Edward immediately asked as his mind seemed to click that it couldn't see the armor plate and he needed to worry about where the other boy was. Roy felt himself smile at that, if he hadn't been an only child, would he love his sibling as much as Edward did? Roy was sure that Edward was a good older brother, and replied, pointing at the flap to say outside,

"Fishing, with Miss Rockbell."

"Ah." Edward commented back in acknowledgement and nodded at this then he looked at Roy again and Roy could swear that the boy was blushing again when Edward said, "And Riza?"

"I heard she went to get firewood." So they were alone, seemed to echo in Edward's mind. It might have been a trick, but Edward was sure that Winry, Riza, and his little brother had planned this from the beginning. Edward wasn't sure weither to be angry and curse his little brother and friend when they got back, or give him hugs because of this time. True, it was a little more awkward now that Edward knew he was in love with the man, but Edward also felt like he could feel happy every time he got to spend time alone with the dark-haired man. Edward felt himself gulp a breathe he didn't know he had been holding and forced himself to give the colonel a smile. Roy seemed a little confused by this, but that was okay, the man didn't need to know that Edward was in love with him. It wasn't like Edward was so hopelessly in love with the womanizer or anything, Edward could definitely eventually get over him. So until that time, Edward may as well enjoy being with him.

"Want to join Al and Winry with fishing?"

"We don't even know where they went." Roy replied, though his voice seemed to be that of amusement and Edward shrugged easily.

"I'm good at tracking." That was a lie, but Edward knew that it was hard to hide Alphonse's feet when the armor wasn't trying, that and Edward remembered how to find rivers that had fish nesting in them. If anything from the survivor training that his teacher had forced the two to go through, there was that he had definitely learned.

"Well do you want to go?" Edward blinked at the question, did he? Edward just wanted to make Roy comfortable, at least that's what Edward thought he was trying to do. Edward then looked down for a second and Roy rubbed his eyes and inwardly noted that he should go see an eye doctor as he was sure that Edward blushed again.

"No, I'm okay..." Though he definitely was hungry, but he could feel that he could control that hunger for even a moment of time. Edward then looked up at Roy and felt himself staring as Roy gave a soft smile to the blonde. Edward felt himself cringe yet welcome the thought about Roy having the most beautiful smile. "Hey, uh, Roy?" Edward felt his mouth stumble, wait, what was he doing? He was thinking of telling him! What the hell, why couldn't he control his mouth?

"Yes?" Edward was about to continue when the flap of their tent opened and Riza Hawkeye's head popped out from the outside. Riza nodded in their general direction and beckoned the two to come out. The two followed the woman's orders and helped her with the firewood and helped her recheck the objects that had been hanging up in the trees so bears and other animals that could not climb could get what where in the objects. It took awhile, but then Riza told the men to come with her to get the other two and they all ended up sitting by a brook together, talking and semi-fishing as Alphonse had already caught six medium fishes and Winry only caught one large one. Roy remembered quite randomly that Edward was going to start asking him something, so he addressed Edward about this,

"What? Oh that? It...It was nothing." That was it, Roy knew he needed glasses as Edward turned away from him and blushed.

--------------------------------

Dante felt herself growing incredibly angry. Why was her son so troublesome, and she couldn't even really do anything in this horrible, ugly, decrepit body and none of her servants had seemed to see Envy in the last few months. Dante also felt a little irritated because Lyra had informed her that Edward's strange pregnancy seemed to have been going good but she wasn't positive because she rarely got a chance to see the alchemic genius. It was annoying and Dante really wanted her son back to where he belonged among the ranks of the homunculi. Dante then mused herself as only an ancient woman could, was Envy curious about the half-niece or nephew that Edward would be giving birth to? Then again, Envy probably just wanted to kill it, ah, such a horrible personality her son had! Dante really needed Envy to be found so that said baby wouldn't be dead the instant it was born. After all, manipulating Edward would be so much easier if the baby was Edward's own. Granted, she had been keeping an eye on a pregnant girl who seemed to be what could be described as the rising savior for a small town called Loire, but it would be so much more fun to use Edward's baby.

"Master," Dante let her eyes wonder to see Lust, the young homunculi staring at her. Dante gave a slow nod that her body barely allowed to tell the woman to continue, "I believe we found Envy."

"Oh good." Maybe Envy really was just curious? Ah who was Dante to not let her own little baby have fun every once in awhile? "Just keep an eye on him, will you? Make sure he doesn't do anything to our alchemist." Lust seemed to blink then she nodded, bowing slightly to the old woman and disappearing quite quickly to go back to the new task that Dante had given the homunculus. Oh really, her son was so troublesome.

Lust had made it back to their little 'hide-out' and blinked as Gluttony happily greeted her and Lust felt herself frowning for a moment. She was still confused on why they had not started moving their plan, waiting for Edward to give birth until they dare started, and she didn't understand why Envy was so obsessed with this waiting. Oh well, it wasn't important to the point that she needed to truly know. Lust then frowned again and looked down at Gluttony,

"Do you smell him?" Gluttony blinked his odd eyes and sniffed the air to experiment with the smell in the air that only he could quickly digest. Gluttony's eyes shortened in glee and his malicious hungry grin grew,

"I smell the Ishbalan!" He yelled quite happily and Lust also smiled.

"Good, I think you will be needing a little dinner."

--------------------------------

The day had passed by quite peacefully and everyone was more peaceful and happy because of it. Edward looked over the fire to peer at everyone. Winry had fallen asleep against Alphonse's cold armor (which could be somewhat predictable because of Winry's late night with metals) while Roy and Riza were the opposite side of Edward and talking to each other in friendly tones. Edward felt a little jealous at that fact, but he was inwardly glad to see what a comfortable Roy Mustang looked like. Riza then looked over at Edward with what seemed to be a knowing look and stood up, and it looked like it was a random choice as Roy stared at the woman with a look of confusion.

"I'll be heading to bed, Alphonse help Winry into the tent with me." Alphonse agreed to this task then Riza looked at the two with a comfortable smile, "You two should go ahead and take a walk to the brook."

"Why?" Roy asked and Edward felt a little bit of paranoia brush at the tip of his arbor vitae.

"It's a beautiful night, you two should enjoy it together." Roy continued looking confused when Edward immediately replied,

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We'll get some souvenirs while we're there."

"Good. Good night you two." Roy knew he was confused but he knew better then to leave Edward alone in the darkness. So grabbing a flashlight quickly, Roy followed Edward and found that he really didn't need the flashlight once they got close to the brook. It was eerily bright, but made the scenery look romantic. Edward held his breath when the two ended up sitting down and placing their feet into the cold water. Edward couldn't feel part of it, but he knew the water was freezing.

"You were saying something about souvenirs?" Roy asked, looking around the little place for what could have possibly passed a souvenir. Edward grinned and just moved his feet to do a light splashing motion, and dirt came flowing up as well as little pebbles. Edward bent down to grab a few of the pebbles then looked around, frowning slightly.

"We'll grab some acorns or something on the way." It was just an excuse, but Edward did this just to spend some more time with the stupid black-haired man. Edward felt slightly stupid to be doing it like this, but Riza had given him incentive to do it this way, so why not?

"Very well." Roy replied back to that then Edward got a naughty grin on his face. Roy recognized that grin too late as the boy splashed water on Roy. Roy gave an undignified cough then quickly returned the splash of water.

"Hey! I'm pregnant!"

"I've just recovered from hospital hell!" The two laughed at each other, continuing to splash each other until they were both thoroughly soaked. Edward laughed even harder, wringing out his hair and Roy felt like he was laughing like a young boy. "Ah, we're soaked."

"Yeah, we are." Edward grinned then looked up at the smiling Roy. Roy looked really young right there, in the moonlight and soaked as much as he was. Edward felt his heartbeat a little harder then he knew it should. Oh no, his body was moving! Stop it, don't! Edward knew he wouldn't be able to take the rejection, so why was his body insisting on embracing it? Edward moved closer to the man and Roy could only blink when Edward picked himself up to give the man a kiss. Edward could feel his heart explode and his mind stress over the rejection but at the same time it felt like a huge pressure disappeared from his entire body. Edward was about to pull away because that was all he wanted to do, but he hadn't planned on Roy's light hand on his face and his other hand coursing through Edward's lame hair. Edward felt his heart beat even harder then he could have ever thought it possible.

Roy didn't know what was happening, he knew this was wrong. The instant Edward kissed him though, his entire heart and body seemed to think otherwise. Roy should pull away, but Edward's lips were incredibly soft and now Roy had a taste of Edward. This was completely wrong, in so many ways. Edward was half his age, Edward was a boy, Edward was still growing and did not know what true love was, but Roy could not bring himself to care at the moment, letting his own lips embrace Edward's soft ones. Roy told himself that he needed to stop, but Edward's hair was incredibly soft as well, even for being stale from the freezing water and freezing night. How was it that Edward did this to him? How was it that Edward had managed to make Roy feel like a sixteen-year-old again that was just learning what love was? How was it possible? Edward had no experience with kisses of course, but Edward let his instinct take over for that moment and let his arms wrap themselves over Roy's neck, letting Roy do the work as the man knew more then he. It took a few more moments, but it seemed like an eternity to Edward's loud heart when Roy finally pulled away and Edward found himself anxiously staring into Roy's dark eyes. Here it comes...the horrible thing that Edward did not want to get, but he knew it would help to get over Roy. It would help...

"Edward." Edward took a stiff breath, closing his eyes stubbornly because he didn't want to face the truth. "I'm not ready for this right now." Just like that Edward felt the bitter sting of tears starting behind his closed eyes. Until Roy gave way to leaning Edward into a hug, Edward then heard those words echo in his head. He wasn't ready for it _right now_. Right now? Right now meant that it had to do with time, and time had to do with seconds, minutes, hours, months, years. But whatever it meant, it still meant that Roy had not outright rejected him!

"W-Wha?" Edward found himself commenting, opening his eyes into shock and looking directly into the man's face. Roy stared back and Edward couldn't help but be afraid of the gaze a little bit, because it meant he was telling the truth, and the little bud of hope that blossomed in Edward's heart hurt.

"I'm not ready for it right now." Roy repeated himself, leaning to continue giving Edward the hug, letting his headrest on Edward's shoulder. Edward let himself stay still in Roy's grasp as Roy pondered what had possessed him to do this, but Roy knew, oh _God **damn** it_ he knew. Roy hadn't felt like this in ages, hadn't felt so warm and full in so long. Hadn't felt like it was worth living, hadn't felt happy for such a long time that this kind of thing ached. But Edward knew nothing of his true nature, so he wasn't ready for it, once he let Edward know him more...maybe after that, and Edward would let it go, he could live with that. Edward would back away from this as soon as he knew more about him, Roy was sure. Roy could live with that, but for right now, Roy would cursed himself for welcoming the feeling. Welcoming it so much and tenderly, especially when Edward returned the hug, and Roy felt his ear cold when Edward squished Roy's head against his shoulder. Why was Edward doing this? Why was it Edward? Roy could understand a little bit more of why Edward had been so odd now.

"I'll...I'll wait...and don't accuse me of sounding girly!" Edward whispered, and it was such a pitiful whisper. Roy felt the ache in his heart fill up a little from Edward's whisper and despite Edward not knowing it, Roy could feel his heart breaking over Edward. Roy was afraid, he didn't know how else to say it. He was afraid. Roy then laughed against Edward's shirt, and Edward told him to shut up. They had stayed like that for a long while, both thinking their own private thoughts. Roy then stood up, shaking his legs slightly to get feeling back into them and Roy blinked when Edward grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

Roy let Edward hold his hand the entire way back to camp.

_End Chapter_

So the plot thickens and the RoyEd finally starts! Was that chapter worth the wait? I hope it was, because I've been busy and chances are I'm about to hopefully go to New York for something that I did for my school. Hahaha. Anyway, I really do hope the chapter was worth the wait, it seemed kind of rushed to be despite the fact I'd been working on it for ages. Hahaha. Anyway, this was mostly the romance chapter, and more romance will come later. DX I feel horrible though because I'm pretty sure this went completely off loop from what I was originally planning but I can't remember because my little sister lost all my papers for the chapters.

Anyway, thanks to Hikaru, touka koukan, Roy-Mustangs-Girl, hyperdude, Zion (Haha, really? I didn't think the vocab was that hard to understand...ahaha...), frogger666, Niver, Sonicmetal Alchemist (I know, stupid kidnapper and stupid me for giving Riza an angsty past!), jean kitsune (oO How does one pick up a fanfic story? Haha just kidding, thanks for the review), Rosepedal (Awesome), velveteen-dragon, PuRE'Curse, ..., ..., um...me?, Mistress of the Night5 (Hah, well I ended up going BAM, though it isn't hot and heavy...hahaha), kyuuketsuki kaji, Larania Drake (I hope it makes more sense this time, maybe, probably not. I'm very bad with time stuff and I guess I tried to make it go at a good pace, but I think I just ended up making it worse, anyway thanks for the critique), Roy Mustang 08 (That is one of my favorite lines as well), jessica peters (I rarely give up any of my ideas, I just put them in hiatus and store them away for later. As for story ideas...I usually just save those for myself because I'm a greedy girl that likes to be busy.), Rokona, jennifer (Only five hours? It takes me forever to re-read my crap! I'm glad you like it and stuff, sorry it took awhile), neverlie, haganenofangirl525, Shine8 (I love Izumi and I could see her doing that. At least that's what I'd like. I hope you like this chapter as well).

Bonus Skit!

Edward glared at the sweet treat like it was the demon of hell.

"Ed, stop glaring at the marshmallow." Winry pouted at him but Edward continued glaring at the sweet. Roy sighed and gave Edward his s'more with no marshmallow in it,

"There, happy?"

"Very."


	10. Loose Threads

**Warnings**  
Must I repeat myself?  
Shounen-ai,  
Cursing,  
MPREG,  
AU.  
**Disclaimer**: To own FMA is to own happiness...which is why I'm an angsty teenager who confides in her diary all day and night when needed.

_**Mistake's Growth**_

_  
Chapter Nine  
Loose Threads _

_"If a man does his best, what else is there?"  
-General George S. Patton_

If Roy hadn't known any better, he would have said that he and Edward were already going out. Ever since they got back to their small household, Edward seemed to be beaming and enthusiastic to do nearly anything for the older man. Roy also noticed that whenever he would sit down, Edward would settle himself quite comfortably beside him and every once in awhile place his hand over Roy's own hand. Roy wasn't annoyed or anything (actually quite the country), but Roy couldn't help but feel like he was getting looks from everyone in the office.

He swore Riza _knew_ the conversation they had by the brooke, and because Riza knew, Hughes had to _know_. Roy never liked to hear his name in the rumor mill, even if he hadn't heard any rumors. But if Hughes knew, then something was definitely up. Roy knew, as a responsible adult, he should have the power to stop this from advancing too much too far so soon, however... Roy just didn't feel like it. Actually he really liked it when Edward would give him a smile, or randomly hold his hand at home. Roy knew that Alphonse probably also knew, because of the fact that the armor would leave whenever Edward would get into his lovely dovey mood.

Roy sat there at his desk at the moment, signing dull papers quickly with his hand cramping up quickly for the overuse of his wrist and pursed fingers when his door swung open. Roy didn't look up, though he would have really liked to have a distraction from his current task, until said figure that came into the room dropped something on his desk. Roy looked up and blinked, momentarily confused. Roy was sure that Edward had decided to take maternity leave and Edward had promised himself he wouldn't go near the military headquarters until he had delivered said baby, so why was Edward here right now? Roy then decided to look at the object that Edward had decided to drop on his desk. Roy had faintly recognized it; memories of his childhood flew to him for a moment.

"Edward...is this...a boxed lunch?" Old Xingan style, a little black box that Roy guessed would be stuffed with a big portion of rice with a filling in it, then some fruits or vegetables on the side, and finally some little form of fish or meat on the side. Edward looked away and nodded,

"Yeah, a boxed lunch. Al said you forgot to take his lunch today." Edward moved his metal hand around as though it was a very stupid and troublesome waste of his time to come down here to give Roy a boxed lunch. However Roy could tell that Edward had practiced that signal just so it would seem like Edward was here for that reason, but the truth was... Roy stared at the boxed lunch and grabbed it, Edward had made this.

Oh this boy was _definitely_ crushing on him. Roy didn't mind, actually when he was a child that was one of the best things to receive from your significant lover. Roy found himself smirking; Edward was just being so cute. Edward seemed to dislike Roy's seemingly random smirk so he yelled, "Hey, it's nothing special! If you're not going to enjoy it, I'll take it myself!" Edward frowned and Roy couldn't help but feel a little quirk at the edge of his mouth. Edward was overacting...but that was okay. Only Riza would know that Edward was trying very hard to be himself and hide the fact that he had fallen in love with Roy.

"No, no, that's fine. You can go back home now hagane no." Edward huffed for a moment then nodded, rubbing his stomach for a moment then turning, inwardly looking like he was wondering what he should eat for lunch that day. A boxed lunch...huh? Roy opened the boxed lunch and smiled, just like he had predicated, and seemed to be made in a very much Edward way. Roy then thought momentarily in the back of his mind while grabbing the ancient (yet obviously newly clean) chopsticks that was at the side of the compartment built food, he had yet to actually eat anything Edward made. With a small smile, Roy snapped the sticks together and let the little small fish roll tumble down his throat.

It tasted good.

--------------------------------

Lyra stared blankly at her telephone that was not really her telephone at all. Lyra then gave a short accusing stare over to her guest, and the man ignored her stare, staring at his hands for a moment as though they were much more fascinating then a completely smashed phone. Lyra then sighed loudly, placing a small jug of milk next to the shattered telephone and continued to stare. Why in the world would this man even bother smashing it to bits? Was he talking to someone he didn't want to? AUGH, how was she going to make reports to Dante _now_?

Not that Lyra _wanted_ to talk to the old hag, but it would not be wise at all to avoid talking to the ancient woman. Lyra gave another loud sigh, trying to get on Envy's nerves (though somehow miraculously failing) and turned to the dark-haired being. Now that the phone was out, she would have to give Havoc some other number to talk to the blonde.

"Hey, I'm going out, do you need anything?" Envy grunted and Lyra understood that as a 'no' and nodded. Lyra then paused on her way out to the door and frowned, knowing better now that it was best to inform this stranger of whatever she had heard of Edward, or get some twisted punishment for withholding information. "Hey...It seems the baby's development looks good, though they think it might come early." Envy looked over at her with a strange look then grunted again, turning back to the windowsill. Lyra was inwardly glad it didn't seem to stir any feelings in the dark-haired man and walked out. Envy did not move from his spot until he was positive that the dark-haired woman left for a long while.

When he did move, he moved out, closing the window to survey the outsides glaring lightly around in a slight paranoid motion. He knew who 'they' was and Envy was very anxious to getting away for the moment from the thought. That was the closest his 'family' was getting close to Edward's future child, and all they were doing was examining it? What was Dante up to? The green-haired homunculus blended his appearance to be of an adult man who didn't stand out from the crowd he soon joined. While he had been angry and upset at the even mere mention of his half-bastard brother, he was somewhat strangely calmed down from the thought of his future niece or nephew.

While he was sure he just wanted to get rid of the thing as soon as it was born, he wasn't quite so sure why he wasn't already trying to go out of his way to kill it. There were many ways he knew he could hurt the child inside Edward without killing the alchemist with it, so why wasn't he doing it? Envy wasn't stupid, he may, at times, be led to by what were 'emotions', but it didn't stop him from questioning his less then stable mental motions. Envy felt the mental debate add up in his mind, but before he could really think anymore, he felt someone bump into him harshly.

"Sorry." Envy had to bite back a bark as he recognized the voice. Edward just passed him lightly though after apologizing, not aware of people slowly going out of their way to avoid the pregnant boy with the loose hair. Envy glared, watching as the boy moved, it was obvious that Edward had just done something that made him happy. The boy was practically skipping with cheery emotions that Envy had really only seen with girls who had just met with their boyfriends for an important date. Tch. That had to mean Edward had visited the bastard flame alchemist. Envy felt hatred cross for a second at the thought of Edward's happiness because he decided to do the stupid thing and _fall_ in love. Oh well, that anger was short-lived now that he realized the truth of it. It's not like they would be able to openingly express it, and even though it was only a little torment, it was enough to quell his anger. Envy knew humans, and more often then not, _all_ humans wanted more.

Envy then noticed something, after glaring the retreating form of the fullmetal alchemist and felt light curiosity. There seemed to be someone following after the cheerful blonde, and the idiot was too much in his lala stupid land to notice it. Though he didn't know why he was so concerned, the idiot could take care of himself (as much as he loathed to even THINK that)...but why was it a girl following him? The woman had a dull look on her face, as though permanently stuck in a wonderful daydream. The woman stopped abruptly though and turned around, as though deciding that she was going the wrong way. Envy looked to see that she was following a new woman (a pregnant unsteady woman holding on her husband's arm). Though he didn't really care...it seemed strange in his mind. Oh well, not his problem. What he didn't notice though, Envy followed after Edward from a far distance.

Edward had stopped his cheerful happy skipping and gave a somewhat loud moan and started to hobble his way through the streets, people every once in awhile trying to offer help but Edward would refuse in a not so polite way and somehow it was funny, especially when there were many young men trying to flirt with the blonde. It was funny because Edward would cry out rape and then run off, leaving the stunned men to be alone while they may or may not get caught by an official officer on the side. Of course whenever Edward did this, he would end up groaning and forcing himself to find a way to sit down and complain loudly to his ever-growing stomach, and appear somewhat insane to many people. It just seemed funny, and Envy really had no idea why. After Edward stopped sitting on the bench (and lecturing his not born child) he started to move towards a store.

Said store was a grocery store and Edward looked really hard at the entrance for quite awhile. Eternal debates were never fun for Envy, even when he knew what Edward was thinking half of the time (because Edward was predicable, and an idiot), but it really didn't matter as Edward took the steps in to glare at the many food products hanging out freshly. Envy watched as Edward grabbed a small basket and would grab random fruits and vegetables and other things that one could cook with. Envy even watched when Edward had a ten minute wrestling match with the milk, before giving in and buying the ten bottles of milk to probably feed himself and the other idiot, while complaining loudly again to the baby, of course. Because honestly, what kind of baby of Edward's should like milk?

The blonde moved, paid for his assortments of food and drinks, then started walking again, but this time back into his stupid happy land where everything was made of sunshine and flowers and rainbows. Pregnant women may be moody, but Edward Elric was much more moody then any woman Envy ever had the honor to impress as. Envy felt a little bristle of irritation as he had followed after the blonde with no effort whatsoever of hiding or even trying to stalk after the boy. It was annoying for the idiot to be so...unguarded. The idiot should be reminded to be kept on guard at all times, even if he was inflicted with the horrible evil hormone that women gained more and more after puberty. The bristle became more and more clear but Envy knew if he did a move now, there would be no doubt that his mother would have his head. That, and Envy wasn't stupid, he was sure that Sloth and Pride were on his feet to where his whereabouts were, because he knew they wouldn't take their sweet and precious time to finding him.

Edward paused in his steps and looked around for a moment, noticing his surroundings, and seemed to blank out for an uncharacteristic second and turned a corner and seemed to smile lightly at the sight of a two story house. Ugh, how disgusting. Edward seemed to dive in the house and somehow, the homunculus that had been trailing him, just let himself stay away. Somewhat bitter feelings emerging. It was so stupid to be so jealous of him, but he just was. It made him feel a little stupid, for standing there in front of the almost glowing household, staring at it with hatred. What was going on? It was almost like he was second guessing himself now! That's stupid! Envy was Envy; he would hate his bastard father forever and would hate his half brothers even more! Forever and ever and ever! Angry again, Envy turned, and planned to find an outlet for that day.

--------------------------------

Well, there was nothing to say about this situation except that it was weird. The dark-skinned man jumped to the side of the sewer walls, avoiding the body tackle from the overly sinful gluttonous being. At least the other one was avoiding him; apparently she didn't want to get near him. While Scar had yet to really figure out was why, but it really didn't matter at the moment as he ducked down and forced himself to slip into the small sewer waters. He gave one slight groan in the water as the homunculus body dived right after him, only helping his escape with a huge large splash. The Ishbalan used the confusion to dive in the dank waters to a turn and didn't resurface (though how much he wanted to) until he felt the slight tickle on his neck disappear.

It was hard of course, because he was like every other breathing human being and he had to breath and disgusting sewer water that was barely recycled did not help the fact, but Scar had managed to get away for the careful moment and felt himself glaring at the small bits of the light's surface that would peek through every hundred feet. How did those forsaken being find him? Scar had only been traveling underground to avoid upstairs for awhile, at least until he could get to his destination. Which was originally far from Central, but he might have to stay a bit, he thought, glaring at his right leg for a moment.

He had been shot at and it was a careless mistake, but it still made it harder for him to fight without all of his balance and footing, as his speed was his outstanding aspect. But seeing as the strange alchemic born beings were after him, he would have to find a place to rest and it would have to be somewhere safe and where they would least expect it. A frown crossed his face, at the thought. The last place where they would expect him...

--------------------------------

Alphonse watched as his brother collapsed heavily on the couch with a goofy smile upon his face. Honestly, Ed could be so troublesome when he was like this! The couch nearly sank to the ground because of Edward's more heavy parts but the blonde seemed genuinely cheerful and so happy that Alphonse didn't even bother to summon up the strength to disappoint the boy. Ah, if they really needed to they could just buy the colonel a new one.

"Gave him the box lunch?"

"Uh-huuuuh." Edward gave the induced drug voice and sat up, groaning for a second because the weight of the baby shifting with him. "I think he liked it." Edward said almost shyfully and Alphonse almost burst out laughing. So this was an Edward in love and someone loved him back, huh? It was pretty funny, especially when Alphonse remembered Edward getting up and slaving over the menu, as he wasn't quite sure what the colonel actually liked or not.

"That's good." Alphonse replied, moving towards his older brother who gave another beaming smile. It was really nice to see Ed smile so much, as it used to be such a rare thing and only happened in the very rare occasions where everything seemed to be going alright. Those days had been dying, but at least Edward seemed to be stronger now. Alphonse felt a little mean and asked in a teasing manner, "How's it feel to have a boyfriend?" Edward jumped at the question, glaring at his brother with a deep blush.

"W-What are you talking about? He's not my...my boyfriend!" He yelled in a frustrated manner and Alphonse felt giggles in the back of his mind. Edward was just so easy to tease! Edward then glared down at his stomach for a moment, feeling it with his human hand and sighed. "I think the baby disagrees."

"Ah, so the baby is smarter then you!" Edward gave a dirty glare at the comment and looked away in a somewhat pouting motion. Alphonse laughed again and only gave Edward the chance to sigh, "So? How's it feel?" The older brother paused at the question and debated in actually answering his little brother. On one hand, he was being a little smart-ass and teasing him, but on the other...well...Alphonse would then know, and he wouldn't have as much trouble as he did when Edward had found out he was in love (granted the thought that Alphonse would more then likely not fall in love with another man had never entered Edward's mind).

"Good." It was a simple word, but it was that simple to summarize. Edward felt _good_ and it had been the best he had felt in a long time. While Roy still had not openingly returned his feelings, Edward was at least able to show Roy how much he cared, even if it was through little motions and just being close to the dark-haired man. It made Edward feel really happy to be able to show him, even if they had to only have private company. Roy wasn't outright rejecting him, and...that just made him happy and good.

"Just good?"

"Well it's hard to explain!" Edward moved his hands, frowning at Alphonse's tone. Ah, his little brother would understand someday! The traitorous thought crossed his mind and stupid word _'Maybe'_ and Edward had to close his eyes and force himself not to imagine Alphonse in his armor forever. Jeez, he hadn't even thought about Alphonse during his love crisis, and he still had to wait until he gave birth before they could even get restarted on the quest for the Philosopher's Stone. Now...though...Edward felt a little worse as he felt himself wavering for a second. He wanted to stay just a bit, to bond with his baby and a little more with Roy. Edward knew though, if he did that, he'd probably want to stay that way forever. NO! He wouldn't let that happen! Alphonse came first! Then he did, but Alphonse first! Edward sighed to himself, he was being stupid again, and it had to be annoying for his little brother.

"Well that isn't saying much considering who's trying to describe it." Alphonse replied back, a smirk in his tone of voice. Edward gave a quick glare to his brother then threw his arms around almost dangerously and yelled back,

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing niisan, nothing."

"LIAR!" Edward pointed his metal limb at Alphonse then stood up rapidly (giving a groan in the back of his mind as his legs protested) as a sound echoed from upstairs. It seemed to be a large BAM as though something huge almost fell through the floor. Edward stared at the ceiling uneasily and Alphonse followed suit. It took the brothers awhile before both bravely deciding to creep up. It would actually be the first time they both went up the creepy stairs, now that Edward thought about it. There had been no reason to go upstairs before, so why bother? Alphonse helped Edward up the stairs though as they carefully stepped each nearly creaky steps. "You have any idea what's up here Al?"

"Nope." They reached the end and it led down to a long hall. There were only two rooms that delved into the sides and at the end of the long hall could have easily been a room that could have been mistaken as the attic. Paranoid, both of the brothers looked down the long hall and moved their heads in a suspicious manner; it never hit the all silly they looked. It seemed to be awhile before the eldest of the two started to move and he took to inspecting the room on the right. Opening the door in an eerie creek, he peered inside and found himself staring at the broken pieces shards of glass littered all on the floor. Alphonse went to the second room down the hall as Edward went into the room entirely. A frown crossed the blonde's face for a moment as he picked one of the shards, seeing splattered blood across its impurity.

Jeez! What a crappy realtor if they didn't mention to Roy that someone broke the mirror in the bathroom upstairs! Edward felt a bristle of irritation but took it upon himself to take the task to pick up a few pieces (until his back argued that he shouldn't even be bending down) and placed them in the sink as they were all large pieces. Edward looked closer at the broken mirror and saw the imprint of a fist shattered deeply into its frame. Huh, someone had to either be mad with his or her reflection or something else entirely. After all, you can't _accidentally_ hit a mirror. "You find anything niisan?"

"Just the bathroom! What about you?" Edward called back, giving a sigh for a moment and rubbing his back as it ached something almost fierce. Alphonse kept quiet for a moment and Edward blinked, turning to exit outside the bathroom to find his younger brother looking over a book. "What's up?" He asked, only slightly worried his brother hadn't replied when he asked. Alphonse looked over at him and kept silent for a moment then replied,

"I found one of the colonel's alchemy journals." Edward piqued at this and nearly jumped to his little brother, giving a cocky smile. Alphonse though closed the book and coughed for a second, "That bookshelf was the thing that fell down." He pointed to the area that the bookshelf had fallen before Alphonse must have picked it up. Edward stared at all of the books then back at the one in Alphonse's hand.

"Let me see." Alphonse shook his helmet head and Edward felt a strong urge to pout come on. "Oh come on!" Edward started to reach but with his staggering shortness and Alphonse's huge arm gap between the two, Edward had no chance of reading the journal. So Edward uncharacteristically gave up and moved to the shelf, picking at a Xing volume and gave a short glare over to Alphonse before making his way back downstairs. Alphonse gave a sigh, feeling slight worry for a moment; he didn't expect his brother to give up so quickly. Alphonse then opened the journal once again and felt an ache.

It was definitely an alchemical journal, but it wasn't in its normal style that Alphonse knew it should have been in. It wasn't heavily hidden in a mass of woman's names, dates, and times, but instead it was written all out, as though Roy wanted to get caught for even daring to write it. Alphonse stared at the journal even longer, placing a finger on the transmutation circle notes. Alphonse didn't know what it would do if his brother discovered this, but he was sure Roy wouldn't want Edward to know. Alphonse flipped through the pages though to confirm it wasn't just some doodle labeled as what it obviously was. The whole book was focused on the horrific act and Alphonse could actually feel his armored hands shaking as he read quick scrabbles and the circles would change just a bit each time he saw them again. Alphonse decided to quit, not wanting to end up more curious, because with every little transmutation circle it would have little studies next to it. Ignoring his curiosity, Alphonse placed it up high where he knew Edward wouldn't be able to reach it without cheating and left the room.

Though he was still a little scared inside. The notes were all of human transmutation.

--------------------------------

The day has been so long and hard that Roy was very grateful inside to walk into his household and be greeted with the somewhat almost shy smile from the blonde alchemist who was so deeply infatuated with him. Roy then felt a slight frown cross his face for a second, wondering if he should tell Edward the news he had learned almost right after the blonde had left. The man who was suspected for the murders of the pregnant women and young girls was in fact, _not_ the demon who had committed such acts. Surprisingly the suspect had the horrible alibi of robbing a small jewelry store the night one of the murders were taken place. That and another girl had appeared dead as they were questioning the soon to be jailed man. Roy only knew that this meant that Edward had wasted his time dreading the fact that he had gotten away. Telling Edward this information would more then likely have two different reactions...so for the moment, he would leave well alone. Chances were, Edward would find out on his own.

"Hey." Edward started, welcoming the man home in his own little not so subtle way. Roy couldn't help but smile for some reason and moved to sit on his couch (noticing that it seemed to sink in lower then usual) and adjusted his uniform to a comfortable breath. Edward didn't even hesitate to sit next to the dark-haired man and Roy wondered inwardly why Edward acted like this in love. It just seemed so...so oddly tame of the blonde, that it was just hard to believe that this was the same boy who could easily decapitate you. But perhaps that came from the new-founded estrogen that was rushing through Edward's veins?

"So what has hagane no done all day to occupy his time?" Roy asked lightly, a small smile staying on his face from the question he had just asked. Edward found himself blinking and found embarrassment flow. Roy wanted to know how his day went? That...that was flattering, for some really weird reason. Edward turned a little before answering,

"Oh not much. I just went shopping and found some new Xing books upstairs." Roy had never felt his heart and blood freeze so abruptly in his entire life. Upstairs? The boy had went upstairs? Why did Roy feel so worried about this? Inwardly he knew that this time would have to come sooner or later, so that Edward would know more about his demonic and hypocritical self. But had it really come so soon? And why was Roy so terrified by this? Was he really that deeply in love with the blonde? Roy forced his mouth open though, fearing that his throat would freeze along with his blood and heart.

"Really?" Roy felt terrified by what the blonde could possibly reply.

"Yup! Why didn't you tell me that you had textbooks that showed how the Xing language works? That would have been a LOT more helpful in the beginning!" Relief warmed his heart and blood as Edward gave the man a slight frown from his statement. Roy took a deep breath to himself, feeling happy yet saddened more of the thought at the same time. Why was he just delaying the inevitable? It's not like Edward really _loved_ him like he felt for Edward. Edward was just a growing boy after all; he couldn't really dare comprehend the hard uneven beating that came whenever he attempted to even think about Edward. Roy felt the back of his mind sigh, why worry about it now? Just...enjoy what you can until Edward finally realizes the truth. That's all there was to it.

"Oh how silly of me, I must have forgotten."

"How can you forget something so convenient?" Edward seemed to scoff at his official then shook his head at the thought. Roy laughed lightly and patted Edward on the head, who smacked his hand away with a light frown. There had been a light pause between the two, as Roy could feel his eyes wondering around the teenager, feeling his heartbeat cheerfully. The man hated to admit it, even to himself, but he missed this ache. He had missed it so much, and _why_ did it have to be Edward to fill in the void he had for so very long? Roy then supposed he was just really unlucky. The two sat there quite a bit longer, just starring at each other and Roy wasn't too surprised when Edward leaned up at him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Edward then looked away with a red blush on his cheek to ask softly, "So...so did you...enjoy your lunch?" Roy gave one blank blink and found himself laughing. Edward did not take kindly to this and felt his face grow red at the man who was laughing before trying to escape to the kitchen. However before the blonde could fully make his quest, he heard Roy's loud distinct shout,

"I sure did!" Edward couldn't help but smile and continue into the kitchen, feeling awfully cheerful to the response he had been given. Roy still sat there, watching after the path of the boy and felt a heavy sigh upon his breath. It had to be Edward, didn't it? Roy touched his lips once, and happily enjoyed the warm heat that seemed to stay to sate his inner demon, even for a moment. No regrets, he thought to himself, not with Edward.

--------------------------------

Lyra gave a loud groan to herself and stretched for a moment. Havoc blinked and looked up at the woman,

"Is something wrong?" The other turned her head rapidly and sighed loudly this time.

"No, it's just I remembered something that I have to do." Which was going to be troublesome. She was going to have to find some stupid person who was in charge with the replacement of military property, and for all Lyra knew, that person could be very hard to find. Then again, maybe Havoc knew something? After all, Lyra was sure that they usually ended up replacing _something_ whenever Edward came to the office because of the teenager's angry temper. Lyra then opened her mouth to ask the current question on her mind. Havoc gave a smile and Lyra dared to think he had a nice smile,

"Oh yeah, I know where that guy is. He's not far from the colonel's office actually; I'll point it out to you tomorrow." OH THANK THE HEAVENS FOR THIS ANGEL! Lyra couldn't help but cheer inwardly, as she had feared the worse. She might have to go to straight to the fuhrer and ask directions! That would have been the most embarrassing thing she would have ever done in her life, if she had to do that. Lyra then held Havoc's hand for a moment, letting the blonde across her enjoy the touch. Ah, poor man. He had been through so many women, and was almost literately heart broken, it was kind of sad and made Lyra give all of her sympathy for the man. Havoc nearly seemed in high heaven just because of the hand he was holding, then again, it was Lyra's first time to even get really close to touching him in a romantic nature.

"You must be used to going to the replacer everyday, huh?" Havoc seemed to pause and chewed the edge of his mouth for a second (a habit for wanting a smoke, Lyra thought, sighing inwardly) and replied almost slowly,

"Actually...not recently." The dark-haired woman blinked at this statement and couldn't help but tilt her head slightly in question. Havoc chewed at the end of his lip, this time in deep thought and continued, "Ed's actually been pretty mellow. Which's kind of weird, but I've been told that's because of..." Havoc stopped and shook his head. Lyra felt herself trying to assume what could the other had possibly said. Because of Edward's baby, maybe? Oh that's right, it was supposed to be a deep military secret, and only Edward's 'crew' was supposed to know, well that and the higher ups. So Lyra isn't _supposed_ to know. Lyra then smiled to herself, how far could she push Havoc, she wondered.

"Because of what?"

"Nothing." Havoc quickly amended and seemed to be tight-lipped. Well damn, so he was smart in that aspect. Oh well, that was a somewhat admirable trait, but seemed very troublesome. Lyra then gave the blonde a slight smile, pretending for a second she wasn't irritated by the new fact.

"Okay, hey," Lyra winked slyly and cheered loudly in her mind as Havoc gave a happy blush to her, "have you heard anymore news about that murderer?" Havoc seemed to pause at this question and looked away in an uncomfortable manner. Lyra raised an eyebrow but Havoc slowly replied,

"...We found some disturbing news today." Lyra found herself blinking as Havoc drew near her face to whisper, "We have no idea who it could be now. So be really extra careful when you're by yourself, okay?" The way Havoc said this, Lyra found her throat all clogged up. They hadn't even really released what the original suspect looked like, so now they were sure it wasn't him anymore? Lyra nodded at his warning and whispered back,

"Is there any kind of clue who could have possibly done all of this?"

"'Fraid not." Havoc shook his head and looked away, as though he was slightly unsure of his next question, "Would you mind if I walked you to your room tonight?" The woman could sense that he really didn't mean anything by it. He was actually really truly concerned about her safety, and with the murderer of women on the loose...Lyra nodded and Havoc gave a somewhat sad smile. Yeah, it had to be sad to have to deal with that sort of thing, Lyra thought.

--------------------------------

"Colonel, can I talk to you about something?"

"Alphonse, I've told you before once, and I'll say it again, not in my house-"

"Colonel." Alphonse interrupted the man's sentence and he stopped his entire speech. While Roy had never been able to read Alphonse face (well, DUH), but at the moment, he could _feel_ the radiating almost anger coming from Alphonse's armor like body. Roy couldn't help but blink, but then his mind crossed to what the probable idea was to what the younger one had to address him about. At least he had put Edward to bed; then again, that's probably why the boy waited to talk to him now.

"...So you found it, huh?" Alphonse remained deadly silent, and Roy suspected this was because he didn't want to say the wrong thing. How can one say the wrong thing over something that...well, Roy didn't know what this situation could be described as, but a lack of words was not going to help it. "...Are you going to tell Edward?" There was a breeze of silence, and Roy could tell that Alphonse was trying to gather up his words.

"No. I know that's something you should tell him yourself...but...I..." Alphonse seemed to look down for a moment, and Roy could feel the curiosity of a child, "Is this one of the reasons you're not ready for my brother yet?" ...What? Roy couldn't help it; he stared at the younger Elric, who almost seemed ashamed of asking the question.

"What?"

"I...I mean...it would make sense to me I think. You're afraid of what Ed would do if he found out about this. How mad he might get..." Alphonse hesitated even more and Roy suddenly got the feeling that the boy knew more then he even dared spoke about. "Do you think Ed would hate you for being a hypocrite? Ed...Ed would understand more then you think Roy..."

"It's not just that though, is it?" Roy found himself coldly saying, not even well aware of what he was saying. "I can't be in love with a younger _male_." Alphonse seemed to flinch at this comment and Roy almost felt like falling. Why was he talking to Alphonse like this? He wanted to _protect_ the boy, not take whatever hope the other had for his older brother. While Roy was confident that Edward would someday find a way to restore his younger brother, he wasn't so confident of _when_. The only thing that kept Alphonse attached to even this world was his older brother, and while Roy had a hard time understanding the bond of siblings, he understood that Alphonse Elric had to have his older brother happy. If Edward stopped being happy, it made life harder to go through, because even in a body that did not go through puberty, the mind still rounds and edges around the horrible taunts of 'Who's fault is it'.

"...You're right. You shouldn't, but...I know you are. So does Riza and Hughes, and that's why I know you are. Colonel...they want you to be happy, and they're going to help you be happy." Riza and Hughes...? Words he had almost completely forgotten popped into his mind as the night Edward and Roy shared a private dinner in a restaurant came to play. Riza and Hughes were trying to help put him in something he knew would fail? But Riza...Riza knew? Damn that woman! Only she would know if he fell in love again, and only she would try..." Roy..." The man looked up to hearing his name and Alphonse seemed even more hesitant. "Niisan may not show it, but I'm sure he would like to know more about the man who's protected us. Who's shown us a way...If you would just talk, then he would understand. We all just want what will make everyone happy." Alphonse didn't know though. Alphonse didn't know that inside laid a cold-hearted murderer who would let himself be the dog of the military to achieve rank, and someday be the fuhrer of Armestris.

Alphonse and Edward didn't know about the monster that laid deep in his soul. The monster that brought only mayhem, destruction, fire, and chaos wherever he went, and the only place he truly belonged was in the hell known as the military, following the leader until he either became one, or died. Roy felt his tongue dance on his lips and answered very softly,

"What will make everyone happy?"

"Yeah!" Alphonse energetically replied, "And I don't know how I know Colonel, but I just _know_ you'll make niisan happier!" He _knew_? Hah...it was almost laughable! But at the same time, Roy wanted those words to be true. To have those words be true, would make Roy feel like a man again. To be able to make someone happy for just loving them, oh how long ago had that sort of cheery happiness came and gone? If those words were to be true again, Roy wouldn't even know how to deal with himself. It really was like he was a teenager again; he wouldn't know what to do and wouldn't know how to handle the situation. Except this time...there was more support. "Colonel...it's okay! Niisan would accept you, and...so do I..." Acceptance, was there really truly such a thing? "We...we would understand. Ed would probably understand more then I would."

_Acceptance._

Oh God, that word felt so out of reach and at the same time ready for the taking.

"I'll think about it Al." Roy lifted his head to the ceiling, seeing as it was just pitch dark despite the little light filtering through from the kitchen. "I'll think about it." That seem to appease the armor-toting brother. Although Alphonse gave the colonel a light push back into the room that Edward was sleeping soundly in, almost seeming like he giggled at the thought. Roy wasn't locked or anything, and the door wasn't pushed closed, but he looked over at the so-called sleeping beauty and smiled to himself. Taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching (as if anybody would be in his own bedroom!) he creped towards the blonde and gave a solid kiss to the blonde's head, taking a bit of guilty pleasure as he gave way to playing with the boy's hair. Would Ed really? Would Edward really accept him, even if he was such an insufferable know-it-all bastard who only brought misery? As he started to leave, Roy blushed as Edward threw his arms around the man's neck.

"Can't take and leave without letting me get something." Edward gave the man a dark blush with an almost delighted pair of eyes. Roy found himself blinking, only slightly surprised by this kind of Edward. It was funny; he had just been acting so content with little touches and sitting near him, so it was funny to see Edward demand something from him. But, it was also good; something that Roy didn't mind giving into as a demand. A smirk spread to his lips and Edward gave him a frustrated glare at the look on the man's face.

"Oh? What do you wish?"

"I..." Edward seemed abashed from the reply. Hah, was Edward expecting him to just say 'No' and run away? The boy was such a pessimist sometimes. Edward then looked down; his arms still wrapped almost tightly around Roy's neck and whispered in a very unlike Ed voice, "I...would like you to sleep with me...just for the night!" Edward quickly tried to amend what he had suggested, his face turning a dark piercing red. If Roy hadn't known better, he would have said that all of Edward's blood had ran up to his face.

"Hm?"

"You-you know! Just stay in the same bed as me! I'm not saying anything perverted or like that!" Edward tried, and Roy found himself laughing, almost collapsing on top of the smaller teen. Roy couldn't help it, it just sounded so silly and so weirdly innocent that he wasn't sure how Edward could even summon up the courage to ask him such a silly request. Edward groaned to himself and let go of the man, turning in humiliation. Though not expecting Roy to flop right beside the blonde, giving him a light smile.

"Is this what you wanted hagane no?"

"...Yes..." Edward seemed to squeak and he looked away from Roy's face. Roy found himself laughing again and Edward only gave a loud sigh, cuddling deep in the blankets he had on. It was slightly surprising though, as Roy found himself taking initiative and went as near as he could to the blonde in an even warmer embrace then the blanket. "...Just like at camp." Edward seemed to whisper and closed his eyes with a smile upon his lips. It was times like these, Roy thought, that he should be able to cherish. Even if Edward accepted him or not.

--------------------------------

AUGH, NO! MORNING! Edward found himself only slightly groaning out loud as his own stomach woke him up before the alarm. Why would his baby want food when they had all of this warmth surrounding them both? Edward sighed and stared at the sleeping man hugging him loosely. Damn him for being so...so...him! Edward swung away and groaned as his back felt like it was trying to bend the opposite way. Being pregnant sucked, Edward decided, getting up and moving outside the room. Alphonse was awake (of course) and Edward gave a light smile to his little brother. Alphonse seem to nod back, and even looked like he tried to give his older brother a sly wink. Oh...OHHHH! "Don't you dare say anything."

"Oh I won't, I promise." Why did Edward get the horrible feeling as though Alphonse wasn't going to keep his promise? Edward then just gave a loud sigh, turning to the kitchen to devour whatever smelt good or sounded good. This kid ate almost more then he did! It just seemed crazy! Edward glared at his choice for breakfast for a moment then turned overt to Alphonse, nibbling slightly on it.

"Hey, did Gracia want me today, or was it next Saturday?" Edward asked his little brother, not remembering from the top of his head the date Hughes had dropped off to them. Alphonse tilted his armor head for a moment then nodded,

"I think it's today, yeah." Edward nodded and found himself moving towards the shower. Though stopped as he realized he would need a change of clothes before he could start the day. Edward then quickly dipped into Roy's room, trying his best no to disturb the sleeping man in the bed and yanked a change of pants and shirt. However Roy groaned rather sleepily and muttered to the creeping figure,

"What time is it?" Damn it. Edward nearly hit himself but turned, hiding the clothes he picked (feeling rather silly at the same time),

"It's around four or something." Roy gave him an eerie stare and hit his pillow with his face with a loud groan. Edward couldn't help but hold back a snicker as the man gave another almost whiny groan. Then again, if Edward hasn't been semi-awakened (thanks to the food in his stomach) he would probably done the same as Roy.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I don't give the sleeping schedule around here!" Edward complained to the man, almost throwing his shirt down in frustration. Roy chuckled at this and Edward felt only a slight bit of irritation build from Roy's tired laughter. Well, it wasn't like he was mocking him on purpose or something, maybe he had done something that seemed funny. "Well you go back to bed! Oh, and I'm going to be out."

"Out?" Roy questioned, blinking basically only once as Edward folded his arms.

"Yeah, I'm going to Gracia's house. She wants to give me some tips on raising a baby...and...other stuff." Edward felt his cheeks flare up again (damn it! Why was it that he became so embarrassed lately!? He was acting like some...girl!).

"Other...stuff?"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW SO DON'T ASK!" Oh man, Edward had almost forgot about the fact that Gracia was giving him a baby shower. It was just really embarrassing! Even though it was really nice of Gracia, Edward paled at the thought to the fact that the other girls were going to be there too. It was just really embarrassing. Edward then ran out the room, leaving a confused Roy Mustang, who just fell back unto the bed, raising an eyebrow at the ceiling.

"Niisan, you didn't wake up Roy did you?"

"I didn't mean too!" Edward yelled back at his brother, groaning for a moment though as his back just started up again. Agh, being pregnant just gave random pains all over his body and it was really irritating.

"Make sure to say you're sorry when you see him again." Alphonse replied lightly, almost looking like he was smiling. Augh...yeah. Alphonse was right, he should apologize when he saw Roy again, oh what would he do without Al? Edward nodded, moving to take his shower like he promised himself. Roy then shuffled out of the room, looking over at Alphonse who flipped a page from a book over.

"Will you be joining your brother today?"

"Probably not. I'm pretty sure that it's a sacred thing for women." Alphonse paused at his sentence, realizing what he just said and nodded to himself, "Well, most women." Roy raised his eyebrow again,

"Sacred thing for women?" Alphonse flipped another page,

"Yeah, didn't Ed tell you? Gracia's giving him his baby shower today." There was an aching moment of silence between the two and Roy looked away, understanding now why Edward has seemed so embarrassed. Yes, Roy had no right of needing to know something as 'sacred' as that. Poor Edward, being dragged into the world of the opposite sex...It must be terrible...Roy gave a light sigh, feeling even more sorry for the little one he fell in love with and moved towards the kitchen, starting up his own personal elixir of life.

"So dare I ask what you'll be doing instead?" Alphonse looked over to the man who was busy glaring at the water steam in its way through the filters. It took a few moments but then Alphonse found himself slowly replying,

"Probably hang out with teacher or Hawkeye." Roy found himself blinking as slowly as Alphonse spoke. This boy was the bravest of them all, Roy swore to himself, taking a glance over to the full body of armor. Well at least Alphonse was doing something during a day, Roy knew he'd be nearly all alone in the office today, filling out the paperwork of hell. "Though if I can't do that, I'll just come back here and read some other interesting books I found of yours." Alphonse seemed to finish, flipping a page to a simple book.

"Huh?" Roy asked, rubbing his eye sleepily, officially turning to the younger one, knowing the coffee would be okay for at least awhile. Alphonse seemed to peer over to where the downstairs bathroom was with the loud sound of a shower running and looked back at the colonel with what actually looked like a real life look. Roy felt a really bad chill running down his neck from staring too closely at the boy. "...You're not talking about..."

"Yes. _Those_ books. You're lucky niisan didn't see them right away, he was too busy looking at the Xing books." Roy felt as though a particularly violent piece of cloud came over his shoulder to strike him with lightening in the center of his spine. Roy felt himself paralyzed for more then a few moments and slowly opened his mouth but Alphonse interrupted him quickly, "I think this is the time to offer me bribes colonel." WHAT THE HELL!? When had Alphonse decided to pull an Edward on him? Hell, Roy wasn't even sure why he was panicking! It was just porn! Though somehow Roy got the dreaded feeling as though Riza discovered the magazines instead of Alphonse. Who cares if Edward found out Roy had (a long time ago, now he sadly didn't have as much time as he did when he was younger) read and enjoyed porn!? Why did Roy get the feeling as though it would be far worse then his imagination could have ever prepared him for though? Riza had once discovered some of his magazines once...and she was also pregnant at the time. Roy felt the back of his mind sob at the sheer _memory_ of the horrifying incident.

"What do you want?" He asked, straight business tone and slight anger at being blackmailed by a fourteen-year-old soul. Alphonse looked back as Edward opened the shower door and walked in a quickened pace to the bedroom muttering many times in an angry manner on how the clothes he picked stinked. Alphonse didn't even bother trying to say anything until he was sure that Edward wouldn't be exiting for awhile as putting on maternal clothes were always pretty hard to place on his body. Alphonse then simply laughed to himself, making sure he would help Edward as soon as he was done and finally replied to the tense older man,

"I just want you to get Ed a gift." ...Wha? Roy felt himself staring long and hard at the boy, completely confused on what the other could possibly gain from...the very strange request.

"A gift?"

"Yup, just something that'd make him happy." Something that'd make Edward happy? Roy was on his way to asking questions when Alphonse turned and stamped into his bedroom, and Roy only heard Edward shouting at Alphonse to hurry up and close the door! A gift? Why in the world would Alphonse just ask him to do that? Roy then supposed it was because Alphonse was trying to push Roy into being happy with Edward...Roy groaned to himself, well he better not get anything romantic! Then again, romance was probably not one of Edward's things anyway. Roy groaned again, if he even _gave_ Edward a gift, the boy might turn happy! Well...it's not like Roy really _had_ to get Edward this gift that Alphonse tried to blackmail him into...but then a dark image of a really angry Edward Elric with a lewd magazine in his hands overcame Roy's mind in a terrifying manner. No, he had to get a gift for the blonde...and burn those magazines...or vise versa. Roy found himself sleepily running upstairs and bursting into his 'library' and searching for the magazines that could kill him.

However he couldn't...Roy paled. Alphonse must have carried them off with him! That or hid them, but either way, Roy wasn't going to get out of giving Edward a gift of some kind! Then another panic filled his body, what would he get him!? What did Edward really like? Roy knew the boy loved anything on alchemy, but that's because of his obsession! What did the normal Edward Elric like!? Roy felt his hands fly to his head to grip his skull tightly in worry, he hadn't panicked like this since he was a teenager! Damn Alphonse Elric! Damn the boy!

"? What was that?" Edward looked up to the ceiling, blinking once as he heard a loud strangled cry. Alphonse hummed and just helped Edward's maternal shirt flatten down against his body, inwardly laughing knowing that it was the adult flame alchemist who cried upstairs. Sometimes it felt so good to be a cohorter. Edward gave his younger brother an odd look, as though knowing the other was laughing very hard inside his soul. Edward then found himself shrugging, not even sure if he really wanted to know the answer to the question he had in his mind. Edward then couldn't help but give a glare to his stomach, finding it slightly depressing that it wasn't finished growing just yet. About four or three more months...Auuugh, it was taking entirely too long! "I'm tired now! Al, can you wake me up later?"

"Of course." Edward gave a pleased sigh and struggled over to the bed, immediately falling asleep because of the night he had to run to the bathroom many a time. Edward would have to convince Roy to rebuild the bathroom to be closer to the only bedroom downstairs. Alphonse gave a loud sigh, covering his brother with a blanket ('Honestly Ed!') and walked out of the room to be greeted with the colonel's glare.

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere safe, Roy." Roy felt a slight tick at the edge of his mouth and groaned to himself. "You should probably get him something soon. Unless of course you don't mind Ed somehow stumbling upon them." Terror somehow sweeped in his heart and throat. OH NOOOO. Alphonse would one day make a wonderful blackmail artist, but for the moment, Roy would settle hating the boy's nature instead of admiring it. Roy felt his pride falling, as the horrible taunting question of _what_ he should get the stubborn pregnant blonde. Edward wasn't exactly the enigma of the year, but he wasn't exactly the most predictable to what the blonde would enjoy the most. Edward's moods were as complex as a woman right now, and if Roy got the wrong thing, even by _accident_, who knows how the blonde could react? Roy gave another glare to the happy brother and muttered softly,

"What should I get him?"

"Eh? What's that? I didn't hear you." Alphonse cupped one of his gauntlets over his fake ear, leaning over to Roy, taunting him. Roy felt another angry tick to the side of his mouth and forced out,

"What should I get Ed?" Alphonse cackled almost evilly in his mind. This was so much fun! No wonder why Riza seemed to tease the colonel all of the time with her monotone voice! Roy was so easy and fun to tease and taunt! Alphonse seemed to try and give the raven-head a thoughtful look (failing of course) and seemed to hum in deep thought. Roy found himself biting his tongue still in impatience and the other boy seemed to laugh,

"Why don't you ask him when he wakes up?" The man seemed to twitch, when had Alphonse been this mischievous? Or was this really how Alphonse always has been, he just had seemed less evil compared to his older brother? The thought made Roy tremble slightly and he forced himself not to growl at the 'teenager'.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Alphonse asked curiously and if Roy hadn't known any better, it may had been an innocent question.

"Then he would know!" Roy gave a light negative comment, shutting his mouth tight right after he said it. He felt like a child again, and that was not a smart thing in the back of his mind. Alphonse seemed to grin and shook one finger around, giving a little laugh in reply to Roy's loud yell. Roy in response, found himself childishly waving his arms around (very much like a certain blonde alchemist who was sleeping at the moment) and hissed, "It's too early to get a gift for him anyway!" Alphonse just seemed to give another smile and simply bypassed the man, whistling through his helmet, gaining a very irritated colonel glaring at him from behind. He had to find those magazines! If Alphonse wasn't going to give him a hint what Edward would like, then there was no way in hell he was going to end up embarrassing himself to the blonde! Roy gave a groan inwardly, brushing his hair back for a moment in frustration and grunted to himself that he felt slightly out of character, and moved to get on with his day.

--------------------------------

Riza found herself blinking, not that she didn't blink, after all, she was a normal human being. Though it was odd to find herself blinking as much as she did at the moment. Though it made sense in the back of her mind _why_ she was blinking so much. There was Roy, looking like hell, on the couch, twiddling with his fingers. A horrible nervous study habit he had not done since he left under Master Kai's tutelage. Then there was the fact he was at the office _early_. There was something up in the Mustang household, Riza thought to herself, giving a slight sigh to prepare Roy for her appearance.

"Good morning colonel."

"Hawkeye!" Roy seemed to have appeared to force himself not to jump up and stared at the woman in front of him for a moment. Riza had no idea what for, but got the feeling that she should be irritated. Roy, however, stopped his speculating and went back to his old stupid nervous study habit. Riza stared at the hands (free from their gloves, oddly) and watched as Roy rubbed all of the calluses together and played with each finger.

"Is there something wrong?" She couldn't help but ask, giving a sigh in the back of her mind. Memories were slightly drifting up from just the action, and she rather not be reminded for the moment.

"...Not particularly." Roy lied, and Riza could tell. Another sigh in her mind and she adjusted her coat, before sitting next to the colonel.

"Is that so?" She gave him the dull look that made Roy flinch in terror and he stopped his old habit and looked away. Riza then gave Roy a sharp tap on the back of the raven-haired man's head and continued to give him the dull look of interrogation. Roy eventually gave in and seemed to sigh like he was the most miserable human on the planet at the moment.

"Did you know Alphonse could be one of the most evil blackmailers I have met in all of my life?" She blinked, huh?

"No, I had no idea." Roy bit his lip to keep himself from saying 'Of course not, because you're the first one on the list besides him' and adjusted his uniform, seeing as it wasn't on right. Ah, he'd prepare better later...

"Well now that you do, please do your best to be on guard around him." Riza found herself giggling (something she hadn't done in a really long time, hm, seems as though there were a lot of things happening that hadn't been done in a long time) at Roy's sentence and patted her legs once to help support her ridiculous laughter.

"Will that be all colonel?" Riza stood up, almost laughing again. Roy seemed to hesitate for a moment and as Riza took that as a signal to leave, she turned to leave. Though before she could completely exit out of the door, Roy grabbed her hand. Riza's heart beat once and she felt a little guilty inwardly for one moment, but then turned around (Roy still holding her hand) and stared into the dark eyes of the colonel.

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"I will not go lingerie shopping for you again, colonel." Roy seemed to be a little frustrated by that thought (as a blush dare cross the edges of his cheeks), but he shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no. Not like that all...unless that's what he'd want. But I'm almost positive he'd have my head if I got him something like that." Riza blinked again, what the hell was the colonel talking about? What a silly almost one-sided conversation. Riza gave a sigh, waiting for either the colonel to finish his request or let go of her hand. "I...I want you to shop..."

"I will not get your grocery list for the week either." Roy shook his head once again, looking even more frustrated and looked around before whispering in a heated tone to the blonde,

"I...I want you to shop for a gift for Ed." Once again, she blinked. The colonel was saying an awful lot of things that seemed to get her blinking this early morning.

"...I'm sorry?"

"I...I need to get Ed a gift...but I don't know what to get him." Roy whispered again, cupping both his hands over Riza's in a pleading motion. "C-Could you?"

"I'm afraid not." Damn it! Roy cursed in his head but then Riza paused and looked at her cupped hand and looked back up to continue, "But I suppose I can try to find something that would match your feelings." There seemed to be a little tense moment, but Roy smiled.

"Thank you Hawkeye." _Smiling_. Roy was _smiling_. It made her feel a triumph happy joy burst into her heart, yelling loud and clear to the heavens to whoever cared to listen. Ah...Roy was _smiling_ again. The last time he smiled was something that had also disappeared for such a long time. So he was getting over it, it may have taken him forever and a day, but he was slowly getting over it.

"Good day colonel." Riza whipped her hand from his grasp, giving a sly smile back to the man who would only do paperwork all day, but at least he continued to give a smile back. That was important, and that was all Riza found herself caring about.

"Thank you, Riza." She left, and she couldn't help but continue smiling. Thank the heaven and earth for Edward Elric, a force that could make even the most down people at least smile once more in their lifetime.

--------------------------------

...Well this was weird. At least, that's what Edward thought. After all, what else could it be described as? Edward woke up at seven on his own and after eating a nice and healthy breakfast, he headed out to the so-called baby shower. When Edward had reached the place of invite, only Riza was there besides his hostess. However there seemed to be a banner hanging in the living room and little cheap streamers.

"I thought this thing only came _after_ the baby was born." Edward muttered to himself, of which Riza seemed to give a soft grin.

"Only sometimes." Edward simply gave a slight sound and sat down carefully on the couch and Riza sat by him, giving a slight smile. "May I?" Edward blinked and looked down at his ever baby-spanning stomach and nodded, finding a light blush in embarrassment. All the women wanted to feel his stomach, so it was kind of weird. Riza placed a hand on the smooth surface and seemed to smile even more gently. "Seems to be going well for you."

"...Uhh...yeah." If Riza said it was going good, then good it was going. Edward then peered around the household and only jumped a little as Elysia came in with a bright happy cheer.

"Edo!

"Hey." Edward grabbed the girl and placed her right besides him, giving a slight smile as Elysia hugged around his tummy.

"I haven't seen you in so long...and you're so big!"

"That's what happens when a baby grows." Riza commented lightly, and Edward felt a little discomfort as Riza gave one slight rub to Edward's stomach before pulling her hand away. Elysia placed her head against Edward's stomach, listening to the gurgling beats of a baby who had let to truly breathe.

"Ah. Hey Ed." Edward found himself looking up to look at the new woman to enter the room. Scieszka, blinked, rubbing her eye for a moment and placing her own little private present on the coffee table.

"Uhm...hey, Scieszka." Edward waved a little, smiling a little though he hadn't seen her since his realization with the fact he fell in love with Roy. Scieszka gave a somewhat mousy smile and flattened her shirt and moved to sit across the boy with a chair that sat there.

"Hey, you've gotten bigger." Scieszka paused in her sentence and raised her hand up, lying to the pregnant boy, "I mean, you look a littler taller." Edward seemed to beam at this,

"Really?"

"Yeah! Definitely!" Riza forced herself not to chuckle at Edward's raise of hands in cheer. Ah, better to amuse and entertain the idea, though...it could be true. Riza took a glance to determine if the young teen had grown or not, and though it was very subtle, it did seem he had grown a least an inch or two.

"Hehehehe, I knew I was getting taller!" Edward gave his biggest brightest grin of the day. Edward forced himself up and waddled to the bathroom, probably to test the fact that he grew up a few inches or so...or going to the bathroom. The bathroom seemed most likely, now that Riza thought about it.

"You humor him."

"Wha? Oh No! NO! I think Ed's grown up a lot!" Scieszka waved her hands around, giving an odd laugh and looked around nervously. Riza rose a sly eyebrow and Gracia came in, laughing slightly at Scieszka's shy behavior.

"Young Edward has grown up quite a bit." Gracia agreed, smiling to herself. "At least, that's what it seems like to me." Gracia couldn't help but put in as an after thought. "Actually he seems happier then I've seen him in awhile."

"Probably because he likes someone." Scieszka realized what she said too late and smacked her hand over to her lips, yelping slightly as her comment. There had been a quiet pause between the ladies of the room and Elysia looked up at her mother with a questionable look.

"Mommy, who does Edo like?" Gracia shrugged lightly to her daughter's question. However now that she thought about it, it made a little more sense.

"Hm...that sounds nice. It's nice that Edward can find someone he can like at his age." Riza tried very hard not to laugh, just the thought of what Gracia was imagining was just to funny to hold back. Ross came in, a few minutes later as the women started to talk about light things, and that ended all of the official guests (though other ladies showed up that were neighbors of Gracia and Edward hated the fact because he had to act like a girl again). The shower consisted of many women telling Edward how happy they were for him, and the horror stories that found Edward fearing for when he would give birth/

"I'll tell you, I have never felt a worse pain in my life." A particularly older woman groaned to Edward, shaking her fingers around and shaking her head. "The doctor's had to knock me out with all the noise I was making." Edward just felt himself continuing to go pale, as apparently all the ladies around Gracia's house had children.

"I...It's not that bad, is it?" Edward whimpered over to Riza, because the woman was the only one who was shuddering over the horrific tales of childbirth.

"Not necessarily, but it is hard, there's no doubt about that." Riza replied, unknowingly referring to her own experience. Though she could barely remember it now anymore, but it was very painful.

"The contractions would be the worse."

"Unless there's a complication at the birth, then that'd be the worse."

"Oh yeah, you had to get cut open, didn't you Amy?" The ladies kept talking and Edward just found himself trying to find a safe haven where he wouldn't HAVE to hear these tales. Susie had never said anything like this! In fact she said that when she gave birth, it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be! So why were there so many other women in the world who had more to talk about?

"You're all scaring Ellen." OH THANK GOD FOR GRACIA! That's right! Edward had been there for Gracia's birth, and she didn't seem off that bad compared to all the older women around her. "Though I believe that the process itself was the most painful part." There was a floodment of agreement and honestly, Edward found himself happy that he'd get his stomach cut now. Edward then looked for a temporarily escape and rushed to the kitchen, where Gracia turned to, preparing a nice little lunch meal for everyone.

"Is it really all that bad?"

"Oh don't worry Ed, the birthing process differs for many women. It's just mostly painful for most women." Gracia gave a sigh, "I hope it doesn't get too painful for you."

"...Well it can't be that bad!" Edward tried to reassure himself, "I mean, I've fought my teacher!" Gracia seemed to give a dark look and that did nothing to quell Edward's fear of childbirth (hell, he was already afraid of it in the first place! Women were all too amazing!).

"Edward...there is nothing that can compare to the pain of childbirth." Gracia simply said, no longer mentioning anymore of the hellish rite. What kind of shower was this? Edward groaned to himself, were all women so evil to each other that they didn't mind scaring the shit out of each other?

"I...I see." Gracia then turned around and gave an odd cheerful smile,

"But don't worry! I'm sure it won't be like that for you!" Edward wasn't so sure. With his luck, he would get these contractions...and maybe other pains. Oh damn his alchemy. Edward then exited the kitchen (helping Gracia put out plates of little appetizers out on the coffee table) and Edward then first noticed the gifts showering the coffee table.

"What's all of this?" He pointed at the gifts and Ross gave him a light answer that they were gifts from everyone. Though mostly for the baby or preparing for the child, though they would let him open it later. Edward soon found out that women _loved_ to talk, it was something he already knew, but he had never heard so many voices in one area without rising to get louder and louder. This whole thing seemed like a mess, Edward then gave another sigh but blinking as Elysia pulled his hair back to start playing with it. Well at least there was someone else here who seemed disinterested in the conversations between all of the woman. Hell, even _Hawkeye_ was talking, it must be infectious, Edward decided.

"Edo, what do you think the baby will be?" Elysia asked, sitting besides the pregnant boy, watching the chattering women dully, and still playing with Edward's hair.

"Probably be a boy." At least, that's what he thought...and privately hoped. Edward wouldn't know how to deal with a girl. Elysia giggled,

"Then maybe we would get married!" Edward found himself blushing at the idea. His child and Elysia getting married!? WAAAAAHHH!

"W...Where did you get a silly idea like that?" Elysia gave a big pouty face,

"You don't want me to marry your son, Edo?" Edward found himself blushing again at the thought. Marriage...MARRAIGE! Why is a four to five-year-old considering marriage!? And to his (maybe) son!?

"It's not that Elysia...I just want to know why you would want to marry my baby...if he is a boy."

"I'd marry the baby even if it was a girl! That way, I'd be related to Edo!" Elysia cutely spilled and Edward couldn't help but think that it was _really_ cute. Though, the after image from the sentence made Edward blush even more. Elysia had no idea what she was saying! Then again, it was probably the thought that counted. Edward gave a little sigh of relief, hoping that was the true thought behind the girl's mind and replied,

"Ah, but you're already related to me. You're my...little sister." Edward paused at his sentence and smiled to himself. Elysia was like a little sister, so it kinda felt cute to tell her that. Elysia seemed happy about this and encircled her little arms around Edward's neck,

"YAAAY! I'm related to Edo!" There was a snapshot and Edward turned all around, expecting to see the evil info-gathering husband only to see Gracia wiggling a developing Polaroid, laughing slightly.

"Sorry, Maes has seemed to rub off on me." Edward wasn't the only one who paled at that thought. There was a knock at the door and this time it was Winry to enter, followed by his teacher.

"Hey!" Edward gaped a little, not at all expecting the two (feeling a little guilty for forgetting they were here in the first place because of him).

"Hey E-" Riza gave Winry a 'No' look and Winry finished her sentence with, "El..." Edward almost snorted, but this was Winry, so it wasn't like he expected much else. Winry walked over to the boy with a bright smile on her face and Izumi followed, not exactly in the best of moods to interact with other women. "We miss anything?"

"Just the horror stories...Winry, I beg you. Please don't even try to have a baby." Edward whispered to her, grasping her hands in terror. Winry rose an eyebrow and looked over to Riza, who just shrugged, almost looking like she was laughing at a private joke. Winry rolled her eyes then but then leant in and leered over to the blonde,

"So how's Operation 'Get Roy's feelings' going?" Edward glared at the blonde, who seemed to snicker. Winry was just as bad as Al!

"It's going fine!" Edward closed his eyes, hating as his imagination finally seemed to become active. Ah teenagers, all they lived was either to embarrass each other or go through the motions of growing up together. It amused the women who knew Edward closely as he turned away and nearly seemed to growl.

"Shall we start opening the gifts, now?" Gracia inputted, seeing Edward's discomfort on his face as Winry joined in with Elysia to play with his hair. The gifts were unraveled, a lot of them being little clothes and pajamas, though thoughtfully one of the ladies bought a crib in the making and there were a few 'How to' books. The evening went on carefully, laughter and more tales carried into the air, at least until Riza requested to see Edward outside. After persuading Winry that he didn't need a fix to his automail anytime soon, Edward walked out to the front.

"Is there something wrong?" Riza shook her head and looked up to the dark sky for a quick moment then turned back to the waiting blonde.

"No, I just have to give you something away from wary eyes." Edward blinked and Riza placed a medium sized box within his hands. Edward stared at it, then at Riza, then back at the box, and slowly opened it. Within the box was a book, but it was decorated on the edges and had a strap to keep it shut, while the top of the book read '_Memories_'.

"What's this?"

"A scrap book. It's from Roy." Edward blinked, and looked up at Riza again to make sure if what she said really was true. Edward then looked back down and stared at it, his face flushed up though (feeling stupid yet again, for blushing so damn much).

"What...a stupid gift." He whispered, shaking lightly though, feeling really happy for some weird reason.

"That's what he thought you would say." Riza said kindly, she really couldn't help but smile. "But, do you know what this represents Edward?" Yeah...At least, he thought he did. "It means, he's willing to make memories with you, and he's willing to have them stay forever." Yeah...it really was...a stupid gift.

"That idiot." Edward continued smiling and shaking lightly though. A gift...Roy had given him something! It may not seem much, but just the thought made Edward a little uncharacteristically giddy on the inside. As the two finished their conversation and entered back inside the household, the shower started winding down and the neighborhood women started to leave, thanking Gracia for being such a kind host and to their homes. They all started to leave and Edward told Gracia he would be back with Al to pick up everything in the morning and they all left the house. Riza and Winry ended up escorting Edward mostly on the way home, none of them feeling particularly safe to leave Edward by himself. They all talked lightly (though mostly Winry and Edward about Edward and Roy's choice of what the baby's name would be). As the night filtered all too slowly in the sky and the street lamps unsuspiciously covered the streets, there came a light cry as Riza Hawkeye, for the first time in her entire life, was completely caught off guard and knocked out. When the other two teens heard this, and turned around to face their assailants, it was too late as they were knocked out as well.

Before he knew it, Edward was being dragged away, followed by a very irritated homunculus. It only took ten minutes for Riza to recover from being hit hard in the head (getting up was a headache all in itself) and to discover that Edward was gone. Terror covered her face for the first time in a long time, as she moved quickly to shake the unconscious Winry awake and see if there was anyway to track down the stolen alchemist. Panic flooded her system, and it wasn't even calmed down the slightest bit when Winry groaned herself awake. She held her head tightly and Riza continued to try and look for track marks, as dragging a heavy boy could not have been easy.

"Hawkeye." ROY! Riza turned around, to see a sleepy looking colonel, but at seeing the look upon her face, he woke up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Ed...Ed's been kidnapped!" Winry yelled, tears pouring as she finally realized that Edward not by her side. There was a long piercing silence among the trio and no one could beat the look on Roy's face.

--------------------------------

When Edward had came to, he noticed two things. One, he was locked in a small looking room and two...there something odd in the room itself. Edward wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he felt his mouth open and laughter started spilling from his mouth. What the hell!?

"Hehehe...isn't this gas just wonderful?" Edward found himself looking up to see a dull looking woman with a mask over her mouth. Edward didn't need the mask to be off to see that the weird woman was smiling.

"What the hell," he laughed some more, it was hard to hold it in, weirdly, "are you doing?" The woman just stared down at Edward, and somehow, the teenager didn't have the way or reason to force himself to stand up.

"Nothing." She seemed to respond slowly, looking down at Edward's stomach and the other felt himself flinch at the gaze. "Six to seven months in aren't you? It must be nice." She seemed to whisper and take slow steps toward the pregnant boy.

"Get the fuck away from me, or I'll slaughter you." Edward laughed out, finally feeling the wall behind him and forcing himself up. The woman seemed undisturbed from Edward's threat, probably because the boy was laughing too hard to take it too seriously. Granted, the other woman did give a little chuckle at this.

"It must be really nice..." Edward then noticed that the woman had tools in her hand, one was a large knife and the other seemed to be some kind of liquid in a brown bottle. What the hell!? Edward felt a light bit of horror crossing in his brain, but it passed as he started to feel lighter and he was still laughing. Why was he still laughing? What the hell was in this room? "I wonder if this one will live." The woman dully said abruptly, taking an abrupt step to lift Edward's shirt up. Edward's reaction was quick and by reflex, even though it was done sluggishly, he gave a huge punch to the woman's jaw. Of course the woman stumbled back, a punch with automail would do that to anyone and she seemed to blink, snapping her jaw back in place. "That hurt."

"You got a lot more coming to you if you dare take another step towards me!" Edward threatened, trying to growl, but his mouth wouldn't let him do otherwise. Jeez, he was starting to feel really light-headed, why was he getting so dizzy all of the sudden? The dull-eyed woman seemed to blink, trying to register what Edward just said and shook her head lightly.

"I'm sure you're starting to get a little weaker." So she stepped forward again, this time getting the weird liquid on Edward's stomach and Edward almost hissed as it was an overwhelmingly sort of cold. However he gave another punch to the woman, this time to her stomach and that pushed her back off for quite a bit. Though when she seemed to recover from having the breath knocked out of her, Edward knew his legs had given up on him, and he was _still_ laughing. The woman then seemed to grin again and walked up, the butcher knife she had been carrying shining brightly from the lights above the two. Edward felt this terror once before, and that was with a butcher by the name of Barry the Chopper...and now...now he was really going to die, wasn't he? What's worse was...so was his baby.

His baby.

_Roy's_ baby.

All Edward could do with his mouth open and laughing was brace himself, as tears fell from his eyes at the thought of the baby disappearing. All he could do, was cover himself and wait for the blow of death.

_End Chapter_

"Oh my God. I finally got it done, after months of not knowing what to do and being bugged lightly, I finally got chapter ten done. And Oh MY GOD, an evil cliffie!" I sigh and wipe my brow, "Ah...all of you are going to have to thank mostly Wateria (wateria . deviantart . com) (I don't know her FF profile) because she commented on my crappy piece of kiriban and even made me fanart for this fanfic! She also constantly begged for the newest chapter (which I hope doesn't disappoint!), and ALL OF YOU BETTER GO AND SEND A THANK YOU (also comment on her fanart because comments make artists happy). Ah...anyway. Yeah, so here's this chapter, and hopefully it won't take me as long to get the other chapter out as long as this one..." I sigh again and shake my head. "Anyway, this chapter was mostly to...you know, _emphasize_ the romance part of my genre rating. I hoped you enjoyed it, though probably didn't, and I'm sorry for that." I bow, "But thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again...soon...ish..." I pale at the thought as I struggle with my English Term paper.

Thanks to fullmetal'sgirl92 ("Thank you, and I'm glad the first kiss seemed good."), Zion, Desolated Heart, ..., Bar-Ohki, Shine Lumiere ("There's a theory that the color white is evil? Seriously?" I blink then shrug, "I did that bonus skit because I was thinking that pregnant Edo didn't like the mushiness the marshmallow had. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I know what you mean. I have to skim over my chapters too because I always forget little details."), Rokona, jean kitsune ("Last year was because of a stupid business leader thing. This year is because it's my senior year xD;;".), AngelD ("Oooo, stalker." Coughs, "Ah. I'm glad that you love the story, and I'm also glad they're not entirely OOC...I only hope this chapter doesn't disappoint."), Raven Cactuar, marufu-chan, Mistress of the Night5 ("Oh YAAAY. It was soft, that's great!"), REBD ("Thank you!"), Mysterious Aya ("Thank you very much!"), Ruru ("Ah I know what you mean. I'll be re-editing that when I finish the entire story." I laugh then rub the back of my head, "I tried to make them smaller, did I do a good job? And thank you for loving my story!"), Blue-angellady2004 ("Yeah...I'm sorry too...but I _think_ I have the majority of it in my head...the majority of it anyway. Thank you for such a high compliment!"), FMA lover912, maemae ("Man, I would love that to. It'd be like one of the games or something, which would make it even more awesome. When do I plan...uhh...now? XD;;" I get hit for being a smart-ass), Paon, Shae Lucas, maemae ("Holy crap, I didn't even register in my mind you did it twice xD." I laugh then rub my head again, "Ugh. So sorry it took so long.") and Helen ("Hahaha, I have the weirdest habit of managing to get people to like something they don't. I have full intentions of continuing it, it's just I've had problems writing it, s'all. All of my notes disappeared and I had school to be worried about...but...anyway. Thank you very much.")

Bonus Skit!

"Has anyone ever told you, you're not very helpful?" Ed glares at Envy who just shrugs and grins evilly,

"Has anyone ever told you, that the song 'Cherry Lips' suits you all too well?" Edward glares again,

"Yeah! MUSTANG HAS! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!"

"Oh yeah, Mustang WOULD know if you had cherry lips."

"And made of cherries they are." Roy interrupts. Edward throws a punch with his metal arm and walks off, frustrated with his not boyfriend. "...You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Oh hell ya."

Bonus Skit 2!

(Referring to the scene where Riza gives Roy's gift to Ed)

"Also..." Riza paused, seeming seriously for a moment and Edward turned. "He wanted me to give you this." She pulled out a thong.

WHOOOSH.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Edward fumed and grabbed the thong, turning around and screaming about stupid perverted colonels. Though Riza noticed...Edward didn't throw away the thong.

Bonus Skit 3!

"Why do you think Ed's been getting taller?" Alphonse asks Roy, noticing the little height change in his brother's stature.

"Probably from all the female hormones in him, women mature faster then men."

"So you would say that Ed's more woman then man."

"Yes." Roy then gets knocked out by a flying wrench that Edward borrowed from Winry.


End file.
